Successors to the Goddess
by songoku2006
Summary: Gamindustri, a land where goddess rein. After many battles, it is at peace. But this is nothing more than an illusion. One that is tied to an ancient prophecy. For the land of Gamindustri is in peril. Do to actions of one these goddess. It will be up to remaining goddess to save there lands. For they might be the true successors to the original goddess.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptuna or any other references made.

Chapter One-Fake world

On a balcony, a young black-haired woman stared down at a town. The town was industrial, black smog could be seen. It wasn't so bad to harm its citizens, but could be seen.

The woman had a black and white strapless dress. Showing her sizable cleavage. Her hair was in twin-ponytails, tied with blue ribbons. Her red eyes were filled with doubt.

"Why can't I, shake this feeling?" Noire muttered, arms crossed over her chest.

She was a goddess in charge of taking care of this land, Lastation. However, a feeling of dread was extant. Noire growled.

"Noire, what's wrong?" a female voiced asked, softly behind Noire.

Noire turned to see a young teen. She had the same hair and eye color as her. Her one-piece dress was black, she had on black wear sleeves that didn't cover her hands. Her was also in ponytails, not as long as Noires.

"Uni, I'm…not sure," Noire answered her younger sister, shaking her head.

Uni titled her head. "How so?"

Noire was about to answer her, but a pounding headache stopped her. She held her forehead at the pain.

"Noire!" Uni screamed, rushing to her sister.

Noire held up a hand. "I'm fine, Uni. I've been having these headaches for a while. It…will go away." The pounding lessened.

"Are you sure it's a simple headache?" Uni asked. "Maybe you need to see a doctor?"

Noire stared at her younger sister. She was about to answer her, but something snapped at her.

" _Don't trust her! She isn't a friend to you!"_ a familiar female voice warned her. _"This isn't Uni! It's imposter!"_

Noire stiffened at this warning, she was about to scream at it. But…why can't shake the feeling it was true, deep in her heart.

"I think…I'll see one later, Uni," Noire said. "Maybe, I need some air is all." Noire was engulfed in a light.

Her clothes vanished, being replaced by different clothes. A black skinsuit that covered her torso that showed her cleavage. She had her legs covered in black boots, with her arms. Her hair changed to white, it wasn't in ponytails anymore, it's end near her butt. Lastly her eyes changed to lime with power icons.

"I won't be gone long, Uni," Black heart said. "I can't get behind on my work. Last thing we need, is for me to be like that dumba…. Neptune."

She was about to say something completely different. Sure she might give Neptune a hard time, but what she was about to say. It was harsher than ever.

"Okay," Uni slowly replied, concerned for her sister.

Black heart formed her wings and flew out the window. Growling the way.

'Why is it, I'm so angry!' she thought. 'It like something is wrong with my county, and I can't see it! What was that back there?!'

That voice whatever it was, stated that Uni wasn't her sister! How can that be?! She knows that was her sister…wasn't it? Her doubts came back in droves.

Black heart floated above her county, taking in the site. It had beauty, her hard work right before her eyes. A sense of pride came to her heart.

"Why would I think something wrong with it?" she smiled as it was prospering.

A blinding light appeared before Black heart. She screamed, covering her eyes to block the blinding light. It disappeared soon as it appeared.

Black heart slowly removed her hands, and screamed in fear. Because under her, wasn't a thriving city. It was a waste land!

"No!" Black heart screamed at the top of her lungs. For this was Lastation, her county!

Various building was rusted with dark skies, like the pollution ran rampant. Nothing looked clean, it was dirty like no one cleaned it in years. The shapes of vehicles were down there, seemly ruined. Nothing moved, not a person in site. Not even the wind blew.

"No! What happened?!" the goddess demanded. "Answer me!"

Suddenly, she was back in a thriving Lastation. Black heart's chest heaved with cold sweat running down her face.

"What in the hell was that?" she questioned with a hand on her pounding chest.

Her eyes widened, remembering that if their land were in danger. They would receive flashes of it, calling to them to save it. She stared at land below, it didn't look like that place.

"What is going on? Am I, going insane?" Black heart whispered out at the visions she received.

(A Bedroom)

In the huge bedroom that had a desk with books, along with a computer. There were also various books in shelves around the room, almost like a library. One large window could be seen, leading to a balcony.

Outside the window, was a town in snow. There was chill from outside, but at the same time. It was inviting.

In this mini library, there was a young woman.

The short brown-haired woman stood in front of a full length mirror. Her height was under five foot. She glared at the reflection. The only clothes on her, were a pink camisole, and a pair of panties. The panties were pink, with snowflakes in the lace.

Her body was thin, but had healthy weight. Her semi tanned skin gleamed, but the one thing that was madding to her, was her flat chest, and height.

"This pisses me off!" Blanc screamed at it. "Why do I have to be the _short one_?!" Her blue eyes almost red.

This was on-going thing for her, being the smallest of the goddess. She looked at the mirror again, and stepped back.

There was another person in the mirror…no. It was herself, but a little taller with bigger breast. Wearing the same underwear as her. Blanc slowly stared at her older self, it gazed back at her. Even if this refection wouldn't beat Noire or Vert. It could beat that Neptune's human body.

Blanc slowly touched the mirror, the grown-up vanished. Replacing it with her normal refection.

"The hell," Blanc muttered, suddenly, her head exploded in pain.

She screamed holding her pounding head. The scenery changed, Blanc blushed at being no longer in her bedroom. She covered her half-naked body the best she could with her arms.

But it wasn't needed, there seemed to be no one around.

"Where am I?" Blanc questioned, looking around seeing not a soul around. She let her arms rest at her sides.

It was a winter wasteland covered in ice and snow, even colder than her county. That was saying a lot, it was coldest place in Gamindustri, and the same time. It wasn't bad as this place. This place chilled you the bone, it screamed death.

Blanc walked, looking at the place to see where she was at. Even being in her underwear, the cold didn't bother her. Not even her feet were cold, crunching in the snow while walking.

Her heart started crying at seeing this mysterious landscape.

"Why? Is my heart…crying?" A small tear came from her eyes. She touched it, surpised that she was crying. "I don't know this place, so why am I crying?"

She spotted a broken pillar in the distance. "No…it can't be."

She ran to the pillar. Screams of disbelief erupted from Blanc, seeing it up close. This was a pillar of Lowee's library, one that she took great care of. She looked around, she fell to her knees, trembling.

"No, no, no!" Blanc ranted at seeing the library that she took care of close-by.

For it was there and in ruins! It was a huge building, but. Nothing with walls of frost, and decay. A gaping hole where the entrance should, exposing all the books to the elements. Blanc could see in side, everything looked encased in frost. The desks, computers, and the books!

Blanc ran inside, dodging the debris, to get to one of it selves. She did confirm that everything was covered in frost, but kept running to the selves. Picking up one of the books there. She tried to read it, but couldn't! The pages were frozen, it's ink ruined, making it unreadable. Blanc dropped the ruined book, desperate, she picked up another one, and another one.

But no luck, they all shared the same fate!

"Why?" Blanc muttered at loss of them while looking around the once beautiful library. She loved books, because of their knowledge, with the joy they could bring.

She cried at seeing such…horror! She shook her head, for if this was Lowees does that mean…

Blanc ran off, she needed get to a higher place, she has to see. At what this means.

Stopping at a near-by hill high enough, she screamed in horror. From what she could see, it was Lowee, but dead. Houses, trees, and the roads were covered in solid ice. Nothing looked alive in this place.

"M-my land!" Blanc screamed, crying at seeing such ruin. She fell to all fours, noticing the coldness of this place. It was crying at being… _abandoned_ by its _goddess_.

"I didn't abandon you!" Blanc screamed back to the land. "I would never abandon you!"

 _You did! Look at what happened, because you left me!_

"No!" Blanc screamed at the lands response. She could feel it's rage at her for leaving it to…ruin!

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" a soft voice asked.

Blanc's head snapped up, she looked behind her. No longer in that land, back in her bedroom.

She could now see, a young girl looked like her. But shorter with a brown dress. Her blue eyes full of concern standing by the closed door. Thankfully keeping Blanc's modesty, as there were attendants in her home.

"Rom," Blanc whispered out her younger sister's name. She stood up, to look at her sister.

Rom nodded. "You were screaming. I rushed in, so what's wrong?"

Blanc felt anger seeing Rom, screaming to hurt her. No, to _kill her_! The mere site of her enraged beyond anything she felt.

'No! This is my sister! Why do I want to…kill her?!' a horrified Blanc thought, with her blood freezing.

Blanc stepped back from Rom, scared at what she would do.

"Onee-chan, your starting to scare me," Rom whimpered, seeing how her sister was backing away from her.

"Rom, please I'm…stressed out," Blanc finally answered, after a few seconds.

"Stressed out, how? Onee-chan?" Rom asked, about really to walk, to Blanc.

Blanc held out her hand. "I'm…fine. My deadlines for my…book are coming out. I haven't been getting enough sleep is all." She lied, not trusting herself…or was it. She didn't trust Rom.

"Oh, I guess would do it. Do you want to help with anything?" Rom smiled, normally this happens with her older sister. She pulls all-nighters, time to time.

Blanc shook her head. "I'm good, why don't you. Go see Ram, your classes are about to start."

Rom pouted. "Ah, party crasher Onee-chan. It's so boring in school, but I'll go. See you later." Rom left the room.

Blanc sighed in relief at Rom leaving. "Great, but what were those feelings?"

Blanc walked to her desk. She took a seat, thinking about the visons, and her anger at Rom. Blanc picked up one of her favorite books, feeling it. The vison of seeing all those books in decay, chilled her. For long as she remembered, she loved them.

"Like how I love gaining knowledge," Blanc commented on herself, noticing that part of herself.

Her eyes widened. "What the hell, why aren't there schools or programs to help children with learning!" That thought hit her like a train. "No, that isn't right is…it?"

That idea just came out of the blue for her, or did it. Blanc looked to her window, trying to find where that thought came from. Lowee's education was okay, so why. Is she so concerned for it?

" _Hey, it's lady White Heart!"_ a girl's joyous voice called out.

Blanc looked around, seeing no one, but herself.

"What the hell?"

" _Yes, it's her!"_ another child's voice cried out in joy. Soon other child's voices called out her goddess name, each filled with joy.

" _Calm down, children,"_ a grown up voice spoke. _"You don't need to smother, Lady White Heart."_

The children whined. Blanc heard her own soft laugher!

" _It's okay, there eager to see me,"_ another Blanc spoke softly. _"I wanted to see how they were doing. With them being kicked out of their country, I'm afraid they weren't doing so good."_

Blanc was confused at hearing her own voice like this. It was hers, but softer and calmer, and what did she mean by kicked out of their country.

" _Come on!"_ a child whined. _"I don't want to take about that mean old Neptune!"_

"Neptune, what in hell is going on?" Blanc whispered at hearing that name. "Why would a child be mad at her?"

Sure she was an airhead, and lazy, but why would a child be mad at her. Did she steal his pudding or what?

" _Okay, children. What do you want to talk about?"_ the other Blanc questioned the group.

" _One of your stories! Pretty please, we want one!"_ they cried out.

" _Now children,"_ the adult said. _"We can't bug Lady White Heart. She's a busy person, with her duties in this um…war."_

"War?" Blanc whispered, why would there be a war going on. Sure she had one not that long ago, the Console wars that they ended.

More like, Neptune forced them to stop. Because of an enemy was ruining their world.

The children whined, complaining about it. Blanc heard a name, but couldn't understand it.

" _I'm sorry she's right children,"_ the other Blanc said to the children. They kept whining, wanting a story from the goddess.

" _But, I could give part of one,"_ the other Blanc replied.

The children screamed, wanting that. The voices slowly faded, then there was silence.

Blanc looked down, thinking about the voices. "What was that, children wanting me to tell them a story. I've…never done that…have I?"

Sure she would try to write books, but they never were popular. Right?

"What is happening to me?" Blanc slammed her fists into the desk, a fire burning in her.

The table creaked at her strength. Blanc got up with growl, pacing around the room.

"Even it makes me mad, those voices felt right! Why would children be happy to see me like that?! I mean, I'm not bad person to scare them. If so, why does this bother me?!"

She thought about it, and the answer came.

"I'm not mad at the children being happy," Blanc whispered. "I'm pissed because I can't remember them! Why can't I remember them?! Like there blocked!"

Blanc looked to her desk, seeing the book. She ran back to the book, picking it to look at it. She dropped it.

"What is this, even it feels wrong," Blanc whispered in realization. She looked around the room, feeling it was wrong.

"This is wrong? This isn't my home, no that's crazy talk!" Blanc screamed at what her feelings were telling her. Everything in this place, felt fake.

Suddenly, a flash of that lifeless place appeared before Blanc. Blanc's eyes watered, seeing it's pain.

"My land is calling me. It's in ruins, but how? I'm here and it's thriving," Blanc's hands became fists. "I'm done not knowing?!" She kicked the chair close-by.

It splintered in bits. Blanc stomped to her selves full of books, not hurt at destroying her chair.

"If I don't know what going on. It's time to research the hell out it!" Blanc reached for a book, containing information on goddess.

It was one of her oldest books, one that made by the original goddess. Or someone who knew about the very first one that ruled Gamindustri. She placed it on her desk.

"First thing though," Blanc's face turned red. "Get some damn clothes on!"

She still was in her underwear after all.

(Leanbox)

A tall beautiful blond woman walked the halls of her home. Her blue eyes looked around the place, full of doubt.

Her green dress hugged her full figure. It was green and white. Her long hair was wavy, lastly. Her hands were covered by white gloves that covered her arms.

The hallway had various game posters on it, the hall was vast. Her home was just as huge, for she was goddess to Leanbox. The land of green pastures.

"Why do I feel so…sad," Vert muttered, a hand on her chest. Feeling a longing she can't quince.

She held her head, it felt like a hammer slamming in to. Her eyes teared up, seeing a deserted pasture. Filled with twisted trees and black grass. Covering what looked her land's city.

"Again," Vert muttered at the vision, one of her county in despair. It has been assaulting her for the past few days.

Then there was the other one, hearing the cries of children. Ones that had lost everything, placing them in orphanage that she made for them. It was a bittersweet thing. They had a place to stay, but no parents to love them.

"How can there be children like that?" Vert questioned, there wasn't any war.

No, even during the Console wars, it never involved people…did it? Her memories of that war were foggy. All she could remember was they ganged up on Neptune, and defeated her.

Neptune then had teamed up with two friends and beat them. All the while, calming they weren't taking care of their counties. Which was proven true, with them teaming up with her to save their world.

Vert's eyes neared, growling. "That _little brat_. How dare she use us as her _stepping stones_!"

Suddenly, Vert gasped in horror at her rage. But it felt right, like something was missing. Vert looked to her computer room. In their housed the best computer for gaming.

Vert's mouth thinned. "Time to check something." She ran to the room.

Not to play her online games, but to research the war they fought. For once, it wouldn't be gaming.

After a short period, Vert cursed. Unlike her normal self, the reason there wasn't any data on the war.

"What's going on?!" Vert slammed a fist on the desk. "I know that I can get…distracted by my gaming. But to have no data on the Console war, is preposterous!"

The only thing she could find; was the stuff she knows. Which was her, along with Noire, and Blanc making fools out themselves. All the while, Neptune was the goofball heroine!

"What a minute," Vert went back to typing. Soon she got more information that was strange to her. "Every time a crisis arose, it was up to Neptune to save us. All the while, we got the short end…is just me or is…Neptune getting all the breaks?"

Thinking back, it was like that. Neptune would get the jump on whatever came their way, excepted that one time they were captured.

"Or was it made to be that way. Her young sister did most of the work, all the while, the other sisters looked bad," Vert hummed out. "Am I overthinking this?"

Vert rubbed her chin, thinking about it. Even with that fight with Rei Ryghts seemed like that, seeing how those other versions of themselves acted.

"What's going on?" Vert questioned at why she was having these thoughts, and what it means.

(Lastation)

Noire had already got back from her break. Working on her paperwork at her desk. Various papers along with a videophone, and a small mirror were there.

"Everything is fine, nothing in books," Noire muttered out, seeing if she could find a clue as to why, she was having these visions.

A ring was heard, Noire raised a brow. Wondering on who be calling her.

"Neptune," Noire checked the caller id. "What does she want?"

Answering the phone, an image appeared. It was smiling blue-eye teen. She had short purple hair with two game pads for hair clips. Dressed in a white baggie sweater with capital Ns.

"Howdy Noire!" Neptune waved to her friend.

"Hello…Neptune," Noire replied back, on edge. Her instincts were screaming, hang up the phone on the goddess.

"Hey," Neptune pouted at Noire. "What's with mean face! I'm here calling you, to see if you're doing okay!"

Noire sighed and questioned Neptune. "Why would you do that?"

Neptune looked sheepish. "Well, your shares have been so high lately. I thought you were working too hard, having no friends would do that."

Noire was about wail on Neptune that she had friends, but froze.

'What's going on?!' a wide eyed Noire thought. 'I've never told her; my shares were so high! How did she know that?!'

"Hey Noire," Neptune whined while waving a hand, seeing the widened eye look of Noires. "Are you still there, did your brain finally fry."

"My brain didn't fry, Neptune!" Noire screamed back, enraged at Neptune. Anger at something bothering her.

Seeing the goddess enraged her, and not like before. She was annoyed with her, sure, but this. It was unbridled rage, she wanted to ram her sword down Neptune's throat!

"Fine whatever," Neptune sighed. "So, what got your undies in a bunch?" She stared at Noire.

"Nothing that you should worry about, Neptune," Noire flatly answered back, trying to keep her anger under control.

Neptune eye's neared. "Okay, don't tell me. You finally lost Uni. She got tired of being bossed around by you."

Noire had a throbbing vein on her head. "No! That's it, if you not going to say anything important. Goodbye, I got work to do, so." Noire hanged up the phone.

Noire growled at being told off by Neptune that she lost her sister.

"Where does that…dummy got off telling me that!" Noire slammed a fist on her desk, papers flew off the desk from the blow. "Where does she get by acting so smug? She never does her…job? What the hell?"

Noire thought about Planeteptune, how it was so clean, and advanced then her county. Noire held her head, seeing another Planeteptune.

This one, was more run down. The buildings looked old, barely any power going to them. It wasn't ruined, but getting there. Like, there wasn't any share energy there to power it.

"Now a different Planeteptune," Noire muttered at the vision. She heard the phone ringing again, and it was Neptune. "What's her deal! I don't want to talk to her!"

Noire pressed the cancellation button, ending the call. But it rang again.

"Ah!" Noire couldn't take it anymore, she brought out her sword. She slammed it into the phone.

Sparks flew, the ringing stopped. Noire huffed, glaring at the trashed phone.

"When I want quiet, you listen, you damn bitch!" Noire ranted to the broken phone.

Noire felt something on her neck. She looked at the mirror, for a second. She saw a white choker there, with a small glowing red light.

"What the?!" Noire touched the spot where it was. She didn't feel anything, but only her neck now.

From what she could see, it looked like a device that she doesn't wear. She looked out window, wanting to get out. Feeling that an event was going to happen, and she didn't want to be here!

"I don't know what this feeling is, but," she transformed into Black Heart. "It's time to get out of here!"

She flew out the window, taking a quick look back. She spotted her window being closed off by a shudder. It wasn't just that window, every single one of them were sealed off.

"What is that? I never had shudders like that?" Noire questioned the strangest of it. She looked out to the horizon. "Where do I go?"

Blanc's face appeared before her.

"Blanc? Why would I go to her?" Noire questioned at where instincts wanted to go.

Black Heart heard sirens, looking down. She spotted police cars rushing to her home.

"No time to think! I need to find out what's going on!" Noire flew, confused as to why the police would rush to her home.

Sure she had a police force to keep the peace in Lastation, but why were they rushing to her home? She didn't call them or anything.

"Like those shudders closing," Black Heart muttered. "No! They were going to trap me in there!"

From what she could see, these shudders would slow her down. Then those police, if they were, would subdue her. Black Heart poured on the speed to Lowwe.

"I don't know what's going on here, but it's time to find out!"

Blanc might have a clue to what's going on. She could only hope so.

(Blanc's room)

Blanc was wearing a spaghetti white dress with brown on helm. There was a white ribbon tied to her right leg. Her normal shoes were on her feet. She paced around her room, reading the old book.

"I've confirmed that my visons are my land calling me. It's also sending memories to help remember it, why?" Blanc questioned, looking up from her book.

Staring at the room, it still felt fake. Her eyes widen in realization.

"I've…had these feelings before!" she lowered her head, thinking about the time she was captured, and the Rei Ryghts incident.

They all happened when she was thinking that something was wrong with this world. But those crises stopped her from researching them…or was it that. They were made to stop her!

Blanc glared at the window. "Someone is jerking me around!" Stomping to the window, she stared at what should be her county, but wasn't.

"This is a fake! Or, I'm going crazy, but those visions. They're real! I know it!"

Blanc stopped ranting, seeing Black Heart flying toward her window.

"What the hell?! Why is she coming here, and running like her ass is on fire," Blanc commented at seeing Black Heart flying full speed to her home.

She even looked spooked, checking behind her every so often.

Blanc opened the window to let her in, but materialized a hammer. "Okay, let's see what she wants."

Black Heart rushed in, landing. She sucked in air like a vacuum.

"Come on in," Blanc sarcastically replied to her guest.

Black Heart glared at Blanc, but recovered. "Thanks, I'm sorry I didn't call. But something strange is going on."

Blanc was about to snap, but titled her head. "Define strange for me."

Her feelings were telling her to listen, to what Black heart has to say.

"It's going to sound crazy…hell it is crazy!" Black Heart ranted.

"Stop jerking me around, and tell what the hell it is?!" Blanc screamed to the white-haired goddess, eyes glowing red.

Her anger was burning hot, not at Noire, but at her own frustration.

Black Heart glared at Blanc. "My feelings are driving me crazy!"

Blanc nodded. "So?"

Black heart raised her arms in frustration. "They keep screaming that, my county is in ruins! That Uni, my sister, isn't my sister! Then that dumb Neptune calls me when this is happening, saying my shares were higher than normal. When I didn't tell her!"

Blanc kept quiet at Black Heart's ranting. A shiver ran down her spine, it was the same thing she was experiencing.

"Blanc, why do you have a scared face?" Black Heart questioned Blanc, seeing her face lose its calm expression.

"The same as me," Blanc whispered with a hand on her chin.

Black Heart was about to reply.

Knocking erupted from Blanc's door.

"Onee-chan! There's a strange noise coming from your room!" Rom screamed, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, Blanc!" another young voiced said. "What's going on?!"

"Rom and Ram," Blanc muttered at hearing her sisters. "They should be in school, why are they here?"

Black Heart stared at the window, see spotted something.

"We need to get out now!" Black Heart grabbed Blanc, who cursed at being grabbed. Ignoring her, the white-haired goddess flew out the window with Blanc in her arms.

Blanc cursed, about to smack Black Heart. But froze, not a second later. Steel shudders slammed down on her homes windows. Her hammer went back into storage. Blanc was to shocked hold it anymore.

"The hell…those shouldn't be there!" Blanc screamed seeing those shudders. They make her home look like a prison!

Black Heart stopped and turned to see. She growled, seeing that it happened again!

"Noire, what is going on?!" Blanc demanded, glaring at her.

"I don't know, but someone is trying to trap us! The same thing happened to me, at my home! I never such shudders installed before!" Black Heart pointed to the steel shudders.

Blanc broke out in a cold sweat. "I was right; someone is keeping us trapped."

Black Heart stared at Blanc. "You're having visons of your county in ruins."

Blanc slowly nodded. "Yes, I walked around in mine. It wasn't like this Lowee." She waved a hand at the landscape. "It was a frozen wasteland. Ice covered everything, with my land screaming I abandoned it!"

Black Heart gasped, Blanc's eyes had tears. She was crying, when she barely did!

"Blanc," Black Heart muttered, shocked at seeing such…sadness. Whatever she saw, it broke her heart.

"I-I didn't abandon it!" Blanc cried out. "How could I do that! I only wanted it to thrive in peace, with people enjoy reading! Everything I work for…destroyed by someone!" She stiffened out.

Black Heart's heart ached. Her eyes teared up, seeing the dead Lastation. It was crying to, sad that it's goddess left it to rot.

"My land," Black Heart sniffed out. "It's calling me, to save it. But from what?"

Blanc looked at Black heart, seeing her pain. She was feeling the something as her. There lands were in peril and they can't do anything to save them.

Loud noise could be heard, looking down. Blanc could see figures rushing to them. She couldn't make them out, but they seemed interested in them.

"Noire," Blanc called out. "We need to go now!" Blanc pointed to the group from below them.

Black heart looked, seeing them. She nodded with a growl.

"Your right! Whatever is trying to keep us trapped, is working to capture us! We need to move!"

Blanc nodded. "I'll transform and run like hell!"

Blanc was engulfed a light, and changed into her goddess form, White Heart. Dressed similarly to Black heart, but hers was white. Her hair was blue with a cowlick on top, and long side bangs.

The blue-haired goddess glared at the group with pink eyes with power icons, wanting to fight them. But, she had bigger problems.

Black Heart had let go of White heart, who was down transforming. White Heart was now flying with her box-like wings.

"Let's go!" Black Heart screamed, flying away.

White Heart nodded, flying away with the white-haired goddess. To escape this fake Lowee.

"Where do we go?" White Heart questioned, not knowing what to do next.

"To Leanbox," Black Heart answered. "Vert might be having the same visions as us!"

"To the cow," White Heart sourly muttered. "She might be gaming her brains out, for all we could know!"

Vert was own to play her online games for hours on end!

Black Heart nodded. "True, but call it a feeling. She's in the same boat as us."

White Heart raised a brow. "Okay, but what about that…dumbass Neptune. Shouldn't we… _warn her_."

Black Heart shook her head. "No! That's the last thing we need to do! She seems to be the center of this! That call she give me when I was suspicious of Lastation that's too much of a coincidence! Then, I have a vison of Planetune, one that's starting to ruin."

"What?" White Heart questioned Black Heart, Planeteptune has always been…stable hasn't it?

Suddenly, she could see Planeteptune, seemly dying. Building that were winding down, with it being dark, despite it being day. Like her visions of Lowee's pain. But it wasn't as bad. Like it was…slowly losing its share energy.

White Heart held her head. "What was that?"

"You saw it to," Black Heart looked at White Heart, firmly. "That might be what was happening to Planeteptune. I'm sure of it!"

White Heart's eyes widened. If that was the case, why did it look so beautiful now!

"Is that damn Neptune responsible for this!" White Heart muttered, enraged that she was played the fool all this time.

"I think so," Black Heart agreed. "Thinking back, she is always the one who wins. Even if she has her goofy moments, we were the ones who got the short end! Think about time with Arfoire! Our counties were doing okay, but their problems, problems that I wouldn't have let happened! I didn't want that kind of economy!"

White Heart thought about it, and was right on the mark. Sure she could be strict, but to be a tyrant like that. She didn't want that!

"What happened to us?!" White Heart screamed, frustrated at it all.

"That's what we're going to answer!" Black Heart answered, increasing her speed to Leanbox with White Heart following her.

(Leanbox-Vert's home)

Vert walked the hallway of her elaborate home. She was thinking about her findings, they only raised her suspicions that something was going on.

"Why did those problems arise," Vert had a hand on her chin. "They shouldn't have; I've made sure of it." She would have noticed them, because of safeguards.

But, her bastion ran rampant without her knowledge, no. Something didn't add up, it was like…she wasn't around then when this started!

"Why did I feel that," Vert muttered. "This problem was already there before…awakening in this place!"

Vert's head started throbbing. She lowered her head at the pain while holding it.

"Now, I've got them!" a familiar voice laughed maliciously.

Vert's head snapped up. She gasped.

She could see a different room; the room was spacious. There was round table with plush chairs around it. It was purplish, with looking a bit dark. She couldn't make out the details of this room.

The reason why she gasped. She was lying face down on the ground! Not alone, Noire, and Blanc were there to. Both lying face down, with…Neptune standing over them! With her hands on her hips, smirking.

"What is this?" Vert muttered in disbelief at the vision.

She never had a moment like this happen to her before!

Neptune cackled. "No more share energy crisis! With these three here, I'll be swimming in pudding. I'm such a genius!"

Vert could hear Neptune talking more, but couldn't understand it. Cold sweat ran down her face, fear rampant in her.

"That was Neptune! What did she mean by a share energy crisis! We don't have…one do we?"

Another vision assaulted her, this one. Planeteptune in process of dying.

"Planeteptune is in danger, the same as my county," Vert muttered, suddenly, it felt wrong. "No! It was in danger, but now. It's thriving while my county is decaying, dying! She did something to reverse it!" She screamed, realizing a truth.

*Boom* *Clank*

Vert heard the sound of things slamming close. She looked behind, seeing metal gates slamming down in her hallways!

"Damn!" Vert ran in opposite direction, it was trying to trap her! "There is someone trying to stop me, from finding the truth!"

The gates were gaining on her. Vert didn't waste any time; she was engulfed in light. Soon, she was in her goddess form.

It was skimpier than the other goddess, the top part. Wrappings that covered her sizable breasts, white color. Her bikini bottoms were also the same color. Her lean stomach showed, with her skin being a creamy color. Her long hair was in a ponytail, and lastly. Her eyes changed green with power icons.

Once changed, she flew toward one of the windows. Using all of her speed she could muster.

"Time to get out!" Green heart screamed out.

She growled, seeing another gate about to slam in front of her. She looked up, noticing that this was the second floor of her home. She pulled out a spear that had drill at the end of it.

"Time to bust out of here!" Green Heart activated her drill spear, buzzing to full power. She thrusted it the roof, sheetrock, wood was blasted away. Green Heart kept thrusting away. Soon, she could see light. With two more thrusts, she made a hold big enough to get out.

Green Heart was now outside. Huffing and glaring at her _counterfeit_ _house_.

"Neptune, when I find out what you did. I'm going kick that butt of yours!" Green Heart screamed, enraged at Neptune's scheme that she unraveled, well part of it.

Green Heart heard rushing, she spotted dozens of figures. All moving toward her position. She wanted to fight them, to get answers, but can't. There was no telling what they had, and she was at a disadvantage.

"I need to get out of here," Green Heart flied away from her home. Growling at being driven away. But, there wasn't much choice. If she got captured, she might forget her findings.

"I need help; it pains me to ask for it. But under the circumstances, I need it!" Green Heart stated firmly, it was the only choice. Because of she was sure this enemy had every intention of capturing her, and forcing her to be a puppet!

And she wasn't no one's puppet!

From the corner of her eye, she spotted Black Heart, and White Heart. Both hitting for her home.

She stopped. "Why are they going there?" Her eyes widened. "They might be going to meet me! If so, there's a chance their experiencing visons like mine!"

There is also the chance that, they were the ones that trapped her. The same vison of her ground with these two flashed.

"No," Green Heart shook her head. "There not the ones, there like me! We've been forced into leaving our country. I need to save them! We might find the truth together!"

Green Heart rushed to stop the two goddess. If they go to her home, they might be captured!

The two could see Leanbox, its own beauty right under them. Even with the grasslands around the city. It seemed to infer with metropolis that thrived close-by. That wasn't the case, they coincide with each other.

Both to the two goddess, it felt fake. Like their own counties.

"I see it! We're close to Vert's house!" Black Heart pointed to the elaborate house.

"Good!" White Heart exclaimed. "The soon we meet with the cow, the sooner we can kick ass!" She clenched her fists, ready to fight this hidden enemy.

"Stop!" a voice screamed out to them.

The goddess stopped, knowing that was Vert's voice. Looking to the side, they could see Green Heart rushing to them.

"What the, why is Vert here?" Black Heart replied, confused at seeing the goddess in air like them.

Green Heart stopped close to them. "Don't go to my home!" She warned them.

They were about ask why, when suddenly. Nets almost touched their feet!

"What the hell!" White Heart screamed, getting out her axe. It was big, white with a glowing blade.

Even Black Heart got out her big sword. They could see figures loading bazookas, ones that fired nets at them.

"You bastards!" White Heart screamed. "You want to fight; I'll be happy to fight with you!" She was about to rush down there, with Black Heart.

"No!" Green Heart ordered. "We need to get out of here!"

It was suicide to stay here. Because this group seemed equipped enough to capture them, they needed to stay free. There lands need them!

White Heart glared at goddess, wanting to release some steam. As for Black Heart, she put away her sword.

"She's right. We need to get out of here!" she started flying away.

"What, why?!" White Heart screamed back.

"It's no good if we get caught!" Black Heart screamed back. White Heart was about to speak her mind. "Now's not the time to fight! We have to plan our next move. If we don't, there a chance we get put back in our cages!"

White Heart wanted to ignore the orders, but put away her weapon. Vert nodded at her choice.

The three goddess flied away, disappearing from site.

(A room)

Neptune watched this from a monitor, seething. Her room was barley lite, as it would seem the monitor was the only lite. In this dark room, there seemed to be a TV with a gaming system. Lastly, a big bed with a lump in it.

"Those idiots, why did they break free!" she screamed in rage. "It was such a perfect trade! They help keep Planeteptune afloat with share energy, while I relax!"

"Neppy, please calm down," a groggily female voice groaned out from the bed. "It's my naptime."

Neptune shivered, knowing who that was. The one person she didn't want _mad_.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to the person. "It just those three are now running loose is all." She laughed nervously.

The other female sighed. "Not a problem, they still have those devices."

Neptune nodded her answer.

"So you can find them again, with a little time," the other female huffed out. Somehow seeing Neptune in the dark.

"Um sure, but it wouldn't be super-fast," Neptune whined. "I'm afraid if they do something drastic, it would go back to _normal_!"

"Understood," the other female agreed. "It would be pain if it goes back to that time. So much hustle, working, and not sleeping." The female yawned out.

Neptune growled. "Worse, no pudding! I must find them, before they leave Planeteptune! If they get free, there sure to cause trouble for _me_!"

The other female went back to sleep, snoring filled the air.

As for Neptune, she went back to searching for the three goddess. They had a job, they weren't getting away from her! Not with her pudding at stake!

(With the three escaped goddess)

The three were at the edge of their counties, wheezing, and back to their human forms.

"Damn!" Blanc cursed. "That was tiring! I never flew so much!"

"Agreed," Vert huffed out.

They were spent beyond belief.

Noire rested against a tree, catching her breath. She looked around, seeing the trees. It was a forest that seemed familiar. Her eyes widened.

"No, it can't be," Noire walked around, checking the area. She screamed out in rage, finding a discrepancy.

Both of her friends stiffened, wondering what was wrong.

"Noire, what's wrong?!" Vert asked the black-haired woman.

"This is a _forest_ _of_ _Planeteptunes_ " Noire waved a hand around the place.

"What?!" both Blanc and Vert screamed out.

"That's impossible," Blanc screamed out. "How is this Planeteptune's forest. We should be far away from it! Leanbox should be far away from there!"

Vert nodded. "Yes, my county is…wait a second!"

Blanc looked at Vert, wondering what stopped her.

Vert growled. "It would be true if this was _my county_ , but it isn't!"

That statement chilled Blanc, with Noire.

"Are you saying, we're in Planeteptune the whole time!" Noire replied back, shocked at the reply. Even if she said this was Planeteptune's forest.

"Yes!" Vert answered back. "Maybe that's the case! It might explain why are counties are in peril, if we're not in them to begin with!"

"No it can't be," Blanc muttered. "How can that be…unless. We were placed here for whatever scheme that purple-haired bitch cooked up!"

Blanc's eye glowed red at the conclusion. Even Noire growled, angry at being duped like this.

"So what have we been doing?" Noire questioned. "I know for one, we have been making share energy for these fake counties. But, for what end."

Blanc shrugged, not knowing an answer.

"I think, I know," Vert finally replied.

Blanc and Noire looked at her, nodding for her to continue.

"To support Planeteptune," Vert answered.

"To support Neptune's country, why?" Blanc asked.

Noire hummed, the same vison of Planeteptune falling into ruin. Flashed before her.

"Verts right!" Noire held up a finger. "Remember those visions of Planeteptune losing share energy."

Blanc nodded, remembering seeing it. Vert also nodded.

"What if she…abducted us to produce share energy. For her county!" Noire exclaimed.

"That might work, but share energy isn't easily made," Blanc replied. "It's made by people believing in their goddess. How could she do that? She needs _real_ _people_ , nothing less or it won't work."

"What if she, somehow did do that. We didn't notice it, intel now," Vert responded back, rubbing her chin.

"That might work," Noire replied. "But, how would those people be obvious to-!"

Noire stopped taking as a hot pain erupted, at her neck! She screamed, something was chocking her! Noire heard other screams then hers. She looked seeing Blanc and Vert in pain. Each holding her throats, like something was chocking them.

'That thing!' Noire thought, seeing same device she had seen earlier. Their pain was from _that thing_. It's light glowing brighter, like a beacon.

She growled and reached for Blanc's choker. She grunted, pulling it apart. Because her strength wasn't like that of her HDD form, it barely moved. Along with hers flaring up.

Noire wanted to pass out, but a crack appeared on Blanc's choker. Soon, it broke apart. Blanc went to her knees, gasping. Freed of the pain.

Noire moved to Vert, doing the same thing. Hers came off, after a lot of pulling, but Noire fell to the ground, clenching her neck. Her own was increasing the pain, tenfold!

"Hold on, Noire!" Vert grabbed the device and pulled. Hers came off after a few seconds of pulling, which felt like forever to Noire.

Noire thanked her, gasping breaths. Thankful to be free.

"Ahhh!" Blanc screamed, curling in a ball. Seemly in pain.

"Blanc!" both Vert and Noire screamed, scared at seeing their friend like this. They removed the devices, so why is she still in pain!

A soft glow covered Blanc, she grew a few inches. Soon, she looked like her reflection.

"What the…how did she grow?" Noire muttered in disbelief at seeing this new Blanc.

Vert picked up her own device, studying it.

"What hit me," Blanc moaned while getting up. Getting up, she noticed things looked small. She looked at herself.

"I-I'm taller, but how?!"

Lucky for her, she was wearing a longer dress. It wouldn't expose her underwear as easily if she wore anything else. Even her underwear felt a bit snugger on her.

"I don't know! But what were those things?" Noire screamed out, pointing to the broken device at her feet.

"A controller of some sort," Vert answered, holding it up. For them to see.

"A controller?" Blanc questioned, staring it.

Vert nodded with neared eyes. "I think it's what _influenced_ _us_ all this time. I'm no expert, but it looks like it could do that."

Noire growled, picking up her own trashed device. Inspecting it further, it did seem capable of doing that.

Blanc picked up her, glaring at it. Ready to crush the thing. But she pocketed the thing, with the others doing it. It might hold clues, if they could analyze it down the road.

Blanc suddenly looked toward the direction of Planeteptune. "That darn Neptune, she made me shorter! All because I was a little taller than her! Even the first time we meet, she pouted at me being bigger! Even when my county formed! I…what the?!"

Blanc stopped talking as memories came rushing in. Of a history unknown to her. The formation of her land, with Neptune appearing before her. Acting high and mighty because she was the first one there.

She looked at Noire and Vert, remembering meeting them. How they wanted peace with her, dispute her being the younger one, and tensions being high. She couldn't remember what it was, seemly Neptune's doing. Feelings, and the recent events concede with it.

"What is going on?" Blanc whispered. "I'm remembering things that, I didn't know before."

Noire trembled, remembering her sister Uni. The laughs they shared all the while, she gave her praise.

She could now see an open field. Various people were muttered, cheering for various people. In front of Noire, stood Uni. But she couldn't see her clearly, it was blurry.

" _Good job, Uni!"_ other Noire cheered her younger sister. " _You've became an elite sniper, I'm so proud of you!"_ She gushed over her sister's achievement.

Noire gasped in disbelief. Sure her younger sister could shoot, but hearing this. It sounded like, she joined the military! They didn't have one…did they?

" _Thank you, Noire!"_ Uni replied back, with pride. _"I'm ready to help with this war! We need to stop-"_

Noire couldn't hear anymore, it was scrambled.

"What war were you talking about, Uni? Why did she join our nations…military, what is this. I don't understand," Noire whispered, wondering what this war was, with Uni joining a military force to fight in it?

They had fought in one ready, and it was ended. Or was it a _fake one_ that she only knew about.

Vert teared up, remembering seeing so many sad children.

" _What are we going to do?!"_ one of children's cried, sniffing. " _M-my mommy and daddy are gone!"_

Vert sniffed at hearing so much pain, from one so young.

" _Why did that bad lady, have to hurt them! All they wanted was to be left alone, but th-that lady. S-she laughed while hurting them! Why?! Why wouldn't she stop after they begged her?!"_ the child screamed in angst of having his parents harmed.

Vert cried, hearing similar stories from other children. Each tearing her heart up.

"What kind of monster would do that! Harming innocents while laughing at their pain, with their children present!" Vert screamed to the heavens, her anger at its peak.

"Vert?" Noire questioned the blond-haired goddess, seeing her distress.

Vert's head snapped to stare at Noire. Rage burning in her eyes, her spear griped firmly in her hand. If it weren't for her gloves, Noire could see her knuckles turn white.

"Vert," Noire slowly stepped back. "Your scaring me."

Vert huffed and growled, her anger teeming to be unleased.

"She's pissed," Blanc muttered in disbelief, never seeing this side of Vert before.

"Damn right, I'm pissed!" Vert replied back, grinding her teeth. "I think it's a memory of mine, one with children being orphaned! By a monster! One that killed their parents slowly, with their children close-by! She even laughed while doing it!"

Both Blanc and Noire blood froze at hearing such things. Suddenly, they were assaulted by memories of similar cases. All them, refuges escaping from their land. Which land, they didn't know.

"What in hell happened?!" Noire exclaimed. "How could there be so much pain like that. How could anyone do that to their own people." Her stomach was flipping, threating to spill its contents.

Blanc looked down, feeling powerless. She could feel that she wanted to stop it, but nothing worked with whoever was in charge of these peoples lives. Whoever they were, they didn't care what happed to their people.

She looked toward Planeteptune's city, feeling that Neptune knew the truth.

'We could storm that home of hers, but no,' Blanc thought, a little surprised. Usually she could attack first and ask questions later. 'We need more information. What is this war that happened, and why were we put into those fake counties?'

Blanc stared out to the land beyond the forest, humming.

"Blanc, what are you thinking?" Noire questioned the brown-haired goddess, looking in a different direction.

Blanc pointed in direction away from the forest. "I say we, find out what happened to us!"

"What?" both Vert and Noire said at the same time.

"We aren't going to get answers here or with Neptune," Blanc explained. "I say we, go and find them there!" She kept pointing in the direction away from the forest.

"Maybe, but Neptune might be the key," Vert replied back coldly. "If we go and see her. We might get our answers."

More likely, they beat it out of the goddess!

Blanc glared at Vert. "True, but it would be on _her terms_! I know your pissed, but think! She's behind our current situation, if we go charging in there. We might get trapped again, and I for one. Don't want happening again, not if I can my answers somewhere else!"

Vert breathed hard, her rage trending to explode on Blanc. But she was right, this was no time for them to go halfcocked.

Noire stared off in distance that Blanc pointed to. That was where her county should be.

"I'm with Blanc," Noire slowly answered. Both Vert and Blanc huhed at Noire. "That's where Lastation should be at. I can feel it more clearly now, and it's crying for my return! I need to go!"

Noire started running off to the place. Like a trance, not noticing the other two looks of confusion.

"Wait for me," Blanc cried out, trying to catch up.

Vert looked back to where Planeteptune would be. Glaring at it one last time, she turned her back to it.

"One day I'll find the truth Neptune, and if you did that to those children. I'm going to kill you! That's my promise, even if Nepgear begs me not to! That's going too far to children, even adults who wanted peace!" Vert stated, walking to catch up with her fellow goddess.

They needed to find the truth, and what it means for their futures.

A/N read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptuna or any other references made.

Chapter Two-The True Lastation

The three goddess were walking to what should Lastation. Actually, Noire was close to running.

"Noire, you need to slow down!" Vert huffed out, tried from the walking. "You're going too fast for us!" Her dress might be soaked from all the sweat.

Even Blanc looked soaked in sweat. There trek was taking a toll on them, with the land's humidly. It was sapping their strength. Even if it was nightfall.

Strange that they could see about everything. The forest trees loomed over them, braches reaching to sky. Wisps of moonlight could slip though. The ground was firm; it hasn't rained in a few days. Thankfully, it would be more difficult if the ground had mud.

Blanc looked around, noticing things were changing. It was becoming darker, no. Sad. Like it missed someone dearly.

"I can't!" Noire kept moving. "My land is close; I-I can't ignore it anymore! I want to see it! I must save it!"

Both Blanc and Vert jumped back, from Noire's delegation. Sure she could yell and complain like this. But she…was showing open concern for her land. They could see it in her eyes, body language, and almost running to see it.

Blanc heart ached, she looked in a different direction where this feeling was coming from. Slowly, she started walking in the direction. Her eyes unfocused.

"Lowee…I'm coming," Blanc whispered out. "Please don't be…mad. I'm not stopping intel, I'm back there."

"Blanc, not you too!" Vert screamed to the brown-haired goddess, seeing her trek.

She looked between the two goddess. Wondering what was going on with them. They were acting like _zombies_ , chasing after their meal.

Vert stiffened. Slowly, she looked in a different direction. That looked faraway. She even started walking toward it.

"Leanbox," she longed to be in her land. With its gentle breezes, and the sweet scents of flowers blooming.

She wanted to be there, more than anything.

Blanc shook her head. Huffing at the…feeling. It was her land calling, but it was more intense. Every pore of her body screamed to get there yesterday! She took deep breaths, focusing on controlling her instincts.

'What's wrong?' Blanc thought, watching her friends. 'Ever since we took off those devices. We've changed!'

She thought about how things felt…better. Like a limiter has been taken off them. They could see, hear, even their stamina. It all increased.

"Stop!" Blanc screamed at the top of her lungs. To her friends, or to herself. She didn't know.

Everyone stopped moving.

Noire and Vert looked at her. Out of there trances.

"What happened to…me?" a confused Noire asked, realizing she almost walked against her will.

"I think our…goddess nature took ahold of us," Vert answered with a hand on her face.

"Our goddess nature?" Noire questioned. "How can be? We've never had such reactions before…have we?"

They were still trying to make sense of what happened to them.

"Vert is right," Blanc replied a few seconds later. "I remember that a goddess is connected to their land. Like how can sense it's in peril, but at the same time. We can feel it joy and needs. Like we're it's…. mother."

"A mom!" Noire screamed. "I didn't give…birth to a landmass!" Blood rushed to her face at the reply.

Blanc glared at Noire. " _Not like that_!"

Noire stepped back. Vert even had a sweat-drop, wondering if she was mom to.

"It's close to the relationship between a mother and her child! You dummy!" Blanc screamed, face red at what Noire was thinking about.

"Oh," Noire muttered.

"You mean…we can understand it?" Vert replied back to Blanc, wanting more information.

Blanc nodded. "Correct, in ways no one could understand. Maybe our sisters could the same thing like that. But I'm…not sure about it."

"What do you mean, Blanc?" Vert questioned. "What are you unsure about it?"

Blanc held her head. "I'm receiving knowledge that wasn't in that fake Lowee. Not even that book I read on goddess said anything about this. I had to dig in that book, just to find out my landmass is calling me. How can that be?"

Noire growled. "It was _controlled_ _information_ you were reading, Blanc!"

Vert and Blanc stared at black-haired goddess. There disbelief on their faces.

"How could they…do that?!" Blanc screamed. "You mean that they- "

"Yes! They wanted us to be in dark!" Noire nodded, arms crossed over chest. "We were feed false information the whole damn time! To keep us arrogant of our nature, or weaken us!"

Blanc growled while slamming a fist into her open palm. "Those idiots! When I get my hands on them…"

"How much did they lie to us," Vert muttered. "All this for share energy, or was it more?"

"I don't know," Noire replied. "But, I think we're on the right track!"

Vert nodded with Blanc. Suddenly, Blanc stiffened.

"Oh no, what about Rom and Ram?!" horrified that she left her sisters behind, or was it. Those two weren't _really_ her younger sisters.

Noire shivered, remembering her own sister. "Uni! Why did I forget about her?! How could I…do that?!"

Vert glared at the two, for leaving their younger sisters. But she felt something was off with those sisters. She looked to where Lastation should be at.

"What did you feel for those sisters of yours, Noire, Blanc?" Vert questioned the two, now looking at them.

"I…"

"Just say it!" Vert firmly commanded the two, they were dodging the question.

"I wanted to kill them," Blanc lowered her head in shame. "When I saw Rom, after seeing that vison of Lowee. Something deep in me wanted to _destroy her_. I can't explain it…she felt like a perversion of Rom. One that needed to be removed!"

Vert looked at Noire, more like glared at her.

"Mine wasn't that intense," Noire finally answered. "It was screaming not to trust her. I…don't know what it was! How could I feel that?!"

"Maybe," Vert said. "It's because these weren't your sisters."

Both Noire and Blanc looked at the blond.

"It…makes sense," Blanc whispered. "That wasn't Rom or Ram! They were imposters! I know that I have two sisters! If so, where in the hell are they!"

Noire looked toward where she wanted to go. "If we get to Lastation, we might find out where they are! I can sense there's an answer to that question!"

She was about to ran off again, but Vert appeared in front of her. Holding out her arms.

"Noire, please stop," she pleaded.

Noire glared at the blond goddess, about ready to move past Vert. Even shove her out of her way!

"Vert, get out of my way!" Noire growled out, she even wanted her sword. Every fiber of her being wanted to leave right this moment.

Nothing was going to stop her!

"No!" Vert shook her head. "You need to rest, with the rest of us!"

Noire was about to reply.

"She's right, Noire," Blanc spoke out this time.

Noire chest rose with each heated breath. Her being screaming to leave. She looked between the two, wondering what they were going to do.

" _Look at yourself_ ," Blanc shot back, pointing at her.

Noire looked at her dress. She could see it soaked with sweat, and fatigue was starting to sink in.

"Why can't I stop?" Noire questioned. "I'm ready to crash, how can I be so…driven go this far. I did do this in past, but not this level." She can't explain it, but she determined to get to her landmass.

No matter what the cost!

Noire stiffened at feeling a soft hand on her shoulder. Looking, she spotted it was Vert's hand. She even had a soft smile.

"I understand your need, but you must rest," Vert softly said to Noire. "It wouldn't do any good if your burned out."

Noire slowly nodded, her body, mind was spent. Even her eyes felt heavy.

"Your right, I need to sleep," Noire yawned. "But where?" Seeing that this was a forest, and not a town.

"Well," Vert stroked her cheek, trying to think of something.

The sounds of leaves rustling spooked them. The two goddess looked to see Blanc. She was moving twigs, leaves, and moss in a large hollowed stump.

This stump was big, hollow with nothing in it. It looked deep enough to bury all three of them.

"Blanc," Noire called out. "What are you doing?" She could barely stand anymore; her legs were turning into jelly.

"Making a spot to sleep in," Blanc kept working. "We should be safe in this stump for the night."

"I'm not sleeping in the ground!" Vert grind her heel. "I'm no savage!"

Blanc glared at Vert. "Tuff it out, Vert! I don't want to either, but we aren't in a city! Or do you, want to go back to Planeteptune!"

Blanc went back to work. Making a makeshift bed of moss, and twigs. She wasn't sure herself if this would work, but her knowledge seemed right on the mark. On using this stump as a makeshift shelter, and camouflage them at the same time.

Vert looked away, arms crossed over her chest. "I don't like it."

Blanc got out of the stump. She was about to speak again, looking at Vert, but lite snoring stopped her. The two goddess looked at where the snoring was coming from.

It was Noire, lying down in the stump. Noire turned to her side, knocked out. Not caring if she was sleeping on moss.

"When did she…never mind," Blanc sweat-dropped at her friend falling asleep.

"How can she sleep right now?" Vert questioned. "I know that I'm beat, but she."

Blanc sighed. "I know why she's dead asleep." Blanc crawled in the stump. Taking a spot to sleep.

"I'll bite," Vert gradually crawled in. "How do you know Noire is so tried?"

Blanc smoothed over her spot. "She was the first one to get me." She was done fixing her bed. "When that was happened, she was HDD, and flying like her asses was on fire. If so, she must be more tried then both of us."

Vert nodded. "I get it, she…saved you. Didn't she?"

"Yes," Blanc nodded while lying down. The moss had tempered the semi-hard ground. "If she didn't, I might still be in that fake Lowee. Back to being to a puppet."

Vert slowly got in the stump, turning her head up this. But she laid down by Blanc. The way they were sleeping was Noire on far right, Blanc in the middle, and Vert on the far left.

"Do we have to live like this?" Vert grumbled. "Forced to live in the wilderness like…reneged goddesses?!"

That term, came to Vert's mind. She wasn't sure where it came from, but sounded right.

"No," Blanc groggily answered. "We're not reneged. We were taken from our lands. So, we not those goddesses. Now, please. Let me sleep, I'm so damn tried!"

Vert wanted to talk more, but rolled to her side. Keeping quiet. Soon, she heard Blanc snoring. She gave a quick glance to her friends. Her heart filled with compassion for them.

'There like me, we're a way from our homes,' Vert thought, surprised at herself. Sure she could be kind, but it seemed to growing. 'What have they done to us. Noire is more determined, more open. Even Blanc is shown to be more knowledgeable.'

They had changed, or was it. They were changing back to normal? She couldn't answer those questions. Slowly, she fell into a deep sleep, like her friends.

"Hey Vert," Vert felt someone was rubbing her side. She opened her eyes, seeing Blanc.

"What?"

"It's morning, we need to go," Blanc pointed outside.

Vert could see sunlight, she sat up. "Okay, did you find anything to eat?"

Her stomach was aching for food. They haven't eaten since yesterday.

Blanc shook her head. "I can't find anything to eat, or have anything. So, we're on a diet."

Vert glared at Blanc, knowing that she was making a remark on her figure. But she started moving to get out of the stump. Vert could see the forest's lush tress, and ferns.

She stood up, walking to give Blanc room. She heard Blanc moving behind her. Vert looked toward the place they were walking to, looking for Noire.

"Did she leave us?" Vert walked toward path, not seeing a root. Her left food got caught in it.

Vert screamed, falling to the ground. She landed with a spat.

"What a way to start my day," Vert grumbled out. Dirt getting on her expensive dress.

"I'll say," Blanc said. "I didn't know you like to wear _childish_ panties, Vert."

Vert's face turned bright red. Looking behind, her dress had hiked up. Exposing her blue panties, that said 'Goddess Rumble' on the back. It's waist band had swords on it.

Vert stood up, slapping her dress down. Blanc flatly looked at Vert. Vert didn't know what to say about her exposed underwear.

"Are you two done?" a voice asked the two goddess, seemly grumpily.

Vert and Blanc looked, seeing Noire close-by. Glaring at them.

"I'm ready to go," Noire pointed to Lastation. "You can stay here, and complement on each other's clothes, as for me. I'm leaving."

Noire turned to walk off. Not caring if her friends would follow her. There were patches of dirt on her dress. She didn't care about them, wanting to leave.

Even Blanc had dirt on her white dress.

"Back to walking," Vert huffed out while walking off. To catch up with Noire.

Blanc nodded, walking not to get left behind. Noire was back to fast walking.

About two hours of walking, they arrived on the outskirts of a city.

"Is that…Lastation?" Blanc's eyes widened in disbelief. This city looked bigger than the one she seen

Even Vert look in awe. You could fit two Lastation in here. Various buildings could be seen, each looked advanced. It could even beat Planeteptune.

In center of this metropolis, a black tower stood. The heart of it, like the fake Lastation. There were buildings close to it's height. There seemed to be factories close to it.

Next to the outer part of this city. Looked to be homes.

Noire looked in awe, this was her land. She could feel it welcoming her back, but it was angry at her. For leaving it alone for so long. She could now see the rust on the buildings. There didn't seem to be smog in the air.

"No," she muttered. "It's like my visions! It's in peril! Why?!" She ran toward the city, not caring if her friends stopped her.

She waited long enough! She need to find out why it was like this!

"Noire, wait!" Vert screamed out to her friend. About to grab her to stop her. This place might be dangerous!

Blanc place a hand on her back. "Don't stop her."

Vert was about to say something to her friend.

Blanc shook her head. "Now's not the time to be cautious. Noire needs…no her land needs her right now! We better follow her; we might get answers to. This Lastation, it's…amazing. I never seen a city this big or advanced. So, get your _kiddy pants_ in gear!"

Blanc ran off to catch up with her friend.

Vert's face turned red. "Don't speak of my underwear, Blanc!" Vert rushed to catch up.

Soon, the trio were in the city. Looking at it, rusts were on every building. Even cars, parked on the side looked rusted.

"What happened?" Noire walked the street, looking at her counties ruin.

Vert shrugged, having no answer. She looked at one of the buildings. Her eyes widened. Moving closer to get a better look, she could see the building was compact. But spacious with stone-like walls.

Vert touched it, not stone, but close to it. It gave the impression of stone. The door clearly automatic.

"This material, it's amazing," Vert muttered. "I can tell it's strong, at the same time. It's welcoming." This building did have a comforting feeling to it.

Maybe that's why, it had a stone texture to it. To invite people.

Noire nodded, seeing the buildings have the same look. "This is where everyone lived, the residential district."

"Your right, Noire," Vert confirmed it. There seemed to be apartments around, with homes in the distance. Even a restaurant or two close-by.

"Close to forest, but not far from the factories," Noire muttered out, feeling that they were close.

Her glaze landed on a car. Eyes widened in disbelief.

"Vert," she called out. "Help me look at this car."

Vert had good knowledge of technology. So she might be able to help examine it.

Vert raised a brow, but walked to the car with Noire. They looked at it, noticing a difference.

"This looks like the same from the fake Lastation, but…" Noire touched it.

Even with the rust, it's bright blue gleamed. The car had two doors, middle sized. Noire looked to the back, noticing the gas tank. But it…didn't seem like it. Noire walked to it, and opened it.

"Distilled…water only!" Noire read the label.

"What?" Vert looked at Noire, wondering if she heard right. "Your saying this car, rans on water?!"

Noire nodded. "It says right here! How can a car run on water!"

Vert rubbed her chin, thinking.

Noire reached for the car's door, it opened. "Okay, let's check the engine."

She popped the hood. Vert pulled up the hood, cringing. It was rusted, thankfully, her gloves protected her hands.

Noire walked to look at the engine, her eyes widened.

"This can't…be," she muttered. "This engine is…"

Noire couldn't say anymore, this engine used different methods than the fake Lastation.

It was bigger than what she seen before. Various hoses ran through it. There seemed to a hoses connected to the battery as well.

"It separates the oxygen, and hydrogen, using it as fuel. While some goes to the battery," Vert explained. "It's bigger than a gasoline engine, but it pays off. It eco-friendlier with getting fuel easier. All you have to do is, have a good water supply."

Vert looked too far end of the street, there was a station. Squinting her eyes, it read distilled water.

"So, this Lastation is equipped for it," Vert was in awe at such thoughtfulness. The fake Lastation didn't seem to have this kind of thoughtfulness.

Noire held her head. "Why is this here? I know that I've…worked on this. So why, isn't it at that Lastation?"

She looked around this…marvelous place. It embodied that fake Lastation's determination to advance, but at the same time. Not harming the environment. She looked at Vert.

"What's wrong, Noire?" Vert looked back at the dark-haired goddess. Who was looking at her funny.

"You," Noire whispered, pointing at her.

Vert raised a brow, pointing to herself. "Me?"

Noire nodded. "This engine…I believe. We've worked on it together."

Vert's eyes widened. "We've made it! How is that possible?!" She screamed. "Sure we didn't fight each other that much, but this. I can't believe it!"

Noire shook her head. "No, I'm now remembering that I've…took your idea of an electric vehicle."

"Electric vehicle?" Vert whispered, wondering what was going on in Noire's head.

"I can't explain it right now, but." Noire looked at the car. "While it's nice to have a vehicle like that, I wanted ones that have an…extra kick."

Vert nodded victoriously. "Your right! Electric vehicles do have the power to move, but this one. It makes more thrust without harming the environment, it's brilliant!"

Noire nodded. "Why? Didn't this…show up in that fake? We could use it?"

Thoughts stewed in Noire, trying to make sense of this discovery.

Vert lowered her head. Various technologies came to mind. Windmills with solar panels.

"I know your shocked by the car," Blanc called out. "But this will blow your mind!"

She was close to building that was down the street. Noire and Vert could see it led down a street, various buildings on each side. Stores by the looks of them. In middle of this was street, with a vertical parked van.

"What's wrong, Blanc?" Noire questioned her.

Blanc pointed to a square machine, embed in the wall. "This."

Noire tilted her head, seeing this machine. "Okay, it looks like a simple stamp machine."

Blanc shook her head. "It's not you dummy! It's a vending machine for drinks!"

Noire's jaw dropped, even Verts. They looked at it again. It was too small to be that!

The two walked to get a closer look. They could see an opening with a small scanner on top left. Even a small microphone by the scanner. It even had drinks written on top of it.

"It can't be," Noire touched the machine, feeling it's smoothness. "This…is like that damn pudding maker of Neptune's!"

Noire could remembering visiting her once, she spotted something that looked like this. But it was buckler, and only made pudding. But this one right before her, it looked more advanced!

"Your right," Vert agreed. "There exactly alike, but this one. It's more complete!"

Blanc growled. "No."

"No?" both Noire and Vert questioned.

"Knowing how Neptune's minds works. She might have made one that makes pudding, and didn't care for anything else! She might even have the designs to make more, but she's greedy! Because, none of these machines are outside her home!"

Noire's face hardened. "Yes! This vending machine is designed only for drinks. But, there are others, ones made for food! They use excess particles like the air, reform them into food, materials!"

Vert whistled. "I never knew it could do that. Neptune never said where she got it or how's it made. If I had this, it would help Leanbox greatly."

Getting food and materials could be easier. It might even help the lower class people.

"You have it, Vert, Blanc," an enraged Noire muttered, both fists clinched.

"What?" the two questioned their friend.

Noire stomped toward the street. Growling at remembering something.

"Noire, what do you mean?" Vert questioned with Blanc following her to the street. "I've never had this- "

"Wrong!" Noire screamed, interrupting Vert. Looking at the two goddesses.

Vert glared at Noire, not liking be interrupted. Blanc titled her head.

Noire stared back, unfazed. "You have them. Before our capture."

Vert and Blanc's eyes widened.

"Are you saying, that," Blanc said, pointing to the machine. "These machines are in Lowee, and Leanbox!"

Noire nodded. "I believe it! I shared this technology with everyone! Like Vert did with me."

Blanc's legs were turning into jelly. "How could this be kept from us." She placed a hand on her head. "The number of people who could benefit from it…"

"It's unbelievable," Vert muttered. "To think that this was made, and it was hidden from us."

Noire nodded. She looked around this Lastation, the true Lastation! It was marvel that she built!

'How much were we restrained,' Noire placed a hand on her chest. 'I bet Vert, and Blanc have done great things also. I'm sure of it!'

Noire stiffened, feeling a presence. She looked above the van. She couldn't explain it, someone was there!

"Vert, Blanc!" Noire ran toward them.

The two looked spooked at Noire. She tackled them, slamming them into the van. They screamed in pain.

"Noire," Blanc growled. "Why in the hell did you- "

*Bam*

The trio's blood froze. Slowly, they looked to where they were. They could see a bullet hole, where they were standing a second ago!"

"Oh my," Vert sweated, knowing they were about to be killed.

"I didn't hear a gunshot!" a scared Blanc screamed, the only thing she heard. Was the bullet hitting the ground.

She rubbed her eyes, the road was sparking.

"What the," Blanc muttered. "Why is the road sparking?" She pointed to it.

Noire was about to answer, new information came to her mind.

*Boom* *Boom*

The trio screamed, gunshots rang in the air. Someone was shooting at them!

"Sweet mother of reading!" Blanc cursed, getting out her hammer. "We're under attack!"

Vert nodded, also getting her spear. She sweated, there enemies were using guns, and by the looks of it. They knew how to use them!

The van was pelted with bullets, thankfully, it held them at bay.

"We can't stay here!" Noire screamed with sword in hand. "We need to find them!"

"Easier said than done!" Blanc screamed back. "We're pinned down!"

Vert nodded, they couldn't tell where these shooters were.

"I'll look," Noire whispered, slowly moving to the left. The gunshots stopped, so it might be safe to look.

Vert and Blanc nodded, keeping quiet. They didn't need to alert their shooters.

Noire peeked from the van's side, seeing the seemly deserted street. Instantly, her instincts screamed. She pulled her head back.

Just in time to, a bullet wised by her cheek!

"Noire!"

Noire slowly touched her cheek, it was gazed. No blood would ooze from it, but if she was a second slower.

She could have been killed!

"What kind of shooter is that?!" Vert screamed. "How could they be so accurate?!"

"It's…a _sniper_ ," a fearful Noire whispered. "They have a damn good sniper!" Cold sweat ran down her face.

Even Blanc and Vert sweated, knowing how dangerous having one of these around.

"Great!" Blanc screamed. "First we found out we're in fake counties, and now. We're being attack by nuts with guns! This day keeps getting better and better!" She threw her arms in the air.

Noire leaned on the van, slamming a fist on it. "Damn!"

"What do we do?" Vert asked, wondering what to do. "We need to do something?"

"I'm thinking," Blanc replied back, looking for anything to use.

Noire sighed, there options were limited. She looked to an abandoned store, squinting. She spoted movement.

Her eyes widened, knowing what this could mean! She ran toward to the store, full speed ahead.

"Noire!" Vert screamed. "What are you doing?!" Was she trying to commit suicide!

Noire didn't stop, she kept running. Gunfire erupted, mainly hitting the van. She wasn't sure about the sniper, but it didn't matter.

There's a possibility that, someone was sneaking behind them!

"No choice," Blanc muttered. "We follow her!"

"Are joking?!" a wide eyed Vert stared at Blanc, who was ready to run.

"Noire might have seen someone!" Blanc pointed where she ran off to. "If so, they were going to get us. With our pants down!"

A cold shiver ran down Vert's spine, knowing they were dealing with experts.

"If we catch one of them," Blanc pointed to the store, Noire was almost there. "We might get information, so run like your ass is on fire!"

Blanc took off like rocket, it was only thing she could do. Hopefully, she wouldn't get shot.

"Here we go!" Vert also ran, fast as her long legs could take her. She huffed, trying to calm her beating heart.

More gunshots sounded in the air; they know they were up to something. Vert poured on the speed. She cursed at it all.

Why did she have to go thought this! All she wanted was the truth, not get killed! By an unknown enemy with real guns!

Noire burst into the store, from what Blanc and Vert could see. She leaped at someone, with her sword. A shadow dodged it, dropping a rifle.

"Someone was there!" Blanc growled. "Clever bastards!" Blanc rushed in.

Vert nodded, her spear ready to be used.

The two entered the store, dust everywhere with various empty shelves. It was picked clean. No one had been in there for a while.

"Who are you?!" Noire demanded her opponent.

Blanc and Vert looked at where Noire was. She was farther back, glaring.

The opponent was a young male, early twenties. Wearing black BDU's, even a black beret on his head. Cold green eyes glared at Noire, wielding a combat knife. His combat knife slashed at Noire. His black combat boots, hammering the floor.

Noire dodged the strike, and returned one of her own.

The soldier nimbly steeped back, dodging the strike. Noire's face was stone, but she was impressed.

This soldier was trained well.

Blanc give off a war cry, her hammer raised to hit the soldier.

The soldier looked, hearing Blanc's war cry. He fell to the ground. Rolled away, knowing that Blanc was on top of him. This was the only way to save his hide!

Blanc's strike landed on the floor, boards erupted. Splintering from Blanc's strength.

"Damn," Blanc cursed at missing her target.

The soldier pulled out a small thing, pulling a pin.

"Grenade!" a shaken Vert screamed, seeing the grenade.

Was he trying to kill them all! If that thing exploded in here, the shockwave could even bring the building down.

Even Blanc and Noire froze! He was mad!

He threw it at Vert, not caring what would happen.

"You're an idiot!" Vert used her spear to knock the grenade out the door.

Now out the door. A bright light erupted from the grenade.

Vert screamed, covering her eyes. Even Blanc covered her eyes.

"It's a flash grenade!" Blanc screamed out. "I can't see!"

Vert replied back, trying to see. She cursed at the soldier's craftiness.

"Got you!" Noire screamed.

A thump was heard with rustling. Both Vert and Blanc could see. They could now see Noire holding down the soldier.

"Help me," Noire screamed, her eyes closed. "I got him, but that grenade affected me. I don't know if I got a good grip!"

Blanc reached Noire, grabbing the struggling soldier. Vert pointed her spear at his neck.

"Enough," Vert calmly ordered, her eyes cold.

The soldier tsk, stop moving. Knowing that he was beat.

Blanc placed his hands behind his back. "Do we have rope?"

"Here," Noire handed her cords that she found. Her eyesight was back.

Blanc took them and started tying his hands. It will have to do.

"Make sure we're not by any windows," Vert ordered. "His friends might try to shot us!"

Blanc nodded, picking the soldier to his feet. He calmly stood up.

"Over there," Noire pointed to the back of the store. It was away from the windows. It will protect them for the moment.

The soldier's green eyes glared at Noire, but walked to the spot.

"Sit down," Noire commanded the man.

He flopped down, as his hands were tied. He glared at the goddesses.

"Who are you?" Noire questioned, holding up her sword.

Silence was all she got.

Noire growled. "Enough with the quiet act!" Noire pointed her sword at the soldier.

The soldier glared back Noire, uncaring.

Noire seethed at this reluctance.

"Noire," Blanc stood beside her. "Don't kill the…cute soldier."

Noire and Vert's mouths dropped.

"What did you say, Blanc?" Vert slowly asked the brown-haired goddess. Making sure she heard right.

Blanc's face turned red. "I called him…cute! I mean sure he is, but…oh hell! What's wrong with me?!"

She never paid any attention to guys. Or was it, there weren't that many.

"Your right, Blanc," Noire's face redden, getting a good look at him. "He is cute…what the hell?!"

Now it was happening to her!

Vert sweat dropped. "Um."

Even she thought he was cute. Maybe if there was another…bad thoughts, Vert! Very bad thoughts!

"What's up with you, imposters?" the soldier finally talked, looking at them flatly.

The trio of goddesses looked at the soldier, each with a red face. But that cooled at hearing what he called them.

"Imposters," Noire muttered. "What are you talking about?"

The soldier glared at Noire. "Acting like you don't know. That's new."

Noire growled. "I don't know what you're getting at! But, you better explain why you were trying to kill us!" She glared at him.

"Why don't you look this up," the soldier said. "My number two, six, five, eight, twelve. That's all your getting from me."

Noire grumbled, raising a fist at this…guy's stubbornness!

Blanc raised a brow. "That a sounded like a Military number."

The soldier didn't respond to her.

"If he is Military," Vert replied. "Who does he take orders from?"

Blanc rubbed her chin, thinking. Noire glared at the soldier, wanting answers. Her eyes fell to his beret. They widened at seeing up close.

"That's," she walked to the soldier.

Her friends looked confused at seeing this. The soldier tensed, ready for whatever happens.

Noire reached and pulled off the beret. Exposing the soldier's short brown hair. Noire stepped back, staring at the beret.

The soldier looked perplexed at this. Even Blanc and Vert looked confused.

"Noire," Vert said. "What's wrong?"

"This symbol…it belongs," Noire started speaking. "To Lastation's Black Rain."

"Black Rain?" Blanc whispered the name, it sounded…familiar.

Noire nodded, showing the symbol on the beret. They could see a capital L with a yellow background. There were drops in the yellow, resembling black rain.

"It's special ops of Lastation," Noire answered. "One I think…Uni joined."

"Uni joined a Military unit," Vert whispered in disbelief. "You never said anything about this Noire."

Noire looked at Vert. "I wasn't sure if it was true. I…don't know what's going on anymore, Vert. My land is in ruins, my sister missing, and we aren't getting closer to the truth." She looked down.

"Is it possible," they heard the soldier whisper.

Instantly, the goddesses were looking at the soldier. Who was looking at them with…disbelief.

"Is what possible?" Blanc asked, hearing this.

The soldier looked Noire, ignoring Blanc. Who didn't like this, but didn't snap.

Vert kept quiet.

"Do I look familiar?" he asked Noire. Staring into her red eyes.

"What?" a lost Noire questioned.

"Have you seen me before," he repeated.

Noire stared at the young man, suddenly. Her eyes widened as a memory came flooding in.

(Flashback)

The sounds of people crying, and footsteps. Near what looked like makeshift shelters. Dozens of man, woman, and children were gathered. Some covered in wounds or comforting their loved ones.

There just as much people in scrubs helping the injured. Even a few soldiers wearing black BDUs helped keep order.

"What are you going to do?!" a young voice screamed.

Soon, a younger version of the soldier appeared. Dressed in simple civilian clothes, patches of blood on them.

"Calm down sir," one of the nurses called out to him. Her arms raised peacefully. "Please let us help you." She smoothly spoke.

"Help," he muttered, a fire burning in him.

The nurse looked confused. One of the soldiers walked close, knowing the young person was about to explode.

His green eyes glared at Nurse. "Help! Where was your so-called Goddess?!" he pointed to Lastation, off in the distance.

"Please- "

"Shut up!" he screamed out. "I was under the impression that the goddesses who ruled Gamindustri should help us!"

Nurse glared back the young man. "If you're talking about Lady Black Heart. She has been kind to us! I will not have you soil her name!" She screamed back.

"I didn't see her, when my family was _butchered_!" he shot back, rage burning in his eyes, tears were forming.

The nurse stepped back, shocked at hearing such… _cruelly_. She heard rumors of this going on, but to hear of it.

"My mom, dad, even…my little sister," He sobbed out. "They were tortured! By that damn goddess!" He glared back to the nurse. "Why should I believe you! Your goddess would do the same, ours didn't do a damn thing to stop her! After all, you just have to rebel!"

"That's not true!" another female voice called out.

Everyone looked up to see, Black Heart flying in the air. Her white hair blowing in the wind. Her lime green eyes looking down, watching this calmly.

"My lady," the nurse whispered out, shocked at seeing her goddess right here.

The soldier saluted her. Black Heart returned it, landing. She looked at the young man, who glared at her.

"Are you here," the young man said. "To _quiet_ _me_ , because I'm saying your goddess are nothing, but _posers_!" He glared at her with all his rage.

Black Heart slowly walked toward the young man. Her soft steps were heard. The young man tensed, ready for anything.

Black Heart embraced the young man. "If you said was true, let it out. You've lost your family, no one. Is going to think any less of you." She softly spoke, compassion in her voice.

At first it seemed like the young man would break out of the embrace.

But the dame broke in the young man. "Why?! Why?!"

He started crying hitting Black Heart's shoulder. The Goddess only took the hits, not effected by them. She only kept embracing him. While he cried his heart out.

For he had lost his entire family at the hands of a goddess.

Soon, the young man fell to the ground, spent. Black Heart calmly carried him to one of the chairs.

"Look after him, and the others who lost their home," she ordered to the nurse, softly.

She nodded, getting back to work. They were slammed by this recent…disaster.

Black Heart looked in the direction where they came from. Knowing, who was responsible for this. A righteous fire was burning in her.

This was the last straw!

"Sergeant!" Black Heart called out to the soldier.

"Ma'am!" he appeared before her at attention.

Black Heart looked at soldier, lime eyes full of rage. "It's time to go to war!"

The nurse gasped with everyone who heard that.

"War!" the nursed screamed. "Why Lady Black Heart?!"

The idea of doing that was…preposterous!

"Purple Heart has let this happen for too long!" Black Heart waved an arm at the refuges. "She should have stopped this _rouge_ _goddess_ that is living in her land! No! She continues to let her ran wild! She even has the gall to steal my share energy!"

The nurse gasped in shock. That was rumor that their counties Share Energy was about to be stolen. To top it all off, this rouge was hurting people. If so, what was Purple Heart doing!

"Even if it _failed_! It's still a delegation of war! She hasn't tried to make amends, even when I was patient with her! This ends now! I don't care if Leanbox, or Lowee helps me! Purple Heart must be stopped or more innocents will suffer because of her _incompetence_!" Black Heart passionately spoke.

She looked at the sergeant. "Tell the commanders, I want a meeting in ten minutes! We stalled enough!"

"Yes," the sergeant saluted his goddess, reaching for his radio.

His leader gave the order; heads will roll if it's not carried out. Especially if she's pissed!

And she was at this moment!

The young man couldn't believe what he heard. This…goddess was going to war! She didn't need to do, because her land wasn't effect by Planeteptune crises. She didn't have to.

He watched as Black Heart flew away, wondering what this means.

(Flashback's end)

"You!" Noire pointed at the soldier, disbelief on her face. "Y-you were there when…I declared war on Neptune! I mean…"

"You declared war on Planeteptune, Noire!" a very shocked Vert screamed. Disbelief was apparent on her face.

Even Blanc looked shocked at reply. Deep in her gut, she knows this was true!

Noire slowly nodded. "Yes, I did! Because…the little dumbass! Let a rogue goddess harm her people!" Rage burning in her eyes. "This soldier, now my counties, was one of her victims!" She pointed at him.

Vert and Blanc looked at him, wondering if it this right.

The soldier nodded. "Correct. I was there when you did that."

He stood up, hands free of the cords.

The goddesses tensed, he was free this whole time.

"He is good," Noire whispered. "No wonder he's in the special ops."

"Correct," the soldier responded, showing them a small knife. "I used this to cut myself free. While you, were talking about me."

There seemed to be a tint of red in his face. While looking at Noire.

"Ooh, he finds us cute," a smirking Noire teased.

Instantly, she screamed in indignation. It happened again! She looked to walls, wondering if she should bang her head against them!

To knock some sense in her!

"Noire, flirting with guys now," a sweat-dropping Blanc muttered. "Things keep getting weirder and weirder. Makes you wonder, if the end is coming."

Vert nodded, wondering if it was happening.

Noire stared at them, not sure on what to do. She can't control her feelings like before.

As for the soldier, he titled his head. "What are you talking about?"

They looked at him, curious.

"Lady Black Heart has bit of a…flirting side to her. From what I've heard," he replied to them.

Noire was a loss for words, she remembers times she did flirt.

"It's official," Noire muttered. "I'm going insane. I can understand a ruin Lastation, but flirting it's too much!" She slapped at hand on her face.

"Since your…not trying to kill us," a sweat-dropping Blanc said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Dante," Dante simply answered while putting up his knife.

"Dante…what an interesting name," Blanc muttered, remembering it from a book.

Even Vert nodded. "So what now? If this is… Lastation's military. How do we stop them?"

Noire rubbed her head. "I could order them to stop, but that might not work. If…Dante is correct. There have been fakes of me, even it sounds weird, coming here. They think, I'm one them."

"I couldn't fix that," Dante held up a handheld radio. "The commander must know your back, Lady Black Heart."

"Do it," Noire ordered, hoping this would work.

Dante replied and talked into the radio. They could hear him speaking to a…female voice. One that was familiar.

'That voice, it sounds familiar,' Noire thought, knowing it, but couldn't place it.

"Are you sure?" the radio asked. "This could be a new tactic. Even if Neptune isn't the brightest, she might come up something new. There has been changes from what could gather."

"About eighty percent sure, commander," Dante replied back.

Noire, Blanc, and Vert could feel the gears turning in this commander's head. There is no telling how long they were really gone.

"Alright, come out of that store," the radio chipped. "But, if they act suspicious, a bullet goes in their head."

The goddesses stiffened at the cruelness of this commander. However, she might need to be.

"Understood, we're coming out," Dante replied. He looked at the goddesses. "You better put away your weapons. If the commander sees those, she will shoot first, ask questions later."

They nodded, and stored their weapons. The group slowly walked out the store's door.

The goddesses stiffened at seeing about ten more soldiers, each armed with rifles. The same black BDUs, extra ammo on their belts.

There armed to the teeth.

But the one that stood out was young woman in front, she was there commander.

"U-Uni!" Noire whispered out, seeing it was younger sister!

"So you know my name," Uni replied, her red eyes cold as ice. "Don't think that will be enough. I've had my share of fakes saying my name, before. I destroyed them."

Noire froze, this…Uni was cold. It didn't seem like that Uni back at the fake Lastation, but her feelings. They were screaming this was her younger sister.

Even if she looked different. The black BDUs were snug on her frame, almost showing her curves that were close to hers. She looked older, close to eighteen. Her hair was the same color, with pigtails. Even if they looked a little shorter. A black beret on her head with bars, showing her rank.

Her belt had spare ammo for the small m-9 pistol. But it seemed she favorited the rifle on her back. Its barrel looked a little longer than the others, with a specialized scope.

"You," Noire pointed at Uni. "You're that sniper!"

Uni nodded. "If so, what are going to do about it, my _supposed_ _sister_?"

Vert and Blanc gasped, this Uni was a soldier. One that was trained well. They didn't know if the Uni back at Lastation could hold a candle to this one.

Uni stepped a little closer to Noire, her combat boots hitting the road.

Dante joined his comrades. His part done, but there was a…concerned look in his green eyes. For who, it wasn't known.

"So now," Uni pulled out her pistol, aiming for Noire's head. "What are you going to do? I could shoot you, seeing if your another imposter?"

Noire froze at this cruelly, but was enraged. She was jerked around for no telling how long, and this.

Was it!

"I'm Noire, Black Heart!" she screamed back, glaring at Uni. "The goddess of this Lastation, my land! I will not be pushed around anymore! I want answers, not to be shot at. Especially by my own sister, if you want to fight.

"Then let's do this as goddess!" Noire screamed back, ready to transform into Black Heart.

Uni raised a brow. "As goddess?"

Noire nodded. "Yes, if my sister. Then you should transform."

Uni shook her head. "No good."

"What?!" Blanc and Vert screamed. Why is this no good.

Even Noire was shocked at this.

Uni glared at them, but keep an eye on Noire. "You fakes could transform in a form like HDD. So, it's useless to do it."

Blanc, Vert, even Noire's blood boiled at hearing…fakes take their form.

"That damn Neptune," Blanc muttered. "What have you been doing with my image! I'm so going to kick that ass!"

"Back to my question," Uni snapped back. "Why should I believe you're my sister?" She glared at Noire, still ready to shot.

Noire lowered her head, not knowing what to say. This Uni was stubborn as a mule.

A pulse came to her.

"Huh?" Noire muttered at the feeling. Placing a hand on her chest.

Uni slowly lowered her pistol. Feeling a change.

Noire looked around, not understanding what this means.

"Noire," Blanc muttered, wondering what she was up to.

Vert also watched, not knowing what to do. They were trending on thin ice.

"What's the land saying," Uni spoke out, snapping Noire out of her trance.

Vert and Blanc raised their eyebrows. Trying to make sense of this reply.

"It's…feeling glad I'm back," Noire slowly replied back. "But…mad at the same time. Mad that I…left it alone for so long. How?"

"You are my sister," Uni place her pistol back in its holder. She looked at Vert and Blanc. "You must be the true Vert, Blanc. Or your following my sister, fakes."

"We're not fakes!" Vert screamed. "What will it take for you understand that!"

Blanc nodded, glaring at Uni.

Uni rubbed her chin, thinking.

"Uni," Noire muttered what was on her mind.

"Planeteptune changes…it must be," Uni looked at the trio, eyes widening. "You've escaped! Finally, I thought, no, _we_ thought you were lost to us forever!"

"We?" Blanc questioned Uni.

"Your sisters, Rom and Ram!" an excited Uni answered.

"Rom, Ram there… _alive_ ," hope bloomed in Blanc. Her sisters were living! "Where are they?! I must…see them!" She almost grabbed Uni, the need to see those two.

It was bordering on obsessed!

Vert felt relief at hearing this. Noire and Blanc's sisters were here, and they were alive!

"No time," Uni waved her arm down a road. "We must get you out here!"

She started walking down the road, her detail following. There boots crunching.

"Uni, why- "

"You're out of Planeteptune! Neptune is searching for you!" Uni shot back to her sister. "We must hide you, before she spots you here! With you here, we may have a chance to restore Lastation, Lowee, even Leanbox! But it won't matter, if she catches you again!"

That reply was all the goddesses needed. They followed Uni, who was close to running.

There answers would finally be answered!

To be continued

A/N read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Three-The Hidden Truth

A/N I'm thankful for all the views by everyone. If you're interested in the same kind of story like this. Check out BlackNoire's the Console Wars. It was his story that give me idea to start this one.

The group of soldiers with the goddesses walked down the deserted Lastation's street. The soldiers were in a diamond formation. Uni was inside the formation, her rifle ready. She was in front of the escaped goddess.

They kept a visual on their areas.

"Hey Uni," Blanc called out. "When can I see my sisters?"

"They're coming here," Uni answered. "We were going to discuss… _certain topics_."

Blanc flatly looked at the commander. What were they plaining to talk about? She didn't like the sound of it.

"Can you tell us what it is, Uni," Noire drilled her…younger sister for information. She had a hard time thinking this… _soldier_ was her sister.

But, she was and an excellent one at that. The way these soldiers followed her commands, they respected her.

"Not here, Noire," Uni replied back. "When we're back at our command center. I'll explain everything there, with you answering my questions." She looked back at the group with an unreadable expression.

Noire insides froze, unnerved at Uni's…coldness. She acted like…they were information sources.

Vert looked between the two sisters, concerned. It would seem things aren't peachy between them.

Uni went back to looking ahead. Seemly not caring about what her sister thought.

'This is nuts!' Vert thought. 'It's like we're in nightmare, or is it. We've awaken up from a dream.' She wrapped her arms around herself.

If they did wake up from a dream. Who's was it?

"Since you're not going to talk about that," Blanc glared at Uni's back. "Why was the road sparking from your shot?"

Uni didn't react to Blanc, only keeping watch.

"Would it help if you. Answer me you, damn commander!" Blanc raised a fist at Uni.

"Blanc, stop!" Noire screamed while glaring at brown-haired goddess.

Blanc returned it. "You want a go at it! I'm more than ready for a fight!"

Noire's fist clenched. Her chest raising and falling. Rage ready to be unleased.

Vert stepped between the two. "Both of you stop it!"

The two glared at Vert.

"Don't you give me that look!" Vert glared back. "Your bickering isn't helping anything!"

"Don't boss me around, miss kiddy pants," a glaring Blanc shot back at Vert.

Vert's face burned red. "I said, don't talk about them, Blanc!"

Noire raised at a brow at Blanc's reply. But, her own rage was burning.

"Will you three. Stop acting like children!" a glaring Uni screamed back to the trio.

The three looked at the commander, each shocked at being called…children! Even the soldiers seem uneasy at their argument. Only, they didn't react like Uni.

"C-children," Vert muttered in disbelief at being told that.

Uni nodded. "Yes! That's what your acting like! If you want to duke it out." She pointed to far off place. "Do it after we talk! We have business! Concerning our counties! If you don't care about them, _get lost_! I don't have time to _babysit_ you!"

That reply chilled them to the bone. Uni was ready to cut ties with them, because they were…fighting like they did back in those fake counties. Only this time, the consequences were coming back at them.

The trio shook their head, feeling something was amiss.

"I'm…sorry, Vert," Blanc apologized to Vert. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Your forgiven, Blanc," Vert softly replied. "It's that, I want answers."

"I'm also sorry," Noire apologized. "Things are just…messed up. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Glad you still got your reasoning," Uni replied back. "I know back in the war. You weren't friends, but you. Put aside your differences to fight Planeteptune."

"We…weren't friends back then?" Noire slowly asked her sister.

Uni nodded. "Lowee, Leanbox, and lastly Lastation were mainly neutral to each other. The only one hostile was Planeteptune. We did share ideas with each other, and let other people visit our counties, even live there. If the war or Planeteptunes actions didn't happen.

"There was a possibly we could have become friends. I'm not sure, but it was looking like that."

'Why does that feel…right,' Noire held a hand on heart. Even back where they were, they really didn't go after each other.

Or was it, they were forced to fight each other. All the while, showing their incompetence at running their fake counties.

Blanc looked at Noire, and Vert. Thinking about this information. Now thinking with a clear head, she really didn't want to fight the two goddesses. Neptune sure she would love to kick her ass, but not these two.

'That Neptune, she turned us against each other,' a shiver run down Blanc's spine. 'She might even be scared of us. Because of what we can do.'

Blanc thought back to the fake Lowee. Even if she was held back, it showed signs of thriving.

If so, she can't wait to find out what the real Lowee was like.

Vert let go of her anger. Not knowing what to think about their little spat. Maybe it was their frustrations taking hold of them, with something else. Her thoughts went back to that time in the stump.

Maybe something was implanted in their minds. Because she was…ashamed of her earlier actions with Blanc. She didn't have to flaunt her curves at her. Truth be told, Blanc could hold her own in the looks department. Even more being taller.

'I need to learn all I can about those devices!' Vert's hand reached her pocket, giving a quick feel for it. It was still in there broken. A piece to this puzzle.

One that she will solve!

"I'll answer your question, Blanc," Noire softly replied to the brown-haired goddess.

"I like that, Noire," a calmer Blanc replied with a smile.

Noire smiled. "Believe it or not. The road that we're walking on, is really solar panels."

"Solar panels," Vert and Blanc muttered in disbelief at this. They looked closer at the road. Noticing how it was a smother, glassy look to it.

"Amazing," Vert was in awe such a thing. "With the road exactly being solar panels, you use an unused space, all the while. Collect power from it, but wouldn't it be…costly?"

Noire nodded. "True, but so does maintaining a gravel road. With this, you make more jobs. Replacing a section, making them, inspecting. Along with saving share energy, I say. It's a good trade off." She had giant smile at what she done.

"I can't belief all this is here," Blanc whispered. "We keep finding wonders that not even that Planeteptune done."

"What did you expect," Dante spoke out from his position.

The goddess's trio looked at young man.

"Purple Heart has always been lazy," he replied. "So, don't expect to see too much from her. Even if Planeteptune has changed the last two years. She to content, staying on her lazy ass. Doing nothing to help her country while we." Dante pointed to himself. "The people suffer from her own selfishness!"

The trio could feel the anger roll of the young man.

"Private first-class Dante," Uni called out his rank. "Knows her best. Concerning, most of his life was in Planeteptune. So, he's the best to ask questions about it."

"I think," Noire's face hardened. "We're going to need it. Our memories are scrambled by Neptune. So, we need all the information we can get our hands on!"

"I second that!" Blanc raised a fist.

Even Vert agreed with the reply.

Soon, they arrived at what looked like a slum, but it was to clean. As there were various small houses, and what looked like portable bathrooms. People moved around with purpose.

They carried tools, wheelbarrows, or with children.

"Is this where…everyone lives?" a lost Noire asked, not sure what to make of this place. It looked…nice, but not like the city she just seen.

"Yes," Uni nodded. "That's where the civilians live."

"Why do they live here?" Blanc questioned. Sure the city might be ruined, but if they lived there. They could have prevented it.

"I'll explain later," Uni replied.

Blanc stared at young woman, keeping quiet. Dread was gripping into her being.

Uni give orders to her platoon. One part went off into the living area while the rest went to a different area.

"Private first-class Dante," Uni called out.

"Yes commander," Dante stood at attention, before his commander.

"Disarm and meet us at the command center. In an hour," Uni ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Dante saluted Uni. He turned around and walked off.

"As for you three," Uni looked at the trio. "I'll lead you to a washhouse. There you can freshen up, and if you need to. I'll take you to a chow hall."

Noire wanted to go to the command center right this moment, but her stomach was growling. She need food, and a cleanup.

"Please take us to this…washhouse," Noire replied with Blanc, and Vert replying they wanted to go.

Uni nodded and waved a hand. "This way, ladies."

The group walked the right, away from civilians. They could see houses like the ones the civilians used, but seemed…bigger.

"Why are these houses bigger?" Vert pointed to the houses.

"They house our armed forces," Uni answered. "Where the civilians have their own houses they could either live alone, or with family. We don't do that. We bunk with each other, as we were trained for this. So, it's no surprise we bunk with the same people."

"Oh," Vert nodded in understanding.

Soon, they arrived at medium gray stone building. It had a metallic roof with a sign saying woman on it.

"This is the washhouse," Uni pointed at the place. "There's showers, sinks, and latrines for your use."

Noire stared at the building, wondering how it look inside.

"I'll be back in a few mikes," Uni started walking off.

"Wait!" Noire called out to her sister.

Uni looked at her, not saying anything.

"Can we…get a change of clothes?" Noire asked.

Uni shrugged. "If you want, but it would take longer. I could remember your sizes, but not Blanc, and Verts. Just freshen up, it would be faster. You're not going to give a speech or anything."

Noire sighed. "Your right. I'll…freshen up, Uni."

Uni nodded at her and left.

"Here we go," Blanc walked into the washhouse. The other goddesses walked in with her.

She gasped, it was spacious! On one side had sinks with mirrors. Another, had stalls, and lastly. A section had a huge simple shower room, with multiple shower heads.

"It's not so bad," Noire muttered at the cleanliness of this place.

Vert's eyes gleamed at seeing the shower. Even it was meant for multiple people to take a shower. It was a welcoming site for her.

"Vert," Blanc said.

Vert slowly looked at Blanc, eyes watering.

Blanc sighed while softly patting her back. "I know, but we're short on time. So, no."

Vert pouted, but nodded. She wanted to get answers right away. Plus, she doesn't have any spare clothes.

The three goddesses went to taking care of their business.

(With Uni)

Currently, the commander walked back to the washhouse where she left her sister.

'There back,' Uni thought, wondering on what to do. 'Maybe if Noire is here, there might be no need to do it.'

Uni thought of what her, and Blanc's sisters planned to do. They were fed up with how things were going. That's they thought, even though their people weren't suffering.

They can't stay like this anymore!

They need to have a real place to call home. Uni could see it with Rom and Ram. Even Leanbox's people wanted to have a country like before. One that thrived with people living, not surviving like this.

Or was that only the reason?

Uni held a hand on her chest. "What is feeling of dread? I know that I'm…not the only one. Even Rom, and Ram can feel something bad is going to happen. Is because Neptune might do something, or its…something else?"

She couldn't come up any answers to that question. Only thing that she knows, something was coming, and it. Will be a threat never seen before. They have to strengthen themselves for it.

They can't do it like this!

Uni looked, seeing her sister and company come out of the washhouse. They looked cleaner, even though their clothes were messy.

They turned, seeing Uni walking up to them. Not armed with her weapons.

"Uni, we're ready to eat," Noire called out to her younger sister.

"Good, I'll show you the chow hall," Uni replied back, pointing to a simple building.

One that was huge, grey with a metal roof. It looked it could hold a hundred people.

The group stated walking into the place. The doors were opened to help keep it cool. It wasn't that hot. Entering the building, they could a row of wood benches. Along one of the walls were the same machines they saw.

But these, had a bigger opening. Dozens of them lined the wall.

"More of them," a shocked Noire muttered in disbelief. "Are they hard to make?"

"Only if you don't have the plans, or resources," Uni waved at them. "They are handy to have. If it wasn't for our replicators, we might be hunting for food, and supplies constantly." She smiled with pride.

"Lastation, I mean," Noire said. "We were the ones to make these…replicators?"

Uni looked at Noire with a nod. "Yes, it took us a year of trial and error. But, we did it. The brightest minds of Lastation, and Lowee worked for them, and exceeded."

"Lowee…helped?" a lost Blanc muttered.

Vert looked floored at hearing this with Noire. How could Lowee help with this.

Uni nodded. "Lowee is the where the best minds live."

Blanc's eye widened in shock and drilled Uni for information. "Why there?"

"Lowee is where all known information is collected," Uni answered. "You collected information of all kinds. Old books, new books, even scientific research. So, you made all sorts of schools for people. Your land is known to be called, the Land of Knowledge."

"The Land of…Knowledge," Blanc whispered in disbelief at hearing the title. It sounded so…right.

She has tried to make schools and libraries for the fake Lowee, but something blocked it.

"Neptune," Blanc growled.

"Blanc?" Vert muttered at hearing this.

Blanc stomped the ground. "I keep finding all the shit she pulled! How much did she pull with me…no. With all three of us!"

Vert and Noire didn't know what to say. They still were confused as her.

"A ton for starters," Uni answered.

"I agree," Blanc replied.

"Enough talking that can wait. Let's get some curb," Uni walked to a nearby replicator. "What would you like?"

"Well…" they were a loss for words. Usually when they eat, it was done by a chef. That was limited to what they had on hand.

"You have unlimited choices," Uni answered. "I go with something simple to eat."

The three goddesses nodded in understanding.

"Okay then," Noire spoke up. "I think a hamburger would do fine."

Both Vert and Blanc agreed with that. Only they wanted cheeseburgers.

"That works," Uni nodded, walking closer to the replicator.

"I take a hamburger with pickles, onions, lettuce, tomatoes. Have it with Dijon mustard, along with sweet potato fries," Uni ordered at the replicator.

A soft light came from the machine. Before there every eyes, a hamburger with reddish fires appeared. On a plastic tray.

"Amazing," a widened eyed Noire muttered. Instantly, she smelled the hamburger. Her mouth stated watering from its aroma.

If it was from her being hungry, or because it looked delicious. She didn't know or care! She was ready to eat something!

"Here you go, Noire," Uni handed the tray to her sister.

Noire took the tray. It looked and felt like a real tray. The replicator made a solid thing from excess particles. Like she said it would.

"Find a seat, we'll join you," Uni replied, looking back at the replicator. "I want two cheeseburgers with lettuce, tomato, pickles, and onion. Have ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise on the side. With French fries."

Like before, a soft light came from the replicator. Two identical cheeseburgers with fries appeared in the machine.

"Come to mama," Blanc whispered out, her mouthwatering for her own burger.

Vert nodded, also wanting her own burger. Even if she doesn't eat them that much.

Because right now, she was starving!

"Go ahead and take your trays," Uni moved off to another replicator. "I'm getting my own."

Both Blanc and Vert didn't need any more instruction. They grabbed the trays, and looked for Noire. They spotted and seemed unsure about eating. The two walked to her bench and sat down across from her.

"Why are your hesitating, Noire?" Vert asked her, curious as to why she wasn't eating.

"It accord to me," Noire begin. "Is this…okay to eat."

"Huh?"

"Well I know how's it made, but um…" Noire wasn't sure on what to say.

"There safe," Uni appeared at the bench. "If anything, there the freshest food you'll be able to get."

Noire, Blanc, and Vert could see her own tray. It didn't have a hamburger like them. It had a sail berry steak with mashed potatoes. With white peppered gravy. Her tray even had plastic utensils to eat with.

Noire looked back to her hamburger. It was the same kind that she could eat. Even though the place where she got them, didn't have Dijon mustard. Noire sighed, grabbing it. She took a bite.

She moaned out loud.

"Noire! What's going on?!" a red faced Blanc screamed at seeing…Noire moaning in joy!

She never had seen such a reaction from the dark-haired goddess, ever!

"This, this burger!" Noire moaned out. "It's. Heaven!" she couldn't say anymore as she began devouring the burger.

"Sweet mother…did I just see," a sweat-dropping Blanc muttered out. "Noire approved something! What reality are we in?!"

"The real one," Uni answered, wolfing down her own meal.

Vert sweat-dropped at seeing Uni…almost done with her meal.

"How can you eat so fast?"

Uni simply looked at Vert. "Habit, from my training."

"T-training?" a lost Vert replied.

"Yep," Uni replied. "In basic, they had use eat fast. So, it's not surprise that I still do it." She went back to eating.

Vert slowly looked to her own meal, still hungry. She already removed her gloves because they were ruined. She lifted her burger, with no condiments. Biting down on her burger. Her eyes closed.

"Oh yeah," Vert moaned. "I never had a hamburger this good! Everything is so fresh! It's seasoned right, how could this…heavenly thing escaped me!"

"I don't know," Blanc replied, her own mouth full. "But, I'm going to cream them! To whoever kept us away from such good food!"

Blanc went back to devouring her heavenly burger. That had ketchup and mustard.

"The fries," Noire moaned out, a fry in hand. "There perfect! The right texture, and seasoning. I've died and gone to heaven. I could never find a place that make such excellent sweet potato fries!"

She searched over that fake Lastation for them, and couldn't find any decent ones.

Uni looked at the escaped goddesses, storing this in her head.

'So, Neptune is still greedy, like Dante said,' Uni thought about how they give her the plans to the replicator. After he appeared, when she found out he was from there.

She asked him for information after her sister's disappearance. It would seem, Neptune hasn't changed.

'Maybe they will have answers,' Uni thought, calmly watching the escaped goddesses enjoy their meal.

(Later)

The group were walking to building that looked the rest, but bigger. It also seemed to be sturdier.

"Here's are command center," Uni pointed to the building they were about to enter.

Entering the place, various gizmos were seen. Along a circle table that was curved in the middle. It stood in the middle of the room.

Noire's glaze fell on it, and rushed to it.

"Noire?" Vert questioned. "What are you doing?"

Noire didn't pay any attention to the blond, only moving to the table. Now at the table, her fingers moved like lighting.

Instantly, holographic image appeared above the table.

"What the," Blanc muttered out in awe. Even Vert was floored at seeing this.

They never had seen this before.

Noire's hands moved on the image. She moved objects on image. Soon it was replacing by a floating power icon. Under the icon was statics.

"Share energy is down to fifty percent," Noire read. "It's in ration mode, why?"

Both Vert and Blanc's jaw dropped.

"Is this a…share monitor?!" Blanc screamed, shocked at having something like here.

"Yes, but it can't make changes to the sharite controls. It will only let me know what the share levels are at. Along with other uses," Noire answered, still working on display.

"Again, something was hidden from us," Vert muttered, enraged at they were missing out.

"So you can remember how to work our technology," Uni commented while walking to the table. She was across Noire.

Noire nodded. "It would seem so."

Noire looked at Uni, who simply stared at her.

"Why is our share energy being rationed?" Noire questioned her sister, firmly.

"To protect our country," Uni answered.

"From monsters," Noire replied back.

Uni titled her head. "Monsters, they aren't really a threat. Before and after your disappearance."

Noire, Blanc, and Vert looked confused. Sure they didn't have to worry about them that much, but.

"What we protecting it from?" Noire asked.

"From itself right now," Uni answered.

"What? How can we be protecting it from itself?" Noire drilled her sister.

Uni sighed. "I guess you lost, your memories of what would happen if a goddess ignored their land."

"I know that we can feel if it's in peril," Noire begin. "What I don't know is why, Lastation is in this shape. How could it be like this?"

Uni stared at her sister. Even Vert and Blanc said the same thing.

"It's true that we can feel our lands, but at the same time. It can also understand us," Uni explained.

"I get it!" Blanc exclaimed. "We share a symbolic bond with the land. If we aren't there for a while. It will be enraged! Taking its anger out on whatever is there. We do protect it and at the same time, we can be its destruction!"

Both Noire and Vert's widened in shock.

"So…this is my fault," Noire's legs turned to jelly. "I'm the reason why Lastation is in this state!"

"Leanbox," a sad Vert muttered, with a hand on her aching heart.

"Not completely," Uni replied back with an edge.

Noire's had snapped at Uni. "Explain."

Uni walked to the holographic image and worked it. Soon, it was replaced by a city that looked like Planeteptune, but not as advanced. The area around it seemed bigger.

It didn't have the glassy buildings. Or the advanced walkways, only normal buildings.

"Is that…Planeteptune?" a confused Vert asked, they never seen Planeteptune look so…simple.

"It is, Lady Green Heart," Dante answered, walking into the room. He saluted Uni. "I'm sorry if, I'm late commander."

Uni returned the salute. "You're not, we were here faster than expected."

Dante walked beside his commander standing at attention.

"At ease," Uni ordered.

Dante did that, waiting for what was next.

"So, would you explain what you know," Uni stared at the group across her.

They started telling their tail. Of Arfoire, the CPW, and Rei Ryghts. There fake lands. Uni listened quietly, until they were done.

"What in hell kind of nonsense is this!" an enraged Uni slammed a fist on the table. "A polluted Lastation, that had a terrible economy! That never happened when we had that Avenir!"

"What?!" Noire exclaimed. "Your telling me that, Avenir existed!" From what she seen outside, it shouldn't because Lastation wasn't ran by machines, but by people.

"In the beginning of Lastation," Uni answered. Noire motioned for Uni to continue talking. "At first we thought they were doing fine making jobs. But, that damn president was keeping information from us!" She growled.

"Keeping information," Noire whispered out.

Uni nodded. "You see; he wasn't telling us. That he was replacing much needed jobs with machines! Sure they could do the job better, but it's so shortsighted! He only focused on having replaced every job, no matter it was!"

"If so," Noire said. "How did we…stop him?"

Uni smiled. "Simple. We listened to our people. There were complaints of this, and we investigated. When learned of this, he was fired! With his company being liquidated into other companies. To show we weren't just interested in bottom line!"

"Listened to our…people," Noire whispered out, thinking about it.

A memory came back to her. She was screaming at a man in a room. It looked a business office. In one spot, a metallic figure was placed. A piece of artwork. Along with a large, wooden desk.

"Please listen to me, Lady Black Heart," the man pleaded. "If we have my enchanting machines do the work, we- "

"Shut up!" Noire interrupted the man. The man backed away from the enraged goddess. "I know your machines could do the work, but what about my people?"

The man was about to reply to the question.

"Don't tell me," Noire's eyes burned with rage. "You don't care what happens to them! Only your… _precious machines_." She spat out in disgust.

"B-but it's the truth!" the man shot back. "My machines could save time and money!"

"Yes," Noire nodded. "But at cost of our economy! There be no jobs for anyone! A depression would hit us, and I'm not letting that happen! Because, you love machines!"

The man stepped back from the enraged goddess. He should be glad looks don't kill, because if they did. He would be a pile of ash, from the instant Noire glared at him.

"Your fired from being CEO of this company!" Noire pointed at him. "Avenir is being liquidated also, snice you love buying out companies. It's only fair I return them to their owners." She smirked at the quivering man.

He pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. Like he had done with the companies in the past.

"Noire?" Blanc questioned the black-haired, who seemed out of it.

Vert was about to wave her hand in front of her face.

"It's true," Noire held her head. "Avenir did exist, but for a short awhile. The…council of Lastation brought it up. And then we…shut it down. Neptune used that against me!" She slammed a fist on the table.

Blanc and Vert couldn't believe what they heard. A…council of Lastation exists. At the same time…they felt like they had their own councils.

"That damn…arrogant, wretched excuse for a goddess!" Noire screamed. "She wanted me to act the fool! I did listen to my people the whole damn time! Why in hell did she go far!"

"It's because you did," Dante answered Noire.

Noire, Vert, and Blanc looked at the young man. His face tight with controlled rage.

"Purple Heart lost face when your counties formed," he replied to them.

"Our…countries," Vert muttered.

Dante nodded. "Correct Lady Green Heart. I could answer that if want a story about the events before them. From my own experience, and findings."

"Please," Noire replied. "My memory is shot. I have to know the truth."

"Understood," Dante replied with a nod. "As you should know."

Dante pointed to less advanced Planeteptune.

"This is how Planeteptune started out as. At first everyone was…content with it. I may not know all the full details, because my parents moved to Planeteptune when it formed. Before I was born."

"Your parents," Blanc muttered softly, remembering what Noire said about his family.

Dante's face softened. "Yes, they along with others moved there. It seemed safer, all the while. It seemed stable," he laughed bitterly. "Ironic, that it would change in a few years."

"My…country changed it didn't," Vert softly replied, feeling this…man's pain.

Dante shook his head. "Not completely Lady Green Heart. Even if your country didn't form. Another one would have taken its place. It was only a matter of time when the collapse would begin."

"What was the cause of this collapse?" Blanc questioned.

"Easy," Dante callously smirked. "Purple heart's laziness."

"Her…laziness," Noire muttered in disbelief. "How could something so simply be the cause of it!"

Even Vert and Blanc looked stumped at why, this could cause a country to fell into ruin.

"You see," Dante lifted a finger. "When Leanbox formed. We didn't know what to think. A different goddess, in a different faraway land. There were fears that it would attacked us, but no. If anything, Leanbox showed us what a goddess could do for her people."

"What we could do for our people," Vert saw visions of her working in Leanbox. They were of her working on expanding her country, making jobs, and not harming the land.

Preserving natures beauty while advancing.

"Many of Planeteptune's people were curious at this new country. They visited and were amazed at its beauty, and people! There, they were alive with passion. For they had purpose, something they didn't have.

"Some moved there, not caring about what Purple Heart wanted. She started protesting against any of us moving there. Because, her share energy was starting to shrink," Dante explained.

"It would," Blanc replied. "I wondered at times why, her country looked so beautiful. While she was lazy! We were the reason it didn't fall!"

"Right," Dante nodded. "But it was going to get worse."

"How did it get worse?" a shaky Noire questioned.

"Your country formed, Lady Black Heart," Dante answered.

"My country," Noire whispered, knowing what this meant.

"When Lastation formed," Dante talked. "It's like Leanbox again, but different. It's was a determined country, ready to approve its worth. While not harming anyone. It advanced at an alarming rate, even Leanbox was surprised at how fast it grew."

Both in Vert and Noire's head, a memory of them flashed. They were looking at each other, wondering what to do. There was talking from both of them, it ended peacefully. They decided to be neutral to each other.

Then came Neptune, bragging how she was first. And why they shouldn't infer with her country! When they didn't do anything, but ran their countries to the best of their abilities.

"Purple Heart didn't like it," Dante growled. "Her people started complaining about her. Asking her to help advance Planeteptune, changing it for the better. But, it fell on deaf ears, she didn't do anything, but play her damn games!"

"Lastation, Leanbox, they started a revolution," a shaky Blanc muttered in disbelief.

"In a way, yes," Dante answered back.

Memories flooded Vert's mind. People laughing, enjoying her activities that she sponsored for them. The new districts she built. Even ones of Noire and Blanc. They…didn't fight like they did in the fake counties. There was guarded talks with them, but they were neutral. Even when Noire give the plans to the replicators.

She didn't demand anything outrageous, only plans for her solar panels. As they already traded plans for her electric car.

"How could that damn…old lady complains about us!" Vert slammed a fist on the table. "All we were doing was advancing our countries with care! I didn't want to sink Planeteptune or Lastation! I was only worried about my land! Nothing else!"

Dante sighed, shaking his head. "It didn't seem like that to her. She thought that you two were…corrupting her people."

"Corrupting…what a load of bullshit!" Noire screamed, rage in her red eyes. "How could I corrupt her people! I didn't go to her land, and start preaching how my country was better! I was focused on caring for it!"

Her own memories of taking care Lastation came to her. They only focused on taking care of it, and her people. Even if they weren't born there.

Dante nodded at Noire's reply. "That's right, and because of it. You've shown how a goddess…should care for her people." A bit of red came to Dante's face, looking at Noire's face.

Noire raised a brow at seeing this, but wasn't going to say anything.

"Then my land formed," Blanc figured out her land was the last one to form. She was the youngest of the bunch.

"Yes," Dante replied. "With Lowee forming, the final nail in Planeteptune's coffin was hammered in. Lowee showed what you could do though knowledge. Each one of these counties, each different, showing passion. Something that the people of Planeteptune never had.

"Which lead to her to steal share energy, if she wanted a country anymore. Her shares were so low that ruin was showing," Dante growled thinking of something.

"I remember that, but you found a truth didn't you," Noire noticing how Dante seemed angered toward something.

"Yes, he did with the rest of us," Uni said with rage burning in her eyes.

"What truth?" Blanc questioned, feeling this was big. It may even be the reason why she and Vert joined Noire's war with Planeteptune. She remembered finding out about it in the real Lowee.

From what she could tell, she stayed out of it. Intel later with Vert joining in.

" _Iris Heart_ ," Dante spat the name with rage. "The rouge goddess that killed my family. Purple Heart let her harm all those people!"

Instantly, shivers ran down Blanc, Noire, and Vert's back. They knew who that was, and she terrified them.

"I-Iris Heart," a shivering Noire muttered. "Why would…Neptune let her do that?"

"To make _diluted share energy_ ," Uni replied, arms crossed over chest.

"Diluted…share energy?" Vert questioned, not knowing it, but it was familiar. "What is that?"

"It's share energy of the lowest caliber," Blanc answered, more of her old knowledge came back. "The same kind we were making for those fake countries. It's easier to make, but weaker than what could be made by the true faith of people. Neptune isn't picky."

"Correct," Uni answered. "Share energy that was made by their fear of Iris Heart. But, the dumbass didn't realize. That fear would turn to anger! There is no telling what that anger would led to! Nothing good!" She slammed a fist on the table.

Noire looked at Dante, remembering at seeing the anger on his face back then. Her intuition was screaming not let anger ran wild! Something might form from it.

"Is she…trying to bring back Arfoire?!" Vert exclaimed with Blanc and Noire looking at her.

"There's no Arfoire," Uni firmly stated while looking at them.

"What?!" the escaped goddess screamed.

"I'm sure of it," Uni answered back.

"B-but she's the goddess of sin!" Noire screamed back. "She did the same thing back in…no! It was a damn illusion of Neptune's!" She slapped a hand on her forehead.

"Arfoire…doesn't exist," Blanc muttered in disbelief. Now knowing that they played the fool while fighting a… _fake villain_.

"Along with this so-called CPW, the seven sages and Rei Ryghts. If they did, we would have heard of them. Our information network would have found them!" Uni stated.

"What about Iris Heart," Noire muttered. "If Rei Ryghts doesn't exist, how can she. From what our knowledge, or is it contaminated. Iris Heart came from an alternate dimension!"

"There is no alternate dimension like that," Uni answered. "If so, there would be readings from it. As for Iris Heart. The only thing we found on her is, she might the _rouge goddess_ that started the _term_."

"The term," Vert remembering saying that term in stump. She didn't know to think of it, but it seems to fit Iris Heart, from her own intuition.

Uni nodded. "Yes, a goddess that ignores their land, and people! Even harms them for her own gain! She fits the bill. Even Neptune comes close to it."

"I can't believe it," Vert muttered, she got her answer of how those children were orphaned. But now, can she face Iris Heart?

That goddess scares her to death!

Uni stared, knowing something was out of place with them. They seemed scared of Iris Heart, when they weren't before. If anything, they wanted to kill her when they find out about her.

"Then…where did Neptune get the idea for Arfoire?" Noire tried to make sense of it.

"Maybe from an ancient legend," Uni answered her sister.

Instantly, the three goddesses looked at Uni.

"Legend…what legend?" Noire slowly asked.

Uni shrugged. "I don't know much about it, but. There are stories of a…dark one."

"A dark one?" a confused Vert replied back. There was something familiar about it, maybe from Blanc. It might have come up from their talks about…something. She can't remember.

"Yes," Uni said. "Long ago, during the very first goddess rein. A dark lord terrorized the land. It is said they fought each other, but there wasn't a victor to the fight."

"No victor," Noire muttered, unsure about that. If this…legend was true. What happened to the dark one?

Uni sighed. "That's what I know. Hell, it's was what everyone knows who read ancient legends. I think it's only a fairy tale."

Noire and Vert seemed to buy it, but Blanc started pacing around the room.

"Blanc," Noire called out to her. "What's wrong?"

"The dark one," Blanc rubbed her chin. "I know I've heard that name before. Why?"

"It might because, you collect every ancient book you get your hands on, Blanc," Uni called out to Blanc, knowing she did that every chance she could get.

Blanc nodded, still pacing around the room. "True, but I'm remembering something else. There were whispers of a…tome of knowledge."

"A tome of knowledge?" Vert questioned Blanc, wanting more information.

"Yes," Blanc kept pacing. "A tome that contained ancient knowledge. That dates back to original goddess. If I'm right, it's her gift to her descendants. I think that I've…searched for it."

"Call me crazy," Noire said. "But that sounds like Histoire. If she exists."

Blanc's head snapped at Noire. "That tome that harps at Neptune! You think she's the tome of knowledge! She might be, but…"

"I don't believe that!" Uni's fist slammed the table.

Everyone looked at Uni, each shaken. Uni was breathing hard. Dante seemed share a little of Uni's rage.

"That little bitch," Uni growled. "If she's this _supposed tome_. She should be neutral, not join _Neptune's side_ the instant she appeared!"

"What?! Histoire is real, and joined Neptune when she appeared!" Blanc whispered out. It would seem, that part of Neptune's make belief world was correct. Histoire had helped Neptune.

"Damn right!" Uni replied back. "I remember that day. She appeared on Neptune's station. Asking everyone to get along! Because something terrible would happen if we don't!"

"Do you know what she was talking about?" Vert questioned Uni. From what she seen and heard of Histoire, she cares about people.

It's unthinkable that she would let them get hurt.

Uni grinned her teeth. "No, she didn't say. But, that doesn't matter! She turned a blind eye to Planeteptune's people! Hell, she might have helped you escape! But, she doesn't do a damn thing! She's no damn gift from the original goddess. If anything, she's a damn _hypocrite_!"

Uni took deep breaths to cool her anger. After a few seconds, she stared into Noire's eyes.

"It's time for you know what our plans are for Lastation," she stated.

"Okay, what's your plan," Noire asked Uni.

"We…shut down the sharcite," Uni slowly answered Noire.

"W-what?" Noire whispered, turning pale. "You want to shut down the sharcite, but that will…"

"It will," Uni said. "Make the land revert back to being normal. It won't be our land to care for anymore."

Both Vert and Blanc were shaken to the core. To do this was extreme!

As for Dante, he only kept quiet. It was beyond his paygrade. But, he wanted to save Lastation.

Noire glared at Uni. "Are you mad!" Noire slammed her fist on the table.

Uni looked back at Noire, not affected at the outburst.

"There's no need to do that!" Noire screamed. "If I'm here, we could- "

"You can't!" Uni interrupted her sister, even glared at her.

"U-Uni," Noire whispered back, slowly stepping away from her.

"I've tried multiple times to calm the lands anger," Uni slowly replied. "But, it wouldn't listen to my pleas! It knew you were alive! So, it thought you were ignoring it!"

"I-ignoring it," Noire felt like she was slapped. "I didn't do such a thing."

"It doesn't matter!" Uni stated. "I even tried to succeed you, and that failed! Nothing I did would work, because of what Neptune did to you!"

"What Neptune did to…me," Noire whispered in shock, now knowing that whatever affected her.

It affected her precious Lastation!

"The only way to calm Lastation's anger is let it became normal," Uni softly replied. "Then, I could relocate the sharcite to another landmass, one that's not inhabited by a goddess. There, we can start over again."

"But…that's not right," Noire sadly muttered. "I didn't want this."

Uni stared at Noire. "It's the only option that I could come up. Unless…"

"Unless what?!" Noire drilled her sister. Hoping for something that could save Lastation.

"If the land wants to thrive again," Uni slowly answered. "Then we have a chance to restore it."

"If it wants to thrive again," Noire whispered.

"But," a sad Uni shook her head. "I don't think it wants to. Lastation only stays silent."

"Uni," Noire muttered at seeing how sad her sister was. She loved it, as much as herself. It was there land and they wanted it thrive.

Vert cleared her throat. Everyone looked at the blond goddess.

"I'm sorry to interrupted your talk, this might be the reason. Why our lands couldn't reach us intel now," Vert walked up to Uni, holding up the broken device that she had on.

"That thing," Uni muttered in disbelief at seeing it. She couldn't make how that would do it.

Vert nodded, growling. "Yes, these things were on our necks! They even tried to stop us."

Uni took the device, looking it over. She spotted a symbol, one that she knows. It had a small NG.

"Damn, Nepgear," Uni growled out. "This is her handiwork!"

There were gasps, finding out that Neptune indeed have a younger sister.

"Nepgear," Vert blood froze at hearing this. "Why would she make such a thing?"

Uni glared at the device, and growled out. "To _please_ _her_ _sister_! It's no secret that she carves Neptune's attention. Neptune must have pleaded with her to make this thing!"

"Uni, I thought that you and…Nepgear were friends," a shocked Noire asked her sister. Thinking back to the time she spotted the two playing with each other.

Uni looked like she shallowed a bitter fruit. "Friends? We're no _friends_."

'This was another trick of Neptune's,' Noire thought out.

"I could never be friends with that _spineless coward_ ," Uni spat out. "If she showed a little backbone, Planeteptune might not be in the gutter! She could succeed her dumb sister, but no. She chooses to stay in her _shadow_ , doing her _dirty work_."

Vert looked down at hearing this information. Knowing it to be true, seeing that she wanted to please her older sister. It would seem, there was no limit to how far she would go.

"Okay, you're not friends with her," Noire replied. "But…what about those devices? How could they affect us?" Noire was about to talk again on shutting down the sharcite, but this was more important.

"I can't say," Uni examined the device. "I'm no expert on technology like this."

"So, you can't answer our questions about it," Blanc replied.

Uni smirked. "Wrong, _I_ may not be able to learn. But, I have an _expert_ on _my team_." She preceded to call someone.

Soon, a young man walked in the room. He was tall, lanky, dressed in Lastation's BDUs. He had short black hair, a pair of glasses on his face.

"You called commander," the young man saluted Uni.

Uni returned the salute. "Yes I did, Larson." She held up the broken device. "I need this examined right away."

Larson took the device, looking over it. "Hmm, I might guess what it could do. If you could give information where it came from."

"Please tell us what it could do?" Blanc drilled. "This…thing! Made me shorter, with blocking us to our lands!"

Larson looked at Blanc, with a raised brow. "The missing goddesses had these on them?"

Uni nodded. "Correct, it might be why Lastation felt Noire, but couldn't reach her."

Larson took a closer looked at the circuitry. "I can say for sure right now. But, this device might restrict a goddess to her shares."

"Restrict our…shares," Blanc didn't like the sound of this.

Larson nodded. "Maybe even more, because of what the commander once said. We tried to locate Lady Black Heart, but couldn't."

"You couldn't find me?" Noire replied, wondering about this.

"We tried to find you when you use Lastation's share energy. To rescue you when you went missing, even if we knew you was in Planeteptune. But, for some reason, we couldn't," Uni answered. "Like you were cut off from it."

"I was…cut off from my shares," a shocked Noire whispered. "How, I've used share energy this whole time?"

"Neptune," Blanc growled. "I don't know how, but she planned for us to be on diluted share energy!"

"What?!" Noire's head snapped to look at Blanc. Even everyone else looked at her, shocked.

Blanc's eyes turned red. "The _midget_ wanted us to be _weak_! And if we were only feed diluted share energy of _her choosing_ , our lands couldn't reach us, because that how it feels us! Along with us knowing about it!" She stomped a foot, cursing.

Noire insides froze. "Oh my…how did she come up such a…shrewd plan. She's a dumbass! She doesn't plan or anything?!"

That question stumped everyone.

"Your right," Dante muttered. "This…is beyond her brain power! Hell, even capturing you didn't seem possible with her! But, she pulled it off! How in hell did that damn goddess do this?!"

Uni couldn't help feel something helped her! But, what would gain from helping Neptune…ruin their counties.

'Is this Histoire's doing,' Uni thought. 'Even it isn't, we must act! This is to…strange!'

Whatever helped Neptune, or she come up this scheme by herself. Doesn't matter, even if it's been…quiet to an extent. Her instincts were screaming danger might be on its way.

They needed to be ready for it, anyway they can!

"Let's let Larson analyze this device to get our answers about them," Uni stated.

"I'll get right on it, commander," Larson stated.

"Wait," Blanc called.

"Yes, Lady White Heart," Larson looked at the goddess.

Blanc held up her own broken device. "Do you want mine."

"You have your own?" Larson questioned with a raised brow. As it seemed that only Green Heart saved hers.

Blanc nodded. "Yes, I think that's Vert's, and I know. This one is mine." She waved the device.

Larson looked at Noire. Noire brought her own out.

"I'll take them, but wait a second," Larson went to one cabinets. He pulled out three plastic bags, and a maker.

He wrote GH, WH, and BH on each of them. The one he held, it went into GH.

"Here, please match them with your initials," Larson handed the empty bags to Noire and Blanc.

The two goddesses did that. Larson took them back.

"Are you going to find the…differences between them?" Blanc asked.

"Correct, Lady White Heart," Larson nodded. "We need all the information on what Purple Sister made. I'll be off." He left the room to start his work.

"Well…at least we will know what they were doing to us," Vert muttered out, thankful they would get answers.

"Yes, but we must shut down the sharcite right away," Uni firmly stated.

"Uni, are you…sure about this?" Noire said, not wanting to do this.

Uni stared at Noire. "Yes! I don't know if Neptune came up with this scheme or someone gave it to her. But, something might be on the way! What it is, I don't know! Even if it isn't, our people can't live like this anymore! They are surviving, but they want to live, like before! I…want Lastation back when everyone was happy.

"Not like this, where we can't live in it. Because of its anger taking it out on anyone. If it means starting over…I'm fine with it," Uni lowered her head.

Dante lowered in head at where this lead. His…home was going to be lost again. And there was nothing he could do.

"You're not, Uni," Noire replied back.

"Your right, but it's the only option, unless," Uni stared into her sister's eyes. "You can change that, if not. Then it wouldn't matter. This has gone on long enough! I've made the decision, that's final!"

Uni looked away from sister.

Noire couldn't believe this was happening. Her…country was going to be silenced! All because of… _Neptune's selfishness_!

"I can't let this…!" Noire ran out of the control room. Not caring what anyone would think of this.

She needed to do something! Anything to change this!

Dante reached out to stop Noire, but Uni held out her arm. Dante looked at his commander, who shook her head.

"Noire!" Vert screamed out her friend's name, reaching for her. But it was too late, she was gone.

Interesting, two short people walked in, dodging the black-haired goddess. They were about Blanc's forced height. Dressed in thick clothing, used for keeping warm. One had lite blue, the other had pink patches. Their faces covered by hoods, and face masks.

"You've arrived," Uni muttered out at seeing the two.

Dante should at attention at seeing them. He even saluted the two. They returned it.

Vert and Blanc looked at Uni, wondering who these two were, and why they were important.

"So it is true," the pink one stated, looking at Blanc. "Blanc has returned, when she should have long ago."

Blanc's head snapped to glare at the pink colored stranger. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," she replied back, her voice ice cold.

Her partner waved her hands, to calm down the pink one.

"Who do you think you are?!" Blanc demanded the pink one.

"Easy," she removed her hood and face mask. "I'm _your sister, Ram_!"

"R-Ram!" Blanc muttered in disbelief at seeing this was her younger sister.

"Oh, it took you long enough to see," Ram glared at her older sister.

Like Uni, this Ram looked older and taller. She had the same blue eyes as Blanc, but her brown hair. It was longer like the Ram back at the fake Lowee. It fell out of the hood.

"Like Uni," Vert muttered in disbelief, seeing how the younger sisters looked and acted different.

Blanc's eyes widened in shock. "It is you, m-my younger sister! I didn't…."

"What," Ram growled. "Did think we be here to see your stupid butt! Even after Uni told you!"

"Ram," the other thicken person muttered, to calm down the goddess Candidate.

Blanc's temper rise. "What is with the lip?! I'm come back to help restore, Lowee! If what Uni, and my visions said are right!"

"Why do you think," Ram replied. "It's in that state!"

Blanc felt like she was slapped, her legs were becoming jelly. "I-I didn't…leave on purpose." She whimpered out.

"It doesn't matter!" Ram screamed out. "I tried to warn you about Neptune! Even Rom did!"

Both Vert and Blanc looked at Ram, confusion on their faces.

"Y-you tried to warn me?" Blanc muttered out.

Ram nodded. "Rom felt something bad would happen if you went, and low and behold. It happened!"

Blanc held her head, memories coming in about Rom. Something was…different about her. She wasn't sure what it was.

"I also thought it was weird that Neptune suddenly called for peace," Uni called out.

Vert and Blanc looked at her, an unspoken question on their faces.

"Peace?" Vert muttered.

Uni nodded. "Before your capture, she wanted to talk about…bringing the war to an end."

"If so…why didn't you tell Noire?" Vert questioned Uni. It seemed that Uni would warn her sister.

"I did," Uni answered.

Vert shivered at the answer. "Why did she ignore it?"

"It's because," Blanc muttered. "We thought it was nothing!"

"We should have listened!" Blanc screamed out. "But…we didn't. Because…we wanted to stop the bloodshed of Planeteptune's people. They were the ones who suffered most in the war." She remembers that part clearly.

So many were suffering and at the time. They wanted to stop it, soon as they could.

"Blanc," Vert could also remember her part in this to.

They only wanted to stop the pain, but it backfired on them.

"You could have done that, if you only stopped Neptune!" Ram screamed in rage. "Maybe even killed her!"

"Ram, please," the person beside Ram place a hand on her shoulder. "You're being too harsh. They only wanted to help those people."

"Oh they did," Ram lowered her head. "By helping that damn Neptune make diluted share energy! All the while, leaving Lowee to suffer!"

Blanc's eyes watered. "I didn't abandon…Lowee. I didn't…"

"I don't care," Ram glared at her sister. "If want to help Lowee, _do something_! Not stand on your butt crying!"

"Ram!" the person beside Ram screamed, enraged at what she said. She took her hand off Ram's shoulder, even clinched her fists.

Ram tsked looking away. "Fine, but I'm right. If…Blanc wants to help Lowee. She can try." She walked out of the command center.

"Ram," Blanc muttered out, reaching out for her sister.

Sure she made the Ram mad back in the fake Lowee. But this…it was more hasher to her.

"Blanc," Vert muttered, not knowing what to do. Her own sister was mad at her, for being captured.

Dante and Uni only stayed quiet.

The blue figure walked up to Blanc. "I'm sorry about Ram, she's…frustrated."

"Frustrated…I bet she is," Blanc replied. "If Lowee is such in a bad state. She's right! I've…"

"You didn't!" the person screamed out. Blanc stepped back from the scream a bit. "Don't think that you've abandoned Lowee! You loved Lowee more than anyone! It's Neptune's fault that you were taken away from it!"

Blanc looked at the person, feeling the conviction. "Your right. I wanted to find the truth, but can I help?"

"I…don't know," the person answered. "It's difficult to say. All I know, you'll do the right thing…Onee-chan."

Blanc's eyes widened at the person. "R-Rom is that you?"

The person nodded, removing her hood. Showing Rom's face. Like her other sister, she looked older. Her hair was the same length as the Rom back at the fake Lowee. But her blue eyes, they held a hidden wisdom to them.

Vert gasped at seeing Rom, she seemed…wiser then thought possible. She couldn't explain it, but something was in Rom. What it was, she didn't know.

"I'm happy to see you again, Onee-chan," Rom hugged her older sister. "I've missed you."

"Rom…I've missed you to," Blanc returned the hug. Feeling her real sister in a long time.

Vert sniffed at sister's reunion. Her own feelings were screaming to return to Leanbox.

'It's time,' Vert thought. 'I've found truth about the visons. Now, it's time to fix the damage done. Leanbox, please wait a little longer, I'm coming home!'

Vert looked at Uni. "I need a favor, Black Sister."  
Uni straitened up, knowing this was serious. She called her by her goddess name.

"What is it, Green Heart? Goddess of Leanbox," Uni respectfully replied.

"Do you have a transportation that I can borrow?" Vert asked. "It's imperative that I, return to Leanbox!"

Blanc looked shocked, breaking her hug with Rom. "Your leaving, Vert?!"

Rom moved off the side to let them talk.

Vert looked at Blanc with a nod. "Yes, if Lastation is anything to go by. It's time for my return to Leanbox! This is no time for me to be idle anymore! My land and its people need me, more than ever!"

"Vert," a moved Blanc whispered out.

"We can give you a jeep and provisions for your trip, Green Heart," a smirking Uni replied. Glad to see this from the goddess.

Vert looked at Uni. "I thank you, Black Sister. Also," she smiled at Uni. "I hope to see…a thriving Lastation again. Whatever it's a new one or the same one."

Uni smiled softly. "Right back at you. I hope to see a thriving Leanbox. Good luck, Green Heart. I'll get your transportation ready." She saluted Vert.

Vert returned the salute.

Uni left the room with Dante. They had work to do

Vert looked at Blanc. Rom smiled at what was taking place, feeling a change for the better was happening.

"You should get going, White Heart," she softly replied to the goddess.

"Are you sure…Green Heart," Blanc slowly replied, not sure on what to make of this. Ver…Green Heart was speaking respectfully to her. This hasn't happened to her before…has it.

"Lowee, your land. It's needs its goddess, and your people. You must return to it, and save it," Vert replied.

"Your right," Blanc nodded. "But shouldn't we stay and help…Black Heart? She might need our help?"

From what she seen, Black Heart is in rough shape. Learning what is about to happen to her land. Even her land might share this fate.

Vert shook head. "I think Black Heart will do fine. Remember," she smiled. "She's the most determined one. I think, she'll surprise us! We've forgotten what she's capable of doing. All because, Neptune couldn't stand us winning!"

Blanc nodded, a fire burning in her. "Your right! Black Heart will win! If Lastation shares her drive! It's time for our return, and show Neptune. How _real goddess_ run their lands!"

Vert nodded, a fire burning in her. For a long time, this…passion has been dormant in her. Not anymore!

'Maybe, it was I knew that Leanbox was a fake,' Vert thought. 'I had no reason to be passionate!'

Vert snapped out of her thoughts. Seeing, Blanc's hand out to shake her hand.

"I know this is strange," Blanc replied. "But…good luck, Green Heart. We all have our work cut out for us."

Vert took Blanc's hand, with a smile. "Good luck, White Heart. May I see the Land of Knowledge return to its glory again."

"And I," Blanc smiled. "Hope to see the Land of Green Pastures back. To its glory, Green Heart."

It was time for them show what they could do again! Neptune be damned!

To be continued

A/N comment or review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Four-The End or a New Beginning

In part of the deserted Lastation, footsteps were heard. It was only thing that could be heard. Nothing seemed alive, no people, or animal. Only the footsteps could be heard.

Noire looked at her city, eyes threating to tear up. The site of empty stores that once sold the most lustrous clothes, the highest electronic goods, and other technology that was highly advanced. Her gaze went to one of the taller buildings, there was large screen that stood out.

"Please answer me," Noire whispered.

Nothing responded.

"Please," Noire lowered her head. "Answer me, Lastation. I need to know what you want."

The same thing, only silence remained.

Noire's head shot up, screams of rage erupting. Her eyes glared at a car near her. Its red rust gleamed. Noire charged at the abandoned vehicle. Her fist rose.

Noire winched at the pain of hitting the car. A small dent appeared where her fist hit it.

But that pain was nothing to her anger.

Noire growled, suddenly, she was engulfed in a green light. With a scream, Black Heart stood there, pure rage pouring out of her eyes.

For a few seconds, she felt the full power of her share energy. It was more potent then what she used in past two years. Everything was heightened, thinking, smell, eye sight, even her strength has increased.

But that didn't mean anything to her. For she was still angry, frustrated, furious about how her land doesn't respond to her.

"Damn it!" she punched the car again, this time. Its hood caved in. She punched it again.

It was looking like a crushed can now.

Black Heart kicked the car into the air. Reaching out, her sword appeared. With a scream, she chased the car. With one swing of her big sword, she cleaved the vehicle like a hot knife through butter.

The two halves hit the road, water spilling onto the road along with lubricants though, nothing that would harm anything.

Her gaze fell on a small building. It had an open spot under it. She screamed, charging at one of its pillars dropping her sword. She punched it, cracks appeared on the pillar. Plaster fell on her white hair, but she didn't care.

She punched it again, and again. Taking her rage on the pillar. She heard a rumble, looking up. She could see it starting to fall down. With a curse, Black Heart flew back before the building could land on her.

Safely away, the building collapsed on itself. Though whether this was because of Black Heart's anger, or because of the building being such a ruin to begin with remains to be seen. One thing for sure though dust has come from its collapse.

As for the goddess, she landed on her knees. Staring at the destruction that she caused.

Soon, a new noise filled the air. The sound of tears dropping on the street. They were the tears of Black Heart.

"Is this…why I've escaped from that damn dream world of Neptunes," she whimpered. "I only returned to put you out of your misery, Lastation. I…" She leaned forward, sobs wrecking her body.

This was strange to the white-haired goddess. She would never cry, not once in the fake Lastation. Her pride stopped it, or it was forced on her. She didn't know, but this was the only thing she could do. Her country was going to be silenced, and nothing could be done to stop it.

After a tear dropped on the street. A soft light pulsed. Black Heart straightened up, seeing the light. Soon this light engulfed the area. Black Heart slowly stood up.

The light slowly disappeared, showing a different place. Black Heart gasped, seeing the district…like it was.

Dozens of people walked the sidewalks, with bags, children and they all looked…happy. Happier then she had seen in that fake country. The buildings shined brightly and were new and strong, with elaborate products on display. Even they looked incredible.

"Amazing," Black Heart's heart soared in joy at seeing this. She didn't think that Lastation could look so beautiful.

"Hello my dear citizens of Lastation," a familiar voice announced.

Black Heart looked at the giant screen, seeing…herself. It was her human form, dressed in the same clothing that she's wearing, only differently. Her hair ribbons had small rubies on them. On her face was a tint of red make up though it didn't overpower her face, she even had a hint of lipstick.

But that paled in comparison to her giant smile. Not one that was fake or forced. It was real, and full of compassion. Even her red eyes were full of life.

"That's…me?" Black Heart whispered, stepping closer to the screen.

She wasn't alone; the people looked to the screen. Wondering what the goddess wanted.

"I'm happy to report," Noire pointed to behind her. There stood a new car. It gleamed at its bright grey body shined. "Our new line of hydromantic vehicles are ready for distribution!"

There were mutters from the crowd.

"That's…the type of vehicle I saw earlier," Black Heart muttered. "Is that when it was released?"

"With this new mode of transportation," Noire stated. "We will no longer depend on gasoline engines. That pollute Lastation, and I have to thank Leanbox for its help. But most importantly," Her smiled seemed brighter. "To my people who made this possible! Without your hard work, this wouldn't be possible, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

Black Heart could feel the joy her past self-gave off. 'Is that what I was…like? I didn't know I could be so…cheerful.' She thought to herself.

The scene changed again, this time it was at a gathering of people but not just any people, as it was Lastation's Military. Soldiers dressed in the BDUs standing at attention as they are all looking at the podium.

They saluted the person who appeared at the podium. The person returned it.

Black Heart's eyes widened seeing her herself. This one, her face was all business.

"People of Lastation," the past Black Heart called out. "The time has come for war!"

Even if there weren't any mutters for the soldiers, there was an air of question from them.

"I know why you're wondering why I'm calling for war," past Black Heart called out from her podium. "You've heard of the rumors surrounding Planeptune. Let me assure you, they're real!"

The soldiers' face tightened at hearing this. They had heard those rumors of Planeptune before.

"I can't let these crimes keep happening!" past Black Heart screamed, rage in her lime eyes. "How many of Planeptune's people must suffer because of Purple heart?! She lets this _co-called Iris Heart_ hurt them! All the while, she doesn't lift a finger to do anything! I know we don't have to get involved her affairs, but this…it's beyond forgiveness! I've spoken to Lowee and Leanbox, they won't help Planeptune, or us. I understand there are reasons why that they don't want to get involved. I won't blame them, but we must stop this!

"If not, Purple Heart will only cause more pain and suffering! She has already torn the gauntlet, by trying to steal my share energy! So, we must go to war!" past Black Heart stated.

Black Heart flew to the podium to get a better look. She could see herself, and Uni there. Only, she wasn't dressed in BDUs. She was in her own goddess form, standing by the commanders. Showing her thoughts on what to do.

"I know that there will be casualties to this war," past Black Heart stated. "I'll be saddened at those sacrifices, still. This must be done! Purple Heart doesn't think that highly of us, because we're _younger_ than her _nation_." She raised a fist.

"I say, we show her how we, Lastationians fight! If she wants a fight, let's give her hell!" She yelled with passion.

The solders cheered with their goddess, showing their support in this war.

The scene faded, now leaving Black Heart back in the deserted street. She landed while holding a hand on her chest, feeling the passion she showed in the past. Then Pulses came to her.

"Lastation…you want to feel that passion again?" Black Heart questioned the landmass. It seemed it had a…want.

Pulses came back to her. Black Heart felt a need to be see people thrive again. Like the past, it wanted to see that determination again.

"You…haven't given up!" Black Heart's heart soared in joy. "You wanted to see if I still care about you! I'm…sorry I left you, my precious Lastation!"

Black Heart felt a sense of joy come to her. It was forgiving her; it now knows the truth of her absence. She could now feel its rage at a certain goddess.

"I know," a mad Black Heart replied back. "We must deal with her, but not now. Our people need us more than getting…justice for everything Neptune done to us, and our…friends. For now, we must restore you. I don't know how they view me now, but it's strained to say the least."

She didn't get a chance to talk about that with her sister. But, she could guess it wasn't looking good for her image. If they didn't have faith in her, she won't be able to do much…or there might be a different way.

Black heart looked to the central tower, the one that contained the sharicite. An idea came to her, one that will help the future of Lastation. She flew full speed to the tower.

"Here we go," she muttered. Instantly, a question came to her. She blocked it at first, but let it come. "I'm sorry Lastation. I'm…rusty having you talk to me. That fake landmass never talked to me."

Black Heart couldn't explain the feeling of talking to her land. It was both familiar and unknown to her. She felt the question, and answered it. She felt a sadness come to her.

"I know, you've glad I'm back. But this must be done," Black Heart says in a reassuring voice while she landed by the tower. "The people need to know that you want to thrive again. I'm not sure if…I'm the right one to do it."

Lastation replied to its goddess.

"Yes, they might still…love me. Because of what I've done for them in the past." Black Heart touched a pad.

The security system on the Lastation's tower was active. Protecting the sharicite from anybody, but her, and Uni. The tower hasn't been affected by the ruin. The steel doors opened, allowing her access.

Black Heart flew into the building. "But, we can't ignore what happened when I was gone for so long. Even if it wasn't my fault. They might hold it against me, so please. Don't be mad if turns out with my… _resignation_."

The land replied sadly, knowing that its goddess was making the right choice. Even it was the harshest one.

Black Heart then landed in a blue light room with various machines encircling a floating power icon. She walked close to a control panel. Working on the panel, she pulled up the controls for the share output.

"So please Lastation," her fingers worked the controls. "Don't be so hard on Uni. You should know she has done a…fantastic job of keeping everyone safe. She will make _an excellent goddess_."

Black Heart finally pressed the last button. Instantly, the room hummed. Share energy was rushing out of the sharicite, no longer in ration mode.

"It's time to for Lastation's people to have a future again," Black Heart spoke with pride as she flew off to where her people were living.

It was time to show them her return, and what they must do for their future.

Meanwhile back from where Noire left them to have time to think to herself Uni is standing with Larson. She looked at the monitor that he was working on. Her beret on the table.

"That damn Nepgear," Uni growled. "Even if she's a coward, she has skills with tech. I thought it wouldn't be possible to do this to us."

"She may have had help," Larson replied, still working the keyboard. "It's still too soon to know anything, but from what the goddesses said. These things block their shares, even implanted memories in them. I don't know if that's common knowledge."

Uni rubbed her chin. "Your right, it's not common. How did she know about? Even when we get answers, more questions will keep spurting up. I'm not sure, but that damn Histoire has something to do with this!" She said to him.

Larson looked at Uni. "You're saying, what Lady White Heart said about that tome. She might be the gift from the original goddess."

Uni face tightened. "I don't know! If she is, then what in the hell is her game?! She only harps at Neptune, from what I've heard from White Heart. If so, what good will it do?! Neptune doesn't listen to anyone or anything! I wish there were answers!"

Larson's look reassured her. "You're doing all you can…Uni."

Uni looked away from the guy. Her face threating to turn red, hidden feelings keep threating to surface. Even if Larson wasn't the physically able soldier, he still was valuable. Uni couldn't help, but admire that trait of his. He was willing to do the right thing.

He might even carry feelings for her, they were currently good friends.

"I know," Uni sighed. "But why can't…" Suddenly a rush came to her. Uni braced against the table.

"Uni!" Larson exclaimed at seeing Uni's act. "What's wrong?!"

Uni sucked air in. "It's…Lastation! I'm feeling…joy, rage, and…hope! It wants to thrive again! Why did it change?!" Uni looked around, trying to find the answer.

Larson looked to his monitor, his eyes widened. "That's not possible!" he started fiercely typing on the keyboard.

"Larson," Uni said. "What's wrong?" It still was a bit hard to focus. She hasn't felt such a rush of emotions for so long. It was like trying to control a raging fire in her.

"The analyzing, it's…working faster?!" he replied.

"What?!"

"I don't understand it!" Larson worked the machine. "It shouldn't work this fast it's like…the share energy is back to normal!"

Uni's blood froze, looking around. She spotted various machines humming to live. "No, she didn't…" The goddess grabbed her beret putting it on, running out of the building.

"Commander! What's going on?!" Larson followed his commander.

Once outside, the two could see everything lighting up.

"What the?!" one soldier screamed, fighting a raging hose.

The hose was spaying water all over the place.

"Turn it off!" another one ordered, getting soaked.

The soldier turned it off. Instantly, the hose died.

"What in hell is going on?!" the soldier who held the hose screamed. "This shouldn't happen! With the share energy being rationed, we shouldn't have a tidal wave!"

Uni looked to Lastation's tower, gasping. "No, Noire. You idiot!"

The tower was lit up like a beacon, and not alone. Various buildings lit up with it. The ones that still had their lights in working order.

"Commander, what in the hell is going on?" Larson asked Uni, trying to make sense of this.

"Noire," Uni growled grinding her heel. "You've turned the sharicite to full power! That idiot!"

Larson took a step back. "Lady Black Heart did that? But…why do it?!"

Uni looked at Larson. "I don't know! But, it's bad! If Neptune sees this, she'll come running! We have to turn it down!" She started running off.

"Wait commander!" Larson screamed at Uni, trying to catch up with the goddess.

Uni didn't pay any attention as she stormed off.

"Noire, are you trying to raise a flag you're here!" Uni grumbled out. "This isn't the time to do that! If you're spotted here, there's no telling what could happen!"

Close to the outskirts of soldiers living area where Uni heads to look for her older sister, civilians were there.

"Lady Black Sister!" an older man about forty called out. "What's going on?! Why is sharicite back to full power?!"

Uni looked back at the man, knowing this was one of Lastation's council members. He wasn't alone, six others were with him. All looking for answers.

They haven't disbanded, they still helped governed the people. She wasn't going to stop that. They're still needed to help maintain their government.

"I'm sorry, Geigle. But now's not the right time to talk," Uni replied back. "I need to check on the sharicite!"

Geigle was about to talk again.

"If you want the answer," a voice replied from above the group. "I'll give you one."

Instantly, Uni's blood froze. The group of civilians gasped at hearing the familiar voice, one they haven't in years.

"It can't be…Lady Black Heart!" Geigle gasped out, looking above him.

Everyone could see, Black Heart flying above them. Her long white hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes looking at them with compassion.

"Noire!" a glaring Uni screamed out to her sister. "What in the hell did you do?!"

Black Heart landed close to her sister. "I turned the sharicite to full power."

"I know that!" a glaring Uni replied back. "But why?! If you do that, Neptune will come running here!"

Black Heart shook her head. "You should know that Neptune will come no matter what."

Uni froze, knowing the fact her sister was spot on. For this would be the first place she could look for her, even if she was a dummy.

"Right now," Black Heart said. "We have bigger problems! The time has come for Lastation's revival!"

"Lastation's revival…Lady Black Heart?" a confused Geigle spoke out, wondering if he was seeing the real Black Heart after all this time.

There were mutters with his group, not knowing what to do. They were in a state of martial law, but still were allowed on certain matters.

Black Heart looked at the group with nod. "Yes, I'm not sure about your thoughts about me. But there are…unpleasant ones."

"I'll say!" one of the group stated. "What happened to you, Lady Black Heart?! You disappeared for two years! Lady Black Sister said you were captured by Purple Heart, is that true?!"

Black Heart lowered her head in shame. "I'm afraid due to my lack of judgement I became a prisoner of Purple Heart, placed in a fake Lastation. Away from my land, and my people. Until recently, I've escaped with…Green heart, and White Heart. I know it's not my fault that led to the current events, but I'm not going to act like they didn't happen.

"I must take responsibility for the damage I've done! So," Black Heart looked at the group. "I'm going to give two choices regarding Lastation's future!"

"Two choices?" Uni muttered, wondering what they are.

"What are these…choices, Lady Black Heart?" Geigle asked his goddess. It seemed that this was really his goddess. There was no way Black Sister would acknowledge a fake.

"The first one is," Black Heart said. "Is I surrender my full position of goddess to my sister. Making her a full-fledged goddess of Lastation!" She announced her plan to everyone present.

There were gasps of shock from everyone.

"Are you…crazy, Noire!" Uni exclaimed. "If you did that you'll…became a _human_! If I only succeed you. You could stay a goddess!"

"I agree, but it won't be as fast," Black Heart replied back to her sister.

Uni slowly nodded, understanding her reason. Sure she could take over the land as goddess, but it would take some time to adjust to it. But if she surrenders her position, it will be instant.

"I don't want that, Noire!" Uni nearly had tears. "For you to give up your positon as goddess. How could you do that?!"

Black Heart sadly smiled. "I want Lastation and its people to thrive again. If it's not by my hand, I want it done by your hands Black Sister. You've done an excellent job of protecting them in my absence. For that, you've exceeded my expectations. You'll make a glorious goddess, my dear sister." She says sounding ever so proud of her younger sister.

"Noire," Uni muttered, knowing her sister was putting her land first. Like she did before her capture.

"Lady Black Heart," Geigle said to the goddess.

"Yes…Geigle," Black Heart replied back, remembering this one of Lastation's council members.

"What is the other choice? If you're giving us two choices, what is the other one?" he questioned.

"I keep my position," Black Heart answered.

There seemed to be mutters between the group. They also seemed to be working on small devices.

"If you keep your position. What is the first order of business?" Geigle asked. "We know that Lady Black Sister was going to do something. We don't know what it was, but she was going to focus on rebuilding homes and offices for us."

Black Heart smiled at her sister's plan. It was the same she could do. "The same thing as my sister thought of, rebuild homes, and business."

"What about," another one of the group spoke. "Purple Heart? Aren't you going to get revenge on her. For what she did?"

Rage flared in Black Heart's eyes. "I do want _justice_ for what she's done! But," she shook her head. "Now's not the time. You're my first priority, without you. Lastation wouldn't be as beautiful. It's all of your hard work that made it shine. Without that, we're nothing."

The group then muttered and worked on the devices. Uni waited as it was out of her hands. This decision was one that the civilians needed to make. Even it means losing her sister.

'You haven't lost your touch, Noire,' Uni thought. 'I thought your passion for our people and land was lost. Because you acted differently, maybe you were forced to be different. But, it seems your past self is coming back.

Black Heart waited patiently. Knowing those devices were communication devices. It would seem, they had a system that talked to everyone. She can remember them from her returning memories. It's how they knew about the various past dealings in Lastation.

After what seemed an eternity. The group looked at the white-haired goddess.

"Lady Black Heart." Geigle walked to Black Heart. "The majority, wants you to be our goddess. Here are the results." He handed over the device to Black Heart.

Black Heart slowly took the device, looking over the results. Even though there were some votes against her, there were still some that wanted to stay. A tear then appeared in her eye, there was hope for her to rebuilt her land.

"I thank you!" Black Heart smiled at group. "Now's the time to get started!" She clenched a fist.

"Get started!" Geigle exclaimed at Black Heart's reply, not alone. His group looked shocked also.

Black Heart nodded. "We need to organize our rebuilding process! Lastation wouldn't hurt it or us! I've been…sitting on my butt for too long! We must get started this second. I want a meeting to plan our restoration!" She announced with pride.

Geigle nodded looking serious. "Alright! I know everyone is a bit antsy, we wanted to rebuild our country, if so. It's time for us to get working!"

Black Heart looked at Geigle, a soft smile on her face. "That's the spirt! Please can you show were we can have our meeting?"

Geigle nodded. "I'll show you, plus we'll let everyone know what they need to bring to the meeting."

"Excellent, also. I'm…remembering there were plans on making new type of homes," an unsure Black Heart replied. "Is it possible, they're still around?"

"They are Lady Black Heart," another person replied.

"Good." Black Heart smirked. "We can use them! I say, we improve Lastation!"

"Improve…Lastation?" a lost Geigle replied.

Black Heart nodded. "Even if we did excellent before. We can still improve, remember. Advance with care, show your determination and improve yourself, that's the Lastation motto!"

The group exclaimed in agreement. The goddess kept talking with the group.

While this was unfolding, Uni smiled with a nod.

'You still have it Noire.' Uni sniffed a little. 'For now, I'll stay a goddess candidate. Maybe one day, I'll find my own land to rule. But for now, I'm Lastation's candidate!'

"Commander, does this mean," Larson appeared behind his commander. He silently watched this, knowing it wasn't his place to interfere.

Uni nodded. "We don't need to shut down the Sharicite. Lastation wants to thrive…it always wanted to. This is better, I didn't have to silence it." She softly smiled.

Larson shared her smile, glad that their home could be saved. Uni's looked hardened.

"Sergeant!" Uni looked at Larson. Larson snapped to attention. "Do we still have people who want to enlist our military?"

"Yes ma'am!" Larson sharply replied back.

"Good." Uni smiled. "It's time to reinforce our forces!"

"May I know why commander?" Larson asked Uni, wondering why do this.

"Easy," Uni clenched a fist. "Neptune, or in this case, Purple heart. She will come here and try to take our goddess away!"

Larson's face hardened, knowing that was a possibly. Black Heart was the reason her land didn't fall to ruin by now.

"I'm not going to let that happen again!" Uni stated. "We may have advantage, since her army is disbanded. We don't know the reason why or how, but she will send someone here. Or rebuilt that _pathetic army_ of hers. If so, we need to strengthen our defenses!"

"What about our unit, Black Rain? Are we going to recruit more members?" Larson questioned.

"Not at this time," Uni replied. "First we need to rebuild our normal battalions. I read that there are volunteers who want to join, but we didn't have resources for it." She remembered because they couldn't make a decent training ground, but that's changed.

"I understand commander," Larson shot back.

"Good." Uni pointed to the command center. "I want a meeting with the other commanders in an hour! We have work to do!"

Larson saluted his commander, and ran off to carry out the order. Their own job was also starting.

Uni looked back to where her sister was. She was now leaving, probably to check the meeting place where the civilians had their meetings.

She nodded at the place. "You do your part, Noire, and I'll do my own." Uni felt a pulse come to her.

She smiled at who it was. "Yes Lastation, we will make you thrive again. I guess…you wanted to know what happened to Noire. You know there was a reason she left…no _taken_ from us!

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let that happen again! She belongs with her people and with us!" Uni felt Lastation agree with her. She smiled at feeling this, but this wasn't the time to dally. She had business to take care of.

Uni walked to prepare for the meeting.

Meanwhile along the route to Lowee, the youngest goddess Blanc rode in a snow coach. The inside was spacy with soft seats. Even if it was a bit rough, the ride was smooth. Sure she could transform and fly to Lowee, but she needed to conserve her share energy. She wanted to see the damage done by her absence.

Across from her, Rom sat down with a duffle bag by her feet. She slowly placed a hand on her own beating heart. She smiled.

"Rom?" Blanc called out. "What's wrong? You look…happy."

Rom looked at her sister. "I feel that Lastation's future…will be brighter! They did it! They don't have to shut down the sharicite!"

Blanc raised a brow, confused on how Rom would know this. She didn't call them or anything.

"That's excellent news, Rom!" Ram called out as she drove the vehicle with ease.

She held pride in this vehicle. She stated it it's a vehicle for all occasions, as it had four treads that made it possible.

"How do you know, Rom?" Blanc questioned her sister.

Ram tutted before looking at the road, disgruntled at her older sister. Rom shook her head at Ram's action. She softly looked at Blanc.

"Your…forced memories of me, must have made you forget. My… _ability_ ," Rom softly replied to Blanc, with a softly smile on her face.

"Your ability," Blanc muttered, rubbing her chin. Soon her eyes widened at remembering what it was. "You're… _clairvoyant_! I…that fake Rom didn't have that ability!"

Ram growled. "Of course! Purple Heart couldn't stand it, if one of her rival's sisters having such a…cool gift!" There might been a hint of bitterness there, but it seemed indifferent to Ram.

Blanc shook her head. "Such a thing…I've never thought it was possible. I mean, the original goddess was the only one who I thought who could have that. What Ram said about you, it was obvious what would happen to me. How could I…"

"Don't blame yourself, Onee-chan," Rom softly replied. Blanc looked at Rom. "I…can't control it at times. To be honest, it comes and goes. There are times I don't know when it will happen to me." She sadly smiled.

Blanc shook her head. "It's okay, Rom. I know you've been training to control it. We could never find any material on it. I bet even Ram tried helping you, hell. It may the reason why I looked for that so-called tome of knowledge."

Rom smiled at her sister's praise. Ram didn't respond to it.

"True, but there were other reasons for you to find it," Rom replied back mysteriously.

"Other…reasons," Blanc whispered back to Rom.

Rom nodded. "It will come back to you, Onee-chan. Also, I'm afraid the reasons why will show themselves. The other answers to how this…disaster happened." She shivered.

"What do you mean, Rom?" Blanc questioned her sister. "I know why Neptune took me prisoner. To power her country, when she couldn't do it herself."

Rom shook her head, franticly. "No! I mean…it's true that Neptune wanted share energy, but…something helped her! I can't help but feel something _dark_ helped her!"

"Was it…Histoire?" Blanc questioned, as it could seem those events coincide together at the same time.

Rom shivered. "No, not her. She may have made a _grave mistake_ …but it's something else! Something that wants to destroy, terrorize, even cause death! It's…evil! I can't describe it…whatever it is…it's smart! It knows something we don't! It's the reason Leanbox, Lastation, even…Lowee suffered!

"It wanted that suffering! To….!" Rom couldn't speak anymore; cold sweat ran down her face. She started hyperventilating.

"Rom!" Blanc was about to go to her sister's side. Even Ram was scared at hearing this. She was about to pull over.

"I'm…okay." Rom held up a hand. "I don't know what that…vison was."

"Rom," a concerned Blanc muttered.

Even if they couldn't see her face, Ram was saddened. Knowing that this happened before. Her twin sister felt something was on the horizon. She even felt something was coming with Uni. Only, there's weren't as intense as Rom's.

'What is going on?' Blanc thought, noticing her sisters were on edge. They were scared at something, from her limited observations. Even Uni showed signs of this.

She wanted to strengthen herself for whatever is coming, and she couldn't do that in that ruined Lastation.

'Are our…sensing that dull?!' Blanc shivered. 'What could make them so scared? I need to find the answer, because now. I'm also getting the feeling of dread. What has that damn Neptune done?!'

It would seem a different player was working behind the scenes. One that they didn't know about or did Neptune knew about it. For now, it has to be put on the backburner. They have to save Lowee.

"Oh!" Rom screamed out.

Blanc stiffened, looking at her sister. Wondering what was going to happen now.

"I forget." Rom picked up the bag. "You'll need better clothes, Onee-chan." She smiled.

Blanc sweat-dropped at sudden change. "Better clothes?"

Rom nodded. "Lowee is much colder then you remember. You need warmer clothes like us, or you'll freeze to death." She passed the bag to Blanc.

Blanc took the bag, about to reply that Lowee wasn't that cold. But stopped, she was going to real Lowee, not the fake one. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out a gray thick pants, with a gray shirt. There was also a thick coat. Blanc pulled out a pair of underwear.

"You've thought of everything, Rom," Blanc commented to her younger sister.

Rom smiled with glee. "I felt someone we know was returning. So I've packed spare clothes."

Blanc nodded, seeing this underwear should fit her. The white bra had snowflakes on it, even the panties had them. She ran a hand over them.

"Snowflakes again," Blanc muttered, wondering why she seemed so…enticed by them. She never thought about it before. So why now?

"They remind you of people, Onee-chan," Rom answered Blanc.

"Of…people," Blanc suddenly remembered.

Before her eyes, she looked out to watch a city. It was massive, various buildings that housed people, offices in the distance. A light covering of snow on them. There were even schools with libraries.

"Lowee," Blanc muttered out her lands name. She laughed at snowflakes landing on her bare shoulders. She was wearing the same white dress she wore in the fake Lowee, only fitting her taller frame.

Blanc held out her hands, catching snowflakes. She stared at the snowflakes, a soft smile coming to her face.

"So different, but so similar," Blanc said. "Like people, they are so different. Different ideas, looks, personalities, and like snowflakes. They can come together to form something great."

Blanc softly recited the words to her sisters.

"Those are the words you use for snowflakes, Onee-chan," a smiling Rom.

"It's…beautiful I didn't know I could make something like that," Blanc whispered out a hand on her heart.

"There is also another thing you could use. To help your memory," Rom commented, pointing at the bag.

Blanc looked in the bag, seeing a small device. She lifted the device, resembling a tablet. It's color pure white with a capital L with snowflakes on the back.

"What is this?" Blanc pressed a button to start it up.

"An Lpad," Rom answered. "A tablet that can hold games, e-books, and various apps."

"Lpad?" Blanc looked at Rom, wondering about the name.

"Lowee pad, snice we made it," Rom answered.

"I get it." Blanc touched the Lpad's screen. "To help people read books, since they take up room. This would help them read them without having to get a dictionary to find out what different words mean, even though, I prefer a real book."

Rom giggled. "You do, but you wanted to help people read. So, you give them this option."

Blanc wanted to read a book, but put down the tablet. Slowly, she got up and changed. Lucky for the brown-haired goddess, no one seemed to be traveling on the road. Done changing, Blanc moved her arms and legs.

"Perfect fit," Blanc muttered on how smug the clothes fit. Even Rom replied they fit her well. As for the coat, she left that off. It would be too hot for her right now.

"Let's see here." Blanc picked up the Lpad, finding a book to read. Her eyes fell on a book by her. She didn't have a memory of making this one. With her curiosity to high, she tapped on it to read it.

Rom hummed a little tune, to help calm her nerves. She was still shaken by that vison. She heard gasps from Blanc. Looking at her older sister, there was disbelief on her face.

"H-How could I miss such things?!" Blanc exclaimed. "This description, the feeling of the characters…damn it! I've never noticed them before! I must remember this!" She went back to reading the book.

Rom shook her head with a smile. Knowing this was another restraint placed on her sister.

The blond goddess Vert drove the camouflaged jeep down a paved road. The road looked worn out, the ride didn't bounce any during her driving it.

From what she was told. It would take a few hours for her to reach Leanbox. Of course it would be faster to fly, but she need to save energy.

"I'm glad Uni told my people I'm on the way back," Vert muttered in relief. She didn't need a welcoming like in Lastation. However, it might not happen. Uni said there weren't any fakes needed to go to her land.

That would change because of her escape. So she needed to be ready for anything. Vert gripped the sterling wheel, feeling Leanbox's pleas. Of wondering where she has been all this time. Vert slowly replied to it. There seemed to be a response. What it was, she didn't know.

"Please hold on! I'm coming!" Vert whispered out, ready to step on the gas. But didn't there was no reason to rush it. She needed to get there safely.

Vert shivered. "Not again. What is this feeling of dread…Leanbox." Her land was telling her something, or was it. Something different. She can't explain the feeling of dread.

"I need to save Leanbox," Vert stated. "That's what I need to do right now, then I'll plan my next move with Neptune. Or whatever this feeling of dread is coming from! The candidates might have sensed it! There's unrest with them!"

Uni seemed the one who give that off the most, snice she hasn't seen Rom, and Ram that much. But, they might be on edge like Uni. If so, what is coming that would be so terrible.

Blanc stepped out of the snow coach, seeing Lowee for the first time in two years. Her breath was taken away from the site. Even far away from her city, massive was the only thing that came to her. Like Lastation, only homelier.

"Lowee," Blanc slowly walked toward her city. Despite the distance it wasn't going to stop her.

"Onee-chan," Rom appeared beside her sister, grabbing her shoulder. "I know you want to go. But it's to dangerous. Nights about to fall, if you go now. You'll freeze to death before finding any shelter from the cold."

Blanc's eyes teared up, so close to Lowee. Slowly, she followed her sisters to their cabin. Far as the eye could see, there were dozens of them.

"The same as Lastation," Blanc muttered. "They can't live in the city, because of its anger. Lowee, please calm down." A punch hit her gut, knocking the breath out her.

"Onee-chan!" Rom grabbed her sister. Blanc coughed while holding her midsection.

"Lowee is holding a grudge against you," Ram shook her head. "You should know, it wouldn't be easy, Blanc." She walked into her cabin.

Blanc frowned at Ram, but clenched a fist. "I'm…not giving up! Not if there something I can do." She stomped into the cabin.

Rom watched this, a hand on her heart. "Onee-chan…you will do something grand. I don't know what it is, but you'll do it!" She also walked into the cabin.

Blanc looked at inside. Various pieces of furniture were in there. Each a lite cherry finish. Touching one, she could feel how smooth it was. It was pleasantly warm in the cabin.

"Amazing, to think this was make by replicators," her memoires came back at how they could be used to make goods like this, and be so cheap.

"No lie there," Ram said, taking off her thick coat. "If your hungry, there's a replicator in the kitchen. Use it like if you want. I'm going to bed." She went off to one of the rooms.

"Ram," a sad Blanc whispered her sister's name, wondering on what to do. Her sister didn't want anything to do with her.

Rom didn't speak, even if she said anything. It won't change things right now. Ram was hang up on idea of what happened to Blanc. Even Lowee was mad at Blanc for leaving it so long.

The goddesses went off to sleep for the night after a few things.

Ram yawned walking out of her room. Dressed in a simple shirt and warmups.

"Morning," she muttered in the small kitchen. It had a fridge, and a stove. Even if they had a replicator, they still could cook something if they wanted.

Ram walked to the replicator, and ordered. "A coffee with light sugar, and creamer."

A soft light appeared in machine, soon a cup of coffee appeared there. Rom took the coffee, blowing to cool it. Walking into the living room, Rom was there eating a bowl of oatmeal. There didn't seem to be any site of her older sister.

"Where's Blanc?" Ram sat across her sister, sipping her delicious coffee. The right mix of sugar and creamer.

"You should know, Ram," Rom simply stated, taking a bite out of her strawberry oatmeal.

Ram's face soured. "Out there trying to save Lowee."

Rom almost glared at Ram, but sighed. "How long are you going to be like this, Ram? You should know Onee-chan missies us, she even hurting because of your attitude toward her."

Ram sipped her coffee. Almost ignoring her sisters question. After a few seconds, Ram lowered her head.

"I'll vent," she muttered. Rom softly smiled with nod. "I can't help, but wonder if Blanc…had a better, Ram in that fake Lowee."

Rom shook her head. "You know that answer to that, Ram. From what we could gather. Even Uni would tell you what they were like."

Ram groaned, knowing her sister was right. They gathered intelligence on what was happening to their sisters. Even if it wasn't that much. They found their sisters were with different version of themselves. Ones that were younger.

"Your right, Rom. It's just weird thinking that, Blanc would have another me. That's perfect," Ram grumbled out.

Rom giggled softy, knowing how her two sisters were. They did but heads, but at the same time. They help each other with their discussions. Ram was like Blanc in being headstrong when she wanted. Only, she didn't learn by reading. She more geared toward learning through practice.

Thanks to that, there learning system that included in by book and application. Thanks to Ram's help.

"Come on, Ram," Rom smiled at her sister. "You should know that Neptune would give our sister bratty versions of ourselves. I remember the look on Uni's face when she saw that version of herself."

Ram did laugh at that memory. The very second she saw that Uni, she cursed out loud. Threating to tear Nepgear a new one, for making a fake version of her. Even themselves wanted a piece of her for making fakes.

"Your right, Rom," Ram said with a sad smile. "I can't help, but feel at times the black sheep of this group."

Rom got up and patted her sister's shoulder. "Come on, Ram. Your no black sheep. I bet Blanc wouldn't have you any other way."

Ram's face heated up, knowing how it was between them. They did have a solid relationship. "Your right. It's that, I hate what happened to Lowee. We've tried everything to save it, but failed. Do you think we have to shut down the sharicite?"

Rom hummed in thought. Ram waited patiently knowing her sister was thinking this through.

"Maybe, maybe not," Rom answered. "I still think we may not have to do it. There might be a chance, Onee-chan will come though."

Ram sighed. "So it's up to her." Rom nodded. Ram got up to walk to the kitchen.

"What are you up to, Ram?" Rom asked her twin sister, wondering what she was up to.

"I getting a quick breakfast, and then go help, Blanc," Ram answered. "We might be able to help her."

Rom smiled with a nod. It would seem that Ram also wanted to believe in their older sister.

Blanc walked to a hill looking over her countries state. It was like her vision. Ice, frost littered the place. Thankfully she was able to walk the ground, it didn't have enough ice on the ground. Her thick clothes helped to keep her warm, she even had a face mask on.

"Lowee…why won't you talk to me?" Blanc was going on instinct, memories to understand her land.

She left a pulse, one that was filled with anger.

Blanc lowered her head knowing it held a grudge. "Your…like me. I can't get over a grudge so easy. But, you should know I didn't leave on purpose, my Lowee." She almost cried.

A lite wind blew at Blanc. She shivered at the feeling it brought. So many feelings more then she could understand, but one stood out. A challenge to endure it. Blanc's face tightened.

"Alright!" Blanc spread out her arms at her sides. "Bring it on! I'm going to take what you want to dish out, Lowee!" She wasn't sure if she would survive what her land was going to do.

She opened up her mind to let Lowee in. Suddenly, a tidal wave slammed into her mind. Blanc grunted to stay standing, she felt fear, rage, and the biggest one of them all.

Loneliness.

Loneliness for being left behind for so long. Not seeing her, talking to its goddess, feeling the joy that she brought to their people.

Blanc cried. "Lowee…your sad I left, aren't you?" She whispered.

A soft pulse came to her.

"There, there," Blanc cooed to her land. "I've missed you to. Far more than I've ever thought possible. I've missed our talks, seeing our people thrive though learning, and most all. Seeing my sisters became wonderful goddess."

Blanc's face heat up, feeling warmth coming from Lowee. The land started to feel warmer, more welcoming. Blanc smiled at seeing soft snow fall.

"Lowee, thank you," she thanked her land for such a beauty site. The snowflakes caught the light, making them sparkle. They resembled falling crystals.

"Blanc!" a voiced screamed out from behind the brown haired goddess.

Blanc smiled knowing who it was. Sure enough, she could see Ram, and Rom running toward her. The two stopped, each holding their chest.

"Lowee, what are you saying?" Ram whispered out.

Blanc smiled walking toward her sisters. "He's saying, I've forgiven your sister."

Ram's eyes widened, knowing this was right. Another feeling came to her, one that made her teary eyed.

"Your also sad I've left, Ram," Blanc quietly spoken.

A red face Ram looked away. "Yes, I did Blanc."

Rom and Blanc giggled at Ram's act. But glad she was okay.

Suddenly, Blanc hugged herself. Her eyes widened while taking deep breaths. Even cold sweat ran down her face.

Both her sisters screamed her name. Not knowing what was happening to their sister.

Blanc could only see darkness. A flash of Planeteptune appeared before her. Then waves of misery slammed into her. Nothing that she felt from Lowee could come close to this. Not even Lastation or Leanbox could come close to this level of despair. A plea came to her.

 _Please, let me die._

Blanc could see Lowee. Her sisters were holding her up.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" a concerned Rom asked with Ram looking worried.

Blanc was breathing hard to calm down. She might have soaked her clothes from all the sweat that came off her. After a few more seconds, she found her voice.

"I'm fine, but I think Lowee showed me…Planeteptune," Blanc answered while supporting herself now.

"Planeteptune?" Ram raised a brow. "Why show you that place? It's fine for now, isn't' it."

Blanc shook her head. "I can't explain it, but it…wants to be silenced!"

The color drained from Rom, and Ram's faces.

"Silenced…" Rom whispered. "No…she is a rogue goddess!"

A burning fired appeared in Blanc. "Damn you, Neptune! No! Damn you Purple Heart to hell! It wasn't enough you harm your own people, but your own land to!"

Ram growled her own goddess nature coming out. "It's no surprise! We should have known! She really doesn't listen to anyone! How long as this been going on?!"

"Probably," Blanc growled. "The moment our countries appeared, maybe before that! Because from what I felt, it's far longer than Lowee's suffering! We just never noticed it! Because we took care of our lands, but she…"

"Didn't listen to it," Rom growled out. "She never listened to it. I'm afraid it just now we've noticed it's pain. But why did Lowee show that?"

Blanc glared in the direction of Planeteptune. "It knows something is on the way, and Planeteptune is at the center of it! That I'm sure of!"

"The center of it," Rom slowly whispered out, her eyes becoming unfocused. Something flashed before. She screamed in fear.

"Rom!" Blanc grabbed her younger sister with Ram. Each holding her tightly, afraid of what happening to their sister.

Rom shivered in pure fear. "He's coming back! He will return!"

"Who are you talking about, Rom?!" Ram franticly asked her sister. Holding on to her sister, who was shivering.

"I…don't know," Rom whispered out. "I don't know! It's gone! That… _thing's_ _name_ is gone, damn it!" She cursed.

"You lost its name," Blanc whispered out, letting of Rom.

Ram also let go of Rom. The two stepped back to let Rom have space.

A seething Rom nodded. "Along with what I knew about its plan! For a few seconds, it's responsible for our situation!"

Blanc looked out toward Planeteptune. 'What is being unleased on this world? Whatever it is, it's coming! No time for laying around. We must restore Lowee, and strengthen ourselves for the future!'

Even if that was her plan the whole time, restoring her country. This made it direr for her.

"We need to tell the others about this," Blanc stated. "We don't know if Purple Heart is willing helping this thing. But, we must be ready for anything! It's time for Lowee to thrive again!" She raised a fist.

"I'm with you, Blanc!" Ram raised her own fist, ready to restore their land.

"I second that!" Rom agreed with the declaration.

"Let's get started!" Blanc ran off to where everyone lived at. She already talked to her council, letting them know she was back with Rom's help. It was time for them to know she calmed down Lowee's anger.

Sunlight came out of window of Vert's temporary flat. It was morning, luckily for the goddess. She arrived last night, welcomed by mostly open arms. She was thankful that her people didn't abandon her.

The house was small, but accommodated her. It had a small living room with a table, and a replicator for food. There was another larger one for clothing snice she couldn't have spare clothes.

"Leanbox, what did you say to me," Vert muttered out, walking to the clothing replicator. Her land did talk to her, but it only said.

 _Show me your willing to work._

Vert thoughtlessly work the replicator controls. Soon, a picture of her usual dress appeared on the screen. She was about to press the button, but stopped at the last second. She stared at screen, her face tightened.

"Now's not the time for these clothes," Vert changed her selection. She smiled at seeing a different set. "You want to see if I still care about you, Leanbox. You better be ready!"

She punched the button, soon a light came from the machine. Vert smirked at her new clothes.

"Time to get ready! I have a country to save!" Vert striped out her worn out clothes, soon her underwear was off. She ran off to the shower to start her day. She was to tried to take one last night.

In a modest room, several people sat down at a circle table. Each of different ages, dressed in simple clothes. They mainly work on keeping their homes safe, and running the past two years.

"Are sure it's okay to be dressed like this?" One of council members asked, nervous about meeting their goddess dressed this.

Even the soldiers looked better dressed then themselves.

"It was short noticed, but I don't think Lady Green Heart will mind," another one spoke out, a female. "Remember, she is very understanding of our position."

The first one nodded, they give her a report of Leanbox's state. Like Lowee, and Lastation, they couldn't live in the city. Only on the outskirts, hoping one day to return to their city, and restore it.

That day might now come. There goddess has returned.

The soldiers stood at attention, saluting an approaching figure. The person returned the gesture. The council members gasped at seeing their goddess.

She wasn't in her usual high class dress. Instead, she had one a pair green work pants, containing various pockets. A green button shirt that seemed able help her keep cooler. Lastly, brown boots were on her feet, designed for work.

"I'm here, my people," Vert smiled at the group, walking to her spot.

"Okay, she won't be mad," the first member muttered with a sweat-drop. There goddess looked ready to work, not govern a country.

"Now on to business," Vert's face turned serious. She wasn't just going to sit on the sidelines. She was going to help rebuilt Leanbox with her people.

The assembly of people started talking. Plans were made on where to start clearing a path to the sharicite, the most important place to go to. With seeing if they keep their ground.

(Three days later)

A dust cloud erupted from Lastation. At base of this dust clouds were Black Heart, holding a massive sledgehammer wearing a hardhat. She charged at a ruin building in front of her. Soon it was destroyed.

"Yes," she smirked with nod.

She wasn't alone, various other people were tearing down ruined buildings. Using bulldozers, sledgehammers, all kinds of tools to do the job. They were also taking the destroyed material to a box. To be used for replication for new materials.

Black Heart smiled. She could feel Lastation's joy, seeing the determination of their people again, after so long.

She didn't have to be here, but she wanted to help rebuild Lastation. So, she joined the group responsible for tearing down the ruined buildings, while another group marked useable buildings.

Black Heart wiped of sweat, "This is hard work, but it's so refreshing! I haven't felt like this in a while! My passion is back!" She was about to start on another building.

"Noire!" a familiar voice called out to her.

Black Heart smiled seeing her younger sister running toward her. She waved Uni over.

"I'm here, Uni!"

Uni looked startled at seeing her sister helping with the rebuilding. She thought she was giving orders from command center, not knocking down buildings. She could see the grim on her sister's clothes.

"Noire…why are you here? I thought you would be organizing the work at command center?" Uni questioned her sister.

"I want to help rebuild Lastation," Black Heart answered. Uni was about to spoke, but Black Heart held up a hand to stop her. "I know you think I don't need to do this. But, your wrong. I must show our people I'm willing to work for them."

Uni nodded. "Your right, Noire. I should help to." She was about ready to pick up a tool to help.

Black Heart shook her head. "You are doing an important job as me, Uni."

Uni raised a brow, curious about Noire's reply.

"Your," Black Heart said. "Working on strengthen our defenses, aren't you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Uni widened her eyes, she didn't tell her sister about that. "How did you know?"

Black Heart giggled. "It's not that hard to figure out." Uni blushed a little. "We need to be ready for Neptune to attack us or… _something else_."

"Something…else?" a confused Uni muttered.

Black Heart nodded, staring off in the distance. "I've received a call from, Blanc. She felt Planeteptune's pain. It was beyond our own lands."

Uni gasped knowing they never thought about that land.

Black Heart growled. "Neptune also harmed her land to where it's wants to be silenced! But, there might be a different player in the mix."

"A different player," Uni held a hand over her drumming heart. This might the same feeling she has felt the past few days.

"Blanc was animate on this. I believe her! I don't know what is going on, but we must be ready! I'm going to work on restoring Lastation, with renewing our people's faith in us!" Black Heart closed a fist.

Uni nodded. "I'll work on strengthening our defense!"

"I'll also help with my meetings that I go to," Black Heart looked at younger sister.

Uni smiled at what her sister was doing. She organized her schedule.

In Lowee, a burst snow reached the sky. At the base of it, a smirking White Heart stood with sledgehammer. Even her goddess form was taller, and buster. Even if it couldn't compete with Black Heart or Green Heart. Her figure was nicely portioned.

"Heave ho," White Heart charged at another building, sledgehammer raised.

Another building fell to her, do to her hitting at the right points. The blue-haired goddess smirked. She could see and hear her people working on clearing the debris.

Like Lastation, they were recycling the materials for new buildings.

White Heart softly smiled at site of this. Every pore of her body was enjoyed. So much that it threated to burst out of her. White Heart felt a pulse came to her.

"Your right, Lowee," White Heart muttered. "We're right on schedule. This section should be cleared in the four hours, and then we can start surveying."

White Heart's face heated up, feeling the joy of Lowee. She missed hearing her land.

"Blanc!" Ram came running toward her older sister.

"Ram!" a smiling White Hearted waved at her younger sister.

"Excellent news!" Ram stopped by her sister. "We might start training new soldiers in a few days!"

A smirking White Heart nodded. "Most excellent news! I'm glad there are people willing to fight for our country!"

Ram smirked. "What did you expect! We Loweeian's don't quit! We'll show that Purple Heart who's boss here!" She raised a fist.

White Heart giggled while shaking her head. Not sure what to think about the real Ram. Sure she was spirted like the fake one, but more mature. Knowing what to do for their people and their land.

"Hey!" Ram said. "What's with the look?" It seemed her older sister was laughing at her.

White Heart placed a hand on Ram's shoulder. "Thinking on how I've missed being with my real sister, is all."

"Blanc," a red faced Ram muttered. "Your embarrassing me."

White Heart laughed walking away. "That's my job! Next thing you know; I'll be tearing my hair out. When you find a boyfriend!"

Ram let out a puff of steam at the jab. Lowee then spoke to her.

"Not you to, Lowee!" Ram screamed back at the land's teasing.

White Heart only went back to work with a giant grin.

In Leanbox, a chainsaw screamed. Green Heart was the one wielding this massive tool. Hacking away at twisted trees, shrubs in her path. She already cleared the path to her home, but wanted to clear more places.

"Lady Green Heart," one of the workers called out to the goddess.

Green Heart looked at the man, not winded like the others. "Yes."

"Aren't you…working too hard?"

Green Heart shook her head. "I'm making up for lost time! I've been away from my land for two years! I'm not going to take it easy right away. I…missed Leanbox, and its people." She whispered the last part.

She noticed how she missed being in her land, even if it was ruined right now. It a piece that she didn't know was missing, intel now. Being free of Neptune's prison. Funny, you didn't think that she would be doing this kind of work, with her class. Memories came to her. Ones of the past when she started out.

"Leanbox," Green Heart muttered, knowing her land was showing her the past. A smile creeped to her face. Leanbox was showing it's support.

"Alright, back to work!" Green Heart charged at the next spot.

"Man," one of the works muttered with a sweat-drop. But at the same time, a smile came to his face.

He wasn't alone, others were smiling. There goddess was lifting there spirts. Soon, they also charged with their goddess, joining in her fight to restore their country.

(Four months later)

In Lastation, footsteps were heard. It was mainly the abandoned district. Even though there didn't seem to be any people around, it looked cleaner. Buildings all around looked new to.

The one who made the footsteps was a young girl. Around fourteen, black hair in twin ponytails. It was a young Uni.

"Noire!" Uni called out, looking around the area for her sister. An echo came from her cry, but nothing responded. She franticly tried again.

"I'm here, Uni," a female voice answered behind Uni.

Uni smiled looking at the person, it was her older sister's voice. The smile turned into a titled head.

"Noire? What are wearing?" Uni questioned her sister, seeing a different outfit on her.

It was a black dress, but seemed more rugged. There was a white and black shirt on her frame, designed for work. She had sleeves with black fingerless gloves. Even dark boots were on her feet.

"What's wrong, Uni?" Noire winked at Uni with a whirl. "Don't you like my new outfit?"

Uni backed away from her older sister. "N-Noire! I mean…why do you need a new outfit?!"

Noire tutted while waving at hand at the area. "Easy, I was rebuilding my precious Lastation."

Uni sweated at seeing the emotion from her sister. She shouldn't be this open with them. This was most unnerving.

"Noire! You need to leave!" Uni screamed back to her sister.

"Why?" Uni simply replied with one eye closed, looking at Uni. Not caring about her outburst.

"You're not in Lastation!" Uni answered back. "This is a trick by a new group! One that has taken over your land! You must return to it! Please Noire!"

Noire turned serious. "Point me in the direction I need to go!"

Uni pointed toward Planeteptune. Noire looked at that direction, turning her back to Uni. Uni sneered, slowly walking to Noire's back.

*Slash*

Uni screamed in pain, her left arm missing.

"Nice try, fake!" a glaring Noire stated to Uni. Holding her sword in her right hand. Done playing the fool.

Uni glared at her sister, where her arm should be. Sparks erupted from it, and her arm. An orange-black liquid oozed from the stumps.

Suddenly, Noire jabbed fake Uni's midsection three times. More of the liquid poured out of the wounds.

"Give this message to Purple Heart, Purple sister," Noire growled out. "I'm at home, where I belong. If you want me, come and get me! If not, I'm coming for your pudding loving ass! And this time, I'll finish the job!" She walked away from the fake.

Fake Uni's eyes glowed red. Mechanical noise erupting from her mouth. Sparks spread all over her body, about to charge at Noire.

Two gunshots were heard. Fake Uni fell to the ground, one shot in her head, another one in the heart.

"Nice timing, Uni," Noire tapped her earpiece, it was a small radio.

"Please," Uni's voice replied. "It was an easy shot."

Noire smirked agreeing with her sister. "That's expected from an _elite sniper_."

"Thanks, but why didn't you finish off that fake, Noire?" Uni questioned her sister. She told Noire how to kill the fakes that Nepgear sent to capture her. She had plenty experience with them. Even Rom and Ram did.

Noire smiled. "Easy, I thought you wanted the honor of doing it. They were slating your image. I know if I ever meet a fake of myself, I would tear it apart!"

Uni appeared before Noire, dressed in her BDUs. Her sniper rifle on her back. She was on a rooftop close-by. They spotted the fake rushing into their country minutes ago.

"Your right, Noire," Uni dusted herself off, that roof was duster than expected. But that's okay, it's in her job description of being a sniper.

Noire nodded. "Now's that out of the way. Can we have someone, clean the garbage." She pointed at the robotic version of Uni.

"Don't worry, the right people are on it," Uni replied, walking with her sister.

The two were going into their city. This part looking more advanced. There were small stores of food, clothing, vehicle models, and furniture. There were even flyers for various things.

Noire smiled at the site. In a few months, Lastation was thriving again. It wasn't like before she was captured, but getting there. This was their first attack in that time. It would seem, Purple Heart was having problems.

No skin off her back.

Only, she was worried about the people there. After accessing the information on those devices that were on the missing goddess, they learned of signals being broadcasted over Planeteptune. Ones that numbed the population. It was the reason no one realized what was going on. Hell, they might have left by now, but that signal was stopping them. It wouldn't work on goddess, hence the reason for those devices. They needed something stronger to hold them down.

Noire knows they were getting closer to liberating Planeteptune's people; her people's faith was strong with her. Her armies were almost ready to, protection against numbing waves were being made. Even Lowee and Leanbox were about ready to fight.

They needed more time to be ready.

"You're doing all you can, Noire," Uni reassured her older sister, knowing what was on her mind.

Even Lastation agreed with her.

Noire smiled at the two reassurances. "I know, but it's frustrating! We're so close! But for now, let us rest."

Uni nodded, knowing they were holding a celebration. One that acknowledged their success to reviving Lastation. Even if there was much work needed to be done, they wanted the people to have fun. A reward for all their hard work.

It was about to start in a few minutes.

In Lowee, a short Blanc running around the land. Looking for someone. This was the outskirts of the city.

"Where are those two?!" the short Blanc screamed, her eyes red. Even her fists were clenched.

"Who are you looking for, Blanc," Ram appeared with Rom, behind Blanc. Each looking at their older sister. Dressed in there thick, warm clothing.

Blanc's head snapped to look at them. "Finally! I was worried sick about you! We need to go!"

"Go where…Onee-chan?" Rom innocently asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

Even Ram whistled innocently.

"It's not safe here, you two!" a glaring Blanc screamed at the two. "Do I need to drag you out of here?!" She slowly stepped toward her sisters.

"How about," a cold female voice said behind Blanc. "You try me, fake!"

Blanc stiffened, looking to see an enraged White heart. Who was holding her axe, ready to use it on the short Blanc.

"F-fake!" Blanc screamed back. "I'm not a fake! You're the fake!" She pointed at White Heart.

White Heart slowly stomped to her target. A quiet rage in her pink eyes.

"Alright, you bitch!" Blanc was engulfed in a blue light. Soon, she resembled White Heart. But shorter, less buster, and holding an axe.

The first White Heart growled. "So, you can take a HDD form, but." She cruelly smirked. "Can you handle a _true goddess_!"

The shorter White Heart charged at the first, cursing all the way. Her axe hit the other ones, she smirked, but that fell.

"Is that all?" the taller White Heart yawned, not impressed. She was hold back the strike with one hand on her massive axe.

"No, this inpossi-!"

She couldn't say anymore, the taller White Heart slammed her heel into her midsection. Mechanical noise came from her mouth, like grinding metal. You could almost see the taller White Heart's foot coming out the back of the shorter one.

"This," the real White Heart raised her axe. "Is how you strike, you damn fake!" She did a helm breaker on the fake, before it could counterattack.

The blow was go great, that the fake split in two. Right now the center. Various microchips, nut and blots fell to the white snow. Orange-black liquid erupted from the corpse. It fell to the ground in two halves, sparks and trashing from its body.

"Don't go staining my land," White heart spat on the fake. "Lowee doesn't like dealing with trash!"

"Here, here!" both Rom, and Ram agreed.

White Heart was engulfed in light. Soon, she was back in her human from. Her clothes haven't changed that much in past few months. She still wears snow white thick clothing to keep warm. But that might change soon. Lowee was slowly going back to pleasant cold temperatures.

Blanc felt Lowee curse the fake.

"To bad, Purple Heart can't hear you, Lowee," Blanc smirked. "She might have a tantrum at your choice words. I'll have to remember to say them to her, for you."

" _Please do!"_ Lowee replied back to its goddess.

"Consider it done, Lowee!" a winking Ram saluted the land.

"Hey," Blanc pouted at her younger sister. "Don't go stealing my thunder!"

Ram playful stuck out her tongue at Blanc. Blanc grumbled, but smiled.

"Looks like," Rom laughed. "There won't be enough of Purple Heart left for anyone. If we get to her first."

Her sisters agreed on that. The three of them together, might only leave a purple mass of ooze. They were quiet the team.

"Enough of this," Blanc dusted herself off. "We have party to host! It's about time for us to get ready!"

Both of her sisters nodded. They have been planning this event for a few weeks. Like Lastation, they wanted their people to have a fun day. They looked in the distance to see a renewed Lowee.

It was a bit smaller then it's past self. But still strong, slowly getting bigger by the day. Newer buildings were their homes, offices, stores, even restaurants. The soft light fell on the buildings, making them shine.

"I'll never get tired of that site," Blanc had a big smile. "Lowee looks beautiful, more than that fake could ever do."

Her land agreed with that, having seen her memories of that land. It let out various curses at Purple hearts cheap imitation.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting," Rom slowly walked toward their home. They still had to change for the event.

Her sisters followed her lead. Walking to their huge home, like Lastation and Leanbox. Where there Sharicite was housed at.

A long purple-haired teen ran in the streets of city. She had purplish eyes, on side of head was a small hair clip. She had a white sailor dress with a N on it. Her white boots hit the pavement.

In this city were new homes, shops, and businesses. Each looking efficient in using their space. Around the city were beautiful trees growing, even the sweet scents of flowering blooming.

There also seemed to windmills, solar panels around the city.

"Please let her be here," Nepgear whimpered.

"Do you mean me, Nepgear?" a soft smiling Vert appeared close to Neptune's younger sister.

"Vert!" Nepgear's eyes gleamed seeing the blond goddess, even her hands were clasped.

Vert nodded, dressed in simple work clothes. They did look a little fancy, but still could handle a hard day's work. It seemed she was close to wearing her usual dresses in near future.

Nepgear bear hugged Vert. Vert widened her eyes, shocked at such affection from Nepgear.

"Nepgear, why are you hugging me?" she softly inquired. Her hands at her side, not returning the bear hug.

Nepgear started sobbing. "It's…Neptune! I can't stand being her sister! Sh-she's so mean!"

"How so, Nepgear?" a titled head Vert replied back, still not hugging the goddess candidate.

"She isn't like you, Vert!" Nepgear screamed in Vert's chest. "She's demanding, stupid, and not busty as you!"

"Well," Vert smiled. "I am the most mature of the bunch."

Nepgear nodded hysterically. "More than that stupid Noire, Blanc! Those two aren't as stunning as you!" She slowly moved her hands behind Vert's back.

"Wrong thing to say, _fake_!" Vert shoved Nepgear and pierced her heart, with her own spear. She grabbed it, noticing Nepgear's actions. Nepgear was close enough to hear her.

Nepgear's body started sparking, her lubricants pouring onto the pavement. The sparks didn't effect Vert, because of her spear. Her eyes watching Vert, widened to the limit. Like she was pleading to the goddess.

Vert pulled out her spear, and jabbed at it again. Her glare would melt steel.

"I know you're watching this, Nepgear," Vert growled out. "Take this as a warning, do not send anymore fakes to my land, or to Lowee, and Lastation! We're coming for you, and that damn sister of yours! So, be ready for my lecture when I see you face to face." She jabbed the fake's forehead, ending its life.

Vert removed her spear, with a flick. She removed the oil from its blade. The fake thudded on pavement. Vert felt Leanbox speak to her. She nodded with a small smile.

"Your right, Leanbox," Vert muttered. "I should have said some of the things you wanted to say. She was also at fault from keeping me from you. For now, this will be enough." She felt Leanbox agree with her.

It wasn't long before Leanbox's soldiers appeared beside their goddess.

"Lady Green Heart," the sergeant saluted his goddess. She returned the salute. "What that necessary? We've could have taken care of that fake easily."

They noticed it second it entered their country. His unit could have shot it to pieces before it even reached the streets.

Vert softly smiled at the sergeant. "I thank your concerns. It is reckless of me to engage these fakes, but we're about to enter war again. I need to keep my edge for battle. You should know, I've did my fair share fighting in the Planeteptune war."

The sergeant nodded, Green Heart did fight in war. Along with White Heart, Black Heart, with their younger sisters. Even if they only fought Planeteptune's soldiers. They barely spotted Planeteptune's goddess in action. Only there ill trained soldiers, who seemed more afraid of their own goddess.

They even had deserters running to enemy to get away from Planeteptune.

"I know war is coming," Vert looked to the horizon. "One that will even more harsh then the previous war." She mysteriously stated. "So, I've must be ready for the what future holds, with my people sergeant."

The sergeant nodded, his face tightly. His own instincts saying a threat was coming. Thankfully, there forces were gaining strength.

"I understand, Lady Green Heart," the sergeant replied. "It's only…everyone doesn't want to lose you again. You've done so much for us."

Vert smiled. "I thank you, my people also have done so much for me, and Leanbox. But, I have a duty as a goddess to protect my people. I'll try to be careful in the future, with my soldiers. They have much to loss as me." She sadly smiled at the memory of those who lost their lives in that war.

It wasn't just her people, it was also Lastations, Lowees, even Planeteptunes. Her compassion was for all of those poor souls. If she could, she didn't want to start another war, but she had no choice. It was coming, and she needed to be ready for it.

She felt Leanbox push her in a direction. Vert smiled at the place.

"Alright you win, Leanbox," Vert replied. "I'll get going, it's about time for the festival to begin."

"What about the fake," the sergeant pointed to the machine.

" _Recycle it_ , we can't have a mess on Leanbox," an enraged Vert ordered.

"Yes, ma'am" the sergeant saluted his goddess. He gave the order to recycle the fake.

Vert walked off to get ready for her event. The people of Leanbox needed their fun before the storm hits.

On the outskirts of Leanbox, three people watched the events taking place. They could see with their binoculars. Two were about middle age, where the last one was older. He still had strength to make the journey and beyond.

"So the missing goddess have returned," One of young man stated. "This is excellent news!"

The know the goddess of Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox were missing for years. The just found out they have returned, and are restoring their lands.

"Yes!" the other young man agreed. "I don't know what would have happened if Purple Heart kept control of the missing goddess!"

They were nomads, not siding with any goddess because of what happened to forefathers long ago. They did live under a goddess rule, only for the goddess to cruelly rule them. But, that mistrust was dying out. The current generation wanted to live in Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. They didn't trust Planeteptune the moment it formed.

History could say they made the right choice.

The oldest one shook his head, unrest in his ageing body.

"Elder…what's wrong?" the first young man asked. He was closest to the first generation; he was a mere kid when they first became nomads. He seen what happened to their forefathers, by his own memory or his father's tells.

"I'm glad they're back, and restoring their lands," the elder replied. "But…something in the air screams death."

The two younger man stiffened, there elder sensed something on the horizon. He even seemed uneasy during the Planeteptune war. He spoke this was only a prelude to an ancient terror.

"It's Purple Heart that unnerves you, elder?" the second young man asked.

The elder nodded. "With what she's done in the past few years. She caused despair, suffering, even death with her rein. That is what worries me." He started walking toward where they lived.

His fellow man followed him. Seeing the wheels turning in his head.

"Please share your opinion," the first one pleaded to the elder. "You must know something, you stopped various members of our tribe. From joining Lowee, Lastation, and Leanbox. We trusted your judgment, but what are you hiding?!"

The elder glared at younger man. But the two, they glared in return. Tired of being in the dark. The elder sighed.

"Your right," he replied. "I've should have told everyone my reasons. It's that… _the prophecy_ might be coming true."

"The prophecy," the first one whispered, shivers ran down his spine. Everyone in their community knew about this prophecy.

"Of the…dark ones return," the second one whispered out, cold sweat ran his face.

The elder nodded, sadness on his face. Knowing what could be in store for their world. Not just one country, but all of them, and their people.

"B-but the betrayer!" the first one screamed. "S-she was stopped by our forefathers. Before she could do any real damage to Gamindustri!"

The elder sighed. "I thought so to, but…"

"But?" the first one questioned.

"What if what they thought was the betrayer, wasn't the betrayer," the elder answered, griping the binoculars. His hands were turning white.

"Then…no," the second one paled. "You think that…"

"Yes!" the elder pointed toward Planeteptune. "It's _Purple Heart_!"

The two young man shivered, knowing there elder was right. She has done the most damage to Gamindustri, with her selfness. Even her land was in chaos because of it.

"She…might unleash him," the elder shivered. "The Great Terror, the Dark One, The Destroyer, the one who defied the original goddess! If he is unleased on this world. There might be no hope for this world!"

There where bit and pieces of information of the Dark One. But, they would be fairy tales to everyone. The only reason why the nomads know of this prophecy, is because their goddess knew about it. But, she held back so much information about it. They passed down that though their children, in case they were wrong.

Because their goddess didn't think it was a threat to her rein.

"What are we to do if…the prophecy comes true?" the first one asked, wondering if there anything they could do.

The elder rubbed his chin. "From what my father told me. If the prophecy comes true…there might be a force to stop him."

"Stop…him?" the second young man asked. Knowing little of the terror the Dark One brought before.

"The only thing he discovered was about… _the successors_ ," the elder answered.

"The…successors. To what?" the first asked his elder.

"To the original goddess," the elder answered. "If so, they might be White heart, Green Heart, and lastly Black Heart. Those three, they have exceeded in caring for their lands, people. But, I can't be sure. If only we had the full prophecy, we could know! Damn that goddess!" He seethed at the thought of that goddess.

She enjoyed torturing them, while being lazy! The only one who might surpass her in cruelty was Purple heart. And now, she might do it if she unleashes the Dark One.

"The time is approaching when we have to give up our status as nomads, and become citizens of a goddess. Our world is depending on them, if I'm right," the elder gravely spoke.

His two fellow tribesman nodded. If the Dark One was returning, they needed to help the goddess who would oppose him.

"Come," the elder waved toward their home. "We must warn every one of the danger that awaits us!"

The group walked faster to their community. They have to start getting ready for this threat to their world.

To be Continued

A/N comment or review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Five-Visions of The Past

In a medium lite room, Nepgear sat at a large desk, looking like her fake version. On this desk were various monitors, a computer with two processing units, and a keyboard that she was typing on. Quite franticly. The room was huge to house her gadgets.

"They knew," Nepgear bit on her index finger. "I…should have known! These three are smarter than we've let them be!" When the three goddess were there…guests. They suppressed their minds, making them more easy to control, docile. But now freed, they were returning to original selves.

That were pissed off at them.

Nepgear shivered, knowing what was in store for them. When they came charging in the war. Planeteptune was losing when Lastation first attacked them, it became a massacre when the other two joined.

She tried talking to her sister, and her friends that provoking Leanbox, and Lowee wasn't in their best interest. Sure enough, they provoked them. They more than willing to help Lastation, because of they were more helpful to them then Planeteptune.

If it wasn't for her sister's plan, there might not have been anything left of Planeteptune. That was the only thing that saved them.

"This is bad…what am going to tell, Onee-chan," Nepgear muttered, standing up to pace around her workshop.

In this workshop there were younger versions of Uni, Rom, Ram, the same ones that escaped goddess had lived with. Their chests open to show microchips, motors, beeping, and lights. Next to them was an unfinished version of Noire. Even in one corner were the alternate versions of the escaped goddess, the ones used in Neptune's newest adventure.

"Nepgear, I'm coming in!" a familiar voice screamed behind her closed door.

Nepgear froze, speak of the devil.

Neptune burst in, still dressed in same outfit Noire seen her. She didn't have a smile on her face, but seemed glad.

"How did it go; did you get those three idiots back?" Neptune asked her sister, hoping for the good news. "They should have fallen for your robots, there not that clever to know about them." Her plan was foolproof.

Nepgear looked away from her sister. Not speaking about their failure.

Neptune's face tightened. "Nepgear, what happened?"

"Well…" Nepgear tapped her index fingers together.

"They failed!" Neptune's face turned red. "How could they fail!? Your robots are perfect copies of them!"

"They weren't," Nepgear whispered. "They looked like you wanted them to, not like the true ones."

Neptune glared at her younger sister, hearing that mutter. She stomped into the room.

"So what are you going to do, Nepgear?"

"I…" Nepgear couldn't come up with an answer.

"Hey!" a young voice screamed from the hallway.

Nepgear, and Neptune heads snapped to look in that direction.

"Where is the pudding, Neptune?!" the voice asked.

Footsteps were heard of someone running toward them.

"Oh no, she had to noticed I've hidden the pudding," Neptune sweat-dropped knowing who was coming.

A seven-year-old girl with blond hair appeared in the open doorway. Her hair was in a small ponytail, two red orbs rested there. Her blue eyes fell on Neptune, glaring at her. Dressed in yellow and brown striped shirt and shorts. One on her feet were big red shoes.

"Your stupid head! Kick!" Peachy leaped at Neptune's back with a flying kick. Her kicked landed true.

Neptune landed with a groan of pain. Peachy on her back, glaring at Neptune. Even growling at the older goddess.

"Where is the pudding?"

Neptune only groaned in pain. She had to be a bleeding heart to this child goddess. Why did she let this kid stay here when all she does was cause problems for her?

As for Nepgear, a huge sweat-drop rolled down her head. The one who took care of Planeteptune was knocked out by a kid. Thankfully, this wouldn't effect anyone because of their numbing the population.

"What's all the noise," a groggy voice yawned out, walking into the room. She short like Neptune, long purple hair in a ponytail. Dressed in purple, and white outfit that looked more on the lines of sleepwear, there were pink slippers on her feet.

"Plutia, sorry if we woke you up," Nepgear apologized to the other CPU that stayed with them.

This was the same Plutia the escaped goddess knew about. Even though she really didn't come from an alternate dimension. Truth be told, they really didn't know where she came from. But, Neptune made friends with her, and give a place to stay, she even helped with share energy crises in own way.

Nepgear didn't agree with the methods she used, but couldn't bring herself to say anything about it. Plutia was scary in her goddess form.

Plutia yawned. "It be fine. I was about to wake up."

Nepgear sweat-dropped, not knowing how long she slept. There were times she thinks she slept two days in a row.

"Um…a little help please," Neptune pleaded to her group, Peachy still on her back.

"No," Peachy pounded Neptune's back with her tiny fists. "Not intel you give me pudding!"

Tears came out of Neptune eyes. Not wanting to give up her pudding.

"Peachy," Nepgear called to the child, who looked at her. "Why don't you go make some with the replicator?"

Peachy tilted her head, humming. She smiled jumping off Neptune's back. "Your right! I should have done that!"

The child ran off to the replicator to get her snack. Even a dust cloud came from her departure.

"Thanks Nepgear," Neptune picked herself off the door, rubbing her aching back. "I thought she would never get off!"

'You could have stood up, Onee-chan,' a nervous Nepgear thought.

"Did you get those three?" Plutia asked. "Before my nap, you said were about to send automations to capture them."

Nepgear stiffened while Neptune returned her glare at her.

"It didn't go well," Plutia coldly stated, slowly walking into the room. Her pink eyes boring into Nepgear's blue eyes.

"Um…they knew those were robots," Nepgear answered. "They- "  
"Who cares!" Neptune whined with raised arms. "What are we going to do?! With those three gone, our shares are dropping into the red! Which means, no pudding, and gaming!"

"With my nap taking," Plutia nodded.

Nepgear blushed, a certain thing was wrong with her older sister. "Um…Onee-chan."

Neptune glared at Nepgear. "Quiet!"

Nepgear squeaked taking a step back. Even Plutia glared at her. The shivers came down her spine in droves.

"Send another assembly of automations! I want those three back here and producing share energy, super quick! I don't know how long I keep rationing our shares! The amount of gaming I could do." She started muttering about various things while pacing the room.

Plutia looked ready to do something. "Nepgear."

Nepgear turned blue at Plutia's cold tone. Slowly, she looked at the smaller person. Scared at what she wanted, she could guess at what the goddess could do to her.

"If you don't retrieve them," Plutia's frame softly glowed. "Do I have to give you my _special treatment_."

Nepgear shook her head franticly, knowing what Plutia was getting at. "Don't worry! I'll get them back! I was about to start working on another batch of automations! These ones will do the job! I guarantee it!"

The glow around Plutia faded, a smile on her lips. Nepgear got the picture really quick. This should help in getting those three back here.

"I'm off to let out steam," Neptune looked at Nepgear. "You better have good news, Nepgear. We need those three stupid, no good, goddess back! I can't believe they have the gall to weasel out their jobs! When there back, I'm so going to _humble_ _them_ so much! That will teach them a lesson!" She stomped out of the room.

Plutia also walked out of the room. Nepgear wasn't sure where she was going, nor did she want to ask. Better not to be around that goddess.

Nepgear walked back to chair, and flopped into it. Sighing at it all. It wasn't her fault those automations failed! If only, she made them closely resemble the real people they should look like. Would it.

Nepgear shook her head. "I don't know if sending automations would work. They haven't captured Uni, Rom, and Ram after all this time. What am I going to do?" She groaned slapping her face, scared at failing again.

Nepgear jumped, startled at feeling a pulse. She took deep breaths, cold sweat running down her spine.

"Not again," Nepgear held a hand over drumming heart. "What are you saying…Planeteptune?"

The land didn't answer Nepgear. It only stayed quiet.

Nepgear walked to one of windows that overlooked Planeteptune. Seeing outside, it looked glorious as it has been the past two years. But, that was only because they kept Noire, Blanc, and Vert captive.

Those three were the reason Planeteptune looked so advanced, clean, and prospered. What they think were improving in their countries actually went to Planeteptune's main city. They were given a small cut of their work, but most of it went to themselves.

Nepgear mentally compared the current Planeteptune to the one before there escaped. It less clean, and beautiful. There shares were going down, and with it. There city would start becoming ruined again. Even the populous would go back to normal. They couldn't keep powering the numbing waves without share energy.

"This is bad," Nepgear whispered. "Is only getting them back the only way? I mean, can't we just do our job as goddess. If we did that, we won't have to worry about them escaping, and we can flourish on our own power." She clasped her hands together.

She hasn't told a living person this, but she wanted to help her people like the escaped goddess. She can remember the time when they first appeared. She was jealous of them making their lands prosper, but at the same time. She wanted to be like them. They had the love of their people, and their lands. Where she never felt that. She only felt scorn from there people, because of her older sister's actions.

As for Planeteptune, it never reached out to her. It only stayed silent. She asked her sister if this was normal, and she said it was. But, a nagging feeling ate at her insides. Deep in her being, she knew this was wrong.

Now this feeling of dread came at her. She didn't know what it was, but it makes her want to be in Plutia's goddess form presence to get away from it. Her own feeling of dread she gave off was insufficient to this one. And she didn't want to be by Iris Heart anymore then she needed.

Her thoughts fell to Peachy. Even if she was a mere child, there was something…wrong with her. She was a goddess like them, but she wasn't at the same time. She couldn't explain it, she could transform into a goddess form, and fight like a goddess. She even needs share energy. But….it felt wrong.

"I could never find any information on Peachy either," Nepgear punched the wall. "I did find bits and pieces of Plutia, but her. It was she just…given goddess power! How's that possible?! A goddess just doesn't appear like that!"

Secretly she searched information on Plutia, and found she might a rouge goddess. She didn't tell Neptune about this, enamored with being her friend. But Peachy, she was a total mystery. One she felt was dangerous to be left alone.

"What is going?! Am I the only one thinking something is wrong here," Nepgear growled out, her instincts were screaming an event was on the horizon. One that will spell disaster for their country.

Neptune grumbled walking to her room for some R&R.

"Neptune!" a female voice screamed down the hallway.

Neptune stiffened, another pain in butt is about to show itself. A small figure appeared in front of face. It was a small woman on a floating book. Her blond hair in pigtails held by blue ribbons. There was white hat on her head with a capital n. Her legs had white stockings with shoes with a blue orb. A luxurious blue dress on her small frame, with a tie. Two floating rings were close to her body.

"Hello Histoire," Neptune grumped out, seeing her adviser for Planeteptune. She appeared about three years ago, wanting to help her. Like Plutia, but more…forceful.

"Don't hello me!" Histoire pointed at Neptune's face. "You need to work on filling out those forms, along with showing your people you care for them!"

Neptune looked away with a pout. "Those forms can wait. As for my people, there doing fine right now. Nepgear's brain numbing waves have them docile. They aren't going to cause problems."

Steam came off Histoire's face. "That's not the point! You need to step it up! With Black Heart, Green Heart, and White Heart gone. You need to _really govern_ your land! Not take a backseat to it like you've been doing the last two years!"

Neptune tutted at what the tome was getting at. She didn't have to like it. It was too hard to do that work.

"Neptune," Histoire seethed, but screamed blushing at noticing Neptune's unknown problem.

Neptune flatly looked at the tome. "What now, Histoire?"

"Your… _underwear_ is showing!" Histoire pointed at the exposed panties.

Neptune raised a brow, slowly, she looked down. A screamed of disbelief came from the goddess. There they were in their white color, with pudding on back. The front even had another picture of pudding. Her sweater was hiked up from Peachy's earlier actions.

Hastily, she slapped the sweater down.

"Good thing the populous is numbed," Histoire muttered. "If this got out, your image might be damaged."  
Neptune glared at Histoire. "No they won't!" the tome stared. "They be drooling! I'm a looker, don't you know!" She posed at the tome winking.

Histoire sweat-dropped at Neptune's reply. "Whatever you say, Neptune."

Neptune nodded smugly. "Excuse me, but I need to work."

Histoire's face brightened up, but that fell when Neptune went into her room. Clicking came from the door, she locked herself in.

"Neptune," Histoire shook her head. "What am I going to do with you." She floated away, going outside.

Soon, the tome was on top of Planeteptune's tower. The large tower gleamed in sunlight, a splendors site to Histoire. The wind didn't blow making it easy for her float. She could see whole city before her blue eyes. It was even quiet, not a sound.

Histoire could smell the fresh air, much better then when she appeared in Planeteptune. The air back then was…stagnant. Now it was much more alive to her. If she narrowed her eyes, she could see the shutdown versions of Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. Those districts were taking too much share energy without the goddess there to make it.

She shivered. She hugged herself to keep the shivers down that threatened to erupt from her being. Soon, they subsided.

"Again," Histoire muttered. "They're getting more frantic; it can't be… _him_." Sweat poured down the tome's face.

"Planeteptune is thriving…so why?" she questioned herself, rubbing her chin. The real reason why she put up with Neptune's antics was to save Planeteptune. Which is doing fine…right.

Histoire looked to the horizon, wondering what is going on. She was fulling her mission, so why can't she shake the feeling. She _screwed_ _up_.

Night had come to Lastation, the city slowly lite up. Like a chandelier. Noire watched this from balcony of her home, enjoying the view of her country. Like she done in the fake Lastation, but fell short to this site. The site of real Lastation filled her with pride and joy. She could feel her people's happiness, joy, and contentment.

Even her land was singing in joy.

A tint of red came to Noire's face. "Blanc was right. Nothing beats the view of your own country. You could get lost in its view."

"I agree, Noire," Uni appeared behind her sister, staring at their country. "I bet even our people look at our land. Seeing their hard work amounting to this, I hope we never lose it again."

Noire softly looked at her younger sister. Knowing she was dreading the day they will have to go to war. Even if she was trained as a soldier, she was a goddess first, one that cared for her people. Like herself, but they can't enjoy it forever. Because Neptune wanted her back in that fake Lastation, making share energy.

"I do to, Uni," Noire walked in her home. Looking at her sister, dressed like a soldier, but a different one. It was a lighter color, saying stars on it. A smile fell to her face.

"You had to cosplay a soldier at our festival, Uni."

Uni smirked at Noire, "I am a special forces soldier, it's no different if I play one. So, why not."

Noire shook her head, her own outfit different. She was wearing a brown and white school uniform, with a black trench coat. Her hair was dyed a blazing red, not in pigtails. Resembling a blanket of flames.

"I'll take it as a comment from the blazing red-haired hunter," Uni teased her sister, knowing the character she played earlier.

"Only for a short while," Noire took off her trench coat. "I've play a _tsundere_ long enough. I don't think Lastation or myself could handle it. But, everyone got a blast out of it." She smiled in memory.

In the newly made grand coliseum. People were gathered, dressed as characters from shows, games. While others weren't as colorful. Each one of them enjoying the festival brought on by their goddess, like the old days.

There vendors handing out food, flyers for their stores. They were making a comeback from there forced end.

The main stage erupted in colors.

"Hey Lastation!" Uni appeared, dressed in her Stars outfit. "Are you're ready for my sister!"

There were cheers from the crowd, wanting their goddess. She was known for her cosplay.

"Shut up, shut up!" Noire's raged filled voice came from the stage.

The crowed silenced to where a pin could drop. Noire appeared, dressed in her costume, glaring at the people present. They didn't know what to do at their goddess's command. The glare on her face turned into a soft smile.

"That my people," Noire passionately said. "Is how you do your character! I want to see your own characters that I'll have the pleasure of judging. I know we still have much work to do on restoring our country, but for the moment. Let us have a celebration of our victories! We've earned them!" She cheered her people.

They returned the cheer. Soon, the celebration began again. It was a whirlwind of excitement.

Noire smiled at having so much, not worrying about being seen cosplaying. She was even praised for her part. She even remembered the last times she held those conventions. Not ashamed to show her true self.

She heard rushing water, noticing Uni was gone.

"I guess, I was daydreaming too much," Noire's face brightened. Lastation agreed with that. Noire sighed, but went to shower.

After a few minutes, the two merged from there showers, feeling refreshed. Noire ran a hand though her damp, black hair. It was soft, and silky to her touch. She only had one a reddish tank top with lace at the chest. Showcasing her sizeable breasts, and her long legs on display. No shorts, only a pair of silky red panties. With floral lace on the sides.

"Nothing like a shower, after a long day," Uni walked behind her older sister, dressed like her sister. Only her panties were black that had a pair rifles in the front. While the back had written in bold lettering 'Fear me for I'm an elite sniper.'

Noire giggled at seeing the panty on her younger sister.

"What's funny, Noire?" Uni questioned her sister, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Your underwear, Uni," Noire snickered. "There right on the mark! Your hell of a sniper!"

Uni blushed while flatly looking at her sister. "Duh."

Noire stopped laughing, thinking to how the past few months filed by. She so busy working on restoring Lastation, it was trying work, but she won't have it any other way. For the first time in two years, she was given the full fruit of her hard work.

'Why can't that damn Neptune realize that what we do is glorifying?' Noire sighed. 'Is she caught up in her avaricious ways not to see what can happen if you put your mind to it. I'll never know.'

There may be jealousy in there to. They had the love of their people, which she never had. That was her own fault, if she only worked for her people, that could change. But instead, she complains without doing anything.

"Neptune…you're a complete dumbass," Noire whispered walking to her bedroom while Uni went to her own. "You could be like us, but chose not to. All because, you can't stand reality. Is it so bad you have to force us in a dream world to get what you want? Too bad! I'm staying awake, and with my land. You want a war, be ready for it! I may not remember the full details, even after all this time, but I know.

"We were close to creaming your pudding loving ass! I underestimated you the last time, and paid the price for it. But this time, I'm making sure you don't hurt anyone or anything again!" She declared passionately.

Her bedroom was luxurious, a dark writing desk was in the corner. Used for any late work, implanted in it was a holograph computer, like the one she first used on her return. In her nations colors of black and blue. A black lamp was there to with a black videophone.

The bed Noire laid in was huge. The frame was oak, easily a king. Her deep red silk sheets were soft as clouds. Even her pillows were soft and fluffy. Noire felt the tension drain from her body, this bed was heavenly. Soon, she was asleep.

The sun rose in Leanbox, Vert watched it with a cup of coffee. Her smile could lite anyone's day. She could see the light catching the solar panels, and the newly made tiny homes with normal sized ones.

They were a new concept, tiny homes. Less than a normal sized home, but could house a family. Before the ruin, people wanted to try making them. With the rebuilding of Leanbox, and the other nations. They were made for testing, and were gaining interest. You could even travel with them, if you had it on a trailer.

"Such a beautiful site," Vert sipped her coffee. She was in her luxurious home, watching this from a balcony.

Even busy with rebuilding Leanbox, she can't, but help herself watching the sunrise. The first light of the day, combined with her city, made it beautify. The way the lite hit the buildings, and the lush pastures…she couldn't get enough of it. She smiled at Leanbox speaking to her.

"There are times I wonder you're like me, Leanbox," Vert softly muttered, seemly their landmass shared the interest as them. They loved seeing their people thrive in their own ways, with their joys.

Vert nodded at the reply. "Is that so, makes sense." She tightened the green robe, walking back into her home.

She went to computer to check reports for the day. Yesterday was fun, much funnier than she thought it would be. They had various activities, with a gaming tournament. She fought in and exceeded at it, dispute not gaming for a while.

It must have been because she could really feel her peoples joy, in past she never felt it. As her hands worked the keyboard. Her eyes fell to a report regarding Planeteptune.

"So…they are getting desperate," Vert's eyes narrowed. "Planeteptune's shares are shrinking, if this is right. I'm not shocked, but why wait so long to send fakes…what are doing, Nepgear?" She typed the keyboard, bringing up more reports.

Soon the answer came.

"She must be rationing the shares," Vert sighed. "Along with getting materials because they don't use replicators for that. That works in our favor, but what concerns me is…Iris Heart." She shivered at the mere mention of that name.

Lately she felt…conflicted about that goddess. Why can't she shake the fear she brought, from her research, and her talks with Leanbox. Before her capture, she wasn't scared of her, if anything, she wanted to kill her for deeds.

Vert hugged herself. "Why? Why can't I…shake this fear? We'll have to face her, if we invade Planeteptune or she'll come to us. What is wrong with me?!" She slammed a fist on her desk, enraged at her own…helpless.

Leanbox spoke to its goddess. Vert took deep breaths, calming her rage. She felt her head clear, but still confused on the matter.

"Maybe," Vert stood up. "The answer will, for now. I better get ready for the day. We still have to much work that needs to be done." She walked off to get changed.

The sounds of a gunfire erupted in a bunker. Uni laid down with her rifle, firing at a target twenty feet away. The clip empty after following shot.

Uni got up, and pressed a button. The target came to her. She smiled at seeing her shot right on the mark.

"Excellent," Uni smirked removing the target, replacing it with a fresh one. Soon it was back to same place as the other one.

Uni was about to enter the prone position again, but stopped. Thinking about what she talked to her sister about.

"Maybe," Uni had a hand on her chin. "I need to get used to my goddess form. I really haven't transformed in the past two years." Even if she was an excellent fighter in her current form, she hasn't used her goddess form.

She wanted to save as much share energy as possible. Even if she doesn't use that much transformed, it wasn't worth the risk. But now, that changed. Share energy was being produced much more than during Noire's capture, and not diluted.

Uni smirked. "Here we go!" A flash light engulfed the young goddess.

Soon, a taller young woman appeared in her place. Her white hair was in spiral pigtails, her eyes the same color as Black Hearts. Her skintight suit covered her torso, with matching gloves and thigh boots. Her chest became more desirable, the skin suit made it more definite.

Black Sister hummed with a whirl. "Like my memory. I haven't felt such strength for years. I forgotten how empowering it is."

Black Sister had a small thought to what Larson would think of seeing her now. She shook her head at those thoughts.

"Better keep a grip on emotions," Black Sister muttered. "There also enhanced by my transform." Her gaze fell to the target, seeing it much better, with a smirk. The goddess raised her hand.

Instantly, a big gun appeared in her hand. On it sides, glowing blues lines ran down the barrel. Dispute being so big, Black Sister handled the weapon with ease. With a snap, she pointed the gun down the range and fired. Three shots hit the target.

"Nice!" Black Sister smirked at seeing the target destroy by her beam gun's three shots. She held the gun cross her chest. "This will come in handy later, like it did in the war."

Black Sister did somber a little at her memories of fighting in that war. She had to take a few lives of Planeteptunes', but didn't outright kill all of them. She spared the ones who surrendered. And now, she will have to do it again, unless they find Neptune and stop her.

Black Sister shivered, so much that she dropped the massive gun. "What in the…hell?!" she screamed as feeling of dread hammered into her. For a second, she could see four red eyes.

The goddess landed on all fours, breathing hard, even cold sweat running down her face.

"What the…hell was that?" she muttered in fear. Even if she only those…eyes for second. She knows her and her sister's human form eyes could unnerve a person when they glared, but those eyes. They were full of…anger, and…coldness.

"No," Black Sister slowly picked herself up. "They were filled with…delight! Delight at being…freed soon!" She shivered again. "I've never felt anything so…vile! What in hell is going on?!"

She looked around the room, seeing no one but herself. But that feeling, she couldn't shake it off.

"Could that be," Black Sister gulped. "What I've been feeling all this time?" She pondered if that what she sensed all this time with Rom, and Ram.

She growled, turning back to her human form. "I don't know what's going on, but I need to tell Noire! She has to know about this, because this isn't about Neptune. I can't say for sure but that _thing_ makes her look a minor itch!"

Uni grabbed her rifle and ran out the room to talk to her older sister. This can't wait.

In Lowee, ice littered the ground of the training ground. This caused by the White Sisters Ram, and Rom. Both pointing their wands at the frozen landscape.

They had matching pink and white skin suits. Like their older sister, they were taller with mature bodies. Rom's hair changed to blue, with one side being longer on her right side. Her eyes were pink. As for her sister, her hair, and eyes were the opposite color.

They had fun yesterday with Blanc, there festival had various games, with a reading contest. Blanc even did a short story that was made everyone want more. It took all of Blanc's self-control not burst into tears.

She promised them more of her stories when the time was right.

As for the White Sisters, they wanted to prepare for the upcoming war.

"Looks like," White Sister Ram smirked. "We still can fight. Good!"

White Sister Rom nodded, glad at their training. Like Uni, they haven't been in their goddess forms for two years. They had some free time today to do their training in their goddess forms.

The twins landed, happy they could see control their powers after being unused for so long. White Sister Rom gasped.

"Rom?" White Sister Ram muttered seeing her sister sweating, even gasping.

"No, what is this…malice," White Sister Rom muttered feeling cold.

"Rom…!" suddenly shivers ran down White Sister Ram's back.

The twins shared the feeling, each holding each other. Soon, it subsided.

"What in the…hell just happened?!" White Sister Ram screamed looking around for whatever caused that feeling.

White Sister Rom shook her head. "I'm afraid…that's what we've been sensing all this time." Sadness rolling off her tone.

"Sensing?" White Sister Ram muttered knowing what her sister was getting at.

White Sister Rom took a fell step away from her sister. "This might be the beginning of a terrible enemy, one that I feel is…older than we thought possible."

"Are you trying to say Arfoire is real?" White Sister Rom's eyebrow was raised. Remembering what their older sister said about the fake enemy they faced.

White Sister Rom shook her head. "No, that person ever existed. She was only used to further Neptune's ego, this we felt. It…won't be merciful. It will destroy anything that gets in its path, that includes us, because we're goddess."

"It…hates us?" White Sister Ram asked her sister knowing she using her clairvoyance.

"I…think so," White Sister Rom answered. "Because we…remind of it of an old foe, or it knows we'll try to stop it."

White Sister Ram eyes widened. "You're saying a _goddess_ faced it before."

White Sister Rom nodded. "I don't know which one, but one did and…damn! I can't tell what she did! This bites!" Frustration showing on her face, because of knowing about things, but at the same time no knowing.

"This enemy," White Sister Ram muttered with a hand on chin. "It must be _ancient_. No, it can't be…"

"Ram, what are going on about," White Sister Rom asked her sister, who seemed to know something.

White Sister Ram looked at her sister, disbelief on her face. "It's a thought, but what if it's the… _Dark One_."

"The Dark One," White Sister Rom slowly replied, confusion on her face.

"I know it sounds crazy, but what if that legend had more truth to it?" White Sister Ram said. "It may be a legend, but what if it's not."

White Sister Rom shivered. "You have a point, Ram. The stories surrounding him…they did say he faced the original goddess. If so, how can he still be around? We haven't seen him or did he have descendants?"

White Sister Ram shook her head. "I don't know! We better talk to Blanc! She might know or know of a book that could help us. I can't help, but wonder if this Dark One was a human or _something else_."

White Sister Rom shivered knowing what her sister was getting at. They didn't know what he was, nothing said if he was human who gained power, or something else. She felt the answer was going to be one that terrified them.

The two sisters flew off to see their older sister, hoping to get answers.

Back in Lastation, Noire walked a garden. This garden was made by people who moved to her country from Leanbox. Even if they now lived in Lastation, they wanted to have a piece of Leanbox here. They had to rebuilt it because of the ruin, but they succeed at bringing it back.

Noire smiled at their work. The various colored flowers bloomed with young oak trees. The flowers were from Leanbox, and her native forests. She could even smell the sweet scents they give off.

"Vert, I can understand your reasons for protecting nature," Noire muttered. "It has its own beauty."

Noire heard frantic running, she looked to see Uni. By the looks of it, she was in a hurry to get here. Her combat boots hitting the ground.

"Uni, what's wrong?" Noire asked her sister, who stopped by her, not winded at all. Her soldier training helping with that.

"Noire," Uni said. "I've felt something earlier! I don't know what it was, but- "

*Boom*

"Owiee!" a female voice screamed out in pain, interrupting Uni. Coming from the dust cloud's center.

The two goddess raised a brow, wondering who was in that dust cloud and why they were in pain.

"Why I feel," Noire narrowed her eyes. "That my _dignity_ has been restored."

Uni slowly looked at her sister. "Huh?"

"No fair!" the voice screamed out, seemly a female. "You were supposed to be my cushion!" She walked toward the two goddess, a steel rake in her butt.

Noire and Uni sweat-drooped at seeing rather a well-endowed woman. She had a mainly white skinsuit, like a goddess. That started at the chest, showing her massive cleavage. She even had white gloves and boots. Her short blond hair was in a ponytail. Her yellow eyes glaring at Noire.

"Peachy?" Noire muttered disbelief on her face at seeing the person. She didn't think that she existed, mainly how…ridiculous it seemed a _child_ gained a goddess power.

"Yes!" Yellow Heart pointed to Noire. "Now that I'm here…um."

Noire's sweat-drop got larger for her lack of interest, as for Uni. She glared at Goddess, rifle in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" a glaring Uni demeaned Yellow Heart.

Yellow Heart looked around, suddenly, she pulled out the rake. "Much better!"

Noire sighed, suddenly, she felt rage. Slowly, she glared at goddess. The mere site of her enraged her.

"What…are you?" Noire growled out to Yellow Heart, slowly walking to goddess. Her sword appeared in right hand.

"What?" Yellow Heart asked. "I'm Yellow Heart, and I'm here to bring you back to Planeteptune. Your needed there."

She decided that this needed to be done. Nepgear wasn't going to have those dolls ready for a few more days. So, why not come here and do the job herself.

Uni glared at Yellow Heart, knowing this would happen sooner or later, but to have her come. This must be her own choice; she wasn't the brightest one of Neptune's gang.

"I know your name," Noire growled. "But, _you're no goddess_!"

"What?!" Yellow Heart was offended. "I have the same clothes, and I need share energy!"

Noire suddenly became Black Heart, not understanding what was wrong with her. She may not have seen Peachy that much in her prison, but now. She wanted to destroy this… _abomination_.

"You want to fight," Yellow Heart smirked, getting her wrist claws. "I'll gladly fight you!" She charged at Black Heart full of pride.

This would be a piece of cake for her.

Black Heart went into a guarded stance, waiting for Yellow Heart. The blond goddess closed in, and punched at Black Heart. Black Heart simply sidestepped the punch.

"Huh?" Yellow Heart muttered, shocked that she was able to dodge her punch.

Before she could react, Black Heart kicked her ribs. Yellow Heart screamed in pain, it felt like an iron rod hit her ribs. Black Heart raised her sword and brought it down to slice off Yellow Heart's head. Acting quickly, Yellow Heart blocked the strike with her claws.

Sparks erupted from clash. Yellow Heart winched at feeling strength of Black Heart.

"How are you so strong?!" she screamed frustrated. "You were never this strong, you should be a pushover!"

"Only," Black Heart growled, shoving Yellow Heart back. "Because Purple Heart weakened me you, abomination!" She charged at Yellow Heart with a low slash.

Yellow Heart blocked the strike, sweat starting to come down her face. She didn't think that Black Heart would be strong, that doll version she faced wasn't so powerful. The real one…might too much for her alone.

Black Heart screamed while slashing at Yellow Heart. Each strike blocked by Yellow Heart, but a small cut appeared on her arm.

"Owie!"

"You'll scream much more, abomination!" Black Heart punched Yellow Heart's face with her left fist.

Yellow Heart's head moved in the same direction, saliva came out her mouth. Her body fell from the blow; her body was dragged a few feet way. Black Heart flew after her, her sword in a reverse grip. She speared the blade down to Yellow Heart's chest.

With a squeak, Yellow Heart's wings appeared. She dragged herself away from Black Heart's sword. Dust burst from the strike. Black Heart glared at the retreating goddess.

"You're not getting away from me!" she ran after the goddess. Griping her sword tightly to focus her rage.

Uni watched this fight, not sure on what to do. She couldn't shoot at Yellow Heart, because she might hit Noire. Also, why was she bent on killing her. From the reports of Yellow Heart, she acted like a child in an adult's body. She wasn't really a threat per say, more of an annoyance at best.

Uni looked at Noire, her eyes widened. For a few seconds she thought seen her sister's eyes look different. Like there was a plus sign in them.

"Noire…what is happening to you?" Uni whispered out, suddenly, she glared at Yellow Heart. Feeling enraged at the site of her. She even pointed her rifle at her.

"No! It's happening to me to!" Uni shook her head, trying to control her…instincts. They were screaming to kill this goddess. Because she wasn't one, what she was a danger to everyone.

They didn't have to kill her, why, do they feel they needed to.

Uni lowered her rifle, even think about slinging it. She can't trust herself right now.

Black Heart's sword clashed against Yellow Heart's claws. Sparks between the two weapons, but Black Heart was shoving Yellow Heart back.

"Y-you're a meanie!" Yellow Heart whined like a child.

"Shut-up!" Black Heart roared. "You're not going to be alive for much longer, abomination! I will not have you…release him! You will be dead before you can bring calamity to Gamindustri! For I'm Black Heart! Goddess of Lastation, a true goddess that was born of the goddess system, placed by the original goddess!

"Whereas you!" Black Heart slammed her heel into Yellow Heart's midsection. Which made her opponent scream in pain. It even looked her heel would go through her.

"Are nothing, but a pale imitation of a goddess!"

Yellow Heart jumped back from the engaged goddess, sweat pouring down her face. She shivered at seeing so much rage.

"Y-you're like that meanie…White Heart!" she pointed at Black Heart.

Black Heart face turned from rage to confusion. "White Heart? What does she have to do with this?"

"Just like her and those sisters," Yellow Heart shivered at the memory. "They wanted to hurt me, because I was a goddess! I'm…"

Black Heart let her rage subside. "You've fought White Heart?"

Yellow Heart shivered like a scared child. "She was so mean! I only wanted her to not fight Neptune! But she…" She suddenly took off to the air.

Black Heart wanted to chase after her, instincts screaming to finish her off, but held them at bay.

"What the hell?" Black Heart muttered. "Why do that? She is only a child; so why did it feel like she would be a danger to Gamindustri?"

Uni slowly walked to her sister, confusion on her face. "I…don't know Noire. I know she is with Planeteptune, but that's it."

Black Heart looked at her younger sister. "Nothing else about her? I didn't think she existed because a goddess isn't born like her. Even if she was, she would be older not a child like that. Blanc and Neptune are older than her. Even if a Candidate is born, they usually have a sibling to help them mature into a goddess. So how is she one?"

Uni rubbed her chin. "Your right, how can such an…oddity be. This doesn't make any sense."

Black Heart turned back to her human form, looking to where Yellow Heart escaped. The feeling she give off; it was like something else give her goddess power. Her mouth thinned.

"We better ask Blanc," Noire started walking back to her home.

Uni nodded, by the sounds of it. Blanc had faced Yellow Heart; she might have answers.

Soon the two were in front of a videophone. After a few rings, Blanc's face appeared.

"Hello Noire," Blanc replied to the black-haired goddess, wondering why she called her.

From it looks of it, it was her office room. Various papers were on her desk, even one was in Blanc's hand.

"Sorry to call like this, Blanc," Noire said. "But we've had an _unpleasant_ _visitor_."

Blanc raised a brow, putting down her paper. "Who was this unpleasant visitor?"

"Yellow Heart."

Blanc's eyes narrowed. "Her, that overgrown brat paid you a visit."

Noire and Uni could feel the anger rolling off Blanc.

"Why bother with such a…minor pain in the ass?" Blanc questioned the two goddess.

"She is a minor problem," Noire said. "But…she felt wrong. I don't understand it! She may be a good fighter with more training, but right now. She's…laughable."

Blanc hummed, tapping her index finger on the desk. Processing this information.

Noire and Uni waited for whatever she has to say.

"She," Blanc begin speaking. "Has that air that says if left alone. She would unleash a dangerous being."

A wide eyed Noire nodded, "That's right! I wanted her dead! Because she would…unleash something! I don't know what, but it would be bad for Gamindustri."

Blanc looked toward her window. "I…barely remember that feeling. My memories are still a little foggy, but your right Noire. Even Rom and Ram felt the same thing with that brat! Why?"

"You think," Uni spoke up this time. "Whatever gave her goddess powers, wants her to free something."

Blanc snapped a finger. "Your right, Uni! I bet my favorite book she will do that!"

"If that's the case," Noire said. "Why hasn't she done it?"

Both Blanc and Uni huh at Noire's question.

"I mean," Noire rubbed her chin. "Yellow Heart has been around for three years, give or take. That should have been enough time for her to do something."

"Your right," Uni agreed. "She should have, but…nothing. She only acts like a spoiled child, being a nuisance when she appears. Even her goddess form mainly acts like a child…why?"

"Maybe because," Blanc said. "She is only a child."

"A…child," Noire muttered out.

Blanc nodded. "Makes sense, her manners, her speech, there all child-like. What if she doesn't know her mission."

"I think your right Blanc," Uni replied. "What if she came into contract with something that changed her body, but not her mind."

"You're on the right track, Uni," Blanc replied. "But what in hell could do that?! This isn't Neptune's damn dream world! The goddess system that give birth to us, is the only way a goddess-a former human or like us-is born. That system wouldn't allow this sort of thing to happen?"

"I have a feeling," Noire crossed her arms. "It might be this unknown player working in the shadows."

Blanc shivered. "Like what Rom and Ram said."

Uni stared at Blanc. "What happened to them?"

"They had feelings of dread, ones that scared them silly," Blanc answered. "Ram asked me about the Dark One, wondering what he was."

"The like what happened to me earlier," Uni whispered under her breath.

"That ancient legend again," Noire whispered.

"Yes," Blanc rubbed her chin. "I wanted to research him, after my first brush with Yellow Heart. I wanted to see why such a goddess is running around. All my findings pointed to him."

"Blanc…do you have any books on this Dark One?" Noire asked the brown-haired goddess.

"Yes," Blanc nodded. "Actually that's what I looking for right this moment."

Uni didn't know what to think about looking up this ancient legend. But what if…it wasn't a simple myth? Something from the past might be coming back.

"It's…safe," Blanc replied after a few moments of looking through her notes. "Lucky I had in safe room, away from Lowee's ruin. I could start reading it, but it will take time."

"Time?" a confused Noire asked with Uni confused to.

"Ancient books are in an ancient language, with being very fragile. I have to be gentle with them," Blanc answered. "If not, I might destroy or misunderstand it. You can't rush this." She almost glared at the two.

"Okay, but please let us know," Noire softy replied. "I feel this might give us answers to our unknown problem."

"I'll get right on it," Blanc nodded, and her image vanished.

Noire sighed while leaning back in her chair. She wasn't sure about this Dark One legend, but why does it feel this was the right direction.

"Noire," Uni looked down. "What are going to do? If this…legend is true? I don't know much about this legend, but they said this Dark One was a match for original goddess. Do you think…it's true?" Worry in her eyes.

"I don't know," Noire shook her head. "For now we must focus on being ready. That is our priority."

Uni nodded. They could only keep preparing for the conflict that was about erupt, were it be Planeteptune, or this new threat.

"I'll call Vert," Noire started dialing the blond goddess number. "She needs to know about this."

"Okay, I'll check on our forces," Uni walked out of the room, to check on their offensive strength.

"Ow!" Peachy screamed, in her human form.

She returned to Planeteptune, and was being tended to by Nepgear. There were bandages on arm and face. The current one being doctored by Nepgear was her rear-end. That caused by that rake, she didn't tell Nepgear about that embarrassment.

Let her only think her injuries were from her fight with Black Heart.

"I know it stings, Peachy," Nepgear cooed to the child. "I'm almost done, please hold out a little longer."

"Okay," Peachy whined nodding.

Nepgear smiled and finished her work. Soon, Peachy's behind was doctored. Peachy fixed her clothes, and hopped way smiling at Nepgear.

"Thanks Nepgear!" Peachy thanked the young woman, who nodded in return.

They have a friend who is a nurse to do this, but she…wasn't careful as Nepgear.

"What is this that I've heard Peachy going to Lastation," Neptune appeared in the room, boring holes at Nepgear.

Nepgear sweated under her older sister's gaze. "She did go, and returned…without Noire."

Neptune growled, but huffed. "Peachy, I've told you. Not to go alone again. Because you've might have bitten off more than you could chew."

"You did, but I thought," a glaring Peachy pouted at Neptune. "I could handle them! I don't see you going after them! Aren't they the bad guys, so why can't you go and beat them!"

Neptune looked away from the child. "I'm busy with running Planeteptune."

Peachy huffed at such a lie from Neptune. Almost everyone knows she didn't do her goddess responsibilities.

"Maybe," Plutia appeared in the room. "She has a point Neptune."

Neptune looked at Plutia, wondering what she talking about. Even Nepgear looked at her.

"Even if Nepgear's automations could do the job," Plutia sneered. "I think it might be more _fun_ , if I go."

Nepgear turned blue. "Are you sure you…need to go? I mean, it's my job to reclaim them." The reason she didn't want Plutia to go is, she might turn them in vegetables.

"Nepgear," Plutia glared at the goddess. "Are you doubting, _my_ _abilities_?" The air chilled.

"No!" Nepgear shook her head franticly. "It's that…you might be overkill! If you hurt them to bad, they can't make anymore share energy for Planeteptune!"

Plutia sighed. "You might have a point, Nepgear."

"I say," Neptune spoke. "We let Plutia, or in this case. Sadie have fun! As long she gets the job done. She will humble them." She chuckled.

Plutia chuckled, it seems that Neptune wants her to have fun. No skin off her back, it's been a while snice she gave her _special treatment_ to _alive person_. It was making her lick her lips.

She can't wait to have fun at seeing their terrified faces. She can't wait for it.

Peachy looked confused at the chucking, with a shrug. She left the room, wanting to go play, and forget about her…defeat.

"Nepgear," Plutia called out the goddess. Nepgear gulped with a reply. "Can you track them."

"I think so, let me see," Nepgear ran to her computer, typing fiercely. After a few seconds, she had an answer. "I can find their location, right now there in their own countries."

"Good," Plutia smirked. "I'll wait a few days for them to be in same spot."

Neptune beamed. "Good idea, Sadie! If there all together, you can capture all of them at the same time! You're a genius!"

Plutia held her head up in pride. "You expect nothing less from the best. I can't wait to see their faces when I crash their party!"

Nepgear wasn't so sure about that. Even if there still part of programming left in the escaped goddess, done at Plutia's request. If not, Plutia might not have it so easy to take on all three of them.

"Nepgear!" Nepgear squeaked at Neptune's bark. "Keep an eye on them! Let us know the moment they are meeting in one place."

"Yes Onee-chan," Nepgear muttered back.

Plutia, and Neptune left the room, smug that Plutia would win over the escaped goddess. Easily.

Nepgear gulped, feeling this was a very bad choice. They really shouldn't be going after Noire, Blanc, and Vert like this. They should really be talking things over with them. Because, there a chance they have bitten off more they could chew, with a new threat coming. If her feelings were right.

'This is getting out of hand,' Nepgear thought. 'I don't know if my restraint is still on them. If it is, Plutia might have a chance to capture them. But if she's successful. Would it really help us? Planeteptune…seems sick. Sick for a long time, why can't Onee-chan notice this.'

Nepgear felt this course of action would only be there downfall.

Noire opened her eyes.

"What the hell?" she looked around what should be her bedroom, the last thing she saw. She should be in bed, not standing in barren land. Also, why was she wearing a black tank top with matching shorts. The same ones she wears to bed.

It seemed dark, but she could see everything. Close to her was a simple hut. The hut was built of logs, with only door to enter and exit. There didn't seem to be any windows.

"What kind of home is that?" Noire slowly walked to the house.

"Is this…from ancient Gamindustri?" a voice asked, close to Noire. By the sounds of it were confused at being here.

Noire held up a fist, turning to see where that voice came from. She lowered it seeing Blanc, who looked shocked at seeing her also.

"Blanc…what are you doing here?" Noire looked over, who had on a long snow white t-shirt that almost reached her knees. No shoes on her feet, like she was in her sleepwear like herself.

"I could ask you same thing, Noire," a confused Blanc pointed out. "I was about to fell asleep, when I arrived here."

"You were falling asleep," Blanc nodded. "I was doing the same thing, is this a dream?"

"It might be a vision," another voiced replied close to the goddess.

Blanc and Noire heads snapped to see Vert standing with them. Their faces redden a little. For Vert had on a pink, silky nightgown. You could almost see her full breast, but they were covered by its cups. Her long legs were showing as the rest was see-though, even her skimpy red panties showed.

"Vert…is that your sleepwear?" Blanc asked the blond goddess.

'Good thing,' Noire thought. 'I wore shorts this time!' Whatever brought them here, it only gave them the clothes they were wearing that moment.

"Yes," Vert simply nodded, not bothered at being like this. "We have more pressing matters. Why are here?"

That reply made Blanc and Noire looked around. Trying to make sense of their surroundings.

"Blanc might be right," Noire said. "I think we're in past, nothing looks familiar to me."

"I agree," Vert walked toward the simple home. "This type of construction is outdated. But why are we here? This doesn't make any…sense…" A chill ran down her spine.

Vert looked at her fellow goddess, they looked shaken to the core.

"What," Blanc held a hand on her chest. "Is this feeling? I've never felt so much…vileness. Like it threating to choke the life out me."

Noire looked to where this feeling was, her eyes widened.

"Look!" she screamed, pointing to place that looked to be on fire.

Blanc and Vert breaths were taken, it seemed a fire was raging.

"What is burning?" Blanc shook her head. "No, we need to find out what's there! Come on!" She ran to the burning spot.

Noire and Vert followed her, soon, the trio was at the edge of a destroyed village. They were seeing small fires on destroyed homes. Their houses were the same as the first one they saw, but all destroyed.

"Oh my," Vert held a hand to her mouth. "What could have done this?"

Noire squinted, gasping at seeing unmoving bodies. "No…this village had people!"

"People," Blanc slowly looked at Noire. "You mean _someone_ killed them?!"

Noire felt sick to her stomach. "I…think so, but who or what would do this?"

Vert growled, rushing down to get a better look. She wasn't alone, Blanc and Noire followed her.

The trio could now see the various burnt bodies of humans. Vert cried at seeing what looked to be a mother trying to protect her two children. It wasn't the only one, various others were trying to escape with their children. But they all were killed.

"No…this is…" she couldn't speak anymore on this…horror.

Blanc looked at senseless destruction. "Sweat mother of reading…this was a massacre! These poor people, they didn't stand a chance. What asshole did this?!" Her eyes glowing red.  
Noire slowly stepped to corpse, in its hands was a pitchfork. Seemly trying to fight their attacker. Her eyes softened.

"May you rest in peace," Noire saluted the corpse. "You did your duty to protect your fellow people."

The goddess trio never seen this kind of destruction before, not even during the war did so many innocents get in the crossfire. Because they took care to avoid that mush as possible. But this, was deliberately done.

"No, these poor people," a soft female voice stated, close to the goddess.

Instantly, they looked to see a glowing female figure looking at carnage. Her back was to the goddess; they couldn't make out her features. Only by her body's curves they tell she was a female. Lastly, there seemed to be pair of mechanical wings on her back.

"Who is that?" Noire softy asked, walking closer to get a better look. Even Blanc and Vert walked closer.

The mysterious female picked up a charred stuffed animal. The toy turned to ash in her hands. She lowered her head, seething.

"No, this can't continue!" a sliver broadsword appeared in her left hand. "He has gone too far! I can't let him harm anymore innocents!" She flew into the air, leaving the goddess gasping.

"Who was that…person?" Blanc questioned. "This doesn't make any damn sense!"

Noire couldn't come up with an answer.

"It can't be," Vert's eyes widened to their limit. "Did we just see…the original goddess!"

"The _original goddess_ ," Noire muttered out. "It can't be she's…been dead for three centuries! How could that be her?!"

Blanc growled. "It is her! We're in the past, if so."

"That is the original goddess," Vert finished for her. "The very first goddess to have ruled Gamindustri. But what did she mean by…him?"

Noire's mouth thinned with pointing where the goddess flew off to. "Let's find out!"

Blanc and Vert looked stumped, but nodded. If they were seeing the past, there must be a reason for it. The trio ran after the flying goddess, soon, they spotted her over another village.

But she wasn't alone.

In the air close to her, was a…dark being. They couldn't make out his features, his whole body was a glowing black. His back to the original goddess, chuckling at the scared people below. Dressed in simple clothing.

"That's right humans!" it bellowed, dark joy at their fear of him. "Your demise is at hand!"

"That enough, Dark One!" the original goddess screamed to the being, her sword pointed at his back.

"That's the…Dark One," Blanc slowly stepped back. "The same one who fought the original goddess! What in hell is he?! I've never felt so much…evil!"

She wasn't alone in feeling this dark power. Noire and Vert felt every pore of the body opened up. Everything about this Dark One felt wrong, evil. They couldn't explain it, but like there opposite in every way. There were times they give off feelings of peace and joy to their people, but this Dark One.

It only gave out despair.

" _No human_ ," Vert gulped. "Can make us feel like this. There's no way that's human!"

Noire nodded, understanding Vert's fears. This Dark One wasn't anything they felt before.

"So," the Dark One faced the original goddess. "You've came. I thought, if I didn't invade your cozy lands would bring you here." His four red eyes bore into the goddess.

"You may not have invaded my land, but," the original goddess held her broadsword with both hands. "You've gone too far! How many innocent people must you kill to be satisfied?!"

The Dark One cackled, pointing to scared people. "You care for these…cockroaches?"

"Yes," the original goddess answered. "They haven't done anything to warrant your wrath."

"Wrath," the Dark One hummed. "Who said, I wanted to kill them for angering me."

The original goddess gasped, soon, she glared at her opponent. "You monster!"

"It can't be," Noire growled. "This…thing! It was killing them for sport!" Her red eyes glared at the Dark One, she even wanted to spear him with her sword.

"Unforgivable," Vert muttered, her eyes shadowed. "Absolute unforgivable! All those…people! There nothing to him!"

Blanc glared at the Dark One, keeping silent, knowing she can't change the vison. But she sure wanted a piece of his ass! Every fiber of being a goddess screamed this.

"Bring it on, goddess," the Dark One motioned with index finger at his opponent.

The original goddess roared, charging with increasable speed. The newest goddess could barely keep up with her speed.

"She's fast," Noire was in awe of the goddess. Sure she might be fast, but this. It was out of her league.

The Dark One blocked her strike with his own wicking looking broadsword. The sound of metal on metal vibe in the air. Soon, the two engaged in blows. They disappeared from site.

"What the…where are they?!" Vert looked around, trying to see where they went.

Blanc looked around, hearing the sound of battle. "Unbelievable, there moving so fast. I can't keep up! I didn't think such speed existed!"

"There!" Noire pointed to a spot, instantly, Blanc and Vert looked there to.

There standing on the ground. Were the two combats, trading blows with their swords. So fast, they could only see blurs of silver and black. They could hear there sound of clanking.

In Noire's eyes, power icons flashed. She could feel the original goddess determination. She wasn't going to give up to this foe that seemed strong as herself.

The two broke off from each, taking to the air. The Dark One observed a small group of people. A chuckle came to its mouth. A small dark orb formed in his left hand. His opponent strikes him, he held it back with the right hand holding his broadsword, struggling to keep the goddess at bay.

But, he pointed his free palm toward the group of people.

"Let's see, if really care for these insects!" he launched the orb at the group.

The original goddess screamed in horror. She chased after the orb, but.

*Boom*

The poor people barely had time to scream, let alone ran away. Only ashes remained of them. The remaining people screamed, and turned to ran away.

"No," the original goddess muttered, saddened at being too late. Her glaze went back to the Dark One, growling. "You will pay!"

The Dark One cruelty laughed while pointing his arm at a retreating group, another black orb forming there. The people only kept running, they needed to get away. With a casual flick of his wrist, he landed the orb.

The original goddess muttered, launching like a bullet. She appeared behind the retreating people, holding her palms. She spoke in an unknown language.

Various symbols appeared before her palms, soon a barrier appeared.

"Protection!" the original goddess ordered.

The orb smashed into the barrier, she strained to hold back the orb. After a few seconds of blocking, the orb sniffed out. The goddess sighed, relieved at saving the retreating people.

"Your open!" The Dark One appeared behind her with slash. The goddess screamed in pain as blood dripped from the wound. But, she slashed at her attacker, not giving up.

"This…is insane," Noire muttered at the fighting taking place. She never had this kind of fight before. Even if she fought against Blanc or Vert, which happened, but not at their full strength.

This fight was beyond her abilities. The original goddess had used magic in that short display. The first to increase her speed, and the second to protect the humans. And by the looks of things, those spells were high level.

"Clever, sadistic, bastard!" Blanc waved a fist at the Dark One.

Both Noire and Vert looked the brown-haired goddess.

"Blanc…what are talking about?" Vert asked her.

Blanc pointed at the carnage done. "This…sick bastard, he attacked those people on purpose to test her!"

Vert and Noire's faces paled.

"You mean…"

"Yes!" Blanc answered Vert. "He was testing the original goddess! That first attack was to see if she would react to people being killed! When it did, he did again only to attack her from behind!" Her fist shook in rage.

Vert and Noire glazes went back to the fight. Blanc's eyes also had flashing power icons.

The original goddess slashed at the Dark One, who dodged it by going up. He screamed as a white orb slammed into his head. He clenched his head like acid was poured there.

She secretly did a spell to attack him there. She slashed again, dark blood running down her broadsword. Even more screams came from the Dark One.

"Take that you bastard!" Blanc cheered at original goddess trap. She wanted him fly up, not seeing that orb, and capsuled on the attack. She was clever one this goddess.

Vert clenched a hand over beating heart. Power icons flashing in her blue eyes. She could feel the original goddess's compassion for her people, and the poor souls who lost their lives to this…monster.

The scene started fading. The trio could no longer see the fight taking place.

"Noire are okay?!" a frantic voiced called out to Noire.

Noire's eye snapped opened, seeing a concerned Uni.

"Uni…what's wrong?"

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep, you even screamed," Uni answered her older sister. She came rushing in after waking up. It was enough to scare her, seeing Noire toss and turn like that.

Noire slowly got up from her bed, a hand on her head. "A dream?"

Uni slowly back off to give Noire room to breathe. Noire shook her head.

"No…that wasn't a dream! It's a vison of what's to come!" Noire jumped out of bed, running toward the videophone.

"Noire, what in hell is wrong?!" Uni followed her frantic sister.

Noire didn't pay any attention to Uni, only dialing a number. Vert's face appeared on the screen, dressed in a bathrobe. She was tightening it, she just now put it on.

"Vert…were you there to, I mean," Noire huffed, sweat running down her face.

"Yes," Vert nodded. "I, we had a vison of the original goddess battling the Dark One."

Noire flopped in her seat. "I can't believe it…that such a being existed."

Uni looked between the two, wondering what they were going about.

"I know, Noire," Vert rubbed her chin. "This Dark One…what horrible power. I don't know if any of us…could face him."

"Can you please clue me in what going on!" Uni demanded the two older goddess.

Noire looked at her younger sister. "I'll explain quickly." She told Uni about the vison.

Uni became pale. "You not pulling my leg, aren't you?"

Noire shook her head. "I wish I was, Uni. If my vision that I've shared with Vert and Blanc is accurate. This Dark One was close to the original goddess in power. I may even wish to face Arfoire, or anything else. I don't know what to think."

"What's going on!" a different voice screamed.

Everyone looked at the videophone, seeing an enraged Ram. The videophone instantly answered the call.

"Ram, what's wrong?" Vert asked the young goddess.

"Blanc ran down to archives like her ass is on fire!" Ram answered. "She was muttering about seeing you in her dream, so what happened that would make run in her sleepwear?!"

Vert was about to answer her, but Rom touched Ram's shoulder.

"They had a vison of the past, Ram," Rom answered her sister.

"A vison of the past?" a confused Ram replied looking at Rom.

Rom nodded. "I'm afraid of what we may face in the future."

Noire, Vert stomachs flipped, not sure if they take on that thing.

Blanc's face appeared on screen, in her hands an ancient looking book.

"Blanc, do you have something?" Noire asked the goddess.

"Yes," Blanc nodded. "I nearly had this passage translated last night, but I was to tried to make heads or tells of it. So I went to sleep before finishing it, but now I've done with, and it's…a shit storm of bad news."

Everyone gulped, not liking what Blanc meant by bad news.

"Lay it on us, Blanc," Uni simply replied to her.

"It's about the Dark One," Blanc said. "The reason why we felt he was so…evil is because he's in essence, our _opposite_."

"Our opposite?" a titled head Vert questioned.

Blanc gulped. "Where we are goddess, the Dark One. Is actually a _demon lord_?"

"A…Demon lord," Noire eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Is that right, Blanc," Vert questioned. "I mean, there have been never been any demons in Gamindustri."

Blanc rubbed her head. "I know what you mean, Vert. But it says he's one, and piecing what information I could from this book. I think the original goddess sealed him."

"I can't believe that," Uni slammed a palm on the desk. "A…demon lord! How could one exist! We've never encountered demons, only mad humans, monsters and rouge goddesses!"

Blanc shook her head. "Your right, but that may because of the original goddess."

"The original goddess," Uni lost her steam.

"That's right!" Rom screamed. "She sealed him, and made it where no other demons would harm Gamindustri! She must have! I feel it!"

Noire hummed, thinking of this information. If the original goddess faced a demon lord, one that matched her in power. Why were they born in the first place?

"Noire," Vert called out to her, seeing her concentration. "What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking," Noire begin talking. "If the Dark One was so powerful. Why create the goddess system? If she didn't do that, she would still be around to prevent him from coming back."

Everyone eyes widened in shock.

"Your right, Noire!" Blanc exclaimed. "Why were we born as goddess?! I know we're strong, but to match the original goddess. I don't know if we could."

"That does puzzle me," Vert had a hand on chin. "Why did she do that? Could there be a deeper meaning to our creation?"

"There is!" Rom exclaimed. "She seen something that would help Gamindustri survive the Dark Ones return! I don't know what it is, but she entrusted us with the future of Gamindustri!"

"Our future," Vert muttered. "We have to find this secret, it's imperative we find the reason. If the Dark One is returning, because what we saw _he's strong_. It might take all of us to stop him."

Blanc nodded. "I'm with that, but what about Neptune? How does she fit into this? This whole mess seemed to start with her antics?"

The goddess pondered on that question. Everything seems to start with her, what did she do.

"She might be helping him, but," Noire slammed a fist on the desk. "I say we go and find out!"

"You," Uni said. "What invade Planeteptune, Noire?" Not sure if that was right choice right now.

They might not be ready to attack just yet.

"Yes," Noire nodded. "Even if she didn't help the Dark One, it's too risky leaving her alone!"

"I agree," Blanc agreed with the reply. "If we're fighting with the Dark One. She might sneak behind our backs, and get us with our pants down!"

"Right," Vert agreed. "Like the last time. She might not be our biggest problem, with this new development. But, we can't ignore the danger she poses!"

"You've made your points," Uni replied. "But do we have the military strength to take her down?"

The older goddess brainstormed. Blanc smirked.

"We may not need that much strength, if we're sneaky," Blanc chuckled.

"Blanc, you have a plan?" Noire asked the brown-haired goddess, knowing she was clever one of the bunch.

"Our military strength is decent right now," Blanc held up her index finger. "Neptune really doesn't have any _military defense_ right now, does she." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Everyone gasped, shocked at missing such an important detail.

"Your right!" Uni slapped a hand on her face at missing this detail. "There all numbed! They can't really fight! If we sneak in, we could break into her home, and take her out! We could even stop the numbing waves, snice that's where there coming from! But…we must have the element of surprise. If she notices us."

"She might do anything to stop us," Blanc finished. "That's something we can't afford. I'm not giving that dumbass a chance to do anything! But if we do this, myself, Noire, and Vert need to go. We can't rule out the possibly that Purple Heart would got off her lazy ass and fight! Then there's…"

"Iris Heart," Noire shivered. "We'll have to…face her. There's no way we can ignore her. As for Yellow Heart, she more of a nuisance than anything. We have to control ourselves if we face her, something about her is…wrong."

Vert looked confused at hearing this, she hasn't been around that goddess. To know what Noire was getting out.

"Don't forget Purple Sister!" Uni stated. "I for one, want to kick her ass! She needs to pay for her crimes." She growled out.

"Uni, you want to go?" Noire slowly asked her younger sister, not sure if she should go.

There's a chance this could go bad, and they can't risk her being captured.

"Damn straight!" Uni nodded crossing her arms. "I'm not going to have you go alone. I have much right to go as you, Noire!"

"That includes us!" Ram exclaimed with Rom. "It's open season on Planeteptune goddess! We're not going to skip out! We want to take those idiots down! They have harmed our people and our lands! It's time to kick ass!"

Blanc glared at her younger sisters, but slowly nodded. "Okay, you two…can come. But, you have to be careful…I don't want you to getting hurt or captured. So…what should do?"

"I say," Noire stated. "We get together here at Lastation. That way, we can plan out next move together."

"That might be a good move," Vert rubbed her chin. "But, we must be cautious. This could tip Planeteptune we're up to something. If they know we're coming."

"They would prepare for our arrival," Blanc stated. "We got to trick them somehow, let them think we're planning something else. That might be easy, but still…we need to thorough. Neptune might fall for anything, but that sister of hers. She's clever, she might catch this and warn her. Even those friends might figure it out."

"For now," Noire said. "Why don't we say we going to check on each other progress with making new trades."

Vert hummed. "That might work. Make it where we want to do business. After all, we haven't shown we're at each other throats, but at the same time. We haven't shown we're tight allies. If anything, we're still neutral to each other. If work this, we might plan this attack while keeping it secret."

"That could work in our favor," Blanc nodded. "I'll say that's what I'm going to do with my sisters. Make it seen this has in works for a week, all the while. Keep the real reason why we going."

"Good idea," Noire smiled. "I'll start spreading the rumor, with getting together the plan."

"I'll do the same," Vert's mouth thinned. "Maybe tomorrow I'll arrive at Lastation with my reports."

Blanc also said the same thing.

"Agreed, we should meet soon as possible!" Noire said. "The sooner we can attack Planeteptune, the better! Our time is limited! We have no idea when the Dark One will return. Best to get one problem out of the way."

Her fellow goddess agreed with that delegation. Rom hummed with eyes closed.

"Rom," Vert called out to the young goddess. "What's wrong?"

Everyone looked at Rom, wondering what is going on with her.

"There might be…a person who could help us understand the Dark One," she answered the goddess.

"A person?" a raised brow Uni asked Rom.

"Yes," Rom nodded. "This person could help us greatly, but only if they're willing to ament their mistakes. Only then, will they realize what they need to do."

"Are you saying," Noire's face soured. "That this person might be…Neptune?!" By the sounds of it, she was the one who doesn't want to ament her mistakes.

Great, and she will become the heroine again. Fixing her mistakes, and then grab all the credit. Maybe they should let her do all the work, that way. They wouldn't get embarrassed by that greedy goddess.

Rom's face twisted in rage. "Not her! She's… _fulling her role_ , whatever it is, in current events, and she'll stay there. It's someone else, someone who should have helped us when this begin, but made the wrong choice. I…don't know who it is." Rom sadly shook her head.

"I say," Vert said. "We prepare for the worst. We can't be sure about this person. It could Nepgear, or Histoire, which is a big if. Or someone who helped these two, and avoided being numbed. We must think that they won't help, instead of waiting for them."

Her fellow goddess agreed with the logic. They can't wait for an event to solve all their problems like Neptune did in her dream world. They have to be ready for anything that comes their way.

They continued there plans to meet up, and discuss what their next move should be. Because, it might be only their lands in danger, but their world.

To be continued

A/N comment or review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Six-Facing Past Sins

Neptune ran to her sister's room. She called her and Plutia that the missing goddesses were meeting each other. A smirk came to her face. They will be back here, and working. They may even have a bonus; the candidates were going to be there to.

With them, even more share energy would be produced. Even if they did fine with Noire, Vert, and Blanc. Never hurts to make more share energy.

"I see going to Nepgear's room," Plutia walked beside Neptune, a smile on her face. One beaming with anticipation.

Neptune nodded. "I can't believe our luck! Those idiots are meeting up with each other! They have no idea we're watching them!" A huge grin on her face.

Plutia nodded, but thinking. Was this too convenient? They needed to make sure it wasn't a trap…maybe.

The two entered Nepgear's room, no sign of Peachey. Good, they didn't need her help.

"What do you have Nepgear?" Neptune asked Nepgear, who looked at them from her computer.

"There meeting at Lastation."

"Lastation?" Plutia questioned Nepgear. She nodded. "Why there? They could meet anywhere else…what's the reason?"

Neptune tilted her head. "What are you talking about, Plutia? Where they meet shouldn't be a problem. This works in our favor, Lastation is much closer than Lowee, and Leanbox."

Plutia's face tighten. "Right, but…why are they meeting? I don't like it."

Neptune slowly realized what her friend was getting at. "Are they laying a trap for us! These sneaks!"

"It's possible," Plutia nodded, hand on her chin. "It's too convenient for us. I can't be sure, for all we know. They might be there for something else."

Neptune's face twisted in rage. "Those…losers! I'm not going to be tricked by them! What are they planning?!"

"Um…" Nepgear muttered out.

Instantly, Plutia and Neptune looked at the young goddess.

"You know something, Nepgear?" Neptune asked her sister.

"I think so," Nepgear answered tapping her index fingers.

"Spit it out!"

"Hai!" Nepgear squeaked at Neptune's bark. "I've tried to find the reason for their meeting. What I've found out is their planning on doing some trading with seeing each other process, maybe even. Talk about staying out of each other's way."

"Staying out each other's way," Neptune muttered out. "Like…before?"

"Yes," Nepgear nodded. "Even if they threaten us, they haven't made any actions toward us, or at themselves. For the most part, they have been neutral to each other like in the past."

Neptune hummed in thought. Trying to make sense of this information. If they were acting like their past selves does that mean…

"I think," Plutia smirked. "That's the reason there meeting each other! They don't want to interfere with each other nation! They only want to remain neutral to each other again. If so, I'll crash this meeting and return with them before they could really do anything!"

"I'm with that Plutia!" Neptune excitedly exclaimed. "They may only want to attack separately, if so. We must get them before they get us! What do you think, Nepgear?" She looked at Nepgear.

Nepgear rubbed her chin. "I think it's right. Given their history with each other, they only wanted to take care of their countries first. They may only be returning to that state."

"It's settled!" Neptune punched the air. "We get them with their smarty pants down!"

Plutia smirked. "Yes, when there all together. I'll appear and drag their butts here. After my _special treatment_." Her frame glowed.

Nepgear's blood froze at Plutia's transforming into her HDD. Soon, a much taller person stood in Plutia's place. Her long purple hair was loose, reaching to butt. Her pinkish eyes had power icons, filled with malice. Lastly her outfit, was only a pinkish panty with stockings and a pinkish bustier.

"I can't wait for their scared faces!" Iris Heart laugh vibe off the walls.

Nepgear gulped in fear at seeing Iris Heart's appearance. It was the same as the last time she saw it. The room felt colder, fear apparent, but there seemed to be a tint of…disgust with it. That disgust come from Nepgear, she couldn't completely understand it, but…Iris Heart felt like a traitor to her goddess nature.

It must because of her status of being a reneged goddess.

"Negear," Iris Heart looked at the terrified goddess candidate. "Let me know when my prey is all together. I'm so ready to see their terror filled faces, with those precious sisters of theirs." She purred out.

Nepgear nodded franticly. "Yes ma'am! The second there at Lastation, I'll call you!"

Iris Heart moaned at seeing Nepgear's scared face, it was so…pleasant to her.

Neptune even shivered a little being near Iris Heart, but glad she wasn't her target. Suddenly, her thoughts fell to another person, one that she hasn't seen all day.

"Is it just me," Neptune said. "Or has Histoire disappeared? I haven't seen her all day."

Both Iris Heart and Nepgear looked at Neptune, confusion on their faces.

"Now you've mention it," Nepgear replied. "I haven't seen Ms. Histoire all day. I know she was talking to you yesterday, Onee-chan."

Neptune huffed looking away. "Right oh! More like, harping at me! For some reason, she's been extra mean to me! I don't understand what's her deal! All we need to do is return those goddesses, and we'll be set for life!"

Iris Heart only shrugged about it. She wasn't sure what to think about that tome. However, there seemed to be a nagging thought about her. Who was she really? There was no way Histoire was a normal tome.

The current location of the missing tome, she was floating in her favorite spot. On top of Planeteptune's tower, shivering.

"They're getting worse!" Histoire fearly squeaked. "Is it because of the escaped goddesses! How could they be the cause of this?!" Her eyes fell to Planeteptune.

Her blue eyes became unfocused. They pulsed at seeing something.

"Planeteptune," Histoire robot-like stated. "Current status of becoming ruined. The cause, no more diluted share energy is being produced, even with it being made. Planeteptune's only remedy is to be silenced.

"It's been ignored by Purple Heart for too long. She only delayed its destruction. Nothing can be done to save it now."

Histoire's eyes became focused, but they soon filled in fear.

"No…no!" she screamed. "M-m-my seals are breaking! There breaking!" Tears started leaking from her eyes.

This was the one thing she didn't want happening to her. It was true that she needed a certain amount of time to research anything, but now. That was no longer the case. The seals that held back her abilities were breaking, which could mean only one thing.

"No!" Histoire denied. "He's not being unleashed! I've made the betrayer a heroine! She's protected…"

Suddenly the area became pitch black. Histoire couldn't spoke anymore, looking around the area. Suddenly, dread came in droves to her. She shivered in fear at feeling so much rage and despair.

'It can't be,' she slowly looked behind her. A silent scream of terror came to her. She couldn't scream, only look in pure undulated fear.

In front of her blue eyes, complex arcane symbols softly glowed, with even more looking dim. But that wasn't what scared the tome.

It was the person inside this cage, who had his back to the tome.

He stood about eight feet tall, encased in pulsating black armor. It even looked like the light was being sniffed out by him.

'The D-dark One!' Histoire froze in fear. For she was in the presence of one the most feared beings in Gamindustri that the original goddess had fought and sealed.

He was much the monster her knowledge expressed about him.

Histoire could hear muttering from the Dark One. She stopped breathing to listen better, her eyes widened.

"It can't be…he's talking to a landmass!" she screamed in disbielf that the Dark One was talking to a landmass. She didn't know which one it was.

Instantly, the Dark One's head snapped at the voice. Histoire could feel everyone pore of her body open, she even had to control her body to keep it control. Those four red eyes, they scared her beyond anything she felt.

Filled with so much rage.

"Interesting," The Dark One's cold voice said. "I have a visitor, after so many centuries. I thought the only one who could come here, was that _damn goddess_. Who imprisoned me!"

Histoire's rage appeared at the disrespect for the original goddess. "Watch your mouth, great terror! She's was the who had to stop your rampage! She should deserve your respect!"

The room chilled, Histoire felt like she was coldness reigns of Gamindustri. No, Lowee couldn't become this cold.

The Dark One laughed. Histoire raised a brow at this change.

"I should have known!" It bellowed. "You're that so-called gift of hers! Who would have thought…you've screwed up so much! It's so…funny!" It pointed a finger at Histoire.

"What did you mean? That I've screwed up? I've…" Histoire mouth stopped working, thinking back to her eailer thoughts.

"You've don't even realize what you've done!" it laughed harder. "Your creator would be crying! At how much you've helped me!"

Histoire shook her head in denial. "No! I've can't have helped you! I've…no." she whispered the last part.

"You realized," The Dark One pointed out. "No matter, I'm almost out of this prison. That day is drawing near, and with it. My rein of terror will be begun again!"

Dark power flooded the area. Histoire shivered at feeling so much raw power. Nothing the current goddess could come close to it. She squawked as something grabbed her tiny body. She struggled to break its grip, but couldn't.

Slowly, the tome was brought the closest to The Dark One's face. Histoire only froze in fear at seeing his face.

"Be ready for that day, tome," The Dark One stated. "That's if you can stop me." It taunted Histoire.

Histoire screamed, soon, she was back in Planeteptune. She sucked in air while cold sweat ran down her face.

"It can't," she huffed. "I can't have helped him! Please say it isn't so…mother!" She screamed to the heavens, thinking back to the one who created her.

A younger Histoire floated close to a beautiful woman. Her long golden hair had streaks of sliver, and brown. With the purest of teal eyes. Histoire's two orbs were connected to two receivers, downloading information.

The last information that original goddess wanted her descents to have. The ones who would face her greatest foe.

"The Dark One's return," the younger Histoire muttered. "It will be brought on by the…betrayer…hmm." She recited parts of a prophecy that will come to pass if this betrayer causes despair.

The two cables fell off Histoire's orbs. They recited into a device. Done downloading the information, Histoire looked at their home.

It was modest with chairs, a table, a bed, even a wood burning stove. Even if her creator could have better a home she chose to live simple. A smile came to Histoire's face, remembering seeing her people. They were living peaceful lives all thinks to her.

But now, that would change. Her creator was almost done making the goddess system, one that will make new goddess. Each would be similar in using power, but different in using that power.

The thought of her losing her maker…made her sad. She couldn't explain this feeling; she shouldn't have such emotions. From what her creator told her.

"What troubles you, young one?" the original goddess softy asked tome, curious about the look on her. This wasn't the first time this had happened. There seemed to be a spark of life in her creation.

She didn't know if it was good or bad to be honest.

"It's…" Histoire looked down. "I can't help, but sad at you giving up your power."

"Why?"

"Because," Histoire started crying. "It means I would never get to see you again…mother." She whispered out.

"Mother," the original goddess stepped back in shock at such a response. Her creation shouldn't have emotions like this.

It now dawned on her, she unknowingly gave the Tome of Knowledge life. Sure she would move and seemed like a person, but wouldn't have the emotions or understand feelings like this.

"Did I do something bad?" Histoire asked the original goddess, because she backed away from her.

The original goddess thought on what to do. She could return her back to being an emotionless tome, but…she couldn't. Her compassion stopped her, because it would be like taking a new life, and her own child. Because, she did give life to her, even if she didn't mean to.

"You haven't done anything wrong, young one," The original goddess softly patted the tome's head. "You've done nothing wrong."

Histoire smiled while laughing, but that soon sobered.

"Why do you have to do this?" she questioned. "You could still keep your power and the Dark One wouldn't return."

"Your correct," the original goddess nodded. "I could continue my rein, but if I did. This world would stagnant."

"Stagnant," Histoire hummed out. "Not moving, motionless, stationary. How would this world stagnate? It keeps moving, mother?"

The original goddess giggled at her child's answer and question. "Such knowledge, but still filled with curiously."

Histoire titled her head. Wondering what her mother was getting at.

"What I mean," the original goddess said. "Is that nothing would change if I remained in power." Histoire slowly nodded in understanding. "That may not be so bad, but there are times when things need to change."

"But," Histoire said. "You could do that."

"True," the original goddess nodded. "But it still wouldn't have the same effect. Even if I can see some of my descendants fail."

Histoire could feel the disappoint in her mother's voice. She even told her about the ones who would fail as goddesses, and how their people would suffer for it.

"There would be lessons for the other goddess to learn from their mistakes. Even humans could learn from them, it's only the ones who don't learn you need to worry about."

"Why?" Histoire asked.

"Because," the original goddess sighed. "It's so easy to deny the truth, not doing anything to change it or ignore it. That will only cause more problems. You must be willing to ament your mistakes, because you could learn from them. If not, you may cause untold consequences."

Histoire's eyes glowed storing her mother's words of wisdom. "Does that include the betrayer?"

"The betrayer?" the original goddess questioned the tome, looking with curious eyes.

Histoire nodded franticly. "If she learns to fix her mistakes, work hard. Won't she not unleash the Dark one?!"

The original goddess hummed. "It might be…possible." She answered after a few seconds.

Histoire's face brightened. "Then, if I helped the betrayer. The Dark One wouldn't return, and Gamindustri would be safe!"

The original goddess stiffened, thinking about what her child said. It is true she might…change her prophecy by doing that. But…

"It's worth a try, little one," The original goddess slowly answered her.

Histoire cheered out, hoping to save their world from the Dark One's return.

"Watch out," Histoire said. "The Tome of Knowledge will save the world!" She punched the air.

The original goddess sighed a little her child's initiative. A small thought accord to her.

"Maybe," the original goddess walked close to the tome. "It's time for you receive a name."

Histoire stopped cheering, looking at her with curious eyes. "A name? But I have one?"

"You have a title," the original goddess answered. "One that I would have kept on you. But, you really need a name now."

"A name," Histoire slowly smiled. "What is it?!" Her eyes sparkling at getting a name.

The original goddess thought about it, and after a minute. One came to her.

"How about, Histoire," she said to the newly named tome.

"Histoire," the tome softy said, soon a bright smile appeared. "I love it mother!"

Histoire hugged her mother's chest, even if she was smothered. Her mother retuned it as gently she could.

"It's time," the original goddess sadly said to her child.

Histoire whimpered, tightening her grip on her mother. "Please, I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry, Histoire," she softly pulled Histoire off. Tears were in her eyes. "I have to, please remember. I love you, my dearest child. That will never change."

Histoire hiccupped. "I'll remember it, mother."

A soft light engulfed Histoire, soon, she became a book. One that was dark blue with a green gem on the cover. The original goddess chanted a spell. The book disappeared to the deepest parts of Gamindustri.

There she would be safe from anyone who wanted to find, and use her. There was even a spell that would prevent her from being opened, intel the day she was needed.

"Histoire," the original cried softly. "I'm sorry, but you'll fail in your quest. The betrayer…she won't change. She will never change; she'll only continue to bring suffering to Gamindustri. Nothing you do will change that. I don't know if it was cruel not telling you…. I'm sorry my dearest child."

She peaked into the future of what would happen if Histoire tried to help the betrayer. It only led to more suffering, but there was a small chance she would exceed.

The original goddess walked off to do her final deed. One that would shape Gamindustri for decades to come.

Histoire could only cry at finding out what happened in the past.

"She…knew!" she sobbed. "She knew I would fail…I'm sorry mother! Sorry that I didn't see what would happen! I should have seen the signs!"

Histoire looked down at tower, knowing the damage was caused by Neptune's selfishness. Like the prophecy her mother said would happen. She glared, enraged at Neptune, and at herself for not noticing it sooner.

"I'm an idiot!" Histoire screamed out, pounding her book. "I should have seen this coming! Neptune is the betrayer though and though! Letting Iris Heart live here…that damn plan! Everything she done, it's only helped weakened the Dark One's seal! Even my actions have only helped her!" She cursed to the heavens at what she done.

Histoire turned her attention to Planeteptune, now noticing it's pain. She grinded her teeth.

"Not even her land was spared. I have to do something! This has to change!" Various screens appeared before Histoire. Her fingers danced on the screens. Looking up information on Planeteptune.

After a few minutes, she smiled.

"Nepgear! She might be able to change things in Planeteptune!" she stated. "She's hardworking, willing to learn. She's perfect!"

Soon that smuggest fell.

"Damn it!" Histoire punched a screen. "It would take too long to convince her to rebel against her sister!"

She then thought about the after getting Negear to rebel. They would have to shut down the Sharicite, and move it to another landmass. The people would be free of Nepgear's numbing waves. Once freed, they would only run away from them.

Majorly of them wanted to escape Planeteptune, and that wouldn't change. With no one willing to live in the new Planeteptune, there wouldn't' be any share energy to power it.

Then there was the Dark One, he will be freed soon. She didn't know when, but soon. It was only a matter of time.

"It's hopeless!" Histoire cupped her face. "I've…screwed up! This is the end of Gamindustri, and it's all my fault!"

She couldn't do anything to save Planeteptune, or stop the Dark One's return. There were no more options she could see. A soft beeping came from one her screens, slowly, she looked at it.

"Lastation?" Histoire questioned, it must come from her punching that screen. She didn't want to look up that land. Reaching out to close it, she stopped. Her eyes widened in disbelief at the information.

"It is right?" she franticly tapped the screen, getting more information about Lastation. A picture of Black Heart appeared by the information. "She…made it thrive again in no time!"

True be told, she didn't care about the escaped goddess. She was only focused on saving Planeteptune not the other lands, but this information. She had to make sure her suspicions were correct.

After a few short minutes, pictures of Green Heart and White Heart appeared in front of the tome. Her mouth gaping like a fish.

"I can't believe it," she slapped a hand on her face. "In my stupidly. I've overlooked the _Successors_! The ones my mother talked about!" Her glaze went to the horizon.

She never thought about them, only focusing on the betrayer. She never thought about searching for them, or to appear before them. If she didn't have her idea of changing the betrayer, she would have appeared before the Successors, helping them with the Dark One's return.

It became so much clearer to her, those three goddesses. They exceed in caring for their lands, even were peaceful. They didn't carve war, but were willing to go to it if their lands were in danger. Even if it didn't seem like a problem far away wouldn't affect them.

"If it's them," Histoire muttered. "They could match the Dark One…if what mother's prophecy said is right, I could go to…them…"

Her thoughts raced on what would happen if she appeared to them now. They wouldn't welcome her with open arms, only with weapons, because of her actions. They may even think the current events were her doing.

"They might…execute me!" Histoire gulped. "I don't know what to do!"

" _It's so easy to deny the truth, not doing anything to change it or ignore it. That will only cause more problems. You must be willing to ament your mistakes, because you could learn from them. If not, you may cause untold consequences."_

Her mother's words came back to Histoire. Histoire's face harden.

"Mother, your right!" she slammed a fist into her open palm. "I now know my mistakes; I've must be held acceptable for them! If I'm to be…executed, I'll take it as my atonement for my sins. But."

Her blues eyes harden like steel. "Only, and only after they use me up! They must have all my knowledge that I've been given! They need it to save Gamindustri!"

Her eyes fell to the tower. They did soften a little, because if she leaves now. She will leave Nepgear alone with upcoming terror. But, she must leave to help the escaped goddess. They were the best hope that Gamindustri has to survive the Dark One.

"Nepgear, I'm sorry, but this has to be done. You've would've made a great goddess, with more teaching. Maybe not from me, as I've screwed up so much with Neptune. If you survive, please live your life. Find a way to become a goddess who would listen to her land, and people. Care for them with an open heart.

"That's something I've should have learned from my mother. Sadly, I've failed that lesson, and with it. I've may have caused suffering that would have been avoided. For that…I could never fully atone. Please don't make the same mistakes as me," she softy pleaded to Nepgear, knowing she could make a difference in the future.

She was a goddess candidate that needed more time to mature. With the right teachings.

"It's time for a change," a soft light engulfed Histoire. A new set of clothes appeared on her tiny frame. She still had a dress, but it was green and black. Her hat was snow white, no symbol on it.

"It may not be much of a statement, but it will do for now," Histoire took off as fast she could fly. It wasn't near what a goddess could do, but it will have to do. Her time was limited.

Each second, the Dark One would be freed, and with his return. Gamindustri will experience the terror he brought on. She has to help the successors; they were the only one who could match him.

"It would take me a day to reach Lastation," Histoire muttered. "Need to fly as fast I can! There planning to attack Planeteptune soon, even if it's needed. They must know about the Dark One! He much more dangerous than Planeteptune's reneged goddesses! He may even be planning something! He was talking to a landmass, if so.

"Which one?! What land would be willing to talk to him?! The Dark One doesn't care about land, unless, it serves a purpose! Whatever his plan is, it must be discovered!"

Not only was the Dark One powerful, he was clever. Her mother had to be on her toes with him. There were times he tricked her, she did survive them, but barely. Histoire growled.

"Please let me be in time!" she poured on the speed to Lastation. To atone for her sins.

In Lastation, Noire was checking over the conference room that they will be using. The large round table was dark oak, complete with leather office chairs. Ones that were comfily to sit in.

The table had ingrained computers, like all of their work stations. There were even ports for devices that contained information. Their nation has an edge over the visiting counties, but they had they had their own advantages.

"Everything is ready," Noire smiled at what was going to take place here. Their sneak attack on Planeteptune. The current problem, strange now she thinks about it.

If it was a few months ago, she wouldn't have even think of doing this. Attacking Neptune with so much ferocity, not part of her script. Their first fight was more on making her the victim, and showing she was stronger than them. As it took all three of them to defeat her, which is true, only because she was holed up somewhere in Planeteptune. But now, that may not be the case.

Noire only felt anger, disappoint, and disgust for the purple-haired goddess. No matter what form she was in. After all the people she has hurt with her actions, it wasn't limited to her people.

"We were never friends," Noire growled out, glaring out the window toward Planeteptune. Even if Neptune acted like they were, the truth was they weren't. Neptune humiliated her, making fun of her hobbies, getting the drop on her fights when she had it in the bag.

Placing her in a fake Lastation which was a pale shadow of the true one. The times she was the butt of her jokes, and lastly. Having her be a tsundere in that fake land.

"Everything she's done," Noire clenched her fist. "It was all for her…enjoyment! What about the people she should care for?! The ones who put their faith in her?! What are they to her…nothing more than share energy producers! They are living and breathing people!

"Not something that could just be put off because of games! She acts like we're the bad guys, but is that right? When all we did was care for our lands in peace! That's all I wanted! Nothing more or less! And she has the gall to think otherwise!" She almost punched the wall near her, but held it in.

Lastation spoke to her, agreeing with her righteous anger. It was like this in the past. Purple Heart only cared about herself, no one else was in her thoughts. Even Lastation could say that goddess was greedy.

"Lastation…things are going to get bad," Noire replied the land, sadness in her tone. "You know about the Dark One returning, even if you didn't have any insight on him before. I'm afraid…he will be more dangerous than Purple Heart. My goddess instincts are screaming he's dangerous, how dangerous…I don't know. Please, this war that's coming with him.

"Be ready for it. You will have to experience the terror that he will be bring. Like you did with Purple Heart, only more intense. There's no way to know. Even my dear citizens will have to suffer again," Tears almost came out of her eyes. "Why did another war have to come again?! Can't we just have peace?! Leanbox, and Lowee wanted the same thing! So why not Planeteptune?! Why is Purple Heart so different?!"

Her frustrations were at all time high with that goddess. She didn't do anything for her land, but wanted it to thrive. She wanted to the heroine, but only wanted the glory not doing the right thing. Then there was what she did to her, and the other escaped goddess. She forced them into a fake world.

"She's…just so damn selfish!" Noire screamed. "I'm so temped to go back to the things were before my capture!" She could do that, only focus on her land, and nothing else.

But that was no longer an option. Purple Heart won't give up, and this new threat that was on the way. One that Purple Heart is helping. Noire's determination came to the surface. She wasn't going to lay down and rollover for Purple Heart, because she doesn't want to work.

"I'm not going to bend to their wills! I will prevail with Green Heart and White Heart, and with my determined people!" Noire's face tightened while looking out the window.

She gasped, stepping back from in the window. The reason her eyes. They had her power icons like her HDD, but not the same. Sure they would appear in a goddess human form eyes, under the right conditions. But, the difference they held right now, where the straight line was at a plus symbol was there.

Noire slowly walked to the window to get a better look at her reflection. She could see they indeed have a plus sign, and her own reflection looked…different.

"What the?" she couldn't make out the features, but it was her. Only…more advantaged, stronger than her current HDD. "Is that…me?"

The reflection was replaced by her normal one. Seeing the magnificent black dress that had her nation's symbol. An L with a yellow background. Noire held her head.

"Was that real, Lastation?" she questioned her land, hoping to get answers.

Lastation couldn't answer her, it was equally confused at this event.

"Noire," Uni walked into the room. "Is everything okay?" By the sounds of it, her sister was troubled.

Noire looked at Uni. "I think so; it might be stress from the events that are going to take place. For a second, I thought that I've saw…never mind it's nothing." She waved it off.

Uni narrowed her eyes, not believing her older sister. "Whatever you say, Noire."

Noire could feel the suspicion in her sister's voice, which she can't blame her. Uni is observant and worried about her well-being, but now's not the time.

"Do you know how long it would be before Green Heart and White Heart arrive?" she asked Uni.

Uni's back straightened. "There about a few minutes away. They should be here soon."

"Excellent," Noire smiled. "I'll feel better once we get some answers from Planeteptune. Hopefully, we'll find out what that damn Purple Heart has been doing."

Uni quivered a little, Noire could tell she had something on her mind.

"What's wrong Uni?"

Uni rubbed her head. "It's about Rom and Ram…"

"What about them?" Noire raised a brow. "Is there something the matter with White Sister's younger sisters?"

"No," Uni answered. "It's that I wanted to talk to them for a few minutes, alone."

Noire narrowed her eyes at Uni, wondering what she wanted to talk about with them. What would be so important that she wanted to talk with them.

"I think it will okay, Uni." Uni relaxed at her older sister's reply. "We might have a few minutes before we really get to talking. So, it might not be too much of a delay."

"Don't worry," Uni replied back. "It won't take long. I just need to ask them a few quick questions is all." She smiled.

Noire could feel there was a deeper meaning to this, but trusted her sister. It may only be a friendly chat they were having, after all. She was gone for two years no telling what happened in those years between the candidates.

"Lady Black Heart," the intercom buzzed.

Noire pressed the button to answer. "Yes."

"Lady White Heart is here, and Lady Green Heart is about two minutes away. Do you want them to meet you in the conference room?"

"Yes, but Black Sister wants to talk to Ram and Rom for a few minutes," Noire replied back.

"Where would Lady Black Sister want to meet them?"

"I'll be down there to show them myself," Uni answered while walking to the door.

"Okay, I'll lead Lady White Heart my lady," the receptionist responded.

"Thank you," Noire thanked the person.

Uni walked to where Ram and Rom were at. Soon, she could see Blanc being led by the receptionist. She was dressed in a snow white dress that looked to be made of pure silk. On the dress was Lowee's symbol, an L with snowflakes in the background.

"Black Sister," Blanc greeted Uni with a nod.

"White Heart," Uni saluted the goddess.

"I'm glad to see you and your sister are doing fine," Blanc softy smiled. "You've been so busy with restoring Lastation. I can see the fruits of your labor, you've made your land prosper. Despite having so much against you. I say you've done an exceptional job."

Uni could feel her pride come to the surface from Blanc's words. There wasn't any deceit in them, only praise for what they accomplished.

"I thank you, White Heart," Uni replied. "Maybe one day I'll get to see Lowee in person. I know it's the coldest place in Gamindustri, but I've also heard of its great beauty."

Blanc smiled. "It does, only for ones with open eyes. That are able to see it's hidden beauty. If you excuse me, I must meet with Black Heart." She contuied her trek to the conference room.

Uni also went back to her walk. Her thoughts compared this White Heart to the one she seen months ago.

'She's showing her wisdom,' Uni thought about White Heart in past before her capture. She had firms hands when ruling Lowee, with a wisdom that was beyond her years. Even her sister and Green Heart would agree.

She may be a young goddess, but had a wise soul in her.

Uni soon spotted Blanc's younger sisters. They were dressed like there older sister, in graceful dresses. Rom's was a deep blue with lace at the seams. Her short hair had a luster to it. Ram's hair had the same shine, but her pinkish dress wasn't as elegant as Rom's dress, but still carried the same air.

Uni could feel the two had their own wisdom, not unlike their older sister.

"It's good to see you, Black Sister," Rom bowed. "We haven't seen each other in person these past few months. I see Lastation is beautiful as ever."

A bit of red came to Uni's face, she felt a bit out of place. Where her sister, and the other goddess were dressed in elaborate clothing. She was dressed in crisped BDUs.

"Thank you White Sister Rom," Uni bowed back at Rom.

"I would like to small talk more," Ram cleared her throat. "I'm curious as to why you wanted to talk to us, Black Sister." She looked at Uni, curiously in her eyes.

Uni's face turned serious. "Please follow me. This is a private matter on our sisters." She pointed to an empty room.

Rom and Ram faces turned serious, the way Uni talked. It wasn't nothing small she wanted to say.

They entered the room that housed a small table with chairs. It could comfortably house them standing.

"Let me start by asking," Uni looked at Rom and Ram's faces. "Have you've ever seen anything weird with your sister?"

"Weird like what?" Ram asked. "Like acting different then usual or something else?"

"During the fight with Yellow Heart," Uni began talking. "Noire's eyes they had a plus symbol in them. I wasn't sure at the time, but what if she really had plus symbols there. If so, what does it mean?"

Rom and Ram hummed in thought about the question, soon. Ram's eyes widened with Rom.

"It's like that one time with Onee-chan!" Rom exhaled.

"What happened?! Please tell me Rom?!" Uni franticly asked the goddess candidate.

"You see," Rom said. "We went to see Onee-chan's training once. She wanted to see if she could control her strength when using regular share energy. During that time, we walked in…"

"What is it?"

"There was another person behind Blanc," Ram answered Uni's question when her sister couldn't.

"Another person…was it her successor?" Uni questioned the two. Because it's possible they could have seen Blanc's successor when she should retire.

Rom shook her head. "No, it's not her successor. I think it was…Onee-chan herself!"

Uni could feel disbelief erupted from her core. "You mean…you saw a different version of your sister?!"

"Yes," Ram nodded, completely serious. "We couldn't make out her features, but it certainly is Blanc. Only she was stronger, advanced. We didn't know what to think about it at the time."

"Is that possible?" Rom questioned. "We've never heard of a goddess going beyond their limits before."

"I think it's possible," Uni nodded. "Let me show the data I've collected."

Uni walked to a data pad on the wall. After a few short seconds, the data appeared beside her in holographic form.

Ram's eyes narrowed at seeing the rising bars. "Is that…?"

"This is," Uni pointed at the bars. "Is my sisters share intake, and output. Notice anything weird about it?" She questioned the two candidates.

Rom and Ram got a closer look at the data, soon, their eyes widened in disbelief.

"This isn't possible," Rom muttered. "That's beyond what a goddess could do! It almost looks like the normal amount a goddess takes in, but at the same time…."

"She is putting out more power," Ram finished for her sister, who seemed shocked at the data. Even herself was shocked. From she could tell.

Noire was stronger than the typical goddess, or becoming stronger.

"I've double checked it, with your sisters and Vert's own goddess signature. So maybe we were seeing the signs of this," Uni touched the data pad again, and two similar graphs appeared. Under the graphs had each goddess names.

"What in…hell is this? How can they be doing this?" Ram looked closer to the data. They all seemed similar, but different. How could they be getting stronger.

"I don't get it," a confused Rom muttered. "How is such a thing possible, nothing could make them get stronger like this…unless some outside force did this?"

"I don't think so," Uni shook head. "They were in Planeteptune when this…event took place. I doubt Neptune would make them stronger. Maybe themselves don't even realize this is happing to them."

Rom and Ram nodded in understanding. There was no way that Neptune would make them stronger, she only would use it on herself and not others.

"Then?" Ram rubbed her chin. "What is responable about this?"

Uni sighed, "I don't know, but I better explain how I've found out about this." She proceeded to tell the tale.

Uni appeared in Larson's workshop. He had pressing news about the devices, even though they gave them so much information. There was still something hidden in them.

"Commander," Larson saluted Uni, standing by his holographic computer.

Uni returned it. "At ease."

Larson relaxed. "I'm glad you've came commander. I've found the last bit of information on the restraints on Lady Black Heart, and I've…found confusing data."

"Confusing data?" Uni tilted her head. "What's so confusing about it?"

"Take a look commander," Larson moved off to the side while pointing at the computer's readouts.

Uni walked closer and a few seconds, her eyes widened to their limits.

"Is this right?!"

"Yes," Larson nodded.

Uni's head snapped to look at Larson, she couldn't see any doubt there. But with she just saw…it's impossible.

"This is the reason I think," Larson begin talking. "Is how the goddess escaped Planeteptune."

Uni felt her legs turned to jelly, she thought they've escaped because of bug in those devices. "Your saying…the devices couldn't _contain them anymore_?!"

"Yes," Larson nod and pointed a part of screen. "Look their commander. I was though on that."

Uni brought up the information and was floored at what she readied.

"They had something this powerful on them?!" she screamed.

"Powerful I'm not sure," Larson tightly answered. "It's more geared toward how they consume share energy. As long you've blocked that, I think you restrain a goddess for untold amount of time."

Uni slowly nodded, that's true. She read they blocked the escaped goddess shares completely to where they were fed share energy of there choosing, and in doing that. They could implant whatever they wanted.

"Nepgear…how in the hell do get this kind of knowledge?!" Uni growled out. "Not even we know this much on goddesses!" A thought slammed into her head. " _Histoire_! There is something different about that damn tome!

"What in hell is she?!" Uni stomped the ground. "She has unknown knowledge, stuff that shouldn't be known! But she has it!"

Larson's face tightened. "I agree commander. She knows something we don't. The way she acts…she does know something, but doesn't to share."

Uni's fist clenched. "She'll share, once I get my hands on her! That tome's days are numbered! I want to know why she helps Neptune ruin our world! That needs to be answered, because it might be key to solving everything!"

"I agree commander," Larson nodded.

Uni thought about the sneak attack they were launching at Planeteptune. Even though stopping Neptune was a must, they must find and secure Histoire. She's too much of a mystery to get away.

Larson also told her one more thing about the goddesses.

Done talking, Rom and Ram gasped.

"Are you saying," Rom gulped. "You want to find and capture Histoire?"

"Definitely," Uni growled with a nod. "Think for a minute. She appeared when the war with Planeteptune started.

The wheels were turning in the twin's heads. Looking back to that time, Histoire acted like a danger was coming if they didn't stop fighting against Planeteptune. Then there was when the goddess was captured. Somehow that tome had something to do with it.

"Your right, Uni," Ram's eye hardened. "We never thought about her. We're too focused on Neptune. Where did she come from? Planeteptune, hell, even our counties might not be able to make a tome like her, if so."

"Where was she made and what is her purpose," Rom finished, rubbing her chin.

"That's what I would like to know," Uni replied with crossed arms. "The only way we find out, is capture that tome, and wrench the answers from her mouth!"

Ram and Rom nodded at the reply. That seemed the only way to their answers from Histoire.

"I say," Ram said. "We make that an essential part of our attack on Planeteptune. She must live in Planeteptune's tower with the other idiots!"

Uni nodded. "I believe it also. She stays close to Neptune, so that's the best bet. But, we have to make sure she doesn't escape."

"I agree," Rom nodded. "There is a chance she will run away, and if that happens."

"We would lose any information that little tome has," Ram stated with a finger up.

"It's settled," Uni said. "We find that tome and secure her ass! She's going to answer for what she done!"

"I second that!" Ram agreed with her sister. They needed to find out what that tome has been hiding.

"We better go," Uni waved toward the door. "The meeting is about to start."

Rom and Ram followed Uni. The trio walked toward the conference room, entering the room. They could see Vert sitting at one of the chairs.

The Leanbox goddess had on a deep green dress. Made of the richest silk with her nations symbol, a lush pasture with LB. One on side of her head, a reddish flower rested there. One of Leanbox's prized flowers.

Vert looked at the candidates with a warm smile. "I'm happy to see you. We can start the meeting."

Even if there was a bit of anxious from Leanbox goddess, she was giving off a sense of patience.

Her fellow goddess also agreed. The candidates took their own seats by their sisters. The table hummed to life with a display of Planeteptune appeared.

"Is this all the data on Planeteptune we've collected?" Vert asked, she along with Blanc put in their storage devices into the ports.

"Yes," Noire answered. "All of the data has been combined, so we should be able to excess everyone's reports."

"Good," Vert said.

"I'll start," Blanc worked her controls. A bubble appeared over Planeteptune. "First things that we need to know about is there radar." She pointed to the bubble.

"It's behind ours, but just as effective. If we are to attack, we must be really quick or find a way to disable it."

Vert worked the controls to look over the data. "There might be a way to disable it. I would rather take the lest quickest method. If we rush to much, we might miss something."

She knows this attack has to fast, but not too fast where they would miss a detail.

"I'm with Vert," Uni agreed. "We need to be fast, but if we miss something. Like a hidden exit or a hidden power source. There's a chance our targets would ran away." She brought up pictures of Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia, Peachey, and Histoire.

"If one of them gets away," Ram cut in. "There is no telling what they would do. We have to make sure there captured."

The three goddess raised a brow at having Histoire's picture on the display, but she is someone they need to look out for.

"You have valued points," Noire replied. "There is no telling what those idiots would do when driven into a corner. Especially that Neptune, she might cause a ruckus somewhere else. Or Nepgear might become more a threat, since she's the brains of this bunch. For all we know, she's restrained by Neptune right now."

There were agreements on that. Nepgear might not be so bad, but at the same time. She might change her mind and run amuck somewhere.

"There's also Iris Heart," Rom growled out. "She may be allied with Planeteptune right now, but remember. She's a reneged goddess. There's nothing really stopping her from leaving Planeteptune right this second. If she escapes, there is no telling what she will do."

Even though shivers went down Blanc, Vert and Noire's spines, they can't forget about her. She might go on a rampage in one of their lands or somewhere else. The people there would suffer her wraith.

"Lastly," Uni glared at Histoire's face. "We have an unknown tome running around. A tome we have no information about! One I think knows something."

Noire could feel the rage from Uni. "You think she's important Uni?"

"Believe me," Uni nodded. "She's important! She appeared when this mess began. I don't know if she helping Neptune or the Dark One. But, she seems to have knowledge that is unknown to us! She next to important focus of this attack."

This bit of information stirred the minds of Noire, Blanc, and Vert. Histoire did appear when this mess began, her activities with Neptune might be a clue.

"Your right Uni," Blanc tightly stated. "She's a tome like no other. I've done research on tomes, and none of them should be like her. I don't know if she's the tome of knowledge that the original goddess left us, even if she is, she needs to answer why she's helping Neptune!"

"I also agree," Vert replied. "Histoire could point us in the right direction, or even give us clues to the real tome of knowledge. If the original goddess wanted us to have ancient knowledge, we may have to find it! We barely have any knowledge on The Dark One or why she went to the trouble of creating the goddess system.

"If we find that tome, we could get the answers we need," Vert concluded her thoughts on the matter.

"Your points have been made," Noire said rubbing her forehead. "We need to capture all of them. Yellow Heart, we wouldn't have much trouble with. If we capture her, we must find out what made her a goddess. Maybe even find a way to reverse it.

"Despite her child-like nature. The power she wields, it's to dangerous to leave unchecked." The feelings that goddess gave off, were to unnerving to her.

Blanc nodded. "The overgrown brat will have to placed where she can't get share energy. Even the other goddesses she lives with have the same precautions. If they get their hands on share energy, they could escape their prison, and we be back to square one."

There mutters of where they would be placed. A specialized prison for Neptune, Nepgear, and Iris Heart. As for Yellow Heart, she will be in house arrest of there choosing. One that will be more comfortable then where her friends were at, but still secure enough to where she wouldn't cause trouble.

There, they could work on reversing her goddess powers. May even find out why she has them.

"Okay," Noire called out. "Back to the attack."

The group went back to talking about attacking Planeteptune. Blanc brought up the readings on the radar, a smirk came to her face.

"I think we've hit pay dirt!" she brought up the readings of radar for everyone to see. "There's a weak point to this radar."

Everyone looked at where Blanc pointed at. It's was near one of the fake counties, Leanbox's direction.

"Why there is a weak point?" Uni asked staring at the spot.

"It's because of that fake Leanbox," a smirking Blanc answered. "The radars stretched a littler thinner their snice they wanted make an effort to show distance between countries. We might be able to use this to our advantage. All we have to do is build something that will block the radar in that area.

"We'll get them with their pants down!" Blanc exclaimed.

"Your right," Vert hummed. "But still, if they notice something wrong. They would notice us."

"You have a point Vert," Blanc agreed. "This might go better if we had a decoy." She nodded at having one of those there. It would be make things easier for them to sneak in.

Noire rubbed her chin. "A decoy…what if…"

"Noire," Uni looked at her sister. "What are you thinking?"

Everyone looked the black-haired goddess, wondering what her thoughts were.

"What if," Noire finally said after a few seconds. "We give Neptune a target?"

"A target?"

"Yes," Noire answered Vert's question. "I act as a decoy while you and Blanc attack Neptune's tower, while she's focused on me."

Uni gasped. "Why do you want to act like bait Noire?!"

Noire looked at sister, a calm look on her face. "To increases our chances this plan would work."

"It might work," Blanc thought out loud. "With that dummy distracted, we could sneak in better, but only if she focuses on Noire. That is something I'm not sure about."

"Oh I think she only focus on me," Noire cruelly smirked. "Given her treatment of me these past few years."

There were raised brows from the other goddesses.

"I'm a little lost," Ram said. "I know Neptune placed you, Blanc, and Vert in fake counties-which was bad enough-but she called you her friend?"

Noire's face soured. " _We are not friends_! If anything, we're _enemies_ even more than ever. With she has pulled with me!" She proceeded to tell them about her time with the Planeteptune goddess.

The times she bossed her around when she didn't have to. The times when her fights went south with Neptune's arrival, and her saving Noire. Then there was her treatment with that fake Noire. Using her as a cushion for falls, the humiltion. Even making fun of her hobbies, and telling everyone about her being lonely. Not helping to ease it.

"I've never thought about it," Vert amended. "Then again, we didn't question Neptune during our time in that prison of Neptunes'. She wasn't being your friend; she was being a bully to you." Her mouth thinned, thinking at Noire's fake friendship with Neptune.

It was far from a friendship, more along the lines of. A bully acting like friend when in reality, she only used the word to act she was doing good, but not in the listest.

Noire's red eyes burned like red hot coals. "Yes! She only said she was my friend, when in reality. She used it as an excuse to make fun of me! I bet forcing me to be a tsundere was only to keep me in line!"

Uni nodded. "It makes sense! You were the first one to attack her, and showed her. She wasn't all that great! Even if Leanbox and Lowee joined our fight, Lastation was the first one to kick that pompous butt of hers. I bet that's why she focused most of her attention on you, to get revenge!"

Noire crossed her arms. "It's clear as day! She was showing off that she could bully me, and not face the consequences," She chuckled. "I say, it's time to show her. Why I kicked her butt the last time. Even if I'm not the one really doing it.

"I would rather see her on her knees crying. Like the big crybaby she is this whole time!" Noire could see nods from the other goddesses in the room. Long as their memory served them she has always cried and moaned when things didn't go her way.

Even she showed that side in her ideal world, only showing she was the best. When you really think about it, she only put on a show for everybody. She really didn't care of consequences of her actions, and not once faced her consequences.

Not this time, it was time to shove them her throat.

"I believe," Blanc chucked while working her controls. "We can make this work to advantage in more ways than one." She brought up a display on Planeteptune.

There arrows with green and white coming from the fake Leanbox, and another black arrow from the opposite direction. In that direction, were Xs in seemly random places.

"Blanc," Ram said. "What are you planning?" She could see a devious plan turning in her sister's head.

"You notice theses Xs," Blanc pointed to the points. Everyone nodded there answer. "Neptune problay doesn't know that we know about her numbing network. If so."

Noire's eyes widened in realization. "We could have parts of my detachment park in key points! There they could…"

"They could launch interference for that radar," Blanc smirked with a nod. "Maybe even more if choose to."

"It's brilliant, White Heart!" Uni exclaimed. "Have our decoys act like there numbed when in reality there not! We could even have heavy weaponry in those vehicles that could attack that tower at the right moment!"

Blanc nodded. "True enough, but what should our target be?"

"Our…target?" Vert asked. "I know we need to capture the ones running Planeteptune, but how much would they put up a fight? I'm unsure about Neptune's strength, but she may not be a pushover with her sister. Iris Heart is also a concern with Yellow Heart. If we get into a big fight with them, a lot of people could get hurt."

The people there wouldn't react quickly enough to get to safety. They could get in the crosshairs of that fight.

Blanc's face sobered. "I know where we should strike fast and hard."

Everyone looked at Lowee's goddess, she seemed sad at what they should hit.

"Blanc," Rom spoke. "What's wrong with the target?"

Blanc brought up the display of Planeteptune's Sharicite. She pointed to it.

"That's where we should hit."

Everyone gasped in disbelief.

"Are you…nuts?!" Vert stood up, glaring at Blanc. "You want to destroy there Sharicite?!

Blanc slowly nodded, not showing her eyes.

Vert grind her teeth. "I know we need to neturize them, but to go as far to shut down there Sharicite, it's…"

"It's not too much," Blanc calmly replied.

"How can you say that?!" Noire questioned this time. "I may have no love for Planeteptune's goddesses, but to shut down or destroy there Sharicite…it's cruel!"

Blanc showed the other goddess her watering eyes. Noire and Vert lost their rage at seeing those eyes. They were full of compassion and sadness.

"Believe me," Blanc's voice almost broke up. "I know how awful that sounds, even myself wouldn't do such a thing to a landmass. It would be like killing my beloved Lowee. But…Planeteptune needs to be silenced! It's pain…it's too much for it to bear!" She could still remember that day Lowee showed Planeteptune's pain.

It didn't have the strength to live anymore.

"Blanc," Noire and Vert muttered out.

"Please don't think of my being cruel," Blanc pleaded. "I still remember that pain! It's so deep, so much anger, loneness…Purple Heart hasn't cared for it in years! She didn't try to listen to Planeteptune, she never has!" She almost slammed a fist on the table.

Lowee reached out to its goddess. Understanding her reasons for silencing Planeteptune. She thanked her landmass.

Lastation and Leanbox reached out to their goddesses, each giving their consent on silencing Planeteptune. They never told their goddess about that land, but could now feel it's pain.

"Blanc…your right," Vert slowly sat down. "It's more merciful to silence Planeteptune. Even if you did tell us about Planeteptune's pain, we never felt the scope of it. I apologize for being harsh on you for thinking about it."

Noire also said the same thing, what they were going to do was cruel, but more merciful. They weren't sure on what to do with Planeteptune after they captured its goddesses.

"Neptune…what in the hell are you?" Rom asked. "Why are you bent on causing so much pain… _betrayer_."

"Betrayer?" Ram questioned her sister. "Where did that come from?"

Rom held her head. "I don't…know? But, it's feels right. It's like she's…fulling her role by being a betrayer, but to what?"

"I say," Uni's face tightened. "To everything that's around her! That's all she done snice her appearance, betray her land, people, maybe even her fellow goddesses."

The room couldn't help, but agree with that. That single term, it seemed to fit Neptune right now. She has betrayed her people and land for no good reason.

"What's wrong with you…tome," Rom whispered so softly that no one heard her. Flashing power icons were in her blue eyes.

Histoire was flying toward Lastation at her fastest speed. She could see the border. There weren't many trees around Lastation, but enough see they cared for the environment, like Leanbox.

"Finally! There's Lastation!" she exclaimed in joy at seeing the border. It's been about a day of travel for her.

She had to stop in forest to rest, it was too dark, and she almost fell asleep while flying. She had no choice, but to find a place to sleep for a few hours. Her dress had small spots of dirt, and her throat was dry. Even her stomach felt it would eat itself.

But, she was close to her objective. Crossing the border, she felt an overpowering sense of joy, happiness, even curiosity. She hugged herself to control these feelings that erupted from the land.

"This joy…it's overwhelming! I haven't felt so much joy…not snice I was in my mother's land! Lastation…your there, I can feel you. Please…" her mouth went silent at feeling a familiar presence.

She looked in direction close to the city, but still far off. Her eyes shaking in fear.

"No!" she screamed out. "What's Iris Heart doing here?! She should be in Planeteptune not here?! Why?!" The answer came to her, one that made her shiver.

"That…damn renegade Goddess!" she cursed Iris Heart. "She's here to capture the possible successors! I should have known! Neptune wants them back, if she captures them…they will be back to being weak! I can't let them happen, if it does…"

Neptune would ruin their chances to save Gamindustri, maybe even give the Dark One the successors on a silver platter. If he gets them like that…

"I've got to warn them!" Histoire screamed about ready to fly to the city. "They have to be ready fight that damn renegade!"

She was back to flying to the city, but slammed the brakes. The reason was bone chilling; Iris Heart had found victims. That's the reason why she was in that spot the first place.

"A father with his young daurther…no!" Histoire gulped. "They'll be…massacred! She'll do it with a smile on her face! She's done it in the past." History of that goddess's rampages come flooding to her mind.

It was not just from the Planeteptune war, there was ones from her own nation. Histoire could feel the need to hurl, even if her stomach was empty.

"How could I…let such a damn, vile goddess live with us?! She's almost bad as the Dark One! If my mother were still alive and with her power. She wouldn't delay to kill her! _She's no goddess!_ She's bordering on demon! How could she turn out so…ugly?!" She questioned the reason why this goddess fell so low.

Iris Heart wasn't that far from her soon to be victims. Histoire could feel the need to save them, but she has to warn the successors.

"What can I do?" she questioned herself. "I'm no fighter, I can't repel her. She's too strong for me, but if I get the successors…"

But it would too late for those people. By the time she arrived in Lastation, they would be killed, tortured by Iris Heart.

"Do I sacrifice more innocents lives?" Histoire's voice broke apart. "Can I do that again? Lives that didn't deserve to be killed, all because a goddess enjoys causing pain. When they should be protecting them. Mother, I wish you were here to help guide me."

She was at a crossroads. She could go to Lastation and warn them, but two lives would be lost. Or she could try to stop Iris Heart and be killed with them.

With a gulp, Histoire made a choice and started flying to where she needed to go.

Near-by, a camouflage jeep was parked. Dante looked over the landscape with binoculars, there seemed to disturbance this area. There security was raised up because of the visiting goddesses.

Dante sighed, once again thinking about Black Heart. The way her eyes could sparkle with her smile, even with her long black hair. It looked to be made of finest silks, despite her working in restoring her land. Even her body seemed to have the right portions.

"Great," Dante slapped a hand on his face. "Why did I have to have crush on my head of state! I thought it would be fine, but…" Truth be told, his little crush begins all those years ago when escaped to Lastation.

At first he hated her, because she was goddess, the same as Iris Heart. But, she showed him she was diffentet. She protected her people, fight to liberate Planeteptune's people, even help the refuges find homes. Even if they didn't want to live in her country.

With her return, he didn't know what to think.

"Damn it, Larson!" Dante muttered under his breath. "Why do we have the pleasure of falling for goddesses?! Couldn't we have fallen for other girls, ones that weren't so much trouble?!"

Larson has told him about his own feelings for Black Sister. She even has ones of her own, but were conflicted by them. A goddess could easily out live a human, plus, she was his commanding officer. It wouldn't look good for both of them if they started seeing each other.

Then there were his own feelings to contained with. A bit of red came to his at Black Heart's flirting when they meet. The way she spoke, with her gorgeous eyes sparking at him…it was too much for the young man.

Suddenly, he spotted something in the distance. There was a small family here, but he looked over there. His green eyes flashed in rage.

"Iris Heart!" he growled the goddess's name, seeing it was her, speeding toward the two. Flashbacks to when he last seen her came flooding to his mind.

"Dante!" screamed a woman's voice, full of pain. "Don't come out, please! Stay hidden take your sister get to Last...Ah!"

"Mom!" the teenage Dante screamed from his house. It was middle sized for their family of four, but showing ruin.

There's was only one of the many houses effect by Planeteptune's ruin. They were planning to escape Planeteptune, because of this and the rumors there was a renegade goddess on the loose.

"She died to soon," a different female purred out with a hint of disappoint. "I was hoping she would have lasted longer. But what can I say, humans can be _broken_ so easily."

Dante felt his whole body shake in fear. That sounded like the renegade goddess they had here was on a rampage.

"I need to find Jenny!" he whispered out to find his younger sister, who was helping to pack things.

"She has a son?" Iris Heart cooed. "I must meet this young fellow, if he's anything like father of his."

Dante's blood froze in his veins. She didn't mean.

"I couldn't help myself with him," the renegade goddess purred. "So hard to break, lasting longer. But caved in when I've found his wife!" She moaned. "What a lovey site! I can't help, but love the way his face looked in terror when I've attacked her!"

Dante clenched his fist at hearing this…demon hurt his parents and loved it.

"Where is that damn Purple Heart?!" He lightly stepped in his home, to find his young sister, to get out of here fast as possible. It wasn't safe with this renegade goddess running around.

Maybe they could get to Lastation with the other refugees. They could be safe there.

"Please be safe Jenny," Dante pleaded to a goddess or whatever is listing to him.

"Brother, what's going on!" a young female voice screamed in terror.

"No," Dante whispered out, that was his younger sister. She just let that goddess know where she was at.

"I'll be," Iris Heart said. "They have a young girl! I may not find that son of theirs, but she'll do!" Her chackling could be heard for miles around.

Dante ran to where his sister should be at, hoping to make it in time.

The house exploded, knowing Dante on his backside. The teen covered his face with his arms, he was pinned under all the debris. But that wasn't the worst thing.

"No!" Jenny's terrified voice could be heard. There was even sounds of flesh being smacked.

Dante desperately tried to free himself from the debris. His could now heard his sister screams of pain, pleading to stop it.

But, it only fell on ears that enjoyed this pain. Iris Heart even wished she had a camcorder to watch this again.

Dante finally freed himself, he spotted their kitchen knives. With no time to spare, he grasped the biggest one, and ran out of the house. He looked around for Iris Heart, but she was gone.

His eyes fell on his bloodied sister's body, whimpering from all the cuts on her body.

"Jenny!" Dante dropped the knife running to his sister. He held her, her blood staining his clothes. "Please don't die on me Jenny, please don't die on me!"

"Dante," Jenny cough out blood. "Why did that…goddess hurt me? Why?" Her brown eyes filled with tears. "Aren't they supposed to be our friends, what did we d..."

"Jenny," Dante whispered, softy shaking his sister's body.

She didn't respond. Dante dropped her lifeless body. He looked in another direction. Tears started pouring from his eyes, near-by was his mother's corpse. Like his young sisters, it was torn to sherds.

Dante hurled out everything on the ground.

"Is there anyone alive?! A male voice asked.

Dante looked up to see various people of various ages around. Dante couldn't talk, shocked at losing his only family.

A middle aged man with cuts appeared before Dante. "Please we need to go!"

Dante slowly looked at man that was about to shake him.

"Go where?"

"To Lastation or anywhere else!" The man answered. "I don't know when that…goddess will come back, but we need to go!"

Dante looked at his sister and mother's corpse one last time. With unsteady feet, he picked himself up and followed the group out of Planeteptune. But, his rage burned.

If the goddess of Gamindustri were meant to help them, where were they when he needed them. Do they only respond when it was to their leisure? If so, he didn't want any part of their damn system.

That day was burned into Dante's memoires. If Black Heart didn't show him that compassion that day. There was no telling what would happen to him or the other refuges that escaped Planeteptune.

They were borderline on living away from goddesses. But thanks to their patient efforts, they showed not all goddess were bad.

But there was a bad goddess that needed to take care of right now.

Iris Heart's dark glee was on her face. Sure she hit to Lastation, to capture her prey. But nothing wrong with having an appetizer to the main course. She left a few hours ago, Nepgear's report said they would be meeting right now.

But she wanted to have a little fun right now. It's been so long snice she had genuine fear before her eyes.

"Daddy," a girl about ten tugged her father's pants. The two were out here to survey the land, incase Lady Black Heart wanted to expand here.

"What is it Jess?" the man asked his young daughter, he didn't have much choice. The schools needed a little more time to start.

"Who is that lady," Jess pointed to the sky. "She looks like Lady Black Heart?"

The man stiffened, slowly, he looked and turned blue. "Jess! We need to get out of here!"

He grabbed his offspring in his arms, knowing this was Iris Heart. A rouge goddess that would love to hurt them. He started running to their jeep, fast as his legs could carry him.

He screamed when Iris Heart landed right in front of him.

"What's the rush, mister?" Iris Heart enjoyed the look of fear on the man's face. His daughter looked confused at seeing her.

"Are you a friend of Lady Black Heart?" Jess asked the goddess, curious eyes on the strangely dressed woman.

Iris Heart cruelly smirked. "I'm more of her…master!" With unnatural speed, she side kicked the man to the side.

The man screamed in pain, a popping noise coming his arm. The two landed on ground, the young girl shivered in fear. She wasn't hurt, but her daddy was. She hugged her daddy tighter.

"Now's that look I want to see," Iris Heart licked her lips at seeing the twos pain. She stiffened, looking around to see no one. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'll be," a smirk appeared on her face. "Lastation's angry that I'm…hurting its people. Too bad I can't hear you, it could be lovely to hear your screams of angst. But," She pulled out her whip-sword. "You get a front-row seat on their pain!"

Lastation screamed at the renegade goddess that dared to hurt its citizens. It acted quickly.

In the conference room, Noire and Uni braced against the table.

"Uni, Noire what's wrong?" Rom asked the two. What unsettled them so much?

"No…what is it Lastation?" Noire slowly asked.

Uni's face twisted in rage, she stood up, rushing to the intercom. "We have an intruder in our land!"

"Who would be invading Lastation?!" Blanc stood up, alarmed at who do such a thing.

"Iris Heart," a shaky Noire answered. "She's here in my land about…."

"She's about to kill two of our citizens!" Uni screamed enraged. "That bitch is mine! I'm going to gut her for her crimes!" Flashing power icons appeared in her eyes.

Everyone's blood froze. One of their problems just came barreling at their doorstep.

"Commander we have a situation!" the intercom buzzed to life before Uni could use it.

"Where is that damn Iris Heart?!" Uni screamed to person on the intercom.

The person was shocked for a second. "She's in sector four seven ten. Private Dante is there, requesting backup. There are two cillivans there!"

Uni's eyes lit up in rage. "I want two of our fast vehicles and my weapons by our building five minutes ago!"

"Right away commander!"

Uni looked back at group of goddess. Noire, Vert and Blanc looked scared at finding out Iris Heart was here, but Rom and Ram. They had flashing power icons in their eyes. Rage clearing showing in their eyes.

"Let's get the bitch right now!" Ram's wand appeared in her hands. "If she's here, then she must have come because they want to capture us! I'm not going let that damn reneged have her way!"

Rom also nodded. "She must be stopped! She will hurt more people coming here. If we don't act, there is no telling how many innocents will be hurt!"

"You two don't have to get involved," Uni replied back, thankful for their help. "But this is our nation! We can handle one damn reneged goddess!"

Ram shook her head. "This is Lowee's problem! That goddess has hurt our people to! We need to stop her now!" She looked to Blanc, she also wanted to scream at her. Because Blanc looked too scared to fight.

"What are you waiting for, Black Heart!" Uni screamed at her older sister, who seemed to scared to move. "Our citizens are in danger, this isn't the time to be afraid of this enemy, who dares knock on our door! If you're not going to help, stay there and cower in the corner like Purple Sister!"

Noire felt like she was slapped, even Lastation was asking why she didn't want to face this enemy. There citizens needed her protection. For it can sense Iris Heart's malice. It disgusted the land beyond anything.

Even Lowee and Leanbox were screaming at their goddesses why they don't face this enemy. For this goddess wants to hurt everyone in path, no matter who they were.

Noire thoughts fell to the soldier out in the field. The one who will face Iris Heart. He was a victim of that goddess, he should be terrified, but wasn't. He was enraged by the site of her. He may even fight her, and…lose. Noire felt something break in her mind. A limiter was being broken.

"Your right!" Noire stood up. "I'll drive one of the vehicles while you get the other one! We have to hurry! I'm not going to let Dante be killed by that damn goddess! He…doesn't deserve that…no one does." She whispered out.

Vert and Blanc could feel there fear of Iris Heart loosing. They were pushing something that holding them back.

"Let's go!" Vert screamed. "We need to leave this moment! I'll…face Iris Heart. We have to!"

"You heard the goddess!" Blanc also got up. "Time for you show us, how fast Lastation's vehicles are! You brag there the fast cars in Gamindustri, time for you show us!"

Uni smirked with Noire. "We'll gladly show you! Let's get some!"

The group ran out the conference room with astonishing speed. Considering they were wearing confined dresses, well, one was wearing BDUs. They were out the door, two sports cars waiting for them.

They were black and blue, Lastation's colors. Uni spotted the soldier by them. He gave Uni her weapons and ammo belt. Uni saluted the soldier and with no time to talk anymore, she hopped in one of the cars with Rom and Ram. Noire and others went into the other car.

The twin car's tires squealed, blasting off like a pair of rockets. The two cars were blurs while the Lastation's goddesses drove them.

"These things," Blanc gasped. "There amazing! I can't believe there so fast, for running on water!"

"What did you expect," Noire smirked. "When we say we make them fast; we make them fast!" The streets were cleared of people.

An alarm was sounded, one that was made increase of invasion. There might still be people outside the city, which why they needed to stop Iris Heart. She might find them and kill them.

Noire felt the fear creep in her, but she pushed it down. She wasn't going to let it control her. Her land and her people needed her to face this goddess. She could feel Lastation praising her courage.

"Please be safe Dante," Noire whispered out. Secretly, she looked up the soldier's files. He joined her military with intention of getting revenge on Planeteptune, but didn't want to wipe it off the map.

He must have learned not to involve innocents. She couldn't, but help like that about him. He was able to overcome his rage of goddesses. She may even have helped him with that. He was determined man, who wanted to protect his new home.

Noire pressed the gas, bringing the car to its full power. Even if a normal human can't handle these speeds, she could handle them.

Vert closed her fist, steeling herself for the fight ahead. She must do this; the screams of those poor children drove her. She remembers there cries, and to think someone did that for fun.

It was unforgivable.

Blanc could see her…friends steel themselves for the fight ahead. Funny that she thinks of them as her friends now. Before she wouldn't care about them, but now. She wanted to trust them with her life. Because, they will have to depend on each other in the future battles to come.

Uni kept up with Noire's car. Her thoughts went to what Larson said.

" _There may be one last restraint on the goddess,"_ Larson's voice stated.

" _What kind of restraint?"_ Uni asked. _"They are themselves aren't they?"_

" _Close,"_ Larson answered. _"I've found something deep in the programing. Purple Sister made it to where they would be afraid of Iris Heart."_

" _That's why they hesitate to fight her!"_ Uni exclaimed. _"Iris Heart must have forced her to put that in there! If so, she doesn't want to fight them."_

" _That is right, and given her sadistic nature. She would enjoy seeing their pain, it might be the last restraint on them,"_ Larson replied.

" _What do you mean?"_

" _This last bit of programing. Might be holding the goddess back. I don't know what is changing them, but whatever it is. This programing is limiting them,"_ Larson stated.

"Noire," Uni whispered. "What are you turning into? Is this why the original goddess created us? Did she see that you've find a way to break your limits with Vert, and Blanc?" That eat at her insides, but for now.

It was on the back burner, they had a reneged goddess to fight.

The two citizens of Lastation cowed before Iris Heart. She hasn't hurt them, yet. But was about to. The ground around them was torn up from her whip-sword.

Dante watched this from a prone position. His rifle ready put a bullet in her.

"Damn it," Dante growled. "What I wouldn't give for the commander's skill!" He wasn't that bad shot, but his target might be too far away for him to be accurate enough to stop Iris Heart.

He was about to shoot, but spotted something hitting for Iris Heart. His green eyes widened in disbelief at seeing who it was.

Iris Heart raised her whip-sword, it was time to hear there screams full of glorious pain.

"That's enough Iris Heart of Segovia!" an enraged female ordered.

Iris Heart stiffened, slowly, she looked behind her. To see a glaring Histoire.

"W-what did you say?" her pink eyes widened in disbelief at hearing that name. No one should know that name, and why. Was Histoire here dressed in different clothing.

"You heard me," Histoire growled. "I said stop your rampage goddess of Segovia!"

Iris Heart slowly stepped back from the tome, shock on her face. "How did you know my c-c-counties name?! That name should be lost in time; no one should know of it?!"

Histoire's eyes hardened like steel. "Your right, all because you couldn't care for it! You've squandered your goddess power for your own selfish reasons!" She pointed her index finger at Iris Heart.

Iris Heart glared back at Histoire, this tome wasn't going to boss her around.

It should be the other away.

"You know nothing!" Iris Heart roared. "What do you know of that country?! Did Nepgear ask you about it?!" Nepgear did seem suspious of her, maybe she asked this tome about her.

"Purple Sister," Histoire softy said the name. "Didn't ask me! I researched it myself! You're a disgusting goddess! Your habits haven't changed in decades! Making people fear you, all for diluted share energy! The same way you did in Planeteptune!" She shot back.

Iris Heart was dumbfounded; this tome shouldn't be able to do that. There was no way, it hasn't been days. What is going on?

Dante couldn't believe his eyes. Histoire, the same one who joined Planeteptune. Was here and talking about…Iris Heart's past like an open book. He couldn't explain it, but Histoire seemed to be right about Iris Heart.

He has heard of this…Segovia before. Is that where Iris Heart came from? Even if it was risky, he listened. There was barely any information on Iris Heart. His curiosity is what stopped him.

The two citizens slowly moved away from Iris Heart, trying not to be noticed. Their fear still running in their veins of being by this reneged goddess.

"This is impossible," Iris Heart muttered out. "You're just a…tome?" Instantly, her thoughts went to ancient legends, ones pertaining to the original goddess.

"It can't be," Iris Heart started laughing. "I should have known!" She pointed at Histoire. "You're the tome of knowledge! The one the original goddess made! No wonder you're so special!"

Histoire narrowed her eyes. 'Should have known. She's old enough to know about the ancient legends of Gamindustri. It's her fault most of them were lost! She didn't share them.'

"If you're that tome," Iris Heart puffed out her chest. "That means I'm one of The Successors to the Goddess! The tome of knowledge would only appear before the Successors!"

Histoire face soured. "Don't kidded yourself, Iris Heart!"

Iris Heart glared at the tome. "What did you say, tome?"

"You," Histoire growled. "Aren't a Successor! You could never be a Successor!"

Iris Heart's face turned red. "Are saying I'm not a Successor?!" Histoire only nodded. "You must be a fake! Thinking about it, the tome of knowledge doesn't have a name!" She pointed out.

"Don't you dare belittle my mother!" Histoire screamed back.

"M-mother?" Iris Heart lost her steam at hearing such a response.

"The original goddess created me," Histoire slapped a hand on her chest. "She give me, my name, Histoire! Before sealing me into the deepest parts of Gamindustri! I'm in charge of keeping the secrets of the goddess, the prophecy of The Dark One's return! They weren't meant for you and the betrayer!"

Iris Heart felt like she was slapped. A feeling, she didn't like unless she was the one doing the slapping. But did she say betrayer.

" _Neptune_ ," Iris Heart muttered. "She's the betrayer isn't' she?" It came out as more of a statement then a question.

"What do you think, Iris Heart," Histoire only shot back.

Iris Heart slowly laughed, before long. It was full blown laughter, one filled with madness.

"It's true!" she screamed to the heavens. "Neptune is the betrayer! The one who would free The Dark One! I should have seen it! She causes so much despair! That I've loved to watch with my own eyes." Her pink eyes showed her madness.

Histoire winched at seeing such a look. This goddess has gone insane. She did become enticed by her own power and now. She was seeing it clearly for the first time. Her mother would be ashamed at this.

"If that demon lord is unreleased," she moaned. "I can't wait to make it my pet!"

Histoire paled at hearing such a thing. She must know the power of the Dark One. There is no way she could control him. He was a match for her mother, not one of the current goddesses.

"Your insane!" Histoire screamed. "You can't control The Dark One! He's to strong! You don't know what's he's capable of! His power…it's beyond yours!" Even if it was futile, she had to reason with Iris Heart.

Iris Heart narrowed her eyes. "Your doubting my power. Such a foolish notion, I'm older than current generation of goddesses. Their power pales in comparison to mine!"

"Maybe," Histoire shook her head. "But you're missing the point! The Dark One fought my- "

"Shut up!" Iris Heart snapped her whip-sword at Histoire, causing her to stop. "I will not have some _tome_ ," she growled. "Tell me what to do! I'm stronger than any goddess right now! Your dear old mommy, couldn't handle the Dark One.

"As for me," Iris Heart licked her weapon. "I'm more then goddess enough to do the job."

"Your wrong," Histoire bravely spoke out. "He's stronger then you think. If you cared for your land, and its people. You've could be an ally to us, but now. Your nothing, but a bitter goddess. Who couldn't stand to face your sins. My mother, would be disgusted at you!"

Iris Heart whipped her weapon at Histoire, knocking the tome away. Histoire screamed in pain, landing somewhere close by. Iris Heart's eyes swirled in her madness.

"You don't know anything," she muttered. "I'm a goddess! It's a human's fate to bow down before us! We're goddesses, the most powerful beings in the world!" Her gaze fell to the father and daughter.

They were close to their jeep. Various people flashed before Iris Heart's eyes. Ones that had crude weapons.

" _This ends now Iris Heart!"_ One of the voices screamed. _"We will not be ruled by you anymore! Your reign of terror ends today! On this day, we will kill the betrayer!"_

"There wrong," Iris Heart stalked her prey. "I'm not the betrayer. I'm a goddess who deserves to be praised, and your to be _my_ _offerings_!"

Jess screamed in terror, even her daddy was frozen in fear. He wrapped his arms around his offspring, hoping to protect her from this mad goddess. Even if it was futile.

The sounds of gunfire thundered. Iris Heart screamed, she had four bullet wounds in her shoulder. Her eyes snapped to where Dante fired at.

The soldier fired again, hitting her leg. Iris Heart growled taking to the air. The man and child looked stumped at what to do.

"Get out of here!" Dante ordered the two with a wave. "She be back and pissed off! You need to get out of here now!"

The man snapped out of it, and with impressive speed. He had his daughter in their jeep. The tires squealed, dirt flew from the tires. The jeep rushed off to the safely of Lastation.

Dante raised his rifle, looking for that…bat shit crazy goddess. He didn't realize how crazy she was.

"Just my luck," Dante readied his rifle and flash grenades. "I had to play hero! I hope my back-up is coming!"

"I be worried about yourself human!" Iris Heart roared from the sky, charging at Dante. Her pink eyes full of rage.

Dante cursed firing at the goddess, a capable of the shoots hit Iris Heart, but didn't slow her down. Dante rolled out of the way. Iris Heart slashed at the ground, rock and dirt were clouded the area.

Iris Heart only growled like a feral animal. Only seeing new prey for her to play with. Dante shot at her again, the shots landed on her body, but.

"What the hell?!" Dante screamed in frusatrion, was his mind playing tricks. Or he just seen Iris Heart's wounds heal themselves.

"You're out matched human!" Iris Heart launched a whip attack at the young man.

Dante rolled again, but cursed. Something felt wrong with his body. It was slower than normal. Iris Heart appeared in front of the young man, and with her left hand. She punched the rifle, breaking the weapon.

Dante was launched backward from the blow. He landed a few feet away from the enraged goddess, soon, a foot planted itself on his chest. He grunted in pain.

He glared seeing it was Iris Heart's spiked heel. Iris Heart started grinding her heel into Dante's chest. Causing him to cough.

"Not so tuff now, human," Iris Heart smirked getting a good look at her catch.

Dante only glared at the goddess, the one responable for his family's death, and no telling how many others she caused.

Iris Heart was getting mad at the lack of…emotion this thing was giving off. Her pink eyes narrowed, they widened. A sickly grin appeared.

"This might be fate!" she laughed out load. "You're that son I've missed those years ago!"

Dante growled at the goddess. "So what if I am?!"

"I so wanted to see you in pain," Iris Heart bent down and touched Dante's face. Dante felt only disgust at being touched by this goddess.

Her hands were cold, lifeless. The mere touch of them, made him sick to his stomach.

"That sister of yours," Iris Heart cooed. "Her screams were excellent. I couldn't help myself when she screamed for her dear mommy, papa, and her big brother."

"You bitch!" Dante tried to move, but couldn't. Whatever this goddess did, he couldn't move.

"That's no way to talk to your master!" Iris Heart slammed her heel into Dante's shoulder. The soldier didn't scream only glared back.

Iris heart did the same thing to his other shoulder, just getting the same result.

"Like your father!" Iris Heart kick Dante's ribs. Blood came from Dante's mouth; she broke three of his ribs.

"Not screaming like a good pet. You should scream!" Iris Heart punched the young man's face.

Dante only kept quiet, knowing that Iris Heart got her thrills this way. He was going to deny her any satisfaction of that.

Iris Heart mind went back to her counties last days. This…brat had the same eyes as them. Eyes that won't bend to her will.

"Your," Iris Heart growled. "Like them! They didn't know their place! If so, I'll just kill you and then. I'll get my little pets Noire, Vert, and Blanc back. There loyal pets."

Dante felt his blood boil at the thought of Black Heart being in her hands.

A gunshot rang in the air. Iris Heart screamed in pain. Her right hand was shot, the one holding her whip-sword, but she didn't let go of her weapon. She glared at where that came from.

Her eyes gleamed, her pets all came to her.

"Got your damn feet off my subbornate!" Uni ordered with her rifle ready to shot again.

"Make me candidate," Iris Heart slammed her heel on Dante's chest.

'Damn goddess!' Dante thought. If only his body didn't betray him, he might think about going Kamikaze on this bitch.

Iris Heart smirked at seeing Vert, Blanc, and Noire look pale. There younger sisters didn't seem scared of her, she will make them later. But first.

"My dear little Noire," Iris Heart purred out. "I can't wait bring you back to Planeteptune. But first, I'll have given you my special treatment for leaving me."

Noire shivered with her sword in hand. The fear she couldn't control; it was eating at her being. Lastation was asking why she was afraid of this goddess, even Uni looked confused at her.

"Don't you dare," Dante crooked out. "Touch her! You damn, repulsive, excuses for a goddess!"

Iris Heart's head snapped at Dante, glaring at man. "Shut up, I'm talking to my pet!"

"Don't make me laugh, bitch!" Dante shot back. "I maybe a human, but I'm no damn object! If that's only what you see us humans as, if so. I would rather die as a soldier of Black Heart! I don't know what you did to her, but she's more a goddess than you'll ever be!"

The air chilled, Iris Heart's face twisted. Becoming uglier, her hands gripped her whip-sword to the point where it might break.

"Shut up!" Iris Heart screamed. "I'm the goddess that you should worry about!" She raised her whip-sword.

Uni pointed her gun while Rom and Ram readied themselves for the fight. They had to save Dante, because Iris Heart was about to kill him.

As for Noire, time slowed. She questioned herself, why was so scared of Iris Heart? What made her hesitate to fight her? Why? Why? Why?

In her mind, an orb was chained down. She focused on chains holding down the orb. The chains broke, and with it a new emotion came flooding in, replacing the fear of Iris Heart.

Rage.

Pure undulated rage that was strong, or stronger than her fear of Iris Heart. This goddess had the gall to invade her land, harm her precious people with a smile on her face.

Noire growled while grinding her teeth. The feel of despair she gave off…it was madding. No goddess should have that taint. She could even feel the taint of her betraying her land.

It was the vilest thing she could sense from a goddess.

No more this pathetic goddess is dead.

Uni was about to shoot, but a black blur rush past her. Her red eyes widened. "Noire!"

Iris Heart was about to bring down the weapon, when suddenly, a powerful kicked knocked her off Dante. She rolled in the air while hitting the ground.

"L-lady Black Heart!" a blushing Dante muttered out, he got see her pure white panties had lace. He couldn't make out what the lace made out, but it looked nice on her.

Noire landed between him and Iris Heart. Her red eyes full of rage and determination. Her sword gleamed while she pointed it at Iris Heart.

Dante couldn't help, but blushed at seeing look like a true goddess. For she was ready to fight Iris Heart with all her strength. Even the others were in awe at seeing this change.

"You've done enough, reneged!" she screamed out to Iris Heart. "This is my land to govern, not yours. So, prepare to pay for your crimes against Lastation!"

Iris Heart seethed at this turn of events. "You dare raise your hand against me, Black Heart!"

"Yes!"

Iris Heart cracked her whip-sword. "Think for a second, Black Heart. My patience for you is at its limit. If you stop- "

Her rambling was stopped by an enraged Black Heart. Even though her skinsuit was the same, there were two floating ports. With two pieces of armor floating by her head. Even her sword looked bigger with glowing lines.

"I've had enough of you!" Black Heart screamed out while pressing her sword against Iris Heart's weapon. "You're a disgrace to our kind! We should protect our people, love them, not use them for your twisted amusement!" She shoved Iris Heart with all her strength.

Iris Heart flew back from it, surprised at seeing such power. Even more surprise came seeing Black Heart on top of her. She dodged the strike, but a cut appeared on her back. She grimed at it, but it wasn't nothing she could handle.

Black Heart could feel her rage increasing thinking about this…monster. She loved causing pain to people. Even on her fellow goddesses. If she were to get ahold of her younger sister, she would do the same thing she did on that fake Uni.

Not on her watch was that going to happen.

Everyone else watched this fight, disbelief at seeing such rage coming from Black Heart. They were almost blurs flying in the sky.

Blanc growled while clenching her fists. Feeling the passion of Black Heart. Something snapped in her. Rage flooded at her own incompetence at facing this…turncoat.

"Green Heart!" Blanc looked at the shocked Vert. "What are we waiting for?! This rouge needs to be put down! She's only going to cause more pain with her existence!"

Vert slowly shivered, but her thoughts went to poor people who lost their lives to Iris Heart. Her blue eyes became cold as ice.

"Your right White Heart!" Suddenly, Green Heart stood there with her drill spear. "The time has come for us to pull out this weed!"

Like Black Heart, her weapon became broader. On her wings had armor with more armor floating around her frame.

Blanc became White Heart, same way as her fellow goddess. Her axe glowed with its blue lines. She looked at her sisters.

"Rom! Please help Dante! We're going to take out this decades old trash!" with that said, both White Heart and Green Heart blazed off to join Black Heart.

Rom, Uni and Ram was stuck with awe at seeing their sisters change. But that vanished, Rom ran to Dante.

"Please hold still," soft light came from Rom's hands, kneeing by Dante. "I'll heal you. It might take some time, but I'll fix you up Dante."

Dante nodded, knowing Lady Rom could heal wounds. Ram walked to where her sister was at.

Her gaze fell on Dante; a low growl came from her throat. Her head snapped to glare at Iris Heart.

"That's your secret," she whispered out, noticing something about Iris Heart.

Uni titled her head at Ram's reply, but shook it off.

"I'm going to help them! Iris Heart must not get…away?" the words died in her throat. She could see another person watching the fight.

One that she wanted to get her hands on right this moment.

Reluctantly, she ran after this person.

"Uni!" Ram called out to her. "What's wrong?!"

"Histoire is…here," Dante slowly answered Ram's question.

Both of Lowee's candidates' eyes widened.

"That tome is here?!" Ram screamed out, shocked that she was here.

Dante nodded. "I don't know why she's here, but…she tried to stop Iris Heart. She even talked about her not being a successor of something. I don't know she meant, but it enraged Iris Heart."

"Successor?" Rom muttered feeling this was important to them, but she can't lose focus. Dante needed to be healed.

Histoire watched the fight unfold before her eyes. She heard footsteps coming at her, slowly, she looked to see Uni. The pistol in her hands pointing at her.

"Uni," Histoire's eyes unfocused. "The human form of Black Sister, Lastation's goddess candidate. She's part of Lastation's Black Rain, because of joining the military during the Planeteptune war. Currently helping her sister helping restore their land, with planning to attack Planeteptune."

Uni red eyes burned like a raging fire. "So, you know us, but. Why are you here?!" It took all of her willpower not to pull the trigger. It seemed Histoire was able to collect knowledge on them.

She just proved it right before her.

Histoire eyes went back to normal. "I'm here…to help you, Lady Black Sister."

"Help us?" Uni raised a brow. Histoire nodded, hope in her eyes. "By saying, stop picking a fight with Planeteptune! Is that it?!"

Histoire shook her head. "That's not my intention! I need you to listen!"

"Listen to what!" Uni screamed out. "Did you realize how much suffering you've caused our land?!"

Histoire felt slapped by that one reply. "I didn't want that…I"

" _You what_?" Uni demanded. "Wanted Planeteptune to thrive while the rest of us. Suffered! My own sister was your prisoner! Forced to be your entertainment while Lastation cried out for her return, but got nothing for two years! Do you know how much it was sadden by that!" Tears appeared in Uni's eyes. She could remember the times Lastation cried at missing Noire.

Even herself missed her greatly. But there was nothing they could do to save her.

Histoire looked ashamed at what her actions have caused. She hurt three beautiful landmasses, and their people. This just made her realize how much pain she caused in the last three years.

"Mother," Histoire whispered. "Please forgive me. I've done so much pain to your world that you've worked so hard to save."

Black Heart slashed at Iris Heart with precise strikes. She felt a bit slower, but pushed her body. The effect dissipated, strange, Iris Heart looked spooked. She narrowed her eyes, she was doing something to her.

If so.

"Tanzerin Trombe!" a voice screamed behind Iris Heart.

Iris Heart's back with slammed by an axe, she screamed falling to ground. After her rough landing. She looked to see a glaring White Heart holding her axe. The one who attacked her.

"Rainy Ratnapura!" another screamed beside her.

Dozens of jabs hit her aching body, caused by Green Heart. Iris Heart growled in pain, after the jabs. She slashed at Green Heart, but she flew to the air where her other opponents were at.

"You dare!"

"I must apologize, Black Heart," Green Heart called out to the goddess, who looked at confused at seeing the two there. "I know this is your fight, but."

"We also want a piece of this reneged!" White Heart stated, rage in her pink eyes. "This monster needs to be put down! Her actions have harmed our own lands!"

Black Heart looked between her fellow goddess, feeling there resolve to stop Iris Heart.

"You three," Iris Heart foamed at the mouth, glaring at the trio. "Dare to fight me, Iris Heart! Don't you know what will happen if you resist me?!"

Black Heart glared back with her coldest expression. "Does it matter. You've would have harmed us, regardless of the reason. Only now, we're fighting back! Like we should have when, we seen you in Planeteptune!"

Green Heart and White Heart both said the same thing. They weren't going to pushed around anymore.

Madness oozed out of Iris Heart's eyes. Thinking back to the last time this happened. She could feel the pain of their attacks on her. Each one declaring her unfit goddess, with no fear.

"Unforgivable! Unforgivable!" Iris Heart screamed out. Suddenly, a black hat appeared with a human skull with various floating microchips floating around her body. Her rage peaked glaring at the three goddess.

"I'm going to tear you three unfair goddesses apart!"

"Unfair," Green Heart stated. "That would be you reneged. You only went after humans who you know couldn't fight back! Whereas we!" Green Heart point to herself and her friends. "We've didn't pick fights with ones that needed our help!"

Iris Heart growled like an animal, she even bent down like a predator.

"It's time," Black Heart said. "We fight together and end this…thing right now!"

Iris Heart's feral roar could be heard for a mile. She flew full speed to the goddesses who would dare defile her.

Histoire slowly kneed before Uni, her head held low. "Your right, Lady Black Sister. I've…caused so pain with my foolish actions. Sins that may never be forgiven, for that…I'm willing to pay the ultimate price for!"

Uni could feel the sorrow this tome had for hurting Lastation, maybe even for the other landmasses. There didn't seem to be any untruth there, but…

"How do I know," Uni said. "You're not going pull something? For all I know, you're here to help Neptune even more."

"Your right, there is no reason to trust me," Histoire replied. "But please!" She lifted her head, her watering eyes looking at Uni. "If I'm to be executed, please use me up! You must have the knowledge that my mother gave me! She wanted her Successors to know about The Dark One!"

Uni could feel her blood froze at such a response. She knows about the Dark One, the same one they were trying to learn about, if so?

"You're that tome of knowledge, White Heart was looking for!"

"Correct Lady Black Sister!" Histoire nodded while standing up. "I'm that tome!"

Uni glared while growling at Histoire. "If so, why in the hell were you with Purple Heart?! I thought that tome would be neutral! Not join the vilest side!"

Histoire sobered. "Your right. I should have appeared before Black Heart, Green Heart, or even White Heart. They were the ones I was meant for. It's only to my foolishness that I appeared before Purple Heart."

"Your right on the mark!" Uni agreed with that.

Histoire didn't rebuke that, she only waited for what Black Sister would do. She could shoot her, but she holstered her weapon.

"For now," Uni pointed at her. "You're our prisoner, one that will face trial for your crimes. Before that, you're going to tell us what you know!"

Histoire bowed. "I understand Lady Black Sister. It's only right I face a trial."

Uni nodded turning her attention back to fight between goddesses. By the looks of things, they were holding their own against Iris Heart.

"Maybe I better join them," her eyes narrowed, ready to go HDD.

"Please not right now, Lady Black Sister," Histoire pleaded.

Uni glared at the tome. "You better give me a reason why not."

"They need this challenge," Histoire answered. "Even if Iris Heart isn't strong as The Dark One. She still is formable. They need to know there limits and surpass them! It's the only way they will have a chance to fight The Dark One."

The wheels turned in Uni's head. There was no real way to know how powerful The Dark One was, if so. The three goddesses needed to be stronger than they are. That would be the best thing to do.

"Alright," Uni sighed. "I'll stand back and watch for now."

"I thank Lady Black Heart," Histoire bowed at Uni.

The two went back to watching the fight. There seemed to a hum in the air. An event was going to take place right before their eyes. They could feel it.

Iris Heart whipped her weapon at Black Heart, even though enraged beyond anything. She wasn't all that sloppy. Her attacks were precise with her strength. Maybe more with her rage burning.

Black Heart grunted, knocking the strikes back with her sword. Sparks formed from there clash, but Black Heart only kept charging at Iris Heart. The insane goddess dropped down at the last second. Black Heart cursed, and barley missing the whip-swords strike coming at her from below.

Iris Heart seethed at missing Black Heart, but could see Green Heart charging at her back, with White Heart taking the front.

"Idiots!" Iris Heart muttered at such a tactic. She readied to block White Heart, but at the very last second, she flew to the side. Her opponent's eyes widened at such a tactic.

They would crash into each other, but White Heart speed up. She reached out her left hand. Instantly, Green Heart noticed it and understand her plan. Close enough, Green Heart grabbed the hand.

White Heart twisted, launching them in a spin. Using the energy, White Heart threw Green Heart toward Iris Heart. Green Heart's spear drill was buzzing, before Iris Heart could slash at her.

She could even barely block the attack, shocked at such a tactic. Grinding metal were heard from the two weapons clashing. Green Heart screamed pushing her spear into Iris Heart's whip-sword, determined to break the weapon. There were cracks appearing on it.

Iris Heart's knee slammed into Green Heart's chest, knocking off the goddess. She huffed, becoming tried. She has been using her powers on the goddess trio, but they seemed to failing her.

'Why?!' Iris Heart thought moving away before Green Heart or White Heart could attack her in that spot. 'Why aren't my powers working on them?!'

They worked before, so why weren't they working now.

That line stopped seeing Black Heart charging at her, screaming. Faster than she thought possible for this goddess.

Black Heart felt her determination bursting at the seams. Even if Iris Heart was strong, she won't give up. To many lives have been lost to her, she needs to be stopped.

Iris Heart's eyes widened in shock. Because if they weren't playing tricks, she thought there plus symbols forming in Black Heart's eyes.

Suddenly, a glowed came from Black Heart's sword, and with it. A…person appeared behind her. There features close to Black Heart, but stronger than her. Black Heart screamed slashing at Iris Heart, a crescent black wave rushed toward Iris Heart.

Iris Heart gasped. "That's looks like Purple Heart's dimension slash!" With quick relaxes, she launched her whip-sword at crescent wave. It broke apart it, but the pieces kept flying toward her.

She screamed as they hit her arms and legs. Even though the attack was broken apart, it's power didn't dissipate. It only made it into a multiple attack.

Iris Heart glared at Black Heart, who was about to slash her head off. With no choice, she stopped flying, falling to the ground.

Black Heart cursed at missing her target, and was about to chase her.

Iris Heart activated her wings, flying again. But stiffened. White Heart was charging at her, but that wasn't what scared her. Her eyes…they were the same as Black Heart's with a person behind her. One that looked her.

With no time to dodge, Iris Heart raised her weapon to block White Heart's strike. The strike landed on her weapon, her whole body shaking from the strength.

White Heart growled, feeling power rush into her body. For now, was the time to really let her have it.

"Trinity…Smash!"

To Iris Heart's horror, two more images of White Heart appeared behind her. The first one slammed into her, strong as her initial strike, then the last one hit. The three strikes sent her flying to the ground. A small dust cloud came from her landing.

Blood and spit came out Iris Heart's mouth. That attack that happened, it was devastating. How could this brat have so much strength? Even Black Heart seemed stronger.

"Gravity Javelin," a cold female voice said above Iris Heart.

Iris Heart quickly looked up seeing Green Heart throwing her spear at her. For a second, she could see the plus symbol in her eyes, and again. A person behind her. With no time to think about it, she turned and flew before that spear could hit her.

*Boom*

The spear landed close to Iris Heart's right leg. She screamed in pain, even though she missed being hit directly by the spear, her foot and lower leg got grazed. It felt like their bones were smashed. She crashed into a thick tree, turning to face her attackers, an emotion she hasn't felt in a long time came rushing to her.

Pure fear.

Pure fear that ran down her spine in droves, the reason. The three goddess who were fighting her, they were glaring at, but it wasn't that combined glare.

It was the images behind them. Each one of those images looked like them, but advanced then their current form with being stronger. That looked at her if she were nothing, but a bug that needed to squashed.

"I now see the reason why you've attacked humans!" Black Heart screamed out to Iris Heart. Her plus symbol eyes glowing brighter. "Your weaker than a normal goddess, you have tricks that even you out, but there _pathetic_!"

"I agree, Black Heart," White Heart's tone held wisdom. "I'm not sure what she's using, but it's underdeveloped! She must only go after humans, never challenging herself, which made her weak!"

"Which in turn," Green Heart tone was condescending. "Harms innocent people! People we should care for! This goddess is nothing, but a disgrace to the original goddess legacy! Her love for the land of Gamindustri and its people is why we're here! Not for them to be our playthings, Iris Heart!"

Iris Heart couldn't find any words to say right now, her fear was running rampant in her body. It was she was in the presence of…the original goddess. She couldn't explain why, but she could sense it.

"What are…those forms?!" Uni screamed at seeing the image behind her sister. They even felt more welcoming like…someone who was stronger than herself, but at the same time. Was so kind and caring for her.

"What are you talking about, commander?" Dante questioned his commanding officer while standing up, healed thanks to Rom. "I don't see anything!"

Even Rom and Ram looked confused at Dante's reply. They could also see the images and feel their combined wisdom, determination, and love. It wasn't like anything they felt before.

"Why can't he see them?" Uni whispered, shocked as to why Dante can't see what they're seeing.

"He doesn't have the divine sight of a goddesses, and me," Historie answered while her voice broke up.

Uni looked at the tome, seeing her hands clasped in prayer.

"This shows how much I was a fool!" she confessed. "They are The Successors to the Goddess! The ones who'll face The Dark One! The ones my mother saw in her visons! The hope of Gamindustri! They were here the whole time! I just…didn't see it!" She hiccupped at her own foolishness.

"Bullshit!" Iris Heart screamed, slowly lifting herself off the ground. Her breathing sounding like a wounded animal, even her eyes looked feral. "I refuse to believe they're the Successors!"

The images behind the goddesses' trio disappeared with their plus symbols. They didn't know who called them successors, but they could see Iris Heart was losing it, whatever sanity she had left. It was quickly disappearing.

"I was around when their codes were being written!" Iris Heart screeched. "I'm not done! No! I'll kill you and then your weak little sisters. They'll be my playthings for years!" She glared at the…successors. The mere sound left a bad taste in her mouth.

The successors raised their weapons, ready to fight this reneged again. When suddenly, dozens of beam shots pierced Iris Heart's shoulders, and arms. Iris Heart screamed in pain, her head snapped to see a glaring Black Sister.

The one who shot her with a massive gun.

Black Sister clicked her gun. "You think I'm weak! Why not you try me, reneged bitch!" She fired again.  
Irish Heart screamed at three more shots hitting her torso, if she wasn't a goddess. Those could have been fatal. Suddenly, the coldest wind slammed into her. Her teeth quivered, even frost appeared on her face.

"You think," a glaring White Sister Ram growled. "We're weaklings! I think it's time, to show you who's weak!" Even her sister nodded, both ready to fight.

"Ram, Rom," White Heart muttered in disbelief at what her sisters were doing.

Iris Heart charged at the twins, before White Heart or her friends could react. Her pink eyes spotted a target to vent her frustrations. The plus side to this, it was younger sisters of one those damn goddesses. She'll make her pay with her sisters' screams of pain.

The White Sisters only glared at the charging Iris Heart. She screamed with lanching her whip-sword. Only for it bounce off a barrier. Iris Heart's eyes almost popped out her head, but Ram appeared before her.

With surprising speed, White Sister Ram kicked Iris Heart's stomach. Iris Heart could feel her stomach cave in, but reach out to grab her opponent, but she moved to fast. She cursed at that brat having so much speed. She even glared at her.

"Your mine candidate!" her screams showed her anger, frustrations with these goddesses. Her body moved as fast it could go, she slashed where White Sister Ram was at, but missed. "Stay still!"

White Sister Rom slammed Iris Heart's back. Causing the reneged goddess fall to the ground, she lashed out to her, but ice pierced her hands. Her screams could be heard by everyone.

She was able to stop her fall, right about three feet off the ground. She looked for her prey, but couldn't find them. "Where are you?!"

"Over here, you _novice_!" White Sister Ram answered with her sister, both of them pointing their wands at Iris Heart.

Iris Heart screamed as another blast of cold air hit her body. She could see parts of her body turn lite blue, signs of frostbite beginning to settle in.

'Not good!' Iris Heart thought. 'My healing abilities are at their limits! I don't know how much more I can use them!' Truth be told, if she didn't have those powers. The fight would already be over for her. That was the reason she didn't collapse right now.

"I see," White Sister Rom stated rather calmly.

"What you see?!" Iris Heart shot back with blood shot eyes. The two eyes they looked…condescending.

"We know what you've been doing," White Sister Ram pointed at Iris Heart. "Your using magic to weaken your opponents."

"With you healing yourself, that's how you've lasted so long against our sister," White Sister Rom finished. "We could sense your magic when you used it. We're also versed in using such magic."

Iris Heart's shock could be shown clear as day on her face. They noticed her secret.

"Magic…I should have known!" White Heart exclaimed. "Rom and Ram are able to use such skills. That's what she been using to even herself out, but she…hasn't trained it! I know those spells could have more impact, which why. I didn't think it was magic." She had help trained her sisters in those skills, and they were much more efficient then Iris Heart's current level of magic.

"In that case," Black Sister charged her gun. "I say we shoot her head off! Make sure she can't heal herself anymore."

Iris Heart shivered at hearing such a reply. It was starting to sink in how much these goddesses were strong. Even the candidates were well trained, better than they thought possible. There was only one thing to do right now.

Her opponents were closing in, suddenly, a bright flash of light enguped the area. Blinding the whole area. Iris Heart flew away before they could see her, but screamed. A beam shot hit her right wing.

Using what healing she had left, she used it on her hurt wing. She needed to retreat, there was no way she could take all of them. Dispute what her earlier thoughts were, she could problay only handle one, not all six.

"Thanks Lastation," Black Sister thanked her land for helping her shot at Iris Heart. It replied back with joy, happy to help.

Their eyes were able to see now; Black Heart could feel Iris Heart wasn't that far. She was still in her land, but could be out in few seconds.

"We can catch her!" Black Heart yelled out to her fellow goddesses. "We must put down that goddess!"

Green Heart and White Heart agreed and were about to chase after her.

"It might be best if you let her go. There are more pressing matters, Successors," a soft female voice replied to them.

The goddess trio head's snapped to where that voice came from, instantly, they surrounded Histoire. Their weapons pointed at the shivering tome, they moved so fast she couldn't see them.

"Why are you here…tome?" White Heart growled out. "If I remember our time together in Planeteptune. You didn't like my language, if that's the case. I don't like what you've done to me, and more importantly. To my beloved Lowee!"

"I'm with White Heart, Histoire," Green Heart firm tone froze Histoire. "I don't how, but your responsible for our lands being able to sense us while we couldn't! For that…I'm most _displeased_ _with you_."

Black Heart only glared at Histoire, her teal eyes boring into Histoire's blue eyes.

The tome was scared beyond anything. Because these goddesses…they reminded her of her mother's glare. They had that glare of her when she was angry, she could even see her mother in each one of them. Saying 'You've disappointed me child'.

"You better explain yourself right now," Green Heart ordered, her spear gleamed.

"I'm…here to pay for my sins, Successors to the Goddess!" Histoire finally said while respectfully kneeing before the goddesses.

"Successors to the Goddess?" Black Heart questioned the tome. "What are you talking about?"

Histoire looked at Black Heart. "You're the ones my mother, the original goddess seen in her visions. The ones who would face The Dark One, maybe even defeat him!"

"You aren't going say," White Heart coldly spoke out. "That we join with Neptune, and help her fight this Dark One? It seems like that what've done so far."

"No!" Histoire franticly shook her head. "Neptune, Purple Heart doesn't need help! She's the one who is freeing The Dark One! She's the betrayer! Her actions only caused the seals holding The Dark One at bay to be weakened!"

The goddesses' eyes hardened, they looked at each other. They blinked at each other. Their glaze went back to Histoire.

"If so," Green Heart started speaking. "Why did you help the betrayer? From your words, This Dark One is dangerous. So why, help Purple Heart?" She hummed out, seemly not caring about Histoire's pleas.

Histoire sweated, they weren't taking her seriously. They needed to believe her, because their world was in danger of The Dark One.

"Please believe me!" Histoire exclaimed. "Me helping Purple Heart was my mistake! I thought…"

"Thought what?" a titiled head White Heart hummed out. "You've do a _good_ _deed_ and everything would be _peachy_."

"Well…yes, but now looking back," Histoire gulped. "It was my natively to blame. I should have seen Purple Heart for what she is."

"What would that be," Black Heart hummed out, arms crossed. "A heroine who would care for her friends, land. Take a pick, because to my eyes, _she's done neither!_ "

"Your right, Lady Black Heart," Histoire sadly agreed. "She's done nothing good, which why I'm here. I'm ready to pay for my sins against the land of Gamindustri. My mother gave so much for it, and I've…harmed it!" Tears were in her closed eyes.

Something soft grabbed Histoire. She looked to see Green Heart's compassionate eyes. She was in Green Heart's soft arms, full of warmth and compassion. The same as her mothers.

"M-mother," Histoire whispered, feeling the same tenderness as her mother's embrace from so long ago.

"You're on the right track," Green Heart softy replied. "Your road is rough, but you've made the right choice, young one."

Histoire couldn't stop the tears that came down her eyes. Those ones, tears of joy. Even if this was Green Heart, it felt like her beloved Mother speaking to her. Letting her know that she's forgiving her, for all the mistakes she made.

For it was time to prepare those wonderful goddesses for horror that was to come. She knows they'll be tested like never before, but it was her duty to help them. Her debit to her mother and to Gamindustri needed to be paid.

To be continued

A/N comment or review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Seven-A Prophecy Revealed

Three vehicles arrived in the outskirts of Lastation, the ones with the goddesses and a soldier used. They were returning back to their city, with a special passenger.

"I still don't know if this is wise," Noire grumbled out, driving her car at moderate speeds. "We should have hunted down Iris Heart! Not let her get away!"

"I know," Blanc sighed. "But we have Histoire with us. It's too risky to let her out of our sight! She might have a change of heart or Neptune might appear. They would grab her and take her back to Planeteptune, now knowing how important she is!"

Noire sighed. "Your right. It's that…letting Iris Heart go…it leaves a bad taste in my mouth! She'll come back, or worse! She'll attack one of your lands while your away! How many people will get hurt if that happens?!"

Blanc's eyes hardened. "I know! But we can be assured, she wouldn't be attacking anytime soon! We kicked her ass so hard, it will take her some time to heal her wounds. Even with that subpar magic of hers. She still needs time and share energy, which could give us time."

Noire only nodded, not liking Iris Heart running around. That goddess has been getting away with her crimes for too long.

"For now," Vert spoke up. "We need to focus on Histoire. It seems she has information on the Dark One. That's something we shouldn't pass up! With so little information on that demon lord, we can't underestimate him. He's too much of a mystery to us. Plus, why does Histoire call Neptune the betrayer?

"Even Rom called her that. By all counts, it must have a deeper meaning," Vert voiced out her concerns.

Noire's face tightened, "We answered that! But, your right. Neptune seems to betray everything around her. What if that set off the chain of events that would free the Dark One. I can't help, but think when Neptune started causing problems for us, she caused so much despair."

Vert and Blanc nodded, remembering how Neptune let Iris Heart run wild in her land. She wanted share energy so badly, she didn't care if it harmed her citizens. She could have fixed that problem by doing her goddess duties, but chose not to. Lastly with their capture, their own lands were in pain at not them being with them.

"That's right, Noire," Blanc growled out. "Despite what the dumbass thinks, she is dangerous to Gamindustri! Her actions…they might be worse than Iris Hearts! I've read the history on goddess, never before has anything like this happened! I know one or two goddesses have fought against each other. But not like we've done now!

"This is Gamindustri's darkest time! Our lands were in peril for two years, Planeteptune no telling how long! Neptune has done so much damage to our world, and I'm afraid her actions. Only started an event of dangerous proportions!"

Vert nodded. "I'm with you, Blanc. Neptune has caused so much harm to our countries. I remember all the families destroyed by her actions. What if that hatred is key to unleashing the Dark One?"

Noire and Blanc had shivers run down their spines. Deep in there being, they knew not to let fear, hatred, and despair run wild. Was it because the original warning of them of the Dark One?

"We must question Histoire about that," Noire stated. "We need answers to why we were created, the Dark One, and lastly what in hell has Purple Heart done! What's her purpose in freeing the Dark One?! Would she ally herself with that demon lord!"

Blanc shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Noire questioned the brown-haired goddess. Even Vert stared at her.

"From that vision," Blanc said. "The Dark One might not ally himself with a goddess. Because, essentially we would fight against him. I think the original goddess made it so, but what if we could free him?"

Noire tapped the sterling wheel. Thinking about that. It's true any goddess who see the Dark One could start fighting him, at the same time. They did have free will. Neptune's actions, even their own showed that.

"I'm getting what you're saying, Blanc," Noire said. "We do have free will. That's makes us close to humans. We can choose not to follow our goddess nature; Neptune is an example of that. Even ourselves have shown it. We didn't have to make the choice of protecting our lands, or get along with each other.

"I've read some goddess be neutral like us, and never going beyond that. But we, were going to change that. If not for Neptune's actions, we've would have become friends before all this. Is that why we've changed?" She could remember that power that flowed in her. It's wasn't anything she felt before.

At the same time, it felt natural to her. Her determination was bursting at the seams, and her friends own feelings were there to.

"I don't know," Blanc confessed. "I have no idea what happened to us. We've might be breaking the goddesses' barrier. That power we felt, it's terrifying and welcoming. I felt like the…original goddess in a way."

"The original goddess," Vert muttered. "I know we seen a shadow of her. But during that fight, I felt so much compassion for everything. My land, it's people, even the other lands. I wasn't limited to anything, is that what the original goddess felt?"

"You may be right Vert," Noire said. "I also felt so much determination, I don't know if I could contain it. I wanted to finish Iris Heart for her crimes. No matter how strong she seemed. It's same I've felt in that vision."

Blanc hummed. "I'll bet my favorite panties, we've felt an aspect of the original goddess in that vision. I'm known for my wisdom, even if I'm the youngest goddess, I'm more clever and wise then most goddesses."

Vert and Noire nodded with Blanc. She was clever with her plans and running things. They didn't want to be an enemy of hers. During the Planeteptune war, she strikes various keys points of Planeteptune's forces. Almost crippling their platoons.

"Then we have me and Vert," Noire pointed to themselves. "I'm known for my determination. I've made Lastation thrive and prosper in short amount of time. Even if Vert is older then, she was shocked by my actions." Vert nodded in agreement.

"Then there's Vert," Noire said. "She's known for her compassion. Her land may not have technical advances of my land, but she makes up for it by caring for nature. Her ways are peaceful, but can be harsh like nature. I know how you've used your understanding of land to attack Planeteptune."

Vert nodded, her face tight. She found ways of attacking Planeteptune using every tactic that maximized her military force. Attacking when the wind was right for bombing, even when no one could see her coming because of fog.

"We have our own strengths," Blanc stated. "But are they so different from the goddesses that came before us? I can't help, but wonder why we're so special. Why we're we chosen to be those successors? I'm so confused." She acknowledged her confusion at being a chosen goddess. With why this was happening in the first place.

"The answers might lay with Histoire," Vert replied. "I can't explain it, but when I hugged her. It felt like…she was my child. One that was so lost and scared…why?" She didn't understand it, she wanted to comfort her so badly. Was it because of her compassion or something else at work?

"I agree with that," Blanc answered. "I think we resonated with her. I could feel something when I was standing close to her. I've never had such a feeling when we were prisoners of Neptune. Maybe because she numbed us. Maybe Histoire was meant for us all this time."

"Only one way to find out," Noire stated. "We ask her and be cautious! I know she seemed willing to talk to us. But, I'm not letting down my guard with her! She may be sorry, but we still don't know if she will pull anything."

"Your right, Noire," Blanc agreed. "We must be cautious with her. We can't be fooled by her, if she is playing us. She could be helping Neptune pull another trick on us. She did go along with her plan all these years."

Vert wanted to rebuke that, but held her tongue. Histoire did help Neptune all this time. When she could have acted sooner. They needed to be cautious right now. They have so many questions that needed to be answered correctly.

Histoire was riding with Dante, the young man kept driving. She didn't have any restraints on her, but that didn't mean they trusted her. Dante seemed to glare at her very few minutes.

"You've lost your family in Planeteptune," Histoire sadly commented to the young man.

"So what's it your business that I've lost them," Dante coldly stated.

"I'm…"

"Don't bother talking," Dante growled to the tome, who squeaked. "You've helped Purple Heart harm her people. I'm under orders not to harm you, but don't think I'll be your friend!" He glared at the tome. "Your only use is to give Lady Black Heart information, _nothing more or less!_ We just don't know if we exact it, if _your dead_!"

Histoire gulped with a nod. Dante could easy snap her neck and not lose any sleep over it. But, she was needed alive right now. But if she pressed her luck with the soldier, she might not be alive for much longer. She quietly watched the road ahead.

A gasp of disbelief came to her lips. She may have seen pictures of the true Lastation, but to see it for real. It was so breath taking. Not even Planeteptune empowered by the successors could match it.

Soon, the trio parked by building the goddesses were using for their meeting. Dante hopped out of his jeep. Histoire slowly got out, looking at Lastation with widened eyes.

"Commander, Lady Black Heart," Dante saluted the two, they returned it. "What do you want me to do? I've finished transporting the tome Histoire. Do you want me to return too base?"

Noire hummed. "You've be coming with us, private Dante. You were at ground zero during the Iris Heart fight. We need that information with your insight before it. I know you've told us Histoire and Iris Heart chatted before our arrival. We can't be sure about this tome."

Dante nodded. Histoire's head snapped to glare at Noire.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Lady Black Heart!" Histoire screamed to the goddess. Suddenly, the air chilled around the tome. She could see Uni, Dante, and Noire glaring at her.

"Don't get cocky with us, Histoire," Uni growled. "I know you seem sincere with your actions, but don't forget." Uni's glared intensified. "Your, _our prisoner_! One that help our enemies for three years!"

Histoire squeaked back, floating backwards.

"I'm with them, tome," a glaring Blanc growled. "We don't know if you're really a friend. If I know how to drain the knowledge you have. I wouldn't _hesitate_ to do that _right this moment_!"

Histoire shivered at the threat. They had every right to be cautious with her. They weren't Neptune or Nepgear, they had spines of steel, and were ready to carry out their threats.

"I apologize for my conduct," Histoire bowed at the goddesses.

"At least, you have manners," Vert coldly stated to Histoire.

Cold sweat ran down Histoire's face. Even if Green Heart hugged her, she still was cautious of her. It may even be worse, she sounded like her mother when she was angry. Not something that she wanted directed at her.

"Let's get going," Uni waved to the building. "We're wasting time. We need our answers."  
Histoire was about to fly to the building, but shivered.

"What's wrong?" Rom asked the tome.

Suddenly, Histoire flew above the group, ignoring them. Uni growled while pulling out her pistol. Even Dante pulled out his pistol. Both ready to open fire on the tome.

"Wait a second!" Blanc held out her arms to stop them. "She's doing something I want to see. I'm not sure if her actions are her own."

Dante and Uni raised a brow, but they didn't fire at the tome. Histoire stopped a few feet in the air.

She took a deep breath of the air. Soon as that air was inhaled, her face blushed, she even moaned.

"So much joy, determination…it's delightful!" she screamed in pleasure. "This is close to my mother's lands! It's also so much different! I can't control it!" Her body shook at what the land was telling her.

"She's…feeling the land's joy?!" a wide eyed Uni screamed. "Is that possible?!"

"I…don't know," Blanc whispered out. "How is she able to do that? I only thought a goddess could feel her own lands feelings."

"Lastation," Histoire moaned out. "I'm Histoire…it's nice to finally meet you."

To Uni and Noire's shock, their own land replied to Histoire.

"Your goddesses…they have done such excellent job," Histoire spoke out normally. "So much joy, this is beyond what a normal goddess could do."

Lastation replied back with pride at what they did. Histoire nodded, talking back with smiles.

"No," Noire slowly stepped back with Uni. Both shocked to the core. "She's… _talking_ to Lastation! She can understand him?!"

Every goddesses' eyes widened to point where they would pop out of their head.

"Impossible?!" Blanc screamed to the top of her lungs. "How could she…do that?! What in hell is she?!"

They only thought a goddesses connected to their land where the ones who do that. But this…tome was doing it so easy.

Soon that chatter turned sour.

"Yes, I know it was bad of me to do that to Lady Black Heart," Histoire slurred back. "I'm sorry that you've went through that…!"

Histoire flew to ground, holding her head. She stopped from hitting the ground, but rubbed her aching head.

"Um…what happened?" a sweat-dropping Dante asked, wondering what happened to Histoire.

"Lastation," Noire slowly spoke. "Didn't like finding out it was her fault, I was away for so long. He bumped her on the head." She kept on being shocked at the recent events. Not only could Histoire talk to her land, it could also touch her.

"This is nuts!" Ram screamed. "How can she be doing this?!"

"My mother," Histoire faced the goddesses, her eyes unfocused. "Made me where I can understand a goddess's landmass. I'm able to sync to them, allowing me to talk to them. I'm also able to gauge their joy, sorrow."

"Can you…change them, help them?" Blanc slowly asked the tome. Her curiously was eating away at her.

"Negative," Histoire shook her head. "I'm unable to change a landmass like a goddess. I'm only able to read them, not change them. Dispute what I'm asked to do, it's not in my power."

"Why did your…mother give that ability?" Blanc drilled the tome.

"It was so I could find the successors, locate the betrayer. By reading the goddesses' lands, I'm able to locate either one. She knew that they would be different, which is why I'm able to read them," Histoire answered.

"That's how…she was able to find Neptune!" Blanc screamed. "If she wanted to find the betrayer! Her land would be a dead giveaway! It's brilliant!" She couldn't help, but admire the original's goddess plaining.

"This keeps getting freakier and freakier," a sweat-dropping Ram muttered under her breath.

"How much information are you able to get?!" Blanc drilled Histoire. "Are you limited in anyway?!" Her curiously was at an all-time high.

"I'm able to collect most information on goddesses, people, lands. But, it's limited to the past. I'm unable to read the future, maybe the present to certain extent," Histoire answered, her eyes still unfocused.

Blanc paced around, taking in this information. "I got to test this! So many things I want to ask…so many legends…I can't wait!"

"Onee-chan," Rom slowly patted her older sister's back while walking with her. "Calm down!"

Blanc stopped pacing, taking deep breaths. Rom stopped patting her back.

"Um what happened?" Vert nervously asked, unsure at what to think about this.

"Our sister," Ram pointed to Blanc. "Is an information junkie. This just opened a new path to it. She can't help with finding new information, especially if it's ancient."

"Correct, White Sister Ram," Histoire replied. "White Heart is the successor of knowledge. It's in her nature to collect wisdom, learn from it."

That state made everyone look at the tome. She has called them the successors, but that title was new.

"What are you talking about?" Noire asked this time. "How is Blanc a successor of knowledge?"

"It's in my mother's prophecy," Histoire answered.

"Prophecy," Blanc muttered rubbing her chin.

"Blanc," Vert looked at her. "Do you know what she's talking about? I've never heard of a prophecy?"

"I barely heard of one to," Blanc replied. "There were rumors of one, created by the original goddess. But, there are no records of it."

"That was because of Iris Heart, she was the keeper of them," Histoire answered, her eyes returning back too normal. "Her arrogance will be her undoing."

"Iris Heart…knows this prophecy?" an eyebrow raised Uni asked.

"Yes," Histoire nodded. "It's about the Dark One's return."

That one statement froze everyone's blood.

"You mean," Ram gulped. "There's a prophecy of that things return?!"

Histoire narrowed her eyes. "There is, I'm in charge of carrying it. I'm really the main plan my mother made for her successors to have it. All the others were backups. She knows they would be lost to time or by a goddess's foolishness. She must have seen Iris Heart's greed.

"If not for my stupid plan, you would have known about it years ago," she sadly stated.

"Let's get inside," Noire ordered. "We can talk here all day. I rather be inside where there aren't they may prying ears and eyes."

The group went inside the building, soon, Histoire was alone in a room. The ones who wanted to questioned her left her alone for a few minutes. She asked if they could give her something to eat and drink. So, they left her alone in this spacious room that had a replicator.

She knows about them, from her time in Planeteptune. This one though, it seemed different. She slowly floated to the machine.

"How do you work this thing?" Histoire narrowed her eyes. The information came to her, her eyes widened. "That damn Purple Heart! Why didn't she make more of these things! Planeteptune needed those resources!" She shook her head at the greediness of it.

She sighed, looking back at the replicator. Thinking on what to eat, soon, a small smile came to her face.

"I would a bowl of potato stew, and a glass of cold water," Histoire ordered softly.

The replicators glowed, a bowl of steaming bowl of potato stew appeared with a glass of water. Histoire grabbed the tray, carefully carrying it to a table. She landed on the table, with a smile.

"How long as it been since I've had this dish," she hummed. "It was favorite of my mother's…and mine." She could remember the time her mother fixed this dish, and it joy of sharing it with her.

She slowly started eating. The stew was perfect, not too watery, and not too thick.

Unknown to Histoire, she was being watched. That was room they used to monitor certain people. The ones watching were the group that brought her here.

"So what now?" Uni asked. "We've seen this tome's power. There is no doubt, she's the tome of knowledge. I can't believe she has this kind of power. She never shown it before."

"I think," Blanc rubbed her chin. "She's always had it, but it was restrained. I remember how she needed time to research things. But now, she doing it instantly. If I wanted someone to know about things, I'd make a failsafe plan. Her mother might have done that with her."

"That makes sense," Vert agreed with a nod. "The original goddess seems to be smart. She wanted us to have information about the Dark One, what better way than to have a messenger. One that would find us and give it to us."

"Only," Noire glared at Histoire. "The messenger _screwed up_! Why did the original goddess _give_ _her_ _life_?! It would be easier if she didn't have this crazy idea of helping Neptune!"

That didn't seem to make sense. Why did Histoire have thoughts and feelings of her own?

"I think," Rom muttered. "She didn't mean for her in the beginning."

"What?" everyone looked at Rom.  
"I don't know why, but I feel that she was meant to be emotionless, cold. Like we've seen earlier, when she was answering our questions about her abilities. She didn't act alive, only like a computer talking."

"I think your right, Rom," Blanc replied. "Somehow, she was given life by mistake. If she didn't have that…spark she would have acted like a computer. Only following her orders, find the successors, nothing else mattered."

"I think your right," Vert replied. "If the original goddess was compassionate, she couldn't change her back into a lifeless being. It be like taking an innocent life, even if she didn't mean to make one."

Noire sighed. "It's makes sense. She couldn't take her…freewill. So, she left her like this. The question is now what do we do? If there's a prophecy of the Dark One, how does it tie into our current events?"

Blanc rubbed her chin. "If the original goddess was clairvoyant, like Rom, she could have seen our current events. Or the events of what could happen if one of us turned bad. That's what I can guess right now."

Vert nodded. "The reason for our creation, and the Dark One there tied. I know we're doing something in our fight with Iris Heart. That's the reason I believe. I can't say that event was normal for a goddess."

Noire nodded. "I agree, but at the same time. I can't fully trust Histoire. Call it bad blood or I'm mad at what her actions have caused. But I can just trust her like she wants. If we can exact that information from her, I'll be much more at peace."

"I know, but," Blanc shook her head. "We can't just do that. If she has a failsafe, there's a chance we could trigger it. Erasing that information, leaving us high and dry."

Noire sighed, Blanc was right. They maybe more advanced in technology then the original goddess's era, but she made Histoire. A tome that defied their understanding. There is no telling what would happen if they tripped one of her failsafes.

"We need a reference," Blanc sighed out. "Anything to help us confirm Histoire's story."

"I may have a solution," Dante spoke up.

Everyone looked at the soldier, wondering what he was thinking.

"When Histoire was talking to Iris Heart, she talked about her country, Segovia," Dante said. "What if we find it? There could be clues to this prophecy?"

Blanc hummed in thought with her fellow goddesses. Histoire did say Iris Heart had information on the Dark One. There might be a chance they could find something there.

"You might have a point, Dante," Noire muttered. "If we find that country, we could search it and might find clues. But, we don't know where it's at. Even if we do, there's a chance nothing is left! Iris Heart isn't a renegade goddess for no reason!"

"I know, Lady Black Heart," Dante could remember seeing the madness of Iris Heart. "I'm not sure what happened there, maybe her people turned on her."

"Turned on her?" Vert questioned looking at the young man.

Dante nodded. "Correct Lady Green Heart, during our fight. She was enraged at our defiance, she even said we remind her of 'them'."

" _Them_ ," Blanc narrowed her eyes. "I think your right! Iris Heart has always loved causing pain, when in Neptune's world. She was never challenged, never had to deal with a revolt. What if she really had one happen to her. I'm guessing she didn't take kindly to that."

"There's no mistake," Uni growled. "If Iris Heart is as vile in the past as now. Her people had no choice, but to turn on her! Even now, when Planeteptune's people were forced to the ruin of their city. They turned on Purple Heart! If they escaped Iris Heart."

"They might be around somewhere, or know places where we could find information," Blanc replied with a smirk. "That would the best bet to confirm our information!"

Noire nodded, feeling that something was amiss. Why did it seem like she encountered these people before? What was it?

"Noire?" Uni asked her sister, seeing her thinking about something.

"I can't help, but think I've meet them before," Noire said after a few seconds, rubbing her head.

"Meet them?" a tilted head Blanc asked the black-haired goddess.

Noire held her head. "I'm not sure. It's just feels like I've meet them is all. When did that happen?"

Vert narrowed her eyes. "I'm with you there. I also have a nagging feeling that I've seen them."

Blanc looked between the two, wondering how those two meet these people.

"Let's ask Histoire," Dante replied to the goddesses.

"You think that wise?" Rom asked. "How do we know Histoire going to tell us the truth."

"We don't," Blanc sighed. "We have to listen, and check the information she gives us for now. First order of business, we look up Iris Heart's country, and we go to the Dark One."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They left the room, soon, they arrived where Histoire was at. She sighed in contentment.

"That was good," she muttered at being full. She hasn't had a decent meal in about a day.

"It's time we talk, Histoire," Noire's cold voice could be heard.

The rest of her group followed her in the room. All of them looking at the tome.

Histoire slowly looked at the group, her face turned serious. "I'm ready to tell you what you want to know about the Dark One."

"That's not what we're going to talk about," Blanc stated.  
"What?!" Histoire screamed. "What do you want to talk about?!"

"Segovia," Dante answered the tome. "Where is Iris Heart's country, what happened to its people. Everything you about it, we need to know it's history."

Histoire glared at the group. "That land isn't important! It's in _ruins_! Iris Heart's actions destroy it! It's…I'm sorry," Histoire lowered her head. "I've forgotten my place…I'll tell what I know."

The group nodded, Histoire understood that they wanted information. It wasn't her place to question what they wanted.

"As you know," Histoire begin explaining. "Iris Heart or Plutia is lazy in her human form, in a way she's like Neptune," Histoire humorlessly chuckled. "The irony of it. Two different goddesses from different eras, but same in manners."

There were nods of agreement. They did share ideals, not working, causing trouble for their lands.

"Iris Heart," Histoire shook her head. "Wouldn't do her job, like Purple Heart. Their lands were content for a short period of peace, but what started Iris Heart's descent into madness, was an attack."

"An attack?" Vert asked.

Histoire nodded. "It wasn't by another goddess; she was currently the only one at that time. A group of monsters attacked close to her land. A few of her citizens were hurt, she reluctantly went to fended off the monsters. She easy fended them off, but she…became intoxicated by seeing those monster's faces of fear…and her peoples fear." She lowered her head in shame.

"It was then she realized the pleasure," Histoire growled. "Of seeing that fear, it was so _intoxicating_ to her. She wanted to see it more. She hunted monsters, but they couldn't… _satisfy her_!" She clenched her fists.

"She," Rom gulped. "Turned on her people didn't she?"

Histoire's face twisted in rage. "Yes! She found that they satisfy her need to see pain! She even made share energy with their fear of her! She thought it was prefect! She didn't realize what horror she was doing! In her mind, she thought they were fulling their _obligations_ to her!"

Noire narrowed her eyes. "What happened to those people? Wasn't there another goddess that could help them?"

Histoire sadly shook her head. "No, there wasn't another intel a few years after her country was formed. Even then, that goddess was too young to do anything. She didn't know what to do, with no options…her people rebelled in the only way they could."

"What was it?" Dante drilled Histoire. What could they have done to stop Iris Heart.

"They destroyed their Sharicite, and tried to kill Iris Heart's human form while she was weakened by its destruction," Histoire answered the question.

Ice poured down each of the goddesses' backs.

"Your saying," Noire shakily said. "They tried to kill Plutia like…Rei Ryghts!"

Histoire nodded while humorlessly chuckling. "Where do you think, Neptune got the idea for her. It was from Plutia telling her own story. Only, she doctored it to where she wasn't the one who was attacked. She played herself as a victim of her people not caring for her."

"Sweet mother," a paling Blanc muttered. "All this time, we were seeing the real Rei Ryghts! It makes sense! In that damn story of Neptunes' we thought it was strange why no one would stand up to Iris Heart, when they stood up to Rei Ryghts! Neptune _protected_ the real one!"

Histoire only nodded.

"The dumbass keeps surprising us," Noire closed her fists. "She doesn't have any common sense! She should have realized Iris Heart was bad news!"

"Back to her people," Uni replied. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," Histoire answered. "They disappeared when they left Segovia. They became nomads, refusing to be under a goddess rule. They were scarred by Iris Heart, and that young goddess."

Dante's face sobered. "Like would have happened to us, if the current goddesses didn't show patience with us."

Histoire nodded, her face softened with compassion. "Yes, the successors have shown everyone what a goddess should thrive for."

Noire's eyes widened in realization. "Where was Segovia?!" She ran to data pad, and brought up a map of Gamindustri.

"Tell me!"

Histoire floated to the map, her finger landed at a land. Near Planeteptune, but still far away. It was closer to Lastation.

"It's them…those nomads!" Noire exclaimed out loud.

"What nomads are you talking about, Noire?" Blanc was confused as heck. She never seen any nomads or heard of them, but she knows the land Histoire was pointing at. She visited it before.

Vert's eyes widened. "Of course! It's them! How could I have forgotten about them! With what Histoire just told us, it has to be them!"

"What are you two talking about?!" Blanc demanded the two goddesses.

"Back in my younger years, when I still building Lastation before the ruin, I went to Segovia. I wanted to see if I could expand to that land, but that land didn't want me there. You remember Blanc." She looked at Blanc.

Blanc nodded. "Yes, you've let me explore that place. I've heard of the rumors of that land, saying there was a city ruled by a goddess. But, for some reason, it fell to ruin. When I got there, the land didn't want me there. Like you've warned me."

"It must have been because of Iris Heart," Vert growled out. "If the Sharicite was destroyed to quickly, the rage out would spill out! Instantly ruining the land! The anger could last decades."

"Around there I've meet those nomads," Noire replied. "Ones that didn't like me, because I was a goddess. I thought it was weird they held so much hatred for me. I've never seen such rage from people like that, if they were the remnants of Iris Heart's land."

"They would be cautious of goddess," Vert stated. "Even if they wanted to live in Leanbox, they didn't want to be with my people. They only stayed near the borders of Leanbox, not citizens of Leanbox, but still living where it's safe for them."

This happened before Lowee formed. Noire talked to them about staying in her country, but they didn't want to live there. They wanted to be in Leanbox. Saying, they wanted a peaceful way of life. It was there they could live with no problems, as they were already living away from goddesses.

Vert's people barley even seen them. They only come when they need certain supplies. They trade whatever they could, and returned to their solitude.

"I must talk to them," Vert held a hand on her face. "They might know about the current events."

Uni could see a message on a data pad. She brought it up, her eyes widened. "I think they beat you to the punch, Vert."

Vert looked at Uni. Uni showed Vert the message. Her own blue eyes showed her shock.

"They want to became citizens of a goddess!" Vert screamed the message. "They must know something is about to happen! From my memories, they didn't want to get involved with goddesses, this proofs they know about the Dark One!"

Everyone couldn't help, but be shocked at this news. The nomads that stayed to themselves, they didn't think they were former citizens of a goddesses.

"I think," Ram looked at Histoire. "It's time you've told us this prophecy! What would scare them so much, or change their minds to where they want to be citizens of goddesses."

Histoire nodded, her face tightened. She coughed into her hand, her eyes glowed, and she started speaking.

"There will come a day when Gamindustri will be in peril. For despair will rain on its people, the lands will cry in pain. Be warned, this is a sign of his return! The Dark One, The Great Terror, the One Who Defied the Original goddess, the Destroyer. The demon lord, Drillix!

"With his return, he will bring his legions of demons to plunge Gamindustri into a new reign of terror. The one responsible for his return is the betrayer! A goddess who will ignore her land, it's people, even her fellow goddesses! All for her greed. Her foolish ways are the cause for the seals that govern his prison to weaken. The land wouldn't be able to hold back Drillix.

"He won't be stopped by normal goddesses, but by the ones who inherited the original goddess's wisdom, knowing when to strike. Her overflowing love, the same that led her to fight for the people of Gamindustri, and her great determination. Even when facing great odds, she didn't give up.

"For they will be named her successors, the Successors to the Goddess! They will hold the power to face the Dark One. For the original has seen their power, it's with them. The hope for Gamindustri will lie."

Histoire finished telling the prophecy, everyone in the room was holding their breath. They couldn't help, but be shocked at such a prophecy.

It made sense why Histoire called Blanc the successor of knowledge. Because she embodies that trait of original goddess, like her fellow goddesses. Noire held determination, with Vert inheriting her love.

"That sounds like," Blanc sweated. "The current events! Despair is raining down on Gamindustri! Purple Heart has cause so much pain to our world, all for her greediness! She doesn't care about anything, but herself!"

"I'm afraid so," Histoire sadly replied. "The first seals weakling, they were three years ago. When she started causing pain to her people, it wouldn't have been so bad if it was only her land, but she only made it worse by spreading it to the other lands. It's why I was freed; I was meant to warn you of this. The seals holding the Dark One, they can no longer hold him. It's only a matter of time before he's freed."

"We need to take her out!" Noire screamed, power icons flashing in her eyes. "That…betrayer needs to be put down! If we kill her, we might slow down the Dark One, or stop her weakling those seals!"

Histoire sighed. "You can do that, but the damage is done. The seals can't be recharged. There to complex, hard to break, but also hard to reinforce. My mother had so much trouble making them, she was afraid this would happen. As long the land is content, the seals would be safe. But with what Neptune has done."

"She's _weakening_ _them_!" Blanc slammed a fist on the table. "The dumbass is bringing doom to our doorstep! That's why we've felt the need to stop despair from spreading! It's to keep those seals from breaking!"

All the goddesses nodded, understanding the reason for that want. It was a warning imbedded deep in their creation. Protect the seals that hold the Dark One at bay. But, one of their own has disregarded that and with it.

They doomed their world in the worse possible way.

"Can make we those seals again?" Vert looked at Histoire. "If we do, we may not have to fight the Dark One. We could trap him again."

Histoire sadly shook her head. "I don't have the information yet."

"What?!" Uni glared at the tome. "Are still holding out on us!"

Histoire shook her head. "I'm not! I can't…look it up! One of my mother's failsafes is preventing from doing it!" She clawed her head in frustration. "Even if I could, there's a chance. You can't trap him again!"

"Why?" Blanc asked. "Why can't we trap again. The original goddess did it, so can't we?"

Histoire looked straight into Blanc's eyes, pleading. "I know you think I'm playing you, but please. Believe me when I say, you have a small chance! The Dark One isn't stupid! When my mother sealed him, it took time, and it was too flashy! She couldn't make it subtle. It even took a lot of planning to lure him to that sealing location!

"He's too clever for the same tactic! He knows what to look for! He will have a plan to counter it! This isn't like any of Neptune's enemies she made! He'll be merciless, adroit, resourceful, and powerful! There won't be anything to fall back on! Like she's done all this time! He will use any weakness you have and explicit it! That's the reason my mother sealed him when she did!"

"So," Noire spoke after a few seconds. "We're stuck fighting your mother's greatest enemy, all because of Purple Heart's stupidly!"

Histoire sadly nodded. "I'm afraid so. She didn't want him unleashed on our world again. She's seen the horror he brought on. She didn't know if, she caused more pain by facing him or he was already doing it. She hoped…I wouldn't be unsealed. She thought by implanting her descents with the want of preventing despair, rage, and suffering…she would protect the seals forever."

"Only," Ram growled. "We have a complete…dumbass do the opposite! This just brought to light how dangerous Purple Heart is! To think we have a…betrayer goddess on our hands!"

"So what now?" Rom questioned. "Do we take out Purple Heart or ready ourselves for the Dark One?"

That question burned in everyone's mind.

"I say," Noire's face hardened to stone. "We attack Planeteptune, and kick that betrayer's ass! She's gotten away with too many things! It's time we bring her to justice!"

Vert, Ram, Uni, and Dante nodded, ready to carry out their sneak attack. Rom and Ram didn't nod, thinking about that choice.

"We better not," Blanc replied to the bunch.

"Why not Blanc?" Vert asked the brown-haired goddess.

"We may have lost the element of surprise," Blanc sighed out. "Iris Heart might warn them of our teamwork. Which will lead them to think we were planning on attacking them together."

"Then," Noire glared at Blanc. "We should have _killed_ Iris Heart when we had the chance! If she was dead, they wouldn't know about us!"

Blanc glared right back at Noire. "Wrong! That still would have tipped them off! Nepgear might have find it suspicious that she didn't return!"

"Blanc," Noire growled. "Are you letting them get off easy?!"

"I'm not, but we can't be hasty! I don't want to attack when their other forces at work!" Blanc firmly shot back.

Noire could tear her hair out. Their plans are going down the toilet, all because of one stupid setback. Neptune must have the devils luck right now. Because when they think they had her, she pulls something out of her butt that saves her.

"Rom?" Ram slowly questioned her sister, seeing a blank look on her face.

Everyone's gaze went to her, seeing the look.

"No," Rom whispered. "We…can't…I can't…"

They realized she was having a vision, and was losing it.

"Firmly grab it, Lady Rom!" Histoire ordered. "It's coming to you, but you most focus on it! Don't let yourself get distracted by anything else! Drown everything else out, but that vision!"

Rom closed her eyes, falling in a trace. Soon, she opened her eyes, and screamed in horror. All around her wasn't the Lastation building they were having a meeting in. But a destroyed city with purple ruins.

She looked around, seeing dozens of dead bodies of people. She almost hurled at seeing them, it got worse. She could the symbols of Lastation, and Leanbox near-by. No sign of Lowee, but the other landmass forces were there.

Suddenly, she was back in room. Cold sweat poured down her face, her legs giving out on her.

"Rom!" Ram caught her sister, holding her up. Blanc rushed over with a chair.

Rom flopped down in the chair, breathing hard. Everyone watched her, concerned for her bringing.

"What happened, Rom?" Blanc slowly asked her sister, concern on her face.

"We must not attack, Planeteptune," Rom whispered. "We must not attack them!"

"What?!" Uni screamed. "Why the hell not, Rom!"

Rom looked at Uni with shivering eyes. "Something is about to happen there! Something that will wipe out that city! You would only hurt yourselves if you attack them!" She shivered at seeing so much death in that vision.

She could fell, and smell death. That was her most intense vision to date.

Blanc hugged her younger sister, concerned for Rom. She has never been this scared before. This showed her idea was the right choice. Even Ram joined in the hug.

"Wiped out," Noire muttered under her breath. "What could destroy that place!"

"The Dark One," Histoire sadly answered.

Everyone's head snapped to look at her.

"The Dark One?" Vert questioned. Histoire nodded. "How could he do that?"

"I'm not sure," Histoire held her head. "Yesterday when my seals were breaking. I've…seen him."

Everyone gasped in shocked. Histoire seen that demon lord herself.

Histoire shivered, hugging herself. "He was talking to a landmass! I don't know which one, but he was talking to one! It might be Planeteptune he was talking to!"

"Planeteptune…" Blanc muttered. "Why would he talk to it? What reason would he need to talk to it?"

"I don't know?!" Histoire screamed. "It doesn't make sense! The Dark One never _cared_ about land! He certainly doesn't care if a land under a goddess's rule is suffering! There would be no reason for him to reach out to one!"

Blanc's eyes narrowed. "There is one, and I'm afraid it's bad."

"Blanc," Vert slowly replied. "What's the reason?"

Blanc growled. "What if he wants to invade a land, and cause death!"

That one reply chilled everyone's spine.

"Histoire," Blanc looked at the tome. "Can the Dark One break into a goddess's land?"

"He can, but it will drain him," Histoire answered. "You protect your lands from invasion. He has to break that protection. Which is strong because of a goddess's share energy."

"What if," Blanc gulped. "If the land invites him? What would happen then?"

Cold sweat poured down Histoire's face. "He wouldn't that much power to invade! He could destroy anything in his path, or leave before the goddess or anybody noticed him! That's what's his plan is! To save energy once he's freed!"

"If he does…burst out of Planeteptune," Vert gulped turning blue. "What would happen to the people?! What would the Dark One do?!"

Histoire turned blue. "Mother help us! They'll be slaughtered! He'll kill them all! Or…he might just leave after he is freed. This is bad! All those people, their living where a bomb is waiting to explode!"

"No!" Noire screamed. "We must do something! We have to attack that tower or stop the numbing waves!"

"What can we do?!" Blanc screamed out, punching a table. "There's no way to say if this would happen right this moment! If we attack, and the Dark One is freed…it would only hurt us! We would get caught in the explosion, even if we go there.

"There's a chance, we're not ready to take him on!" Blanc screamed in frustration at what would happen.

"We can't just leave them to die!" A glaring Vert screamed out. "Can't we warn them?! Nepgear might reacted to our pleas!"

"She might, but Neptune would play if off as a joke," Histoire shook her head. "You know Neptune say it's our way telling her to give up, but she won't give up. She may even say it's our way of saying she's too strong for us to fight. Our only way of defeating her is for her to be tricked!"

Noire growled. "We're left with no options! Not if we want save our strength for the Dark One! Damn it!"

"What if we," Uni said. "Just focus on taking out the numbing waves? If we can cancel those, wouldn't the people wake up and ran away."

Everyone looked at Uni, taking in the information.

"That might work," Blanc replied. "We just need right equipment. Plus, we could send a warning to everyone. Telling them of the danger. It doesn't take that much if we just do that. It might work better than us going in there and destroying there Sharicite, since we're pressed for time. We would have to put taking down Neptune on the backburner."

"It's better than letting those people get killed!" Vert stated. "We'll find Neptune later, if she survives her Sharicite getting destroyed! I'm more concerned for those poor souls! They don't deserve to be slaughtered! All because of Purple Heart's cruelty!"

Noire growled. "I much as I want, we must save those people! We'll get Purple Heart, Iris Heart, Yellow Heart, and Purple Sister at another time! Our first priority is to save those people! Even if we don't know if the Dark One is talking to Planeteptune. I wish we could confirm that."

Noire stiffened, Lastation reached out to her. It confessed to holding back a certain piece of information. Her face paled, she crashed into a near-by chair.

"My…goddess! It's true…he is talking to Planeteptune!" Noire exclaimed in disbelief.

"What…how do you know for sure, Noire?" Vert softly asked the black-haired goddess.

"Ask Leanbox," Noire only replied to Vert's question.

Vert slowly nodded, and reached out to her land. Soon, she shared the look of horror as Noire. "It can't be!"

Blanc didn't like this, she reached out to Lowee to find out what was going on. Sure enough, her heart fell to her stomach.

"They…were about to talk to the Dark One!" Blanc screamed in horror. "He was reaching out to them!"

Uni, Rom, Histoire, and Ram paled at such information. Even Dante looked shocked at such information.

"Lastation was about to talk to that demon lord?!" Uni drilled her sister, who only nodded. "Why would Lastation do such a thing?!"

Noire proceeded to tell Uni why their land did that. It because she seemed to ignore Lastation for so long, not caring for its pleas. Lastation couldn't take not knowing the reason, even if Uni explained why Noire was missing. It wanted the truth from Noire herself. It was about to answer this call, but stopped. The reason was because after two years of silence. Noire responded to Lastation's pleas, she even ran back to her land.

Lastation couldn't understand it why she was running back to it. Even Leanbox, and Lowee felt a change with their goddesses. All of them were rushing back to their lands. That stopped them from talking to this mysterious voice, because they wanted answers why they left them alone for so long.

"If we," Blanc rubbed her eyes. "Were a day late with our escape. There is no telling what would have happened! I can't believe it." She whispered out.

"This confirms Planeteptune is taking to the Dark One," Vert gulped. "Planeteptune has no one listing to its pleas, so it turned to the Dark One to…ease its pain."

"It no longer cares for its people," Histoire clenched her fists. "They didn't help it, so why protect them. Even its own goddesses have turned their backs to Planeteptune. This is very bad!"

"Bad," Noire's red eyes blazed like a raging fire. "That's an understatement! We may not be able in time to help Planeteptune itself, but we must save those people! I know our country is known for making the fastest vehicles in Gamindustri! We're going to use that to our advantage!"

Uni nodded in agreement. "Yes! If rig a device on it, it could be in Planeteptune faster, then our conveys!"

Noire nodded. "That would be the best option! All it has to do is get it in Planeteptune's city release jamming for the numbing waves, and warn everybody there of the danger. They could leave themselves much faster than with us being there."

Uni nodded in agreement, those people would flee in no time.

"I like the idea, but," Blanc replied rubbing her chin.

"What's wrong, Lady White Heart?" Dante asked the goddess.

"You need to be in right place," Blanc answered. "Like close to the middle."

Blanc brought up a picture of Planeteptune, pointing to the center. "That's where you need to shot those cancelling waves. I think that's the best place for it."

Noire and Uni nodded, that did seem like a good place.

"You're also forgetting the terrain," Vert pointed outside of Planeteptune. "That forest is dense with vegetation, rocks. Your vehicle might crash into a tree or rocks, even a cliff."

Soon, the group started talking animatedly. They soon combined their ideas into a plan of attack.

In one of Planeteptune tower halls, a young brown-haired woman stood. Her hair was in a ponytail, held by a blue ribbon. Her green eyes only looked at her pink cellphone.

This was If, the same one that escaped goddesses knew about. Only, she was allied with Planeteptune the whole time. Her clothes were mainly the same the goddess seen her wearing, black shirt and running shorts. She had a blue trench coat, only there was a star symbol on it. An indication of her rank with Planeteptune's forces.

"You're done!" an enraged female voice screamed from the room near If.

The door slammed open, revealing a young pink short hair woman. She had a pink wool sweater with a brown skirt. In her hands were various medical supplies.

"I take it," If said to Compa with a raised brow. "It went okay."

Compa slowly nodded, a little shaken up. "I've did the best I could for, Lady Iris Heart. But…she should see a doctor. Those injures are so severe! Broken bones, squashed organs, even a concussion! I don't know how she's alive!"

If sighed. "She is a goddess, that's what could have kept her alive."

Compa only nodded, still it was unnerving seeing so many injuries on a person. If it was anyone else, they would have been dead. They called her and If to help with Iris Heart, and another problem that arose.

The two started walking off. An uneasy silence followed.

"Um…" Compa spoke after a few seconds. "If what do think is going happen now? I know Lady Iris Heart went to get someone, but was it the right choice? From what it sounds to me, it was kidnapping them!" She may not be smartest person around, but from what she could gather.

They were forcing someone against their will. It maybe the escaped goddesses that lived here. She wasn't sure what to think about them being here, but went along with it. Nep Nep did say it was for a good cause.

Wasn't it?

If sighed. "It was only option open to us," she looked at Compa. "Planeteptune is danger of being ruined again, if she did get those persons. They would have helped us keep Planeteptune afloat!"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Don't bother thinking about it, Compa!" If glared at Compa, who squeaked at the yell. "We've got more pressing matters! I know you've helped Lady Iris Heart, but that's all you need to do right now!"

Compa slowly nodded, understanding If, but…

"I'm going to see Lady Nepgear," If started walking off. "This event screams danger for Planeteptune! We need to make sure things are up to snuff." She walked away before Compa could say anything else.

Compa quivered at the reply, her insides becoming ice. Even if things were doing good in Planeteptune the last few years, but it felt wrong to her. Everything seemed wrong to her. But, what can she do about it?

In her room, Plutia growled glaring at the door. She could see the bandages on her body. They almost cut off her circulation, but will do for now. Compa was the only one who could doctor her, no one had that understanding on tap. All the other doctors were numbed to where they couldn't react to her kind of wounds.

Then there was her defeat. It enraged her beyond belief. In her twisted mind, she could see _them_ , attacking her human form. All the while, cursing her existence.

"Damn them!" Plutia punched the ground, making a dent in the floor. "I'll show them all! The Dark One is about to be freed! I can feel it! I'll tame that demon lord and then," a smirk came to her face. "I'll use his power and get my revenge on those damn goddesses! I'll show that damn tome she was wrong!"

A dark chuckled came from Plutia lips. That seemed the best way to show them she was the best. Tame that demon lord the original goddess couldn't handle. She may have told them about the escaped goddesses fighting against her.

But, she left out that tidbit of information on the Dark One. They did now know about Histoire joining the escaped goddesses, Nepgear seemed saddened by it. Neptune, there was no telling. She didn't seem all that sad by it.

No skin off her back. She probably would have captured Histoire, forcing her to spill what secrets she contained. But, for now. She need to focus on healing herself.

It might take all night, and a good amount of share energy. She was mad that she wouldn't sleep for a while, but was worth it in the long run.

Neptune looked out the window of her room, seeing her city. Even if she was proud of it looking beautiful, a scowl came to her face. For it was starting to look before her imprisoning the other three goddesses.

"This sucks!" Neptune screamed in frustration. "Why did they have to escape! They did so much good here! Why?!"

She couldn't answer that question, her mind went to another person, more accurately, a certain tome.

"Histoire," Neptune muttered. "Why did she leave? Was she a spy all this time? No, she would have acted sooner, then…why join my side? What did she know?"

Even if she wasn't the brightest of the bunch, there seemed something weird about this. Why did Histoire appear here first, trying to get her to work? What complied her to do such a thing?

"Who cares," Neptune sighed out. "It's not important! If what Sadie said is true, those idiots are coming here! If they are, we'll be ready for them!" She smirked at seeing their shocked faces, when she beat them at their own game.

Nepgear sighed, working on her computer. She just found a weak point in their radar. They could fix that with no problems, they only have put a few signal boosters there.

What was eating at her was Histoire. Nepgear slowly got up from her desk, looking outside.

"Histoire," Nepgear muttered rubbing her arms. "Why did you leave us? Did you go to them to help us? Or, did you find some danger that will be fall us? I wish you could have told me!" She punched the wall in frustration.

From way Histoire has been acting the past few days, she knew something was on the horizon. What was it that caused her to leave for Lastation. Did it have something to do with her feelings of dread.

"This is crazy!" Nepgear screamed. "What is going on?! What could scare Histoire so much to leave us?! What in hell is going on?!"

Sadly, no answers could come to her mind.

Night has fallen on Lastation. Noire watched her city from her balcony, a glass of dark wine in her right hand.

She slowly sipped the wine, feeling it's effects. She looked at the bottle that held more. She could have drink the whole bottle if she wanted, hell, she wanted to be plastered right now. The day's events weighted heavy on her mind.

Noire sighed, even if things had gotten worse. It worked out in the end. The father and daughter that faced Iris Heart, they were doing fine. But, she made sure they would be looked after for a few days. What they faced was tragic for anyone.

Then there was Dante, Noire felt a little blush come to her face. The way he faced Iris Heart…she couldn't say if it was reckless or remarkable brave of him. He even praised her during that fight. Noire sighed at where her thoughts were taking her.

Lastly, the vehicle that would warn Planeteptune's people should be ready soon. Once finished, it will head for Planeteptune.

She took another sip of her wine. She could hear footsteps entering her room, she looked to see Vert and Blanc. Both looking burdened to her.

"Sorry if we're intruding," Vert softly replied to Noire. "But we wanted to talk to you."

Noire waved at the two chairs near-by. "Your welcome to a seat."

The two goddesses thanked her and sat down. Vert eyed the wine.

"Your welcome to a glass," Noire commented, back to looking at her city. "I know you might need one or two."

Vert took a glass, pouring herself a glass of wine. Blanc didn't know what to do, she hardly every drinks, but under the circumstances.

Blanc also took a glass and poured a small amount of the wine.

The goddess trio slowly sipped the wine. Each feeling the effects of it. It helped to ease their tension. After a few minutes, Noire looked at her friends.

"Your leaving in the morning?" she asked them.

Both Vert and Blanc nodded.

"Me, Rom, and Ram are going to fly back to Lowee," Blanc replied. "We need to get back in Lowee fast as possible. It would far faster if we flied back."

Vert also said she would fly back.

As for the escorts that brought them to Lastation. They would return on their own.

Noire nodded in agreement. If the Dark One was going to be unreleased soon, they have to warn their people.

Vert took a sip of wine, enjoying its flavor. Its lite and refreshing to her tongue. Her gaze went to the horizon, trying to see her land. Even if she was shocked at finding out that Leanbox talked to the Dark One, she couldn't find it in her heart to be mad at it. She understands it's reasons.

"Vert," Noire called out to the blond.

Vert looked at Noire. "Yes?"

"What are you going to do?" Noire asked, knowing Vert was going to meet up with nomads when she got back to Leanbox.

"I know the nomads are already filling out the paperwork to take residence in our counties. The elder, he wants to talk to me. He must want to warn me about the Dark One," she sighed. "I'm glad they want to be citizens, but…I wish it wasn't because of this."

Blanc and Noire could understand her frustration. They may need the share energy, but they didn't want to force people against their will to make it.

"I agree, Vert," Blanc sipped her wine, feeling it burn her throat a little. "To think there were remnants of Iris Hearts living around. If we knew what happened to them, maybe, we could have shown them all goddesses aren't bad."

Noire nodded. "Maybe, but…it's hard to say. For now, let's be thankful they want to join our countries. We need to treat them like our own people. Not like outcasts. They are welcome to our lands with open arms. That, we have experience on."

Vert and Blanc nodded with soft smiles. They did experience that before, when any of their people wanted to live in a different landmass. This would be no different.

Noire decided it was time to bring up a different matter. She touched a data pad close to her hand. An image of Histoire appeared before them.

"Noire," Vert tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you showing Histoire?"

"As you know," Noire pointed to the image. "I sent Histoire to be examined by my top experts in analyzation. This is all they could examine."

The image changed, showing various symbols around Histoire's head. Vert couldn't understand the language, it looked ancient, but it looked to be programming of some kind.

"How come is there so little?" Vert looked closer. "I thought you should have a bit more information."

Noire sighed. "I know, but if they tried. It's possible they would have tripped one of Histoire's failsafes." She pointed to one of notes of programming.

Vert stared at that section. It did look like a failsafe.

"So," Vert rubbed her chin "It's true Histoire has failsafes. If you aren't careful, you could ease her data."

Noire nodded.

"That's a given," Blanc finally spoke out.

Both Noire and Vert looked at the youngest goddess. Wondering what was going on in her mind.

"There does seem a way to extract her data," Blanc pointed to a section. "If you input a certain code…it's possible to transfer her knowledge into a different vessel, but it would take an untold number of hours. But…this is ancient coding." She hummed in thought.

"Blanc," Vert said. "You understand this programing?"

"It's ancient Gamindustri," Blanc nodded. "I could translate it, but that would take time and I'll need help. This programming is very advanced! Even centuries old, it's on par with one our best supercomputers! I can't help, but admire the original goddess for making such a tome!"

Noire and Vert agreed with that. Her handiwork was beyond measure.

"I should have known," Noire rubbed her eyes. "I thought since Histoire was too hard to analyze here, I send her to Lowee. Snice you're the best at studying things." She informed to the group.

Her nation could do a good job of analyzing things, but Lowee was the best at doing it.

"Truth be told," Blanc looked at Noire. "I was going to ask if I could keep Histoire for a little while."

"Huh?" Noire looked at Blanc, confused at such a request. Even Vert looked confused at it.

"As you know," Blanc held up a finger. "When Rom was having that vision of Planeteptune being destroyed, Histoire instructed her on how to see it!"

Vert and Noire's eyes widened to their limits, they forgot about that. They were too busy talking about how to help Planeteptune's people.

"You think," Vert said. "She could help Rom with her clairvoyance?"

"Most definitely," a nodding Blanc firmly stated. "There may even be more secrets that little tome contains! Which is why, I want her in Lowee or at least where I can talk to her."

Vert nodded in understanding, Histoire could help Rom greatly, even themselves to an extent. But, would Noire agree to this. Even if she did say already wanted to give Histoire over to Blanc.

"When do you want, Histoire?" Noire asked Blanc.

Vert agreed with the choice. It was the best option if they wanted to learn about Histoire.

"Not right now," Blanc replied. "I think it would be best if we set up a place for her. We need to keep her safe when we analyze her."

Noire nodded in agreement, that tome was too important. Even Vert nodded. She noticed that a couple of goddesses were missing.

"Where is Rom, Uni, and Ram?" Vert asked.

"I know Uni is out, probably to clear her head," Noire answered with a sigh. "She needs it, with all the information were given today."

"Rom and Ram are doing the same," Blanc answer, looking at her friends. "They need time to themselves."

Vert let out a sigh, knowing it was exhausting day for them all. Even the Candidates should be tried.

Uni stood near her home, a park that overlooked Lastation. She could almost see the entire city. Her thoughts on what happened this day. When they thought it was going smoothly, a new more dangerous problem arose.

One that was centuries old.

"This bites," Uni muttered under her breath. She heard footsteps, she snapped her head to see Rom and Ram.

Both had changed clothes to their perspective dresses. They didn't have their thick hats, from what Uni could see. They seemed exhausted.

"Sorry if we startled you, Uni," Rom apologized to the Lastation Candidate.

Uni waved it off. "It's okay. I'm high string is all." She went back to looking at her land.

Ram and Rom both stood by Uni, also looking at Lastation. They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Uni," Ram said to her. "What are you plaining to do?"

Uni looked at Ram, wondering what she getting at. "What do you mean, Ram?"

"Do you ever think about making your own city?" Ram asked. "You know, like our sisters?"

Uni wanted to say it wasn't the right time to talk about that, but was it?

"I want," Uni replied. "To make my own land. One that I can call my own." She a hand over the horizon.

Ram softly smiled. "That's want me and Rom want. To have our own country, you know." Her eyes gleamed in thought at having their own land to govern.

Uni raised a brow. "You both are going to govern this land?"

The twins nodded.

"Why?" Uni questioned the two. "From what I know, a land is usually governed by _one_ goddess, not _two_."

Uni could see the sour looks on the twins faces.

"Says who _we_ can't govern a land!" Ram replied with her sister nodding.

Uni scratched her cheek. "Um…well I'm not sure."

"Just because it's not _the norm_ ," Rom said. "Doesn't mean it can't be done."

Uni smiled at the reply, understanding what they were getting at. "Your right. If you want to govern a land together, then. Best of luck to you. I'm sure it would be a nice place."

"I hope we get to visit yours to, Black Sister," Rom smiled softly at Uni, cheering for her. Even Ram smirked at seeing that land of hers.

Uni laughed softly, looking forward what kind of lands they would make. She may take some ideas from her older sister, but put a different spin on them. She could bet Rom and Ram would do the same.

Even if the future looked rough ahead, they can't help, but hope for their futures.

It was near noon in Planeteptune, Nepgear was sleeping at her desk. She was busy working on fixing that weak spot in their radar. She slowly opened her eyes.

Nepgear worked out the kinks in her body. She yawned out, thinking it would be best to get a coffee to start her day.

" _Finally, it's time,"_ a voice spoken.

Nepgear stiffened, there was no one here. Who was that?

Suddenly, if it was someone hammed the ground beneath her feet, a tremor erupted. Nepgear screamed, grabbing onto her desk for support.

"What was that?!" Nepgear looked at her instruments. They seemed to be picking up strange readings, readings she never seen before.

Deep in Gamindustri, in the place where the Dark One was sealed. There was only one seal left, but was faded down to nothing. It tried to stay like the ones before it, but failing like them.

An armored incased fist broke through this seal that destroyed it, the Dark One looked up. All four of its red eyes gleamed in joy.

For it was time for his return to Gamindustri.

To be continued

A/N comment or review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Eight-An Ancient Evil Unleashed

It was near noon in Lowee, Blanc was walking toward the control center of her home. In there, Ram and Rom were. Herself had finished talking things over with her council, letting them know of the danger that was happening. There military was ready for any hostile action. Also, a special place was being made for Histoire.

There was a…nagging thought in Blanc's mind. It was about the Dark One invading Planeteptune, why bother with it? If he wanted to save energy or not be noticed, why go to a land not ruled by a goddess? He would have it much easier going there, not Planeteptune.

Blanc's stomach did belly flops, there was another reason for this? Entering the control room, she could see her younger sisters, each working on a control panel. Their hands-on keyboards connected to monitors, they even touched the monitors to check on their status.

Even if they could follow Lastation's technology. There was no reason for them to do it, keep their own flare. The room was a descent size; with other stations, they could be worked at.

They looked at her, greeting her. Blanc returned it, suddenly, flashing power icons appeared in their eyes. They stiffened in dread, something every wrong is about to happen soon.

In Leanbox, Vert was sitting down by an old man. He may have simple clothing with a moderate white beard, but his blue eyes had a spark of life.

The two talked at a table for the past few minutes, soon as Vert returned from Lastation. Vert nodded when the elder finished his tale.

"So," Vert hummed out. "It's true, your people came from Segovia. The land ruled by Iris Heart…"

The elder nodded, waiting for what Green Heart would do. Even if he knows this goddess was different from Iris Heart, a part of him couldn't help, but be on guard. He could remember what happened to him and the others who lived under Iris Heart. That bitterness still in his soul.

"I wish you didn't have to go that," Vert sadly shook her head. "I know there is nothing I could do to change the past. The only way for me to show you I'm not Iris Heart, is let you see for yourself."

The elder raised a brow. Unsure what Green Heart was talking about.

"I'm thankful for your information," Vert nodded to the man. "I just wish it wasn't under such conditions. I'm afraid what your warning me about, it's about to happen."

The elder shivered at such a reply. So, the Prophecy was coming true. He only made the choice that would help, he looked at Green Heart's compassionate eyes, he rubbed his own eyes. Where there flashing power icons in those blue eyes.

"Lady Green Heart?"

Cold sweat poured down Vert's face. "No! It's beginning! T-the Dark One! I don't understand it, but he's breaking out!"

The elder paled, knowing what this meant for their world.

In Lastation, Uni, Noire, Histoire, Dante, and Larson were working in their main control room. Histoire was done being studied by Lastation's specialists. She was now sporting a small black anklet. This anklet was made and put on her so they know where she was always.

So, if she tried to escaped or someone tried to take her. They would know instantly.

"Is that vehicle in Planeteptune yet?" Noire asked Uni, antsy for some reason. She couldn't help, but be edge. What was driving her up the wall.

"It's almost there," Uni report, typing at her controls. Trying to stay calm, her nerves were screaming. She brought up a holographic model of the vehicle. She even could watch it drive itself to Planeteptune, dodging trees, rocks in its path.

It was mainly designed like a car, but higher off the ground. On the frame, there was motor, plus it housed equipment that will be used to block the numbing waves, and send a loud message to leave Planeteptune soon as possible.

Histoire's eyes glowed, she screamed in horror. "No! Not now!"

Everyone looked at the tome, seeing her fear.

Suddenly, an earthquake erupted. They screamed in shock, everything in room shook. Lights started flashing in warning.

"Uni," Noire looked at her sister trying to stay standing. "What's going on?!"

Uni typed the keyboard, soon, her face paled. "These readings…there off the charts! Something powerful is causing this tremor! I can't find the source, but it's everywhere! What's happening?!"

"It's the Dark One!" Histoire screamed, trying to stay on her book. "He's freeing himself! I can't tell where's he trying to burst out of! Is it Planeteptune or somewhere else?!"

Even Dante and Larson tried to stay standing. This earthquake was shaking the very building apart.

Noire growled, trying to walk to a control panel. They needed to sound an alarm to warn everyone to brace for this earthquake.

" _I got this,"_ Lastation said to Noire.

Noire could no longer feel Lastation's presence. She looked at Uni, she also seemed shocked at this feeling.

The tremors stopped, everyone sighed in relief.

"Is it over?" Dante asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"No!" Histoire answered, flying out of the room.

Noire glared at the retreating tome. "Uni, try contacting Leanbox, and Lowee! Find out if there okay, I'm going after Histoire!" She became Black Heart and followed Histoire.

The white-haired goddess arrived outside her tower. She could spot Histoire near-by, her back to her. Histoire was staring at a lite green barrier that surrounded Lastation.

"Is that…share energy?" Black Heart tried to get a closer look.

"It is," Histoire answered. "Lastation is using its share energy to make a barrier." She kept her back to Black Heart, staring at the horizon.

Black Heart gasped, she never knew Lastation could do that. "That's amazing! I never knew Lastation could do that!"

Histoire nodded. "It is, but at great cost."

"Great cost?" Black Heart asked.

"It takes an enormous amount of concentration to do this," Histoire answered. "So much, the land will fall into a coma after use."

Black Heart gasped in horror, her precious Lastation was putting itself in danger right now. All for protecting them. That was the reason why she couldn't feel him anymore, it was because he was focusing on making this barrier.

"Will Lastation ever wake back up?!" Black Heart screamed out to Histoire. She had to know if Lastation would recover from this.

"Only if you don't use it so much," Histoire simply answered.

Black Heart felt relief come to her. Her land will be okay, but this wouldn't be used again. She didn't want to find out what would happen to Lastation if continued use.

"Lastation," Black Heart held a hand over beating heart. "Why did you go far? I'm thankful for this, but why?"

"It's to show their defiance and protect their people," Histoire replied. "They're showing their willing to stand by their goddesses that's why there doing this."

Black Heart raised a brow at this reply. The answer came to her, Histoire was talking about Leanbox, and Lowee. Wait, if only their lands were doing this does that mean…

"What about Planeteptune?!"

"It will be destroyed," Histoire calmly answered. "Nothing can be done to save it now. We've seen this coming, it's only much sooner than we thought."

Black Heart growled at this callousness. Histoire was only stating the facts like a _computer_. Black Heart grabbed the tome, turning to face her, but that anger died at seeing her face.

For there were tears of sadness pouring down Histoire's face, her eyes no longer glowing. They been there for a while, the front of her dress was soaked with them.

"Histoire?" Black Heart slowly let go of the tome, floating backwards to give her room.

"This isn't your fault," Histoire sobbed. "You, Green Heart, White Heart, and the candidates…you've done all you can to help those people! The one at fault…is me!" She held up her shaking hands.

"If I only acted sooner…we could have saved them!"

Black Heart only watched Histoire cry her eyes out, she wasn't faking this.

"There blood," Histoire hiccupped. "There blood…. it's on my hands! I'm sorry everyone!"

In Planeteptune, Nepgear tried to make sense of this earthquake. At first it seemed to be everywhere, but now. It was focused in Planeteptune. Even her instruments couldn't it explain it.

"Nepgear!" Neptune's voice rang out from intercom, confusion in her voice. "What's in name of pudding is going on?!"

"I…don't know, Onee-chan?!" Nepgear screamed back, trying to find out what was happening.

"Is this a new attack from those idiots?!" Neptune asked.

Nepgear looked at the readings on her instruments, her insides froze in compete fear. For what she read, those readings were impossible. For no goddess, could have such negative readings. It was like…there opposite was doing this.

Plutia smirked, near where this earthquake was taking place. Everything was shaking around her, but she looked ahead. There, sparks of dark lighting, even an arcane symbol glowed.

"That's right!" Plutia screamed. "Come out! My new pet!"

Various people milled about, even if this district wasn't that populated. One of them slowly walked to the goddess. Trying to stay steady.

"What is going on, miss?" he slowly asked Plutia, confused at what was taking place. Did this kid look familiar like he seen her before?

Plutia punched the man away. "Get lost, puppet!"

The man landed with a winch, lost at what hit him. The people around him, only looked lost.

As for Plutia, she smirked seeing the lighting getting more frantic, reaching to the heavens. She transformed into Iris Heart, completely healed.

"Come on!" Iris Heart moaned out. "I'm ready to hear your screams!"

Suddenly, the lighting stopped. Even the ground stopped shaking. Iris Heart neared her pink eyes, did he die. Suddenly, she felt him in a different place.

"Bad boy," Iris Heart looked in the direction of a more populated area. "Who said you do that!" She flew off to the place where her prey was to be freed.

Comp and IF ran toward Planeteptune's tower, both scared at the current events. They didn't know how this earthquake started, they only know. They needed to get the tower, see what their goddesses knew about this.

IF gasped, right in front of her eyes, black lightning bolts erupted. The tremors begun again. All the buildings that were in front of them, they were crumbling. Even screams of people living in them erupted.

"Compa!" IF tackled the young nurse, who screamed. The two landed on ground, IF covering Compa with her body, acting like a shield.

*Kaboooom*

IFs and Compa's ears ringed from the explosion that took place, dust erupting all around them. Compa screamed in fear, she didn't know what was going on, only an attack was taking place.

IF slowly got up with a winch, one of her shoulders was cut. Looking at the wound, it was a small one, her gaze went to where the explosion took place. Her eyes widened in disbelief, from where that complex was at apartments were nothing, but ruins.

She could even see dozens dead bodies of people buried underneath those ruins. Blood oozed from the ruins. IF growled, if this was an attack by the other goddesses…

Compa started hiccupping. IF's head snapped to look at her. To her eyes, Compa was shivering in pure fear. Sweat rolled down her face. Tears were in her orange eyes.

Even a wet spot was forming under her.

"Compa," IF slowly spoke out. "What's wrong? How come your so terrified?" She didn't understand what could make her act like this.

Sure, an attack did happen, but it seemed something else caused this fear.

"Y-y-you don't _feel_ _that_?!" Compa screamed, pointing at the crater in front of them. " _Somethings there_! Something…evil!"

IF raised a brow, confused at what Compa was going on about. Suddenly, if someone poured cold water down her back. She felt despair, rage, slam into her being. She looked at the crater, now feeling what Compa felt.

These feelings of dread, she never felt anything close to them. She faced monsters, even seen Iris Heart's rage. But this, it made it all them feel like measly infants.

The two-young woman could see a person floating out of the crater. Compa gulped, backing away for the person, her body shivering even more.

She was beyond scared, every pore of her being wanting to flee. But, she couldn't run away, she wasn't sure if her body would respond.

IF growled, taking out her M-9 pistol. She slowly cambered a round, ready to use her weapon.

Compa shook her head, that wasn't going to help them.

IF could now see the person…or was it something else land on two legs. This thing, looked to be eight feet tall, a lean body. She couldn't tell if it was wearing armor or if it's body was armored. Around this being, it looked darker, like…it was cancelling out the light.

IF shivered at seeing it's four red eyes, each on the side of its head. There also seemed to be two little horns curving down its head. Lastly, it had two human arms, but on each of its hands, it only had four fingers.

"Finally!" The being screamed in joy, "I'm free of that damn goddess prison! It's been so long since I've seen the surface!" It looked around the destruction.

To IF, it seemed to be enjoying the site. She growled, if this thing was on the other goddess's side, she ran toward the being.

"IF, don't!" Compa screamed to stop her friend. Whatever this thing was, it was dangerous, her own feelings were screaming to get away.

Not fight with it.

The Dark One, Drillix, could see the destroyed building around from his break out. Truth be told, he didn't have to come here, but there was an opportunity here. He could hear muttering in the back of his skull.

"Don't be hasty," he calmly replied. "I'll do my part; you watch me work." That voice quieted down.

The demon lord heard footsteps coming at him, curiously, he looked to see a young woman. A human.

"Who are you?!" the human screamed pointing a strange device in her hands.

Funny, it looked to be a weapon of sorts. Maybe it was, he has been trapped for centuries.

"Don't jerk me around!" the woman screamed. "Who are you, did you cause this explosion?!" she demanded.

How stupid.

Compa slowly walked behind IF, not sure on what to do. They needed the goddesses here, they might be the only ones who could face this monster.

"Are you going to tell me," IF growled, about to shoot. "Or do you want me to add lead to your diet!"

"I don't know how you're going to feed me metal…insect," The Dark One simply chuckled back to IF.

IF screamed in rage, this thing is taunting her. That's it.

Compa screamed, holding her ears. IF was shooting at the monster. IF stopped shooting, but slowly stepped back. Compa stepped back to stop from being shoved. She looked to see what scared IF.

It was her bullets; they didn't hurt the monster. They were mashed like cans. The monster let some drop off his body, but grabbed one or two.

"I-impossible!" IF muttered. "T-those bullets could pierce a dragon's scales! How did it…have no effect!"

"Interesting little things," the dark being muttered, enticed looking over the bullets. "These might be more potent than arrows."

IF gulped, what in the hell was this thing talking about. Arrows aren't used anymore, except for hunting small game by certain people.

"You must let me see that weapon," the dark being commanded, his left hand out to IF.

To IF's shock, her gun was trying to leave her hands. She screamed to hold it, but it flew out of her hands. She rubbed her aching hands, looking at them. She could see scraps on them. Her glaze went back to the…monster.

It was looking over her pistol, like it never seen one before.

"Let's see," IF's gun fell apart. The two-young woman could see the gun's insides floating.

The dark being picked out a fresh bullet. It looked over, a chuckle came from its throat.

"I see!" it exclaimed. "This thing uses powder to launch this…projectile! Such niffy little toy! Much better than an arrow! I should have known! Insects are always building things, that's the only _good thing_ about them."

IF only growled, taking out a combat knife. She leveled it up with her right hand, ready to attack this thing again.

"IF!" Compa grabbed IF's back. "Stop! Your no match for this thing! We need to get away, get Nep Nep, even Gear-chan! This monster is beyond us!"

"No!" IF screamed back. "I'm going to fight this thing! It killed our fellow citizens!"

Suddenly, the two-young woman shivered. They felt what could be pure rage, they looked at the monster. It's red eyes glowing brighter.

"You really want to fight me," it coldly stated to IF.

IF gulped, trying to keep her fear down. She even had to struggle to keep her bladder from emptying itself right now.

"Let me show you," The Dark One raised its right hand at the two women. "Why I'm called The Destroyer!"

Both IF and Compa screamed, their bodies were being lifted into the air. But that's not why they screamed, it felt like two strong hands griped them.

IF screamed, it felt like one giant hand was at her legs, another on her torso. Pulling in opposite directions. If this kept up, she will be spilt like a ragdoll that a child wanted to pull apart.

"There you are!" a female voice screamed in joy.

Suddenly, both IF and Compa fell to the ground. They breathed hard, trying to calm down from almost being killed like dolls.

IF looked up to see a whip-sword slash at the dark being. It didn't make connect with him, he simply stepped back. Iris Heart landed between her and this monster.

"We finally meet, Dark One!" Iris Heart smirked at the demon lord.

"D-Dark One?!" Compa whispered out the name. She could see why someone would call this thing Dark One. It seemed to cancel out light.

But, how did Iris Heart know its name?

"A goddess," a low growl came from Drillix. It would tell this a new goddess made by that damn system his old opponent made.

Even if she looked foolish in that outfit. He could feel her divine power, even the faith she was consuming to power herself, but there seemed to be a…taint to her.

Iris Heart stretched out her whip-sword before her face, licking it. "So you finally get to meet your new master." She moaned out.

"Lady Iris Heart!" IF whimpered out. "Be careful! This…thing! It's powerful!" She had to warn her about this thing.

"I know," Iris Heart simply replied. "What do expect from a _demon lord_."

Both IF and Compa became shocked, this thing was a demon. How could there be one, never they have heard of one.

"No!" IF eyes widened, remembering an ancient legend. "This can't be what the every first goddess faced!"

Iris Heart smirked with a nod. "I didn't think you would know about that legend, my little IF!"

IF shivered at Iris Heart's reply. She could ever get used to that tone of hers.

"So," The Dark One spoke. "You know a bit of my _fight_ with that _goddess_." His eyes glowing a bit brighter, like his rage was flaring at mention at this information.

IF gulped, now knowing that this thing was ancient as you could get. But how did it get here?

"Enough taking!" Iris Heart screamed out. "I'm here for my new pet!" She cracked her whip-sword.

The Dark One raised a palm, a small orb forming there.

Iris Heart smirked, the fool was pointing it away from her.

Compa and IF gasped in fear, that orb was pointed at people, ones that looked at the ruined buildings. Not knowing what to do. They seemed confused at what was taking place.

"Please stop!" Compa pleaded to The Dark One. "Please don't kill them!"

Iris Heart only laughed. "You think I really care about those puppets!" She floated up, ready to attack The Dark One.

The Dark One narrowed its eyes, but launched the orb.

Compa and IF screamed in angst while Iris Heart, she only charged at the demon lord. Her weapon raised high to strike.

*Boom*

Iris Heart screamed, flying off course. That orb that was going to hit those humans, it instead made a beeline for her.

Iris Heart shook the cobwebs out her head, it was then. A powerful kick launched her into the air. Iris Heart growled, glaring at The Dark One. It was he who kicked her. He flew into the air after her.

The two soon started trading blows above the city.

Compa could see those people weren't hurt, only confused at the event taking place. She sighed in relief that they're okay.

IF only watched the fight take place, unnerved at what she seen and heard. Iris Heart seems to know this demon. In a way, that term suits it. It was full of malice. The air battle took place before her eyes. It looked that Iris Heart was holding her own, but a nagging feeling told her otherwise.

"What the hell?!" a voiced screamed out.

Compa and IF looked to see a person, who now seemed alert, and looking at the area.

"Why am I'm still in Planeteptune?! I should have…left? No!" another person screamed out, shocked at being in this place.

"No," IF's eyes widened. "Nepgear, have you turned off the numbing waves?!"

By seeing the people reactions, they were waking up.

In Nepgear's room, various switches were pressed. Turning off the numbing waves.

A young woman was the one doing it, her long pink-purplish hair reached to her butt. A glowing hair clip on the left side of her forehead. Her skin suit was mainly white with patches of purple. Her gloves and boots were white.

"I need to focus the share energy to ourselves," Purple sister worked the controls that governed there share energy. Soon, everyone would be free of the numbing waves.

Every person in Planeteptune was now back too normal. She then pressed a button, various flashing red lights erupted all over Planeteptune, with a message. Saying evacuation.

Purple sister nodded. Even if her sister didn't want this happening, herself can't have their people get in the crossfire of this…thing. She seen it on surveillance, the instant she spotted that…thing. She wanted to charge after it.

Purple sister's instincts screamed to kill it, but didn't rush off to battle. She wasn't sure if she was a match for it.

Then there was Neptune, when learned about this. She rushed off somewhere, claiming she needed to get something that would help. Whatever it was, Purple Sister hoped it would help.

"What's going on, Nepgear," Peachey's voice came from the doorway.

"We have an intruder!" Purple Sister answered, still working the controls.

"Then," Peachy hummed out. "I'm needed!"

Purple Sister's head snapped to look at the young girl. She was about to warn the girl about the danger, but her mouth couldn't say anything.

Peachy looked stumped at why Nepgear didn't say anything. But, with a shrug. She turned around and ran off to help Plutia.

The reason why Purple Sister didn't say anything too Peachy was her eyes. They had flashing power icons, which isn't that unusual for a goddess, only, they weren't normal. For they were red, not blue.

For Peachy's eyes held the color of death.

IF watched the fight between The Dark One and Iris Heart, it still looked even. The people who had woken up, they are running away, getting into any vehicle that could run, anything to get away from this place.

IF didn't know if she should stop them, Nepgear had broadcasted the evaluation. Everyone was to leave Planeteptune right this moment. She didn't know what to do, suddenly, she spotted Yellow Heart charging in.

"Yellow Heart!" Compa screamed out, glad to see another goddess appear. This could help save them from this Dark One.

IF only watched what was about to unfold. She couldn't shake this feeling, there goddesses were in over their heads.

Iris Heart seethed at her opponent dodging her attack again. This has been going on for the past few minutes. She couldn't shake the feeling…she was being played.

"Here I come!" Yellow Heart's voice singed out.

Iris Heart looked to see the goddess charging in, she growled at being interrupted.

Drillix looked at the new goddess that appeared, this one…was very different. Could she be…

Yellow Heart smirked, flying close to Iris Heart. "I'm here to kick butt!"

Iris Heart glared at the younger goddess. "You're in the way, Peachy!"

Yellow Heart pouted back at Iris Heart. "I'm here to help!"

"You're not needed!" Iris Heart waved her off. "Get lost! This is for _big girls_ , not little ones!"

Yellow Heart growled. "I'm a goddess to!"

Iris Heart tutted at such a reply. Her gaze went back to The Dark One, looking at him. It seemed he was staring at Yellow Heart. Why?

Yellow Heart's wrist claws appeared, if Plutia wasn't going to let her fight, she'll just jump in. She screamed while flying toward this being, not caring if Plutia screamed at her.

She was a goddess.

Iris Heart growled at what Yellow Heart was doing, she was charging in recklessly. But, this might help her. She could see what The Dark One will do, maybe, he'll let his guard down enough to where. She can capture him, and then have her fun.

IF watch Yellow Heart charge in so recklessly at this demon lord. Her and Compa hoped this will turn the tide.

Yellow Heart was near enough to punch this…whatever it was. Near her target, suddenly, numerous blots of pain erupted from her being. She screamed, paralyzed. She looked to see the thing glaring at her.

"You dare!" It leveled its right hand at Yellow Heart. "Dare to attack me, your master!"

Yellow Heart screamed even more, whatever was going on. Her pain increased tenfold.

"What in the hell?!" Iris Heart muttered under her breath. How was this possible, there was no way this could happening to a goddess?

Unless…

The Dark One slowly floated closer to Yellow Heart, a spark hit him. It didn't hurt him, what it did was make him growl. His head snapped to glare at Iris Heart.

"So you're the one, who found my gift," The Dark One commented.

Iris Heart stiffened, he knows.

IF and Compa could only look in fear what was happening. Why was Yellow Heart so easily stopped by The Dark One? What secret did it have to control a goddess?

"Your…gift?" a shaky Iris Heart asked the demon lord.

The Dark One simply waved at Yellow Heart, suddenly, a dark hole appeared. It was over her chest.

Yellow Heart screamed in even more pain, it felt like…her power source was being ripped out.

The Dark One simply reached in and grabbed an object. To everyone's eyes, it was a beautiful glowing orb, encased in ivory. Its colors changed too blue, green, and white. Making it look like a precious jewel.

"No," Iris Heart's eyes widened to their limit. "That's the thing I used for decades! How did he _pull it out_ of that girl!"

Yellow Heart felt weak, weak like a…normal girl. Her memories came back to her, ones of her family, what happened to them. But she couldn't say anything, her body was frozen.

"Yes," The Dark One Answered Iris Heart. "This is that orb you've used to keep your goddess's powers!"

Iris Heart never told anyone what happened to her, after her country fell to ruin. She barely escaped with her life that day. After her escape, she found that orb, for some reason. It loud her to siphon share energy or let her keep her goddess power. If a goddess doesn't have share energy after a few decades, they would turn into a normal human.

How did The Dark One know about it?

"Now for you," The Dark One growled at Yellow Heart, who gulped. "You _misused_ _my power_! You should have done more too free me!"

IF and Compa gulped in fear. By the sounds of this, Yellow Heart was truly working for this demon.

"Your memories might have been altered," The Dark One replied. "But because of your…stupidly or innocence, you've forgotten your mission! For that." He raised a hand.

Yellow Heart screamed, a glowed covering her body. Suddenly, she was punched in the face. She fell to the ground, the glow getting brighter. Her body was seemed to be turning back too normal, but it felt different.

"Disappear into oblivion!"

*Boom*

Yellow Heart crashed into a destroyed building close to Compa and IF. They jumped, not knowing what happened to the goddess.

IF slowly looked back to The Dark One, even more dread coming to her. This thing was proving to be stronger then thought possible.

Iris Heart could see the orb changing. Once a precious looking gem, it became ugly. The irony turned to pitch black, the colors inside turned purple. Bubbling in there.

"What…is that?"

"This," The Dark One slowly pushed the orb into his body. "Is my own power."

"Your power?" Iris Heart asked, not understanding how that thing be a part of The Dark One.

Him being sealed should have prevent this.

Drillix sighed in contentment. Even if that fake goddess failed her mission in freeing him. She still helped him by giving him information on this era. He now understands why nothing changed. Iris Heart, she found his orb and used it to keep her power.

Then she joined Planeteptune, during that time. She murdered the brat's family, she tried to fight back, but could grab his orb. Once she grabbed it, it changed her into Yellow Heart like it should have done in the first place. It needed to be held by a human, not a goddess.

"How did you get that orb here?" Iris Heart coldly demanded the demon lord, her whip-sword ready to attack.

"From your mistake," The Dark One answered while pointing at her. There seemed to a snugness coming off him.

"My…mistake?" Iris Heart slowly asked, not understanding this.

"You, failing to govern your country, or should I say. You simply showing how incompetent you are! You may not have free me, but its more than enough for me to send that orb. I thought by causing trouble like you, my fake goddess would free me, but you got in the way. What can you expect from one _so incompetent_?" He laughed at Iris Heart's history of failing to be a goddess.

Iris Heart's full HDD appeared before everyone, her eyes twirling in her madness. They glared at Drillix with all her hate. This was the last straw. She was going to hurt him so bad that, he will be a vegetable.

Iris Heart screamed in rage, charging at The Dark One. Almost a blur to IF's eyes. Soon, the two flew in the air, trading blows again.

IF looked to see Compa, now holding a bundle in her arms. It seemed to be a mixture of clothes. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't important anymore.

"Compa," IF slowly pointed to an empty vehicle. "We need to get out of here!"

"What?!" a brow raised Compa asked, unsure about what IF was talking about.

"This…fight," IF replied. "It's too much for us to handle!"

"Okay, but why do need to get away?" Compa asked again, confused.

"I don't know if our goddesses can handle him," IF answered. "Even if they can, there to much a chance we'll get in the crossfire! He might be holding back!"

Compa gulped in agreement. Her earlier feelings screamed he was dangerous, very dangerous. So, they needed to get out of here.

"Where do we go?!"

"Out of the city," IF answered Compa's question. "There, we should be safe." She started running toward the abandoned vehicle.

It may not have the keys, but she could hotwire it, anything. They need to get away from this place.

Compa followed IF, still carrying the bundle in her arms. What she carried, it was too precious to leave behind.

Deep in Planeteptune's tower, Neptune was pulling out something. The room was lite up from this objects glowing, casting an orange-like glow. Neptune pocketed this object, it was her trump card, one she was saving for her next adventure.

"Hopefully," Neptune said. "I won't have to use it. It's for my next adventure when I catch those idiots, but…" She shook her head.

She needs to focus on their current problem. A smile came to her face.

"Time to show my glorious goddess form," a light came from Neptune.

Soon, she was replaced by a taller woman. Glad in a black skinsuit covering her torso, her gloves and boots had the same color. Her skinsuit had two plus symbols on her ribs. Her eyes turned blue with power icons. Lastly, her purple hair was braided into two pigtails that reached her butt.

Purple Heart smirked at feeling her power. "It's time for the star to save the day."

The Planeteptune goddess flew off to save her land.

In another part of Planeteptune, various people were trying to escape. They may have been given the order to evaluate the city. But, they didn't need such an order to do it. They were fed up with this place.

Everything went down the drain with Purple Heart's rule.

A mother and her child screamed, they're near a pillar that was falling toward them. They were getting out of their apartment, now this place was falling apart. Because of all the rumbling that have erupted.

The mother embraced her child, trying to protect her offspring. They waited for the pillar, but nothing. They heard grunting. They looked to see Purple Sister there and holding the pillar.

"Please got out!" Purple Sister pleaded to the two. Trying to keep the two safe. She came to help the people get out of the city.

The child was confused at seeing the goddess, but the mother ran to safety with her offspring in her arms.

Purple Sister sighed, with a mighty push. She also escaped from being squashed by the pillar. She could see the various people glaring, muttering at seeing her here.

There even some that seemed to pick up crude weapons.

Purple Sister gulped, they probably know that it was her fault they were still here, but that's no important.

"Everyone!" Purple Sister yelled out. "Please you must get out of the city! There's a being attacking Planeteptune! You're in danger! Please get out!"

There were mutters of confusion, why was this goddess helping them escape. When her sister wanted them to stay here?

"Please!" Purple Sister screamed to the public. "We must go!"

As if something helped to the point across, a loud boom erupted in the air. The people screamed, they looked up to see two blurs. One was so dark it looked to be the entire night, the other one was an Iris color.

Purple Sister's gaze went to the dark blur, growling. She had to control herself from pulling out her weapon. Ever since she seen him, her instincts were screaming to defeat it, but she had a more pressing matter.

She had to save their people. Even if her sister said they needed to stay, she couldn't do it. They didn't need to be here with a fight of this caber happening. For it might do untold damage to their city.

Everyone in the area soon got into any vehicle they could and flee the city. Purple Sister followed them, protecting them or clearing anything that blocked their path.

The fight between Iris Heart and The Dark One was raging. Iris Heart was tired of all this fighting, mainly because it seemed her opponent kept dodging her attacks or blocking them. She has been using spells too slow down her opponent, it seemed to working.

Iris Heart was in front of The Dark One with a kick, she launched him into the air. She laughed lashing out with her weapon, using it to wrap around the demon. She smirked at capturing the demon lord. Now trapped by her whip-sword.

"Great terror," Iris Heart taunted out to The Dark One while flying up to him. "The One Who Defied the Original Goddess, what a joke! Your nothing but…!"

Her words died in her mouth. Getting a closer look at Drillix, she could see he wasn't trapped by her weapon. It was about a few inches from his body, blocked by something. From what Iris Heart, could see, his eyes looked _bored_.

"What is this?!"

"So you finally _noticed_ ," The Dark One simply replied to Iris Heart, with a simple reflex of his arms. He pushed the weapon back. He flew three feet away from Iris Heart.

Iris Heart only watched this, completely shocked. He didn't seem all that winded or hurt. There wasn't even a sign of concern from him, only…disgust.

"You've…been playing me?" Iris Heart squeaked out, trying to find answers to what was going on.

"What did you expect," Drillix replied, staring at Iris Heart. "Didn't you think I would test out my opponent? I've been locked away for centuries! I'm not going to completely underestimate my opponents. It's simple battle smarts!"

Iris Heart felt slapped. This…thing was taunting her. Her one of the oldest goddesses, one that is more powerful than the current generation, how dare he.

"You're getting mad," Drillix crossed his arms, not impressed.

"So what if I am!" Iris Heart screamed back. "I'm stronger than the current generation of goddesses!"

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm older than them!" Iris Heart answered the question, spit flying out of her mouth.

The Dark One started laughing at such an answer. Iris Heart growled, not seeing what was funny.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Your logic," The Dark One simply stated, pointing at Iris Heart. "You think that age matters! Age might be a _factor_ in battle, but it's _not everything_!"

Iris Heart growled. "What makes you so sure?! I know about you!"

The Dark One laughed. "Foolish goddess! You know about me, but you haven't shown me anything new!"

"W-what?" Iris Heart slowly asked, not understanding what he meant by that. Her powers were rare for a goddess. There weren't many who could use magic like her.

"Who do you think, I've faced," The Dark One answered waving a finger at her.

Iris Heart felt a shiver run down her spine. The only one that he faced in past was the original goddess. The one who gave her life.

"The one who…made the goddess system," Iris Heart whispered out, not liking where this was going.

"Correct," Drillix smugly nodded. "True be told, your nothing, but a pale imitation of her."

Iris Heart glared right into Drillix's eyes, her rage burning red hot. "Why you…bastard! What do you know about me?!"

A chuckle came from Drillix. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice your little spells."

Iris Heart's heart fell to her stomach. He knows about her spells, but how?

"The original goddess or whatever she wanted to be called," Drillix replied. "Was a master of spells, unlike your pathetic excuses!"

Iris Heart gulped in understanding. If the original goddess made her, it would be reasonable that her knowledge of magic would come from her. If the Dark One faced that person, he would have insight into such power.

"It's time," The Dark One slowly landed on the ground. "I'm done playing around with you."

Iris Heart slowly lowered herself, unsure at what was going to happen. Her instincts were screaming danger. They have been the whole time, she ignored them. Because, she thought this demon wasn't nothing, but it would seem they were right.

(Listen to Rob Zombie's Superbeast)

A dark aura of power erupted from The Dark One's body. Iris Heart shivered in fear. The feelings of dread increased so much, she couldn't stop shaking in fear. She knows that she could do this to people, but this demon lord was making her look like an amateur.

She looked around, feeling the very ground shake, even little rocks were floating up. She slowly floated back, in the aura of The Dark One. She could see faces of despair in that aura.

"No!" Iris Heart screamed in disbelief. "There's no way you're this strong?!"

"Says who," a simple reply answered the question, by a voice close to Iris Heart.

Iris Heart's world exploded in stars. She screamed flying back from a blow, she couldn't tell what it was. It was too fast for to see. Her vision slowly returned, her eyes widened. Drillix was rushing at her with a wicked broadsword.

This broadsword looked to forged in night. The guard was equally as dark, but there seemed to a horizontal row spikes on it. That weapon looked so evil to Iris Heart.

She raised her own weapon to block him. A dark flash rushed past her, after a few seconds. Dozens of cuts appeared on her body, ones that gushed blood. She screamed in pain. There were even cuts on her neck. She looked to see The Dark One's sword dripping with blood.

Her blood.

"Your too slow on healing," The Dark One commented on her healing power. Flicking the blood off his sword.

Before Iris Heart could talk back, her opponent was right in front of her. She screamed in fear, slashing at him. He blocked it with his own weapon.

He muttered out something, dark blots of lighting encased his left fist. With surprising speed, he slammed this fist into Iris Heart's stomach. Iris Heart screamed, those lighting blots were so cold and hot.

Iris Heart was then launched by a powerful kick. She screamed, trying to stop her unwanted trek, but couldn't. She slammed into a ruined building, not even that could stop her. She erupted from the other side of the building. Covered in plaster.

Another kick hit her in the back. She screamed, hitting for the same building. She once again went through the building. Once out of this building, she focused whatever power she could to stop herself. She did stop, but huffed and puffed.  
"This is insane! What is he?! There's no way he could be this strong! So, fast, he's nothing, but a blur!" Iris Heart screamed out, looking for her opponent. Fear running in her veins.

She never thought this demon lord was so powerful, maybe even more cunning then she thought.

"Your nothing," The Dark One appeared right before her, his eyes glowing.

Iris Heart screamed, about ready to slash at him, but dozens of slashes or punches slammed into her body. She felt like a punching bag. The blows launched her into the air.

Something slammed into her, she even flew faster upwards. Blood and spat came out her mouth. Suddenly, she felt her share energy disappear, it didn't disappear. She could still feel it, but her connection was lost.

Plutia waved her arms, trying to fly or get back her share energy.

"You really are pathetic," a voice commented above Plutia.

Plutia screamed, she wasn't sure what hit her, but it launched her headfirst to the ground.

Drillix watched the goddess slam into the ground. A dust cloud blocking his vison for a second. To think that little trick he used worked on this goddess. It never did work on her creator.

He landed by Plutia's feet. He stared at her panties. Ones that were pink in color with a sleeping teddy bear on the back.

"What ridiculous undergarments," Drillix grabbed Plutia's right foot, pulling her out of the ground like a carrot. He could see her glaring at him, a stuffed toy in her hands.

"Got you!" A smirking Plutia screamed punching the toy.

*Crack*

Plutia screamed in pain. Her right hand was broken from punching the doll. She looked at The Dark One, her eyes full of fear.

"Another cheap trick," Drillix commented with a glare. To think such a trick would work on him.

With no effort, he flipped Plutia up and grabbed her head. She tried to break this grip, but couldn't her human form didn't have the strength to do it.

"How?!" Plutia screamed out, not understanding how her access to share energy was blocked.

"It's easy," The Dark One smugly replied. "Your faith that you use, it's so weak!"

"Faith?" Plutia muttered out, her eyes widened. He was talking about share energy. But how could it be…weak?

Cold sweat ran down her back. She now remembered that all this time, she was using diluted share energy. Not pure share energy. The words that Histoire told her how she would be there ally. Is this what she meant.

"That's still wrong!" Plutia denied. "You can't stop a goddess from her share energy!"

"But," The Dark One replied. "What about the bonds that you use."

"Bonds?" Plutia muttered out, confused at this.

"If the people who give you faith, there love or whatever, if that isn't strong enough. I could block that, and you won't be protected from what I'm about to do. Because this isn't permanent per say, but," Drillix squished Plutia's head harder.

"I've got more than enough time to _teach_ _you_ on how to _break someone_!"

Plutia screamed, something was invading her mind. She couldn't stop it; her goddess power was at an all-time low. The scenery changed to a city, one ruined like Planeteptune when she first came to it.

"No!" Plutia whispered out in shock. For this was her own land before it's complete demise.

Suddenly, chains wrapped around her small body. Plutia screamed while being pulled back. She slammed into a rock, she fought to break these chains, but couldn't her strength wasn't enough.

"We've finally have her!" a male screamed out, enjoined at this.

Plutia glared at where the voice came from. She knows this voice. There she spotted a middle-aged man, dressed in robes. A spear in his hands.

"You," Plutia growled out. "Why are you here?! You should be dead!"

The person who glared back at Plutia was one of her bastion. He was the leader of it, the one who stabbed her in the back. The one who told everyone where her power came from. He was the reason why they rebelled.

The man simply raised his spear, and thrusted it into Plutia's body. She screamed as her blood poured out of the wound.

"Damn you!"

"No," the man coldly replied. "We damn you!"

Suddenly, dozens of people appeared behind the man. Each armed with weapons, each pointed at Plutia.

Plutia slowly gulped, this was close to what happened to her all those years ago. When her people stood up to her. She screamed, all of them stuck her body with those weapons.

She glared back, but her eyes shook in fear. Soon, she screamed in terror, the reason. The man was slowly changing into a demonic person. His weapon was also becoming more demonic.

"We won't be satisfied with those wounds, Iris Heart!" The man now turned demon roared, his voice even changed. It was deeper, menacing.

Plutia shivered, the others that were behind him. They also were changing into demons.

"Let's," their leader raised his demonic spear. "See how you like being hurt, you so called-goddess!"

Plutia screamed, dozens of weapons pierced her small body. Blood gushed out her wounds. She lowered her head, pain racking her body. Soon, that pain vanished.

Plutia looked at her body, gasping in shock. All her wounds, they were healed. If it wasn't for her torn clothing, she couldn't tell they stabbed her.

"This is _only the_ _beginning_ ," the leader demon stated, his eyes gleaming in dark joy at her pain.

Plutia's eyes shook in understanding, somehow, they healed her wounds. But, they were going to attack her again.

Plutia's screams of pain could be heard for miles. They kept repeating the process.

Drillix laughed as Plutia became limp, like a puppet whose strings were detached.

"So," he slowly said. "Your _own people_ is what you _feared_. The ones who first stood up to you. Even though you covered that fear with rage. You still feared them."

From what he could gather, this goddess loved to see the pain and suffering of insects. He, himself loved to see that to, but the difference between. He never got to comfortable hunting them. He found ways to improve especially when the original goddess declared war on him.

"You're not even a threat, so," Drillix lifted Plutia up while flying higher. "Goodbye!"

He threw Plutia into the distance, soon she was gone from site.

Drillix landed, looking around, seeing the destruction he brought on. Mutterings came to his mind. His head snapped to see a new goddess coming at him.

"So," his eyes narrowed. "She's the one who _freed me_."

From what limited information he could gather, the seals could only be weakened by negative emotions. This…Purple Heart was the cause of so much of it. She did a far better job of that then Iris Heart, even himself.

Purple Heart surveyed her land, she couldn't believe how much it was destroyed. Her glaze went to the one being standing in this destroyed land. Her instincts were screaming to kill it.

She was already planning to do that.

The Dark One watched as Purple Heart landed, she even drawled out her sword.

Time to see if she fairs better.

"Who are you to enter my land!" Purple Heart demanded the stranger.

"I have many names, want me to tell you what to call me" it taunted Purple Heart.

Purple Heart growled in anger, but it's voice…did it sound familiar.

"I don't care!" Purple Heart screamed out. "I'll kill you for harming Planeteptune, my land!" She pointed her sword at him.

It chuckled, amused at hearing her threat. Seemly finding this funny.

"What's so funny?!"

"I may take credit for this," it waved a hand at the landscape. "But, you're the one who's corrupted your land!"

"What?" Purple Heart muttered, lost what this thing was talking about. How could she harm her land?

And why, does this voice sound so familiar?

Suddenly, she remembered the past, before her plan to capture the other goddesses.

Neptune paced around in her room, seething about the war. "Damn, damn, damn!"

She couldn't understand it, she was older than those other goddesses, how could they be beating her forces. Not even her new friends could turn the tide of this war.

"Who's cursing so loud!" A voice screamed out to Neptune.

Neptune stiffened, looking around for the person who screamed. She didn't see anyone in her room, only herself.

"Was that real?"

"That's my line!" The voice answered Neptune's question.

Neptune screamed in fear, she even fell to her butt.

"What's with all the damn screaming?!" The voice demanded.

"Hey!" Neptune yelled back. "Who are you to give me orders!"  
There was a growl, but it seemed to turn to a hum.

"Who are you, if I may ask?"

Neptune got up, puffing out her chest with pride. "I'm Neptune, the goddess of Planeteptune. Or Purple Heart."

"A…goddess?" The voice slowly questioned, confused at hearing Neptune's reply.

"Yeah," Neptune answered back. From the sounds of it, this…person doesn't know about goddesses.

"I'm unfamiliar with you," the voice replied. "I only know of one goddess."

"One goddess…" Neptune slowly replied. "I know there has been some goddesses before me, so, which one are you talking about?"

The voice hummed, and after a few seconds, it answered. "She's not important. Her time must have past."

Neptune raised a brow, wondering what this person meant by that.

"So Lady Purple Heart, what's troubling you so much?" The voice asked much softer.

Neptune started talking about her ordeal, the war with Lowee, Leanbox, and the biggest trouble maker, Lastation. That one was the first to start the war.

"That sounds bad," the voice replied. "This Black Heart, she sounds like a mean person."

"Your right on the mark!" A nodding Neptune replied, arms crossed.

"I know what's it like, to have a person attack you. When your minding your own business," the voice growled out, remembering a person that wrong them.

"You to," Neptune muttered in understanding. That was all she was doing minding her own business, then suddenly. Everyone complained about her. Saying she should be like those other goddesses.

"So," the voice said. "What are you going to do? Your outmatched by your opponents?"

"I don't know!" Neptune wined out. "Sadie, Nepgear, even that tome Histoire doesn't know what to do!"

"Tome…" The voice hummed out.

Neptune nodded. "Yes, didn't you know about her?" Histoire appeared on TV, telling everyone not to fight against her.

She said they were causing problems for their world. She wasn't sure what Histoire was talking about. But, it was all about herself.

"Tell me," the voice replied. "Does this tome know certain things?"

"Certain things?" Neptune asked. "Like what?"

"Anything let's say, on goddesses," the voice answered back.

"I think…she does," Neptune rubbed her chin, remembering some of the things Histoire talked about.

"Then, why don't you ask her on a way. To subdue them," the voice replied.

"Subdue…them," Neptune slowly answered back, taking this in.

Can Histoire know how to do, if so. What could she do to them.

"She might!" Neptune screamed out. "That tome knows so many things! She even knows about our shares being in the red! Even if we've never seen or heard of her before!"

"This…tome, she sounds special," the voice muttered out, curious about Histoire for some reason.

"I'm not sure about that," Neptune replied. "But, she came to me for some reason." Histoire didn't tell her the reason why she appeared before.

Only, she was important to her mission.

"Then, why not use her," the voice replied. "If your important to her, then she should help you."

Neptune hummed in thought, after a few short seconds, she smirked.

"Your right! I should have thought of this!" Neptune exclaimed to the voice. She was going to ask more questions, but it seemed to disappear.

Neptune wasn't sure what to make of this, but with a shrug. She ran off to put this plan in motion.

"Y-you!" Purple Heart muttered while pointing at The Dark One. "You're the one who helped me…make that plan!"

The Dark One acted smug. "Actually, it was me giving you a plan. One that you didn't realize would help me the most. I'm a little surprised you figured it out, you don't seem that bright."

Purple Heart's blood boiled, what was the deal with this…being. What make it confident to challenge her, in her own land. It even used her. She pointed her sword at him.

"You know nothing about me!"

"Wrong," The Dark One simply replied, not caring about the sword. "I know a bit of you."

"Who told you?!" Purple Heart demeaned. "I don't know where you came from or how you invaded my land so easy!"

The Dark One chuckled at the demeaned. "You want to know."

Purple Heart nodded glaring, a lump of ice forming in her stomach. She felt the answer would be terrifying to her. Surely her own allies wouldn't betrayal her.

"I think it's time, you told her. Yourself…Planeteptune!" The Dark One stated, his eyes glowing in dark glee.

"P-Planeteptune?!" Purple Heart exclaimed in disbelief. It couldn't be her own land that _betrayed_ _her_.

Something tried to talk to her, she was going to ignore this. She's done it so many times that it became second nature. But, she allowed it to come. She screamed in pain.

Insults slammed into her head, each so harsh. Not even Blanc's chewing her out could compare. Hell, she may want to listen to them. Then two hard punches blasted her face.

Purple Heart's head snap to glare at The Dark One. But, he didn't move from his spot. Only watching this in amusement.

"What was that?!"

"You don't know your own lands feelings?" The Dark One only taunted the goddess.

"Planeteptune's…feelings?" Purple Heart muttered in disbelief. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization.

What she felt was her land's pain, rage. How did it become so angry?

"You still don't know what you've done…so sad," The Dark One simply stated. Not caring if he got response from the goddess.

"I've done…" Purple Heart slowly looked at The Dark One. Her mind racing to understand this.

She cared for her land. She gave it share energy for it to thrive. How, could this have happened?

Planeteptune screamed out to its goddess that wasn't enough. More like, it insulted her for being so stupid. It could feel the other lands joy. There goddesses talked to them, cared for them. Along with its people.

It needed more than diluted share energy to thrive. It need the love of their goddess and its people.

Purple Heart was forced to shallow a bitter pill. All this time, she was harming her own land. Her, it's goddess the one who should protect it.

"No!" Purple Heart denied out. "I'm not to blame for this!"

"I don't care," The Dark One simply replied.

Purple Heart looked at the being. Completely stunned, by the sounds of it. He didn't care about the events taking place from his tone and body language.

"The only thing I cared about," Drillix waved at hand around them. "Was being released from my prison. The one made by your damn creator!"

"Creator?" Purple Heart muttered out, not understanding what he meant.

"Either way," The Dark One pulled out his broadsword. "I'm now free. Free to do what I want!"

"Oh no!" Purple Heart screamed out, her sword raised. "You're going to be stopped by me, Purple Heart, goddess of Planeteptune!" Her pride wasn't going to allow this.

She will show everyone that she was the best goddess. Like it should have been in the beginning. Only she was the best.

"Show me," The Dark One motioned her to attack him.

Purple Heart screamed, charging at him. Her sword clashed against The Dark One's sword. She looked at her opponent, and gulped. He was holding her back with one hand.

"Is that all your strength?" He simply asked.

Purple Heart shoved him back, it worked, but. It looked like he allowed it to happen.

"No," Purple Heart's eyes became shadowed. "I'm not done yet!"

She flew higher raising her sword. She flew down at the demon lord.

"Cross combo!" Purple Heart slashed at The Dark One, using her fall to increase her swords strike.

The slash went through him. Purple Heart flew past The Dark One. She gasped in shock, she didn't hit him. She looked at the spot he should have been, The Dark One vanished before her eyes.

"To slow," a voice taunted out to Purple Heart.

The goddess growled, looking for the owner of the voice. Suddenly, he appeared with a slash. Purple Heart barely blocked this, her whole body shaking from such power.

"If that was a special attack," The Dark One said. "It was a joke!" He shoved Purple Heart back.

Purple Heart stopped a few feet away, growling at the demon. Her eyes became red, she screamed charging at Drillix. She slashed at him with her sword. Every one of those strikes were blocked, with no effort.

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" Purple Heart whined like a child at her blows being blocked so easy.

Even if she is smarter, more mature then her human form. She hasn't changed that much. She was prideful, lazy to where she didn't train herself. Even if it looked like she fought in that dream of hers.

The truth of the matter is; she was never in any danger of being defeated. All the enemies she faced. They were weakened when she fought them. They were sloppy in there fighting to, making mistakes that she could capitalize on. Everything bended backwards to please her.

Purple Heart screamed raising her sword to strike again. She stopped her attack, screaming in pain. Her opponent had his spiked sword guard in her right shoulder. He was standing beside her, out of way of her strike.

"Your so slow, are you ready trying to fight," The Dark One coldly commented out to the goddess. He slowly dragged his sword down Purple Hearts shoulder.

Purple Heart's blood dripped down her arm. Her eyes started to show fear. A kick launched her away. She stopped her trek, holding her bleeding shoulder. Even her stomach felt caved in, her stamina was running out. She never had to deal with pain on this level.

'This isn't good!' Purple Heart thought with a gulp. 'He's…picking me apart! He's not even trying to fight me!'

Her opponent didn't seem winded or even trying hard to fight her. She had to use her most powerful technique if she wanted to survive.

Drillix simply watched the goddess's sword lightly glow. "What are you doing?"

Even if he asked the question, it simply was asking about the weather. He could guess this was her final technique. She was getting desperate.

"Dimensional Slash!" Purple Heart's sword was glowing black. She charged with all the speed she could muster. Her sword strike landed on her opponent's sword, but it didn't do anything. It only stayed there, nothing at all.

"Impossible!"

"That's your best trick?" The Dark One simply replied, not impressed.

Purple Heart slowly walked back, completely scared. Everything she used, nothing worked on this being. They were either blocked or dodged with unrivaled grace. Her sword stopped glowing.

"That's so easy to do," The Dark One's sword glowed, exactly like Purple Heart's sword.

"How?" Purple Heart muttered out in disbelief at seeing her attack copied so easy.

She couldn't think anymore, she acted out of fear or instinct. The Dark One appeared in front of her, with an overhead slash. With a squeak, Purple Heart blocked the strike with her sword.

She shivered, her own sword was slowly being slashed through. Like a hot knife through butter.

"This is insane!"

"What do you expect from a lazy goddess, who would rather play games!" The Dark One screamed, ready to slash Purple Heart in half.

Acting quickly, Purple Heart let go of her sword. Retreating to the side from the slash before it could slice her in two. Her sword fell to the ground in two pieces.

"Too easy," The Dark One raised his sword, with a mighty swing. Launched a black crescent wave at Purple Heart.

Purple Heart screamed at this change in tactic, she never thought of doing that. The crescent wave slammed into her body. She screamed crashing to the ground on her back. Slash marks appearing on her torso.

The Dark One simply watched this. All the wounds on her body were bleeding. No sign of increased healing.

"I'm done with this act," he started flying up after storing his sword, a black orb forming into his cupped hands.

Purple Heart slowly propped herself on her elbows. She glared up at her opponent. Her blue eyes switched over to shivering in fear. She could see the basketball sized orb in his hands. It was pure black, pulsing with power.

"Let this be a sign of my return! Say goodbye to your land! Goddess!" Drillix screamed out to everyone present. He could tell there were still some humans in the area.

Whatever they thought they're safe hiding or too scared to escape. It didn't matter to him, for it was time to destroy this place. He did make a deal with Planeteptune. To kill it, even if he didn't have to. He saw more opportunely if he destroyed it.

Purple Heart screamed in fear. The orb was launched at her land. She watched a bright flash of darkness covered her land, soon, she was engulfed in this darkness.

Beyond Planeteptune's city, Purple Sister was flying close to all the people escaping the city. They were in a clearing of their forest.

She could see others had joined them in escaping, relief came to her being. She saved most of these people.

" _Finally, I'm free of my pain!"_ a voice screamed out in pure joy.

Purple Sister gasped in realization. The voice that spoke to her before this attack happened. It was Planeteptune, their own land.

Suddenly, the ground shook, forcing everyone to stop their vehicles. If they didn't they would have tipped over.

Purple Heart screamed, falling to the ground. A glow covering her body. She landed on the ground, back to her human form. Nepgear's head snapped back to where Planeteptune was.

Her blue eyes widened to their limits. Because there was a black mushroom cloud raising up. Tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"Nepgear!"

"Gear-chan!"

Nepgear slowly looked at where those voices came from. She spotted Compa and IF, both running to her. From a four-door car, they used to escape.

"Gear-chan," Compa kneeled by Nepgear, still holding the bundle carefully. "Is that where…our city is at?"

Nepgear only nodded, her mind racing. She was connecting the dots. Ones, that made horrible sense.

IF looked at where the mushroom cloud was at. Her whole body turning to jelly, soon, she fell to her knees. "This can't be…how…"

"It's…our fault…it's all our fault!" Nepgear whispered out, sniffing.

"Gear-chan? What are you talking about?" Compa asked, even IF was looking at her.

"Planeteptune…invited that thing!" Nepgear screamed out, clenching her fists.

"What?!" IF screamed out in shock. "Why would…Planeteptune do such a thing?!"

Nepgear humorlessly chucked. "It's make sense…why didn't I see it…"

"Nepgear," Compa gently patted Nepgear's back.

IF only watched this, taking in this information. She may know a goddess's land is alive in a way. But, she didn't fully understand it.

"We've failed as goddesses!" Nepgear punched the ground with her fists. "All we've done is…make things worse!"

"Your right there!" a voice screamed out, enraged.

Nepgear, Compa and IF looked around. They could now see everyone out of their vehicles, glaring at them. They even had bats, pipes, anything they could grab to use as weapons.

IF growled, knowing they were in a bad spot. The people were starting to turn into a mob. She may have her combat knife, but without her gun, even if she still had it. She was out numbered.

Compa gulped, now seeing everyone's rage. The looked ready to kill them. She was sure, they had a right to be mad at them. They forced them to stay in Planeteptune, now, they wanted to kill them for their crimes.

Nepgear only looked at them. She didn't talk or do anything.

"Nepgear, please what should we do?!" IF pleaded, not knowing what to do. Even if she was a candidate, she still was there goddess.

Nepgear only stayed quiet.

IF only glared back at the mob. Nepgear wasn't in any position to do anything. She was in shock at current events. IF was about to pull out her combat knife.

"No! The crazy bitch is here!" A terrified voice screamed out. It was near-by one of the parked vehicles.

Everyone's head snapped to look at what happened.

"Naughty, naughty," a familiar voice singed out.

Nepgear gasped in shock. She could now see Plutia, her clothes were covered in dirt, even torn. But her eyes, they looked lifeless.

"Lady…Iris Heart," IF slowly muttered out, not sure on what to make of this. It would seem she survived, but how?

Plutia smiled at person the near her, the one who screamed. "It's playtime!"

The man screamed, moving to get away from the goddess, but. Plutia jumped on his back. The man screamed, soon, it increased. Plutia was punching his back, she even started scratching his back. Even if her right hand was broken.

"I can't have The Dark One break all the toys," Plutia singed out. "No sir! I want my share to!" She kept on hurting the man. She even started chocking him.

She even seemed to be enjoying his pain even more than before.

Nepgear slowly got up, walking toward Plutia. Plutia stopped her attack, hearing footsteps. Her eyes seemed to remember Nepgear.

"Please…stop," Nepgear softly pleaded. "They…"

"I don't know if this is Nepgear," Plutia titled her head, confused.

Nepgear looked at Plutia, seeing her eyes looking so crazed. "Plutia…"

"It's not," Plutia looked back to the whimpering man. "Nepgear went with my playing. There is no way she would now stop me. No sir." She moved her hands to attack the person again.

Everyone gasped in horror, Plutia could very well kill the man.

Suddenly, Plutia flew off the man. She screamed slamming into a near-by car. She whimpered, her cheek swelled up. She looked to see Nepgear. She was the one who punched her.

"I've…had it!" a glaring Nepgear screamed out. Whatever dam she had built, it just broke. Releasing her rage, frustrations. All of them.

She glared at the older goddess that was her target to release her rage on. Nepgear almost looked ready to foam at the mouth.

"Nepgear?" IF whimpered out, reaching for her. She didn't know what snapped in the goddess.

"That wasn't nice, Nepgear!" Plutia whined out while standing up.

Nepgear screamed, rushing at Plutia with a fist. She punched Plutia's head again, again, and again. Each time saying, she wanted Plutia to stop hurting people. A splash of blood landed on Nepgear's face, but she didn't care. She wanted to…kill this goddess.

Plutia slumped down, unawake at this point. Nepgear raised her hand back, to punch her head off. Suddenly, a loud cry erupted from where Compa was at. Nepgear's head snapped to see what that cry was.

Even everybody else looked at the young woman. Compa sweated, trying to comfort the bundle.

"It's okay, it's okay," she cooed out, gently swinging the bundle.

IF slowly walked toward Compa. She could now see an infant in that bundle. "Compa, when did you have a baby?!"

Nepgear was shocked at this news. By all counts, Compa didn't seem pregnant lately. She walked over to get a better look.

"Please, everything is alright," Compa only tried to calm the infant, but having no luck.

A middle-aged woman walked to Compa, she had a simple beige dress. She looked at the infant.

"She might be hungry," the woman replied.

Compa titled her head. "Might be, I don't know when she eaten last."

"How could you not know?" The woman sternly asked Compa. "Aren't you her mom!"

Compa shook her head. "I'm not. It's that…I've saved her is all." Her answer was sad.

"Saved…her," the woman whispered out, unsure on how to take this information.

Even IF was confused, when did Compa save this child? They were together the whole…time. Her eyes widened, there was one time she didn't watch her.

Nepgear took a closer look at the baby. It stopped crying at seeing her. Nepgear could see it's blue eyes and short blond hair.

"P-Peachy!" Nepgear exclaimed pointing at the baby.

IF was shocked beyond anything, the baby that Compa saved…it was Yellow Heart.

"You could be right, Gear-chan," Compa wisely replied, looking at the infant. "I've found her where Yellow Heart crashed landed. This could be her."

Nepgear tried to stay standing, one of their own was turned back to an infant. How could such a thing happen.

"I don't understand this?!" Nepgear held a hand over her forehead, trying to make sense of this.

"It's because," IF said. "Yellow Heart-Peachy-really wasn't a goddess."

"What?!" Nepgear screamed looking at IF. Her eyes stared into IF's own.

IF told Nepgear what she learned from listing and seeing when they were by the invader.

Nepgear suddenly laughed. Everyone took a step back, by the sounds of it, she was going insane.

"It makes sense!" Nepgear boomed out. "All of it! Peachy was never a _true_ goddess! The first day I've meant her, she gave off a feeling. That if left alone, she would bring calamity to our world! She may have not done that, but she still carried that feeling! Why didn't I say anything about this to Onee-chan!"

If she only talked about her concerns about Peachy, even Plutia. Things might not have gone so bad for their land…no. They might have endangered their world with their actions.

"Purple Sister," IF slowly stepped closer to the goddess. "Please pull yourself together your people." IF waved a hand at the group. "They need you."

Nepgear only lowered her head in shame. They were the ones who endangered their people, it was their fault so many gotten killed.

There's alone.

"Purple Sister," IF muttered at seeing Nepgear look so broken. She looked around the people. Compa and the woman were taking care of the now infant Peachy. The rest, they glared at them.

Waiting on what to do. They could attack them any given time. They even glared at the still breathing Plutia.

Nepgear shivered, she looked toward Planeteptune. She could still feel that things presence. It hasn't leaved or anything, yet. She looked at the people. What could she do?

IF could see Nepgear pulling out her beam sword. IF silently watched Nepgear activate it and sling it.

The group tensed, ready to attack the goddess. Was she going to force them to go back to Planeteptune and fight that thing.

Nepgear deactivated her weapon, looking at everyone. "Everyone, we need to get to Lastation right now!" She screamed out.

There were mutters of confusion from everyone. By sounds of it, Purple Sister wanted them to get away from Planeteptune, not try to save it or anything.

"Purple Sister!" IF exclaimed walking to the goddess. "Why in the hell! Do you want to go there?!"

Nepgear pointed at Planeteptune. "That thing is still there! I don't know what it wants, but it's safe to assume. It would kill anything or anyone it wants. That includes me, or our people!"

IF slowly nodded, understanding Nepgear's logic. From her limited observing. That thing loved to cause pain.

"So, we must get everyone to Lastation!" Nepgear started walking toward a vehicle. "There, they can be protected. Noi-Black Heart, she will give them security! She will be merciful to them…she's done it before and will do it again." She whispered out.

"But…what about you?!" IF exclaimed while pointing at Nepgear. "Won't they kill you, imprison you!" By all counts they might want to do that to Nepgear.

Nepgear nodded. "That's a strong possibly. But…it's time I've faced the music. I've done more harm than good. I'm no goddess…" She couldn't speak anymore.

"Nepgear," IF muttered out.

Nepgear only walked to the vehicle. Soon, everyone else got into their vehicles. IF took the driver's seat in the same car as Nepgear. Nepgear wasn't in any position to drive.

Compa went with the woman. They had to take care of Peachy. She was only an infant, one that needed to be cared for. Lucky, IF noticed they had stuff that could help intel they get to Lastation.

Plutia, they tied her up with thickest ropes they could find. Even if they wanted to leave her here, they couldn't risk it. There is no telling what that goddess would do if left alone. She even seemed more crazed. So, she's in the back of a pickup truck that someone used.

The refugees' vehicles started their trek to Lastation.

Drillix landed in the destroyed Planeteptune. It could tell the land was dead, it's rage pouring out into the land. Good, this should prevent him from being sealed again.

He may not know the full details of what it took to seal him, but it had something to do with the land being content.

Looking around, he could see mangled buildings, even a corpse or two. Hardly anything stood. His did catch a piece of purple cloth on ground by his feet. Looking at it, it had a capital N.

"From that stupid goddess," Drillix growled out. Was there a chance that goddess escaped the blast?

Even if she did, she was never a threat. Her faith was destroyed, even her own people left her. There was no way she could recover from this so easy. Even that sister of hers, wasn't a danger to him.

But…the other three. Those goddesses were different.

"Green Heart, Black Heart, White Heart," Drillix muttered their names thinking about them. Even their candidates.

All of them seemed different, more caring for their lands. The three goddesses had a spark in them. They wanted to exceed in loving for their lands and people. From the limited information, he could collect from Yellow Heart and Planeteptune. They could be threat to him.

"That damn original goddess must have a _plan_ ," The Dark One growled out, looking toward where Lastation should be. Even if his old foe was long dead, she must have a plan of sorts.

She wasn't so stupid not to see he would be unsealed. After all, she was one who fought so hard to seal him away. There was no way she wouldn't have a plan in case he was freed.

Then there was Histoire, she fled to Lastation. It must have been after they talked. So why, did that tome go to there. Was there a _deeper meaning_ to this?

"It's too risky," Drillix stated. "I'm at a huge disadvantage. I'm in no position to attack any of those other goddesses! They have armies, strong faith, even stronger than the goddesses that lived here! There is no way they would ignore me!"

If they were anything like their creator, they would hunt him down. Even their creator had a given them orders to attack him when freed. He couldn't count on Purple Heart actions to be true for the other goddesses. Purple Heart was an idiot.

Where those three weren't. They seemed far smarter than Purple Heart.

"I have no choice, but to use it!" The Dark One exclaimed at what he had to do. What he was about to do was taxing to him, but worth it in the long run.

Not if he wants to kill whatever pleased him.

The area around the demon lord started getting darker, colder. Drillix laughed in dark glee, this place was promising like he thought.

In Lowee, the three goddesses of Lowee were hugging each other. Each shivering in fear, disgust. They didn't know what it was, but they felt something very bad was happening. This only added to their fear, they didn't know what happened to Lowee, but knew it protected them. When they saw that barrier of share energy.

Ram only hugged her sisters tighter, even if wanted to act tough. She couldn't, these feelings so vile that she needed the support of her family. Even Blanc and Rom needed it as bad.

In Leanbox, the elder only watched Vert brazed against her table. She was sweating, breathing hard. She even shivered. They knew something happened to Leanbox, because Vert screamed at no longer feeling her land's conscious. But, she knows it will be fine, it protected them.

"Lady Green Heart?" the elder softly asked the goddess. "What's wrong?"

"I…don't know?!" Vert screamed out, power icons started flashing in her eyes. They were flashing so fast you couldn't tell they were blinking. "Something terrible is happing in... Planeteptune! I…no!" She screamed even louder.

Pain, suffering, even rage was pouring out of Planeteptune. She could feel every drop of it. She couldn't stand to feel so many negative feelings.

Black Heart was back in the control room with Histoire. They returned a few minutes, telling the small group what they saw. Histoire was looking down, shamed at the current events.

She only seen more of damage she unleashed on their world. Suddenly, information flooded in her mind. Her eyes glowed as this information came in. It made her gasp in horror.

There was another one reason her mother didn't want rage, despair to run wild.

Histoire heard screams of horror came from Black Heart and Uni. Her eyes stopped glowing.

"Lady Black Heart!" Dante screamed running to the goddess.

Even Larson ran to Uni's side. It was then the two-goddess hugged the two-young man.

"L-lady Black Heart?!" Dante had a full face blushed at being hugged by the goddess. Even Larson couldn't stop a blush come to his face. They could feel how soft the goddess were, there warmth.

"P-please," Black Heart pleaded. "Don't…"

"Lady Black Heart?" Dante became concerned at hearing this. What had his goddess so scared.

"Don't listen to him!" this time Uni screamed out, pleading to someone. "Don't listen to that monster! He doesn't care about you! He'll only use you to cause more pain!"

"He'll use you like tools!" Black Heart screamed out, following Uni's scream. "Don't give in! Resist his lies, please, I beg of you!"

"What in hell is going on?!" Larson screamed out, confused at seeing such cries from the goddess. What in the hell was going on?

The area around The Dark One, faces rose from the ground. Each full of rage.

"Yes!" Drillix screamed in joy. "Come to me spirits of rage, despair. Come forth!"

Even more faces appeared, coming to the call of the demon lord. The whole area came dark, a malice filled the very air. These specters seemed ready to attack the one who called them.

"Good," Drillix commented with chuckle. "I want to see that rage!"

The specters were about to attack Drillix, but held for this being started talking again.

"I'm here to offer you a chance at... _revenge_!"

Revenge. That word stopped them. What did this being mean by that?

"At the ones who ignored you, the goddesses of Gamindustri! The ones who used you like puppets, ones who made you scream in agony!" Drillix answered their question.

This increased their anger. Remembering what happened to them because of Purple Heart, Iris Heart, even Purple Sister.

"Yes, but not only them!" Drillix raised a finger. "How about Green Heart, Black Heart, White Heart. Where were they when you needed them!"

The specters rage increased even more. There were no signs of those goddess. Where were they when they were killed, starving. Where were they?

"I'm here to give that chance to make them pay for their crimes against you!" Drillix stated to the specters.

" _How?"_ they all questioned The Dark One.

"By joining me!" Drillix answered. "By joining me, you'll be reborn! With your new bodies, you'll get your revenge at those goddesses! Make them cry in fear, pain! All you have to do, is serve me!"

The specters thought about this offer. Was it worth it?

"Don't give in!" a crying Vert screamed out in her meeting room. Pleading to someone. "Please don't! You'll only cause more pain! Please rest in peace! I'm sorry we couldn't save you, but please don't cause any more pain that was inflicted on you when you were alive! I beg of you!"

The elder worked an intercom, trying to get help. This was beyond what he could do. By the sounds of it, Green Heart sensed something happening, and she was trying to stop it.

"Please don't do it," a shivering Blanc pleaded with her sisters.

They kept pleading to stop was about to happen. They only know something was about to happen to dozens of people. People that were wronged, and were about to be taken advantage of.

"We'll…take your offer!" the specters give their answer.

"Then, be reborn as my legion of demons!" Drillix screamed out raising his hands. He glowed, soon, the very air exploded in power.

The specters glowed, there forms changing.

Everyone in Lowee slowly came out of their homes. There weren't more earthquakes. It was safe as soon that barrier formed. It then, they heard the loudest curses erupt.

By the sounds of it, it was there goddesses. They never heard such curses from them before. They could see something flying in air, it was a twisted steel beam. They could only guess something enraged their goddesses beyond anything seen before.

White Heart was growling while breathing deeply. She was in a training field, one that she and her sisters used. Her axe in her hands, she just ruined a steel beam. Her eyes formed a plus symbol.  
Her younger sisters were in another training field, she spotted towers of ice. They were also venting their rage.

She glared at where Planeteptune should be, her mind thinking about a certain goddess. That ruined steel beamed landed by her, she didn't care about it anymore.

"Damn you Pur-no!" White Heart growled. "You no longer _deserved_ to be called by your _goddess name_! You damn betrayer! You've no damn goddess for what you've done! You better hope that Lowee doesn't survive the war that is to come! If we do, I'll make sure your put in the history books of what you've done, you damn traitor of goddesses!"

White Heart only screamed out to the heavens of her rage for Purple Heart. For what she has unleashed. Even her younger sisters cursed with her.

In Leanbox, soldiers rushed into room where their goddess should be. They stopped cold at seeing her. For she was looking out the window in her goddess form. Even her drill-spear was in her right hand.

"Lady Green Heart?" the sergeant slowly asked the goddess.

Green Heart looked at the group, her face didn't show any warmth, only cold fury. Her green eyes had plus symbols.

The soldiers had to resist the urge to shiver. They never seen their goddess so mad before. This might be beyond when she found out about Iris Heart.

"Sergeant," Green Heart coldly spoke. "Prepare for war. I want everything ready for it."

The sergeant nodded. "Who are we facing, Purple Heart?"

"No," Green Heart shook her head. "That damn traitor isn't the one. She's unleashed something so dangerous, it will make anything we've seen look tame! I want our armies ready! Also, make sure we can talk to Lastation and Lowee soon! We'll need to work together this time!"

The soldiers could see their goddess was enraged then thought possible. She hardly ever swears. Even her tone was cold.

Green Heart started walking toward the exit. "I want that meeting in one or two hours. Don't disturb me! I need time to cool my head." She walked out the meeting room without saying anything else.

The sergeant looked at the elder. He was pale.

"Do you know what happened," he asked the elder. He was here the whole time with Green Heart.

"My greatest fear has been unleashed," the elder answered. "The Dark One is freed! The one the original goddess faced! I'm afraid our world is peril! This…being is very dangerous…"

The sergeant could feel a shiver down his spine. By the sounds of it, Purple Heart just doomed their world.

In Lastation. Uni and Black Heart stopped hugging the young man. Their eyes were shadowed.

"Histoire," Black Heart growled while looking at the tome. "What in hell happened?!"

Histoire looked older. "An ability The Dark One has…he's made an army of demons."

"How did he do that?" Black Heart demanded of the tome.

"From…the souls of humans. Ones full of hatred, despair. He offed them a chance to take revenge, they…took it," Histoire sadly answered.

Uni's head snapped up, she growled. A light covered her, soon, Black Sister was standing there with her gun.

"That thing is dead!" Black Sister screamed out, about ready to blot out of room, even out of Lastation.

"Commander!" Larson and Dante screamed out, shocked at seeing such a reaction from the goddess.

Her teal eyes were full of pure rage.

Black Sister was about to fly off to Planeteptune. Black Heart appeared in her path, her arms held out to stop her sister.

"Black Heart," Black Sister growled. "Get out of my way! That thing needs to be killed! You've felt that…perversion! There is no way I'm letting it get away with that!" She clicked her gun.

Black Heart shook her head, her gaze firm. "I can't let get yourself killed, Black Sister! You can't be killed my dear sister…I can't let you go." Even if her gaze was hard, her tone was soft, showing she can't in good faith her sister leave.

"Then let me take a platoon!" Black Sister screamed back. "Together, we can hunt it down!"

"No," Black Heart stated. "Your letting her goddess's instincts completely control you!"

"So what if they are?!" Black Sister screamed back. "I…can't help it! All those…souls…why did that have to take his offer...why?" She softly landed on her feet, lost at what to do. Her gun went into storage.

Black Heart embraced her sister, understanding her frustrations. Even if she has better control of herself, it was taking all her willpower not to attack The Dark One this instant. But, she knows that attacking right now would be dangerous. Even if she was ready to attack Planeteptune before, she was sure they had a good chance of succeeding.

But now, that changed with this new player.

"I'm afraid," Histoire sadly said. "This is all Purple Heart's fault, even I'm to blame. If only we didn't cause so pain in Planeteptune. This wouldn't have happened. We could have slowed down Drillix more. But…with the amount of angry souls in Planeteptune. There is no telling how many have turned into demons."

"What a minute!" Dante exclaimed, looking at tome. Sweat started to form on his face. "Are you saying…all the souls who died in Planeteptune. They were turned into demons?!"

Histoire sadly nodded.

"What about me family?!" Dante screamed, not caring if he was being rude. "They died in Planeteptune! By Iris Heart's hand, they might have become demons?!"

Histoire looked into this, she got an answer. "It's okay. There were some who resisted. Your family could have been the few who rejected the offer. I think, the ones who had their family escape or their loved ones. Those didn't take the offer."

Dante sighed in relief, his family didn't become demons.

"Even so," Larson said. "We can't _forget_ _the_ _rest_! What are we dealing with! I mean, how strong will this new army be?"

"Very strong," Histoire answered. "They will be much stronger than humans. They will be merciless, follow every order of their commander-The Dark One-without hesitation. From what information mother gave me. He will use them to the best of their abilities."

"Their abilities?" Black Sister asked, now out of Black Heart's arms. Even her sister listened to this.

"Even when turned into demons," Histoire gulped. "There special skills when they were humans, it's still there. If one can build. That demon will be able to build things, like a fort, even design a factory."

Everyone couldn't help, but shiver. By the sounds of it, this army has raw talent waiting to be used.

"Can't they be _turned back_?" Black Heart asked. "Is that possible?"

Histoire sadly shook her head. "It's impossible."

"For us!" Black Sister growled out, not believing the tome.

"Including my mother," Histoire only replied.

"What?!" Black Sister screamed out. "Your mother, our creator, couldn't even turn them back! Why?! She was more powerful than us!"

Histoire nodded in agreement. "Yes, she is more powerful than current generation of goddesses. But…nothing she did worked! When found out what happened to them, she tried everything to change them back to humans! The most powerful of transforming, healing spells. Even ones she made…none of them worked! They… _renounced_ their humanity! Even if tricked they still gave up what makes them human!

"Without that…mother couldn't undo their transformation into demons!" Histoire looked at the two goddesses. "You'll have to be merciless when fighting this army! You can't let them stay alive! If you do, they'll only keep attacking! It's the reason she made her own army!"

Everyone was shocked at this information. They may not know that much about the original goddess, but there was never any mention of this army.

"Why did she have one?" Black Heart asked. "I mean; she couldn't handle this army by herself?"

"She could," Histoire answered. "But, she realized what Drillix was doing. He was wearing her out. So, she had no choice, but to form her own army. Not if she wanted to win against him. Because, her true enemy was their leader, not the army itself. It would do no good to just wipe out this army.

"She had to, it was the only way for her have a better chance of facing Drillix at full strength. Because, he was her equal in power. She couldn't be tried when facing him," Histoire finished explaining.

The group absorbed this in information. Black Heart sighed rubbing her eyes.

"Damn Purple Heart, she really screwed things up!" Black Heart muttered under breath. She may even stop calling her by her goddess name. She lost that right when she unleashed this thing.

Black Sister nodded, even if she couldn't go to Planeteptune, she still was angry. She didn't know if she could control this anger.

Black Heart waved a hand at her sister. "Come on, Uni. We better go and release our anger."

Black Sister nodded, if they were going to do anything. They had to cool their heads. It was too risky to attack anyone right now in their state.

Black Heart looked at the two man, about ready to leave. "Tell the commanders, everyone else that needs to know about what happened. We'll need a meeting in about one or two hours. We'll call them when we're ready to talk.

"Also, make sure we are able to include Leanbox and Lowee in this meeting. We'll need their strength. This matter, it's not just our problem. It's everyone's problem!" With that said, the two goddesses left them alone.

The two got over their shock and went to work. They had their orders, and they know the importance of them. Histoire also told them to a few things for the meeting. She was going to help them.

In the destroyed Planeteptune. The darkness subsided, revealing what could be described as a horror movie. Dozens maybe even thousands of human-like beings stood in this land.

They were of various sizes. Each looking different in ways. One there stood a couple of tall skeletons that had their skin pealed, like their bones out grew their skin. There torsos encased in device connected to two small turbines. A few were fat with a type of armor covering their body.

This newly formed legion growled in bloodlust. Their glaze looking at each other, even some looking to the horizon.

The Dark One was standing in center of this.

"Good," The Dark One muttered out. His army was already wanting to spill blood. He could fell their bloodlust, rage. All of it ready to be unleashed.

But it wasn't the time for that.

He sent a pulse of power around the area. By some hidden command, the entire legion looked at Drillix. They kneed with their heads bowed before their master. Joy came to Drillix; they were completely loyal to him.

"I know you're ready to fight my legion!" Drillix stated to his army. They didn't give any sound, but could tell they were ready to fight. "Now's not the time!"

Drillix could feel their disappointment at this. They wouldn't attack him per say, only stay kneeing intel he gave them new orders.

"We're in no position to attack the goddesses!" Drillix boomed out. "If we only attack now, we would only give them our heads on a platter! They have the advantage right this moment."

His army understood his logic. They just became demons; they didn't have any way to get to the other lands. They would only get there by walking, not by vehicle.

"Which is why," Drillix held up his index finger. "I want a group savaging this land! Anything that contains information, I want to see to see it for myself! I don't care if it's a recipe for stew! If you find it, bring it to me!"

Part of the army nodded at the order, they will be the ones to savage for information.

"The next group," Drillix said. "Start clearing land, makes plans to build a fortress, even possible factories! I want to made them soon! Our enemies will be coming! We must be ready for their armies!"

Another group nodded at the order, they will be the ones to carry this out. When they were humans, they specialized in building.

"Lastly," Drillix said. "I want this place to be…jammed! I don't completely understand how they can spy on us from so far away. But, I don't care! Make it to where they can't see us, even if you block our own! We can't spy on them with this method right now."

The last group of demons nodded at the order. They could do that, it would take time, but they would get it done. There new master waved at them, with that they started their jobs.

For it this was only the first step to their revenge.

In the Planeteptune's forest, the last of Planeteptune's people kept driving to Lastation.

IF kept driving her car toward Lastation. Even if she didn't agree with this course of action, they didn't have any options left. Their land was destroyed, maybe even lost to them forever. Because of that demon lord appearing.

She only growled at the thought of it. She was so powerless to stop him, and terrified of him. That thing would kill her so easily…and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

IF only focused on driving, she didn't look at Nepgear. She had her head down in shame, she didn't completely understand the feelings that assaulted her being. Only that it disgusted her.

"What have we…done!" A crying Nepgear sobbed out. "What have we unleashed on our world…Onee-chan?!" She couldn't come up with any answers.

Her sister might even be dead. She did go to face that monster, then there was the explosion that took place. If her sister was caught in it…she couldn't finish that thought.

For now, they have a larger problem. One that she afraid they unleashed. One that will not follow any of the rules they made in Neptune's adventures, one that's completely new to them. One that will destroy, kill, even pervert things.

And she didn't have the power to stop it.

To be continued

A/N comment or review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Nine-To Be Ready

Noire sat in a large meeting room. A large circler table in front of her, sitting at this table. Were all her armed forces commanders, even one or two civilians that needed to know things. In tables center was a large projection of the other goddesses.

She could see their own meeting rooms, each with their own people. She could tell they weren't as advanced as her own land, but on par with her. Uni sat by her side.

Even if she looked fine, there was a hint of tiredness coming for her and her younger sister. Even Vert, Blanc, Ram, and Rom looked a little tired. They must have vented their anger out before this meeting. The reason why they didn't do this before, was because of wanting to keeping their meeting secretive as possible. There was a chance Nepgear could have hacked their lines, but for now. There was no risk of that.

"I'm glad we could set this meeting up on short notice," Vert's calm voice spoke out. "I'm sure you gave your people the latest news, Black Heart."

"Yes," Noire nodded. "I'm afraid we have a new player or an old one, make itself known!"

The commanders muttered to themselves. They were given the condensed version of current events.

"So, we're dealing with a demon lord, Lady Black?" One of Lastation's commanders asked the goddess.

Noire looked at her commanders, her eyes firm. "Yes, this is a demon lord. One that was sealed by our creator-the original goddess-the one in ancient legends."

"Are your sure it's him?" Another commander asked.

"It is!" Histoire floated near Noire. There were two devices connected to her orbs. "Make no mistake! I know you view me as an enemy, you have that right. But, make no mistake.

"The Dark One, Drillix exists! Your goddesses have felt his return! I'm afraid, you're in for a tremble war," she sadly stated to everyone.

"I'm with the tome," Blanc spoke out from her side of the projection. "There have been signs of this. It wasn't known by us at first," she waved at hand at her younger sisters. "But our sisters sensed it!"

Rom nodded. "Me and my sister, Ram have sensed an event was taking place. It's the reason why we wanted to shut down our Sharicite! Even if we hoped for our sisters return, we couldn't keep our people in that state!"

"Even if that was part of the reason," Ram said. "We couldn't shake the feeling something terrible would come. We even had talks with Black Sister on this."

Everyone looked at Uni. Uni nodded, looking serious.

"I've also felt something was amiss," Uni replied to the commanders. "I thought it was because of Lastation being in pain, or my sister being a prisoner of the betrayer. But, I now know it was other forces at work!"

"So how dangerous is this Dark One?" A commander asked. "If he was sealed, shouldn't he be at a disadvantage?"

"Yes, he will," Histoire nodded. "But, don't you dare _underestimate_ _him_!"

"Please explain your reasons, Histoire," Blanc called out to the tome.

Histoire looked at Blanc with a nod. "I will Lady White Heart."

The receivers on Historie glowed. Soon, an image of Drillix appeared on everyone's screen. There were gasps at seeing the demon lord. The goddesses growled at seeing this being.

They now confirmed their creator made a secret command to destroy him. For their rage pecked, even if they felt this before, it was sparked again.

"This is Drillix," Histoire pointed at the image. "He was a match for my mother, the original goddess, despite what everyone thinks. He's clever as strong. The reason why he may not attack now is because he knows it would only end him."

The large group muttered in agreement. You don't just attack an emery when at your lowest. Not if you want to win against them.

"But, he will come! You can bet on it," Histoire stated. "If you think he will be simple, forget it! He'll learn everything to is known about this era! Whatever trick or tech only he can use, he will use to his advantage!"

"Are you saying," Blanc said. "He'll adapt?"

Histoire looked at Blanc. "Yes Lady White Heart."

Blanc's eyes narrowed. "That was what I was afraid of."

"White Heart," Vert called out. "What troubles you?"

"Have you tried to spy on Planeteptune?" Blanc only asked her fellow goddesses.

They answered yes, there forces decided to spy on that land. But they found nothing. There drones couldn't see anything even their radar couldn't. They thought it was a malfunction with their equipment.

Blanc rubbed her eyes. "Damn, he's being smart!"

"White Heart are you saying…"

"Yes!" Blanc answered Noire's question. "He's somehow jamming where Planeteptune was at! He wants to stay there!"

There were gasps of shock from everyone.

"If he is jamming everything there," Vert said. "It must be so powerful; he can't spy on us?!"

Blanc nodded in agreement. "True, but it doesn't matter! Planeteptune was destroyed! There is no telling how many buildings stand!"

"Then," Uni growled. "He knows it wouldn't matter! He wants us blind!"

"Your right," Blanc worked a near-by keyboard. "But, we could get one picture of Planeteptune, or whatever it's going to be called. It took a lot of work to even get this picture."

The picture appeared on everyone's station, even on the projection. There were gasps of disbelief on everyone's lips. For in this picture they could see…various things around a cleared area. An area that looked to be the foundation of a large building, the beings were carrying blocks of solid rock or steel, they couldn't tell. But this looked to be the beginnings of a large building.

"Are those demons?"

"They are," Histoire nodded. "Drillix is already using his new army to build a stronghold, maybe even more."

"I'm afraid it's worse than that," Blanc grayly stated to everyone.

"White Heart," Noire looked at the brown-haired goddess. "What has you so concerned?"

Blanc worked her mouse on the picture. An arrow landed near the edge of picture. "Take a good look at where that arrow is."

Noire narrowed her eyes, those eyes widened to where they could pop out of her head. "That's impossible?!"

"Noire?" Uni asked. "What is it?"

"That's," Noire pointed at the spot. "A replicator there using!"

That one statement shocked the entire group, but Blanc.

"How in hell did they get one?!" Uni screamed out. "Planeteptune may have had them, but only for pudding from what we could gather! Hell, those should have been destroyed in that blast!"

"They've built one!" Blanc growled.

"B-built one?" Noire asked out.

Blanc nodded. "From what my eyes could tell, that replicator looks crude. But just as effective as one our own!"

"How did they…damn you, Neptune!" Noire growled out. "They must have found plans for them, even more!"

"They did," Vert coldly answered out.

Noire and Blanc looked at the blond goddess. Vert brought up the picture, another arrow was pointing at a shadow.

"I can't be sure if that's right," Vert said. "But that looks like one of my _windmills_ _for power_!"

Now Blanc and Noire became shocked at this information. Nearly pale at such information. Even their younger sisters shared the look.

"They're taking our ideas and using them!" Uni stated. "Much better than that betrayer!"

"He hasn't changed snice his imprisonment," Histoire sadly replied.

"Histoire," Noire looked at the tome. "Are you saying, this has happened before with The Dark One?"

Histoire nodded. "Mother's information says he will use anything he learns. Use it if it's useful to him. This just proves he's resourceful."

"You're not lying," Blanc growled out. "If this is him starting out. I'm afraid he might be worse in battle! Even if we have this small look, it's showing some skill!"

"Great!" Noire muttered rubbing her eyes. "This keeps getting better and better!"

"What about these demons? I know you've gave us information on them, but there's no way to change their minds? I mean, aren't they human before?"

The commanders were given a report of where this new army came from, but there were bits of information unknown to them.

"No," Histoire answered. "When I told Lady Black Heart, Black Sister they will follow any order The Dark One gives them. I meant, they will not disobey him completely! There loyally is cemented into there being!"

"Wait!" Vert called out, that information was shared with her and Blanc. They know about something bad happened to a great deal of people. They only know what it was.

"Are you saying, there slaves of some kind!"

Histoire's face saddened. "I'm afraid your right, Lady Green Heart. Even if they have their creativity, skills, free thought. They can't disobey their master!"

"How could such a thing be?" Vert questioned out.

"From what my mother's information says about this," Histoire replied. "When they were being turned into demons, Drillix does something that will make them follow him. Because, there was a period when she couldn't find him.

"So, she went looking for him. She did find bodies of demons, ones that were killed. After her searching, she found a waiting group of them for her. She repelled them. But it was after that, she realized what he was doing."

"He was," Blanc growled out. " _Testing_ this ability! He had to make sure that his army didn't rebel against him! Damn!" She placed a hand on her forehead.

Vert's mouth thinned, her eyes cold as ice. "He is cruel as they come! I can see why the original goddess went to war against this demon lord."

"We were screwed with his release!" Noire muttered under breath. This opponent seems dangerous, cunning, and cruel beyond measure.

"With this information," Uni called out to everyone. "Don't think of joining him, not if you want to be turned against your fellow people! I'm afraid on this…army, we'll have to be merciless! We can't let them live! We're…left with no choice…"

"Your right Lady Black Sister," Histoire sadly agreed with her. "This will be a full-blown war you've haven't seen before. All of you," Histoire looked at everyone with shivering eyes. "You'll be pressed to your limits! The Dark One will use any weakness you have.

"I'm sorry this had to happen. I wish there was more I could have done to stop this," Histoire replied to everyone present.

"That's now irrelevant," Blanc's cold voice stated. "We now have a dangerous opponent on our hands! I'm with the tome on saying he is clever and powerful! I say we be prepared for anything! This isn't Purple Heart we're dealing with!

"The best way to put this in prospective is. To say if Lowee, Lastation, even Leanbox go to war with each other! I think that might give an idea of what to expect." She explained out.

Noire nodded in agreement with that, even Vert nodded. They may have problems with Purple Heart, but she only threw away her soldiers on the battlefield, barely any tactics there. She didn't show any tactics. They couldn't expect the same from The Dark One, not if he was using their technology, even crude, to the its full potential.

"What about sealing him again?" a commander asked. "I know you said it might be possible to do it, so can't we prepare for it?"

Histoire looked into this, she gasped. The failsafe that prevented her from looking it up was gone. They might have blocked her before because of Drillix being unleashed, with her being with the successors. She was in presence of the betrayer for so long. There were measures her mother took safeguard information.

"I have the method to seal him!" Histoire screamed out. "But…I can't fully understand it. It's…too complex for me."

"Can you send it to me?" Blanc asked the tome. "I might be able to read it."

Histoire looked at Blanc with a nod. The receivers she had on would be able to do that. She sent the information to Blanc.

Blanc's station beeped, she received the information. She opened it and started reading it.

Everyone held their breath, hoping they could use this again. It may be a long shot, but it could work.

Blanc's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Sweet mother of reading! No wonder she had so much trouble sealing his ass!"

"White Heart?" Vert replied. "What's wrong with the sealing?"

"The amount of power, and the land being content," Blanc stated. "All of the land as to be willing to hold him back, if it isn't. He would only break out!" She slammed a fist on her desk.

"So your saying," Noire said. "If the land isn't willing to help us, The Dark One would only break out!"

Blanc nodded while holding her head. "Yes, Segovia might be willing, but Planeteptune…even if it's no longer alive. All of its anger would prevent us from keeping him sealed!"

Noire held a hand on her forehead. That is one problem that might be preventing them.

"Even if that's stopping us," Vert voiced out. "What about the power needed? Can't we have this ready in case we can seal him again?"

Blanc started to chuckle humorlessly. Everyone looked concerned at hearing such a response.

"Blanc…what's wrong?" Noire said Blanc's human name, unsure on what was wrong with the goddess.

"Funny thing," Blanc tiredly replied. "The land being content might be _easiest_ _thing_!"

"What?!" both Vert and Noire screamed at the same time. Even the candidates looked shocked.

"The amount of power needed to hold back The Dark One…I'm afraid. We need a lot of _high-grade Share Energy_!" Blanc stated out to her fellow goddesses.

Vert, Uni, Noire, even Rom and Ram paled a little at hearing such a reply.

"Are you sure it needs that share energy?!" Noire screamed out, standing up to stare at Blanc.

Blanc only nodded her answer.

Noire flopped in her seat. "All of things we need…it needed to be high-grade…damn! The original must have been desperate!"

Histoire was a bit stumped at this. Sure, she knows about share energy, she could even tell the differences between them, but she only knows the basics. Not the inter most secrets of it, because she never researched it.

"Lady Black Heart, what is Lady White Heart talking about," a commander asked his goddess. "We've never heard of this high-grade share energy before, how could it be a bad thing?" They know share energy was made by their faith in their goddesses, so why. Was this high grade so bad?

Noire looked at her own people, she could even feel the other people from different lands looking at them. Each one of them confused at this. Noire looked at her goddesses, they all nodded.

"There's a reason we didn't tell you about this share energy," Noire started explaining. "The reason why was to protect our people from…themselves."

"What?" that one reply summed up everyone's confusion.

"As you know," Blanc spoke up this time. "Share energy is made by our people's faith in us, even their love. Which is what makes normal share energy. There is a grade beyond that. Which more power than normal share."

"How powerful are we talking about?" a commander asked.

"In prospective," Vert rubbed her eyes. "One unit of high grade share energy has enough power to run Lastation, Lowee, even Leanbox at the same time."

There were gasps of shock from the humans. They never knew such a powerful energy existed.

"The reason why we never let this be known," Noire said. "Is because of how's it made! It…needs our people to be sacrificed!"

There were gasps from that one statement.  
"Are you saying…to make this energy. You have to kill your own people to do it?!"

Blanc nodded. "Yes, but only the most faithful. They must be willing to give their lives to make it! But…we don't want that! We…can't." She couldn't say anymore of this.

The commanders could see their goddesses had sad looks on their faces. They didn't want to make this high-grade share energy, not at the cost of their people's lives.

"Isn't there another way to make this stuff?"

"There is," Blanc answered. "It's not as dangerous as sacrificing people. It's like you trying to turn dulled share energy into normal grade. All you must do gather enough share energy and combine it. If there's enough there, it will be transformed into high grade. But…it's too much of gamble!"

"How's it a gamble?"

"If we do this," Blanc rubbed her eyes. "All that power might be wasted! The sealing needs to hold! Even if we all joined in making the amount need to do the sealing, it would leave us high and dry!"

"Leaving us with no power to face The Dark One," Vert finished. "Because like White Heart said, if the land isn't willing to hold back The Dark One. Then, it wouldn't matter! All that power used up in one stroke…we can't risk it."

The commanders understood the reason why can't use that sealing method. The goddesses also ordered them not to say anything about this. If word got out, there people might try to make high grade share energy themselves. They may not have been that desperate in the Planeteptune war.

But now, it might change with The Dark One's return.

Histoire didn't know what to think about this information, did her mother…sacrifice her own people to make this high-grade share energy. The answer came to her, one that made her smile.

Even she could, she didn't do it. She did the method Lady White Heart spoke of. It took all her share energy to do it, but she did it. It was huge gamble on her part. She could have done the other way.

Histoire only nodded, knowing her mother didn't take sacrificing her people lightly.

"What about the barrier our lands made?" Another commander asked the goddesses. "Can we use it again?"

"No," were the collected answer.

The commanders looked at them, wanting an answer to the statement.

"Even its very useful," Vert said. "It's to draining for our lands. If we keep using it. There is no telling what would happen to them." Even if she explained it calmly, there was an edge in her tone.

She wasn't going to endanger her Leanbox. She cared to much for her land to endanger it again. Noire and Blanc answered they didn't want to use again.

"There is a pretty good chance," Blanc spoke up. "We could be harming ourselves in the long run," Everyone slowly nodded in understanding.

They did depend on the goddesses' lands being alive to an extent.

"So, using the land's barrier is off limits," the commanders agreed with their goddesses. They must think about the after effects of their upcoming war.

If they focused too much on the now, they could damage their future if they won.

The meeting continued with their plans. They would strengthen their defenses to the max, with open planning with their goddesses, commanders. They may have done this before, but not fully. They'll have to be together on defending and attacking their new enemy.

Noire nodded at the projection fading. She sighed while rubbing her eyes. This meeting was taxing to her, both physically and mentally.

"Lady Black Heart," one of the aids called out to the goddesses.

"Yes," Noire answered the aid's call.

"There's a group of vehicles near our borders," the aid replied.

Noire and Uni stiffened at this news, even their commanders looked on edge. Was this an attack from their new enemy right this moment.

"Can you tell what their intentions are?" Uni asked the aid.

"We're not sure, Lady Black Sister," the aid replied, confusion in her voice. "They looked to be various civilian vehicles. We won't know if it's people that escaped Planeteptune or someone else."

Noire rubbed her chin. "We know Planeteptune's Sharicite was destroyed, but there might be survivors…Uni." She looked at her younger sister. "Take a platoon near our borders and confirm who's coming."

Uni nodded standing up. "Right away. I'll keep you posted on who it is!" She ran off to see who be coming.

Noire also got up to make sure things were ready in case this was an attack. Even if The Dark One's army is new. They can't let their guard down.

Black Sister arrived at the borders of their land, close to the convey of vehicles were coming. Their direction from what she could guess was Planeteptune. She was in the air while other soldiers arrived by hummers.

Soon as they stopped, they pointed their rifles at the group. Even Black Sister had her gun ready to fire.

The vehicles got closer, slowing down. They could see the troops waiting to open fire on them. After a few more feet, all of them stopped.

Black Sister tensed, her finger on the trigger. She could see one of doors opening, a car. A person stepped out the car. Black Sister gasped, but growled at seeing who it was.

Even her soldiers gasped at seeing the person. For it was Nepgear. They had to control themselves not to shoot the candidate goddess. For what this…person has done to their homeland and their goddess.

"How do we proceed commander?" One of the soldiers asked Black Sister, since she was higher ranked.

"You stay here," Black Sister ordered. "I'm going to confirm if this is Purple Sister."

The soldiers nodded at the order, but keep their weapons ready. Black Sister slowly flied toward Nepgear, her gun ready to shoot.

Nepgear gulped at seeing all the soldiers, even seeing an armed Black Sister. She wasn't sure what to do. She could tell they were ready to fire on her, but she couldn't risk making any sudden moves.

For they would kill her and the refugees she was protecting. Black Sister landed a few feet in front of Nepgear, her teal eyes burning in rage.

"Hello Purple Sister," Black Sister spat out the name like a curse. "What's brings you here to Lastation?"

"I'm…here to give our people sanctuary," a gulping Nepgear answered the question.

Black Sister's glare intensified. "I wasn't aware your people weren't allowed to do that. So, what changed?"

Nepgear shivered at the coldness of Black Sister. She was so used to fake Uni, she forgotten how much the real one hated her.

"Please listen to me!" Nepgear pleaded. "A…being of some kind, attacked Planeteptune! Its…gone, my land is no longer with us." She whispered out.

"No surprise there," Black Sister muttered her breath.

Nepgear gasped looking at the goddess. It sounded like they knew about what happened.

"Enough of this!" A second screamed from the car.

Black Sister instantly pointed her gun at the voice. She glared at an enraged IF.

"Will you point that thing somewhere else!" IF screamed to Black Sister. Even if she was shaken by this, her rage was overpowering her common sense now.

"Don't get snappy with me, _General IF_ ," Black Sister replied, knowing who IF ready is. "I'm not that far off from putting a bullet between your eyes." Her gun hummed to life.

IF did back a little off at the threat. Knowing how good a shot Black Sister was. If she as good as that fake Uni.

"IF please," Nepgear called out to her. "Don't make things worse. We need to help our people."

IF slowly nodded and raised her hands in surrender.

Black Sister looked between them. By the sounds of it, this was what was left of Planeteptune's people. If so…

"Alright," Black Sister sighed. "I'll let my sister know you want sanctuary for them."

Nepgear smiled, relief came to being. But that died when Black Sister glared at her.

"Don't get comfortable, Purple Sister," she growled. "We may let your people in for free, but you're another story! Because of what you and that betrayer of sister have done!"

Nepgear gulped with a nod. She wasn't going to be let off the hook.

IF looked ready to intervene, but held her place. They were treading on thin ice. If she did anything right now, it would only make things worse for them.

Black Sister spoke to her earpiece. Letting her sister know what was going on. Soon, she gave orders to the group. Everyone was given directions for processing and if the needed, tending to injuries like the last time this happened.

After a few minutes, Nepgear was finally sitting down in a room. She could see it was a simple gray room. With a medium table that she was sitting at. Even her chair was simple. For this was an interrogation room.

Nepgear didn't see a two-way mirror, but the could be watching by other means. After what felt like hours, Uni walked into the room. She didn't have a rifle, but still armed with a pistol.

"Uni-chan," Nepgear muttered out, wondering what was going to happen.

Nepgear screamed when Uni punched the table before her.

"Don't you dare," Uni glared into Nepgear's blue eyes with pure rage. "Call me by my _human name_ , Purple Sister."

Nepgear squeaked like a mouse before a cat, one that was ready to pouch on it. For she felt like that before this Uni. She only nodded her reply.

"Good," Uni slowly moved back. "At least you can listen or when you had your ass kicked follow instructions."

Nepgear felt her rage spike from Uni's words. Does she not know what she went through?

"Don't give my any bull," Uni could see Nepgear's anger. "Because, I have my own and let me tell you." Her red eyes gleamed. "I have two years of it ready to be unleashed!"

Nepgear shivered in fear at this. Uni wasn't joking, her tone, even her body language spoke volumes of it. It made her own anger seem…tame. She only lowered her head.

Uni wanted to wail at her, but controlled herself. Even if this was a waste of time. They needed to get any information about what happened at Planeteptune.

"So, start talking about what happened before you got here," Uni simply replied to Nepgear. Standing by the table, staring at Nepgear.

Nepgear slowly nodded, and started talking about the past few hours. About the strange readings, her seeing that being, her helping the people in her care escape. Finding out what happened to Peachy, and Plutia.

"So," Uni hummed out while tapping the table with her index finger. "You've lost your home…I don't know what to say about that."

Nepgear's rage spiked, she couldn't believe the…aloofness of Black Sister. Didn't she care what happened to her at all. She looked at Black Sister again, seeing only a calm look.

That's it.

Uni watched as Nepgear stood up, and slammed her fist on the table. She even started glaring at her.  
"How dare you," Nepgear growled out. "Don't know what's it like to lose your home. You damn…bitch!"

Uni wanted to slapped Nepgear right this moment, but held it. Instead she glared right back into Nepgear's rage filled eyes.

Nepgear could see Black Sister's glare, she winched at seeing the flashing power icons in those eyes again. But, she didn't back down.

"I know close enough, Purple Sister," Uni coldly shot back. "I was living in Lastation, when you and damn sister captured my sister!"

Nepgear stepped back from that statement. It was true Uni stayed in the real Lastation when they captured Noire.

"I watched my home ruin, like yours, but the difference between them," Uni tried to control her voice from screaming. "You didn't feel your lands pain, anger, loneliness at missing their goddess!"

Nepgear didn't know what to say. Even during Planeteptune's ruin, she didn't feel anything from Planeteptune itself, only silence.

"You think it was bad you lost your home," Uni replied. "That is true, losing one's home is awful thing. But, what's worse is when it's dying in front of you, and you can't do anything to save it!"

"We did try to save our home!" Nepgear shot back to Uni.

"Wrong!" Uni shot back.

"W-what?!" Nepgear squeaked back, confused at this answer.

"All you've done, is make things worse!" Uni stated.

"No, that's not…"  
"It's true," Uni simply stated to a lost Nepgear. "Your sister had a chance to save Planeteptune long ago! If she listened to her people when they wanted to improve Planeteptune, hell, even before that! Planeteptune might have recovered!"  
"How can you be so sure?!" Nepgear screamed back.

"Because," Uni glared back. "I was about to shut down our Sharicite months ago."

Nepgear gasped in shock. She never knew they were going to shut down Lastation's Sharicite. If Black Sister was going to do that, then would Lowee do the same thing.

"We couldn't live in ruins," Uni replied. "If Noire didn't return when she did, Lastation would have been silenced!"

"B-b-but…"

"If you think Noire had it easy, think again!" Uni screamed out to Nepgear with rage.  
Nepgear couldn't speak anymore, Uni wasn't going to let up her slide.

"Lastation was nearly at the breaking point!" Uni stated. "If it was past one more week, month, even year! There would have been no saving it! Or, you wanted that to happen to us! After all, your land was doing fine!" She pointed at the shivering Nepgear.

"I-I didn't want that," Nepgear whispered out.

"I don't believe you," Uni growled out hearing Nepgear's plea. "If you did care a little, you've would have acted!"

Nepgear's eyes shivered. "I…couldn't go against Onee-chan…I…"  
"It doesn't matter," Uni replied. "The damage was done by your sister, and your own blood soaked hands!"  
Nepgear started tearing up, she did know the current events were part of her doing. But now…she being forced fed all her sins. Ones that she…ignored all these years.

Uni could see Nepgear's tears, but she didn't care if they were real or not. She only felt disgust for the candidate, maybe even a little dark joy from seeing her broken like this.

"I'm leaving," Uni turned to walk out of the room.  
"Wait!" Nepgear held out her right hand to stop Uni.

Uni stopped at the door about to open it." What?"

"Can you at least…tell me what we've unleashed?" Nepgear softly asked Uni.

"I don't have to," Uni replied while opening the door. "You have a visitor who will explain it to you. I can no longer stand being in the same room as a weak-willed goddess, who rather see her land and people suffer! Then do what needs to be done!"

Nepgear only watched Uni walk out the door. She didn't slam it, but her rage could be felt. All those things Un-No-Black Sister said about her…they were true. She could have acted sooner, maybe even save Planeteptune from its pain and its people.

Nepgear cupped her face, sobbing away at what her actions caused. She heard the door open, she couldn't tell how much time pasted. Slowly she looked at the door, she gasped at seeing a familiar face.

"It's been a while, Nepgear," Histoire sadly smiled at her.

"Histoire…I…"

"I know," Histoire held a hand and floated closer to Nepgear. "You have questions don't you."

Nepgear nodded. "I do, what's going on? Who was that being that attacked us?"

"That was the Dark One, or Drillix," Histoire answered.

"Dark One…?" Nepgear muttered out. "I still don't understand. Where did this Dark One come from?"

"No one really knows," Histoire sighed out. "My mother thought he was born or created the same way as herself."

"Your…mother?" Nepgear raised a brow at the reply. "I didn't know you had a mother, Histoire."

"I guess, it's time I've told you everything," Histoire started talking about her origins, why she was made and who made her.

Nepgear listened to the story. When finished, she was angry, and felt betrayed by Histoire. She thought that this tome was her friend, but she kept such important secrets from her.

"Histoire," Nepgear grinded her teeth. "How could you keep such information from us!" Her fists slamming the table before her.

Histoire didn't winch or anything, she only remained calm. "Would it have made a difference with you and Neptune?"

Nepgear growled. "Of course! We would have known about our creator's enemy! We could have prepared for him! We could have Planeteptune strengthen before his- "

"Stop deluding yourself, Purple Sister!" Histoire interpreted Nepgear's rambling.

Nepgear stopped talking, shocked at such a response from Histoire. "Histoire?"

"I could have told you about Drillix," Histoire stated. "Everything about the prophecy, what your sister's role in it was. Everything, but tell me the truth. Would Purple Heart release the successors to their full power?!"

Nepgear thought about that question. From what Histoire said, only Green Heart, White Heart, and Black Heart had the potential to fight Drillix. She may not have fought against him, but she could tell. His power easily eclipsed their own.

Histoire waited patiently for Nepgear's answer. She could see the goddess was thinking about this very seriously.

"No, Onee-chan would have kept them prisoner," Nepgear stated after a few seconds.

"I know," Histoire agreed with that. "Purple Heart could have helped, but…her greediness override her judgment. She didn't care about doing the right thing. Even in that dream world, if you look at it. She only wanted to be in the spotlight. She had to be the one to finish the boss, no one, but her could do it. But, that wouldn't happen with Drillix. He is a whole different kind of enemy to face."

Nepgear wanted to rebuke that, thinking about all the good things her sister did. But…that died in her throat. Because, Planeteptune was thriving, but not healthy. The only reason it looked gorgeous was the other goddesses were giving it share energy, ideas to make things run smoother. Then there were there adventures. Purple Heart was shown to be the strongest goddess.

But, that was a lie. The other goddesses were restrained. They didn't even know about their fake lands problems intel Neptune showed up and showed them. That was only because of their programing. If they had their own minds to think clearly, they would have spotted those problems and fixed them.

Like what they done when their limiters couldn't hold them back anymore. They thought something was wrong with their lands, their true lands. Like the kind goddesses they were, they didn't hesitate to return and save them.

They even saved them from being silenced.

"Onee-chan…why?" Nepgear questioned her sister's reasons for doing the things she did. If she listened to her land and people, things would have been different.

"I'm afraid," Histoire sadly shook her head. "She didn't learn from her mistakes. She didn't even want to be responsible for them."

Nepgear nodded in agreement. Truthfully thinking about it, her sister denied her flaws, never thinking about what harm she was doing. Because, when Iris Heart came to live with them, and offered to help with their Share energy problem. She didn't think twice about the harm being caused.

Neptune only wanted Share energy no matter what it took.

"Your right, Histoire," Nepgear slowly sat down. "She never realized the harm she was causing her people…even our land. The one we should have protected, even give it love to thrive. All of it…and nothing was given to them.

"We've…screwed up," Nepgear admitted her mistakes. "I should have done something sooner, like Black Sister said. Maybe…Planeteptune would be with us, alive and healthy like the other lands…"

Histoire only let Nepgear sort her feelings out. Soon, Nepgear's puffy eyes looked at Histoire.

"Histoire, are you…"

"I'm not their friend," Histoire showed Nepgear her anklet, causing Nepgear to gasp. "I'm their _prisoner_ , one that is worth more alive than dead for now."

"So…why did you come here?" Nepgear questioned the tome. Sure, she knows that Histoire had a role to play in the current events, but she thought where she went. They wouldn't hold it against her.

"You think," Histoire said. "I'm exempt from my sins?"

"Your…sins?"

"Yes," Histoire sadly nodded. "You caused pain by not doing anything or helping to stop it. Whereas me, I'm guilty of doing the same thing, maybe even worse."

"Histoire," Nepgear muttered under her breath.

"You may get leniency about unleashing Drillix, but me," Histoire shook her head. "I'm worse! I knew about him! I should have done something sooner! I had the knowledge! I oversaw warning the goddesses about him! But I…held my tongue. And for that…I've gotten dozens, even hundreds killed!"

Nepgear couldn't say anything comfort the tome. Because anything she would say would be superficial. For she was guilty of harming people for no good reason.

Uni finally reached where Noire was sitting. It was a simple room with computers. Noire was working at one them, her face staring at its holographic screen.

"Noire, I'm done talking to Purple Sister," Uni reported.

Noire looked at her sister. "So…you didn't blast her with bullets."

Uni shook her head. "I was close."

Noire nodded in understanding, if you put Neptune in front of her. There was a pretty good chance that she would have punched her lights out, and that would have been the calm version.

Hell, the other two goddesses would do the same thing. There was no chance Neptune wouldn't get away from them with her unharmed.

"So, how's it going with the refuges?" Uni changed the subject, wondering how those people were doing.

"There doing fine," Noire stated with relief. "Some are hurt, but they'll be fine with treatment. Tell the truth, there are _interesting ones_ in there." She enraged the image enough to where Uni could read it.

Uni read it. She wasn't surprised at seeing Plutia's name on it, but was surprised at reading her condition.

"Iris Heart has gone… _completely insane_!" Uni screamed out in shock.

"It seems like it," Noire nodded. "From what our doctors could tell. She was awaking up, but started screaming in fear. Screaming at whatever demons in her mind, from those screams. It sounds like they're torturing her."

Uni couldn't speak on it, but felt justice was being served to the goddess. She was getting a taste of her medicine.

"How did this happen?" Uni asked in curiously. Even if she did deserve this, what could do this to a goddess.

"From what we could piece together, it was The Dark One," Noire rubbed her eyes. Not liking that information.

Uni felt a shiver down her spine. "How could he do this? This doesn't make any sense?"

"I'm afraid we should expect this," Noire sighed. "If he's the original goddess equal in power. This could be in his power, for the original was able to make Histoire and the goddesses system."

Uni nodded in agreement. From there knowledge of her. "So what now?"

"I'm going to tell Blanc and Vert about this. Along with telling them about Peachy-Yellow Heart-fate," Noire tiredly replied.

Uni asked about it snice Nepgear didn't fully explain it, and Noire answered. That former goddess was working for The Dark One all this time. Like their instincts told them when they faced her. But, she forgotten her mission. When her master found out about this, he tried to regress her to nothing for her failure.

Uni rubbed her eyes feeling a headache coming on. They got there answer about Yellow Heart. Even if she was turned back into a baby, she was lucky. If she regressed anymore, there might not be anything left.

"The questions we had are getting answered," Uni sighed out. "But, I wish they didn't come with this being freed!"

"I know," Noire nodded.

Uni could see her older sister was stressed. Even herself was drained from the current events.

"Noire," Uni called out to her sister, who looked at her. "I think it best we take a breather for now."

Noire flatly looked at Uni, but nodded. She did need a break. "Okay, let me send this to the others. Then, we go relax for a bit."

Uni nodded in agreement.

Compa sat down on a bed in a prison cell. She was put in here with IF. Who was being interrogation about the events that happened at Planeteptune. There was another bed in the cell, it was the one on top of her.

It had the bare necessities for a person. A toilet with a sink on top. It wasn't that dirty, but Compa didn't like it. Even the cell she was in, it looked to made of cement, not comfortable at all.

She was no longer in her sweater and skirt. Instead, she was dressed an orange jumpsuit, one used for prisoners. She asked for a change of clothes because of her…earlier problem.

Her thoughts went to Peachy and Nepgear. She and that lady did tell them about who Peachy was, she only hopped they didn't kill her.

Then there was Nepgear, what would happen to her?

Compa was snapped out of her thoughts, hearing footsteps enter her cell. She spotted IF, she looked drained. She only had her black shirt and shorts, not even her hair ribbon was on her. The guard that escorted IF locked and closed the door, he left them alone making sure it was secure.

"What a day!" IF flopped into the bed that Compa got off. Seeing how tried IF was from everything.

Compa nodded, only looking at her friend. After a few minutes of silence, IF looked at Compa.

"So, any ideas on what to do now?" IF asked Compa, unsure about what to do now. They lost their homes, everything they knew was gone. Destroyed by that damn demon.

"I wish things didn't turn out this way," Compa sighed out, rubbing her arms.

"Me to, but…"

"IF," Compa looked into IF's eyes. "Did we…really do the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" IF questioned Compa, sitting up. "We've saved our people by coming here?"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Compa shook her head. "I'm talking about…why did Nep…Purple Heart imprison the other goddesses?"

"Compa," IF sighed while holding her head. "You know why. We needed them there to save- "

"Wrong!" Compa screamed out before IF could finish.

IF looked shocked at such an outburst from the seemly calm nurse. "Compa?"

"If Purple Heart wanted to save Planeteptune. She should have done it herself!" Compa screamed out, her frustrations were boiling to the surface.

"You don't think she did!" IF screamed right back at Compa with a glare.

Compa winched at the reply, but glared back. "I know that I'm…not able to judge her, but…couldn't she find another way. Then, forcing them to make Share Energy…."

IF was going to scream back to Compa, but couldn't say anything. Was it the only way to save Planeteptune that way or…Nepgear did say that Planeteptune let that demon lord in. Then, what they were doing wasn't helping.

"You might…be right Compa," IF replied to the nurse.

Compa looked at IF, waiting for her to continue talking. It seemed she tried to find the right words.

"Planeteptune...did in invite that monster," IF shivered at thought of The Dark One. "If our land did. Why?"

IF tried to make sense of this. Why invite something that would kill it?

"Gear-chan," Compa softly said. "Did say we were making things worse in Planeteptune. Could it be that…it wanted to die?"

IF's eyes widened to where they could fall out of her head. "Compa, are you saying…Planeteptune wanted to die?!"

"I don't know," Compa shook her head. "Gear-chan seemed to be acting like that. We can't feel the land like a goddess, but what if Planeteptune really wanted to die?"

IF growled, slamming a fist on the bed. "Why in hell would Planeteptune want to die! We gave it share energy, cleaned its city from the ruin! How can it be unhappy with what we done?!"

Compa winched, knowing IF was right. It was the reason why she went with that plan in the first place. She like IF were the few who wanted to save their land, which why Purple Heart enlisted them in her plan.

Even if no one wanted to help.

"Damn those other goddesses!" IF cursed. "If they didn't get involved, our land would still be here! They always had the best lands, people, everything! Why them?!"

Compa felt the pieces come together in her mind. She remembered before the ruin how, everyone begged Neptune to change Planeteptune. Create new jobs, learn from the other goddesses, even trade with them for new technology.

"Could it be," Compa muttered. "That there was more to helping our land."

"Compa, what in hell are you talking about?" A brow raised IF questioned the nurse.

"To my memory, the other lands had…passion, love," Compa stated. "Could it be that…they cared for their lands…I don't know?"

IF tutted at such a reply. What did Compa mean, how could you love a…landmass. Her eyes widened in realization.

Planeteptune wasn't a normal landmass. It was place where it was under the care of a goddess, like the other nations governed by them. Does that mean…Purple Heart didn't listen to it.

"Compa…you might be right," IF stated to the nurse. Compa looked at IF. "I, we don't know how a land is cared for by a goddess, but what if…they need to talk to it, give it love!"

Compa slowly nodded in understanding. If the goddess in charge of taking care of their land didn't listen or give it attention. Then, does that mean Planeteptune's ruin was brought on by…Purple Heart herself.

"Are you saying…" Compa gulped in dread. "Purple Heart caused our home to be ruined?!"

"I don't know," IF slapped her forehead. "But…it makes sense! Even before things became bad…there seemed to be an…sadness in Planeteptune. I thought it because of the other lands appearing…"

Compa felt her legs turn to jelly. There did seem to be a sadness there, if that was Planeteptune's cries of pain. Then…why didn't Purple Heart notice them?

"Does this mean," Compa slowly sat down on the cell's floor, not caring if it was dirty. "All this time, we were the ones wrong?!"

IF tried to speak, deny this, but nothing came out. For they were figuring out what was happing to their land. For they might have been the ones that…were making it suffer.

Vert sighed while sitting down at her desk. Done with making sure everything was ready for the war with The Dark One. She was so tried, feeling all that pain, rage…it was so vexing to her.

She wanted to console those poor souls that were turned into demons, but…there wasn't nothing she could do. If their creator couldn't turn them back…what chance do, they have.

"Leanbox…I wish you were here to talk with me," Vert wished she could speak to her land. She's come to cherish there talks.

It was like her talking to a close family member, even Leanbox loved talking to her. The blond goddess wasn't alone in that feeling. She bet Lastation, and Lowee loved talking to their own goddesses.

They themselves couldn't explain the want of talking to their lands…it was like Blanc said, about them having a mother and child relationship between them. She felt lost without her land being able to talk to her.

Vert started to growl, her thoughts turning to one responsible for this. "Purple Heart…you damn traitor! Wasn't it enough you kept me away from my Leanbox, but now. You had to damn our world with your actions!" Her fists pounded the desk.

It almost cracked from Vert's strength. It was made of sturdy oak. Even if she was the most compassionate goddess, it didn't mean she couldn't get mad. She was the last one to enter the Planeteptune war.

But that was only because she didn't want to expose her people to the horrors of war. But…that changed. She could see nothing was going to stop Purple Heart's cruelty. That goddess was only going to cause more pain with her actions. So, she had no choice, but join in the war against Purple Heart.

Vert was going to drink wine, any alcohol, but couldn't risk it. There were still things she needed to do, with the war that is about to erupt. So, she had the next best thing for her.

A large teapot of chamomile tea, she was about to start on her next cup. It did help calm her down, but was going to drink the whole thing. With trying to relax her mind. She needed all the rest she could get.

For this war wasn't going to be an easy one.

Ram walked down the hallway of her home. Her sock covered feet gently touched the smooth, heated floor. Their home and others in Lowee had heat come though the floor.

Ram could see the wooden door of her sister's room. It has been about two hours' snice the meeting with Leanbox and Lastation ended. She was helping Blanc with preparations for war with The Dark One. Even Rom helped, when done, they all went their separate ways to relax.

Blanc was in her private library reading any number of books.

As Ram, herself, she wanted to be alone for a while. Just by herself to gather her thoughts. She wanted to see how Rom was doing, it might have been there being twins, but…she had a feeling Rom wanted to talk to someone.

So, why not check and see.

Ram lightly knocked on the door. A soft reply told her to enter. Ram entered Rom's room. Instantly, she could see the various stuffed mascots of their country. One's that looked to a cute mouse with red cheeks, a cute lizard with a flame on its tail.

Ram flatly looked at the room, she been in here a couple of times. But…it unnerved her a little. She wasn't the type to like stuffed animals like her twin. But she could spot a few old books.

One's that Rom likes to read, she even had an Lpad for the newest books.

"Ram," Rom called out to her sister, sitting down in her blue and white chair. That was near her desk.

Rom waved at Ram walking in.

"Nice to see your doing fine, Rom."

Rom nodded, still tried out, but feeling a little refreshed. Ram took a sit on Rom's bed, snice there wasn't another chair. She could felt how soft Rom's bed is. It was a bit softer there her own.

"So," Rom looked at her twin. "What brings you here?"

Ram sighed rubbing her eyes. "I'm not sure. I guess…to see how you're doing."

Rom smiled with a nod. "I'm doing okay…only drained from earlier."

Ram sighed, resisting the urge to lay down. She was still drained from everything. "I know! Why couldn't we just have that damn Neptune to deal with! Wasn't her antics enough!"

Rom almost giggled at her sister's rambling, but knows what she meant. Even though that betrayer caused so much trouble for them, she wasn't that dangerous per say. Not like what The Dark One was showing.

And that might be the tip of the iceberg.

"Man," Ram rubbed her head. "I don't get her deal! She had the tools to make Planeteptune thrive, but no! She had to act stupid! Thinking that by imprisoning our sister, causing our land to be ruined, would solve anything! All she did was…"

"Screw things up," Rom finished her sister's statement.

"Exactly!" Ram agreed while pointing a finger at Rom.

Rom giggled this time at her sister's reply.

"Still," Ram's face sobered. "I still don't get it. Why…doesn't she just do her job? Heck, she could have given up her status as Planeteptune's goddess. She had a candidate that could do a better job than her, so why all this?" She hummed out crossing her arms.

Even Rom sobered. "I'm afraid…there's no easy answer to that."

Ram looked at her twin, knowing she was the most thoughtful of the two. Even if she doesn't seem like it, Ram did have deep thoughts time to time. She may not be a thinker like her two sisters, but she wasn't a slouch either.

"It's like when…people get it into their heads," Rom sighed. "That they can't do nothing wrong, or there in the right. Neptune is the same."

"Your right," Ram nodded in agreement. "She never thought she did wrong, it was always the other person who was wrong. She could never be wrong." That statement was filled with venom. Enough to kill a person.

"If only she listened," Rom sighed out. Even if it doesn't seem like it. There older sister did make mistakes. In Lowee's first days. She had problems organizing things, she did fine.

Then came her enforcing laws. She was a bit…harsh with them. She nearly became tyrant-like, but stopped. Blanc listened to her people, and lessened her grip. She still has a firm grip on her people, but not to where it would choke them.

She even tried that with her own younger sisters. When she tried to teach Ram, it was rough. The two butted heads, because of Ram's headstrong nature. Ram had Blanc's own stubbornness. But, the two came to an understanding. Which helped Blanc learn more about things.

Even Ram and Rom learned from those lessons. Even if their older sister was rough on them, she loved them dearly.

"There are times, there is no reasoning with people," Ram shook her head. "Even if she's gone…I still wanted to kick that damn ass of hers!"

Rom laughed nervously at her sister's want of kicking Neptune's rear. But, she wasn't going to deny she wanted a piece herself. For what she done to her land, there sister, and everyone else who she harmed with her actions.

That included unleashing the original goddess enemy.

It was then, Rom let her twin know what she needed to talk about.

In once was Planeteptune, Drillix looked at the status report from a tablet. One that made by their replicators. Even if he didn't know the mechanisms of it, he was getting the hang of this new tech.

This came from a hidden store house, one that was underground. In that place contained various things. The most useless was the games, but it did contain information. On all the information that they collected on the other goddesses. The place was old, but seemed to be updated on their latest information.

That might have been Purple Sister's work. She probably found that place, and decided to keep information in there in case something went wrong. Drillix's demons found this place and picked it clean. They decoded the information and brought it before their master. He picked out the most important information and used it.

They even found two replicators in there. They needed to fix them. They didn't need one kind of food. They succeed in changing their programing.

"Everything is moving smoothly, maybe even better with all this tech made by those three goddesses," Drillix commented out with a chuckled at the irony of it. That goddesses would help him out.

He couldn't help, but wonder what his old foe would think of this. Then again, she might have known that a goddess would unleash him. Enough of that thought.

His glaze went out to his land…that has a nice ring to it. Even if this was a former goddess's land, she didn't deserve it. She was a foolish ruler. The information he could gather on that goddess. The things she wasted were…ridiculous beyond measure.

It was bordering on complete madness. Using those replicators only to make a food item, when they could be used for much more. Then there were her actions. She went to war with the other goddess for petty reasons, even he didn't care if goddesses fought against each other, it was angering how she didn't plan her battles.

All she did was say was, 'go beat them up', no tactical planning. She sounded like a…grade schooler having a tantrum. Not even her troops were trained right.

"Even her land had her name in it," Drillix muttered at thought of this lands former name. It was called Planeteptune, in that name was Purple Heart's own human form. Was she trying to add more luster to her own presence with that name?

Either way, it was no longer his concern. For he had other things to think about. His upcoming war with the other goddesses, ones that seemed better equipped to fight.

He was outside, floating into the air to look at his land. He could see various demons working on projects. In one spot, they were building his stronghold. Made with brick and steel, with places that would house a command center, with giving him protection encase of an enemy attack. It was coming together nicely.

Then off in the distance were the factories being made. Ones that would make vehicles and heavy weaponry. Even if some of his legions had weapons on them, they could use extra firepower. They even let him know what kind of things would come from those factories.

They would build the equipment piece by piece, even if they could make them compete. There was wisdom in doing this, they could have spare parts made faster with making changes much quicker then wasting time on making one full machine. Along with modifying them.

Looking down near a building site, Drillix could see his legions wearing hard hats, even some working tablets that contained plans for their buildings. There were some giving orders to other demons, telling them were to place things or where to work. They worked together like a well-oiled machine.

Even their master felt from his followers a sense of… _fulfillment_. It might have been from being denied there right to work like this, working for a great cause. One greater themselves, another foolish trait of Purple Heart. She even didn't let her people develop their skills.

She wasted so much talent it wasn't humorous.

The Dark One chuckled. "I'm more than willing to use that potential. Even if she failed as a goddess, she helped me greatly! I'll gladly use those souls to their full use!"

He looked to where one vehicle was coming out of a factory, the first of many to come. It was a massive truck-like vehicle. It had armored back; this was going to be used a transport to the other lands. It could carry a great deal of demons, or housed artery. There was even plans to make it where it could haul a trailer or anything behind it.

The truck was boarded by one those skeleton demons, a relevant, snice they mirrored a human. Even with it's tall, bulky frame, the relevant fit into the vehicle. They made them where any kind of demon could drive their vehicles.

After a few seconds, the vehicle started. Soon, it started rolling away, it even showed impressive speed. It used tricks from Lastation to be faster.

The Dark One looked around the land, seeing the various windmills, and solar panels. All of them being used to generate power for their land. Even if he didn't care for the environment, the way Green Heart liked to make power. It far easier to use for them.

Why they only started with a few windmills, and solar panels. Then came the new replicators, they needed power to use them. At first they were crude, but worked. Now, they were streamlined, much more efficient. They even were making better windmills in an open area with having solar panels on their rooftops.

Even if they only had a few buildings up. They were showing progress, and at this rate. They would be stronger enough to withstand against those goddesses.

A hum came to Drillix. There wasn't too much of a rush to attack any of his new foes, but…he couldn't help, but want to test them. Even his troops were antsy for action, even if they had their hands full building his land.

They had a bloodlust for battle, not surprising snice their demons. Even if there newly born.

Drillix tapped the tablet in his hands. Checking on what could be done, tested, how long the armaments would be field ready.

"I see, about two days give or take," Drillix muttered out at what his report stated.

Only for the most basic of equipment would be ready, like the trucks they used to get there, and a few cannons in the works. Those would-be prototypes, but deadly to their enemies.

If he did attack, he wouldn't be a part of it. He needed time to recover his full-power. But, this might be a good way to test their equipment, and the goddesses. To know if they were a threat, ones that needed to be taken seriously.

"Why not," Drillix stated with a clenched fist. "It may be obvious, but we'll attack Lastation in three days! They'll be expecting us to attack any day, so, why not show them we mean business! I would like to see, how these goddesses handle a _true war_." He chuckled at what his army would do to his foes.

They were willing to tear into their opponents with no mercury. Follow his orders, even burn down there cites to the ground, and this time.

Those goddesses won't have an idiotic goddess face them this time.

To be continued

A/N comment or review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Ten-Awakening of a Successor

Blanc sat in an extravagant chair, made of oak, a deep brown. One made for her personal library, it was soft, firm at the same time. Even in this chair her mind was off in the pages of the book she was reading, one of her favorites. Blanc turned a page, she stopped reading, hearing footsteps.

Blanc looked at the entrance, seeing her younger sisters. "Ram, Rom what's wrong?" She asked them in concern.

The twins walked closer to their older sister, close enough for Rom to start talking.

"Onee-chan, you and Green Heart need to be in Lastation soon."

Blanc raised a brow at such a reply. Why does she need to be in Lastation with Vert. Did Rom have a vision?

"Are you sure about this, Rom?"

Rom nodded her answer. "I know it's not as strong as the one before…sadly to say."

Blanc felt the sadness in Rom, she still can't control her power. Ram waited for what Blanc would say about this.

Blanc marked her place in her book, placing it on a small table by her chair. Her thoughts went to what Rom requested. Could there be an attack about to happen there, and if there is. Why were they needed?

"Rom," Blanc looked at her sister. "Do you know the reason why we need to be there?"

"Truth be told," Rom said. "You really don't have to be there. But…I feel it would help you and Vert greatly."

"How?" Blanc only questioned.

Rom groaned. "I can't be sure, but…it might have something to do with you, Vert, and Noire being the Successors."

Blanc give off a small hum at that answer. They really haven't thought about that. With all the events that have taken place, they didn't stop to think about their own roles. She could remember that power she held with Noire and Vert. Even she felt all those people turn into demons, that spark was there, but…she didn't know what stimulate was needed.

"I'll talk to Vert about this," Blanc nodded with closed eyes. "I'll make arrangements for us to leave for Lastation."

Rom smiled, feeling this was an excellent choice. Ram only nodded at what their sister chose, this time she listened to Rom.

"Also," Blanc looked at her sisters. "We'll bring Histoire with us to Lowee."

"What?" The twins questioned their older sister.

"During Rom's last vision," Blanc started explaining. "She helped Rom to see it."

Rom and Ram did nod at that. Clearly Histoire knew how to help Rom.

"So, you want Histoire here to help Rom," Ram replied with an edge to her voice. Even if she tried to keep her…jealousy down.

"Yes, with helping you Ram," Blanc replied to Ram.

Ram gasped in shock. "What?! How could that tome help me?! I'm not like Rom?!" She wasn't clairvoyant like her.

"You may not have Rom's gift of foresight," Blanc slowly stated. "But, you can wield magic."

Ram's eyes widened in understanding. "You think that tome also knows of magic?!"

"I know so," a nodding Blanc stated. "Her creator was a master of spells, from my vision and what information we have on her. If Histoire is a keeper of such knowledge, then it's possible. She holds spells the original goddess used!"

Ram felt her legs going weak from this information. Her older sister wanted her to learn about magic, and not any simple magic. Magic that their creator used…it was shocking to her.

"Blanc…I…"

"You don't have to say anything, Ram," Blanc softly smiled at Ram. "You also wanted to learn more on magic, we've found all we could on it. So, this is the next step in your training for it."

Ram could almost cry at her older sister's thoughtfulness. She didn't forget about her.

Blanc walked to Ram. "Your no black sheep, my dear sister. Even if Rom has a different gift, you have your own gifts Ram. So," Blanc couldn't help but hug Ram. "Don't you dare think, I'll favor Rom over you. I love you both equally. That, will never change."

Ram did sniff a little at hearing her sister's words of love. Blanc broke the embrace, and started walking off.

"I'm going to tell Vert and Noire about our plans, so be ready to leave," Blanc stated to her younger sisters. Done with that, she left the twins alone.

"She…didn't forget about me," Ram muttered so quietly that barely anyone could hear it.

Rom smiled at this, glad that Blanc showed her love for Ram. Even if she showed it before, there were times Ram thought it was only for herself, when it wasn't.

Noire sighed at her desk, it was a start of a new day in Lastation. One that hopefully won't be attacked, but knows they were on borrowed time. Before long, there new enemy will attack. She wasn't the only goddesses in Lastation.

Vert and Blanc, along with her sisters, were here. Blanc did say an event was going to take place here, one that might unlock the secret of them being the Successors.

That title…she didn't know what to think about it.

Noire sighed getting up, off to see Blanc or Vert. She needed to talk about this with them. Their thoughts would be helpful right now. After a few short minutes, Noire reached the room Blanc was at.

Noire knocked on the door.

"Come in," Blanc's voice answered.

Noire walked in to see Blanc, looking at the door. Dressed in her usual clothing, she raised a brow at seeing Noire.

"Noire? Why are you here?"

"I…wanted to talk with you and Vert," Noire walked in, taking a spot by the wall leaning on it.

"Okay," a confused Blanc replied, not sure on what Noire wanted to talk about. But, it seemed to be troubling her. By the tiredness, she was giving off.

"I guess," Vert appeared in the doorway. "I came at the right time."

The two goddesses looked at the blond. She wasn't dressed in her fancy green dress, instead, she was wearing the same type of clothing while fixing Leanbox. Choosing this outfit in case she needed to fight.

Vert walked in and closed the door.

Noire did groan a little. "I'll start by saying…how do you feel about being. A _Successor to the original goddess_?"

Both Vert and Blanc looked confused at such a question.

"Why are you asking this, Noire?" a concerned Vert questioned the black-haired goddess.

Noire rubbed her head. "It's that…this title has caused so much trouble for us."

"Please explain a little more, Noire," Blanc spoke out this time.

"What I'm saying is, if being a successor means fighting The Dark One. Why would we want such a _thing_! I…don't want my people exposed to another war!" Noire nearly screamed out her frustrations. "I know that…I started a war with the betrayer, but…"

"You didn't expect this to happen," Vert softly spoke out to Noire.

Noire nodded. "Your correct, Vert. Sure she needed to be stopped, but this…"

"Not one of use wanted to face The Dark One," Blanc softly replied. "Truth be told, I don't think anyone of us. Wanted a war. But, we're left with no choice. Neptune didn't stop her damn rampage!"

Vert nodded in agreement. They needed to stop that betrayer, if they only didn't get captured. They might have slowed down The Dark One's return, but…there was no way of telling.

Noire humorlessly chuckled. "It's ironic, back in that dream of Neptunes'. We first fought for the title of 'true goddess'. Now, we have one! One that is important as that damn thing!" She slammed a fist on the wall.

"You," Vert sadly smiled. "Don't want such a title, not if it means endangering your people, right Noire."

"Yes," Noire somberly nodded. "I would give it up. If I wasn't under that damn betrayer's control in that dream, I would have gone back to Lastation! What's the point of a stupid title! If it means you _have nothing to go back to_!"

"Your right," Blanc nodded in agreement. "If we had any reasoning back in that dream. We should have realized our lands are more important than a title. Because, we would have ruled nothing, but a barren wasteland, like what happened to our lands when imprisoned!"

Vert nodded in agreement. "But, we were being controlled. The betrayer only wanted to be the _heroine_ ," she hissed out. "I for one, am glad to awake, but…you have a point Noire. I would give up this title of being a Successor, if it meant we can have peace."

"Sadly, to say," Blanc sighed out. "We don't have a choice in matter. We must stop The Dark One! He's too dangerous for us to leave alone!"

Both Vert and Noire nodded in agreement. Even if they didn't completely know about their new enemy, they did know he was cruel. There shared vision showed that. He really thrown the gantlet by making that army. Because, if he wanted to be left alone. He didn't need to make it, but he did and was making weapons.

That screams war.

Noire perked at hearing an alarm. "Is someone entering our land?"

"Noire!" Uni's voice screamed from everywhere. "There's a vehicle rushing at ten nine one! We don't know what kind it is, but it isn't civilian! It seems to be coming from Planeteptune's direction!"

Noire gasped with Vert and Blanc. It would seem, Rom's vison was coming true. There enemy was going to attack. The goddess trio ran to the control room, for it was time for battle.

In the invaded sector, two soldiers hide behind there parked hummer. Both armed with rifles, they were the first ones to the scene. The civilians were in their shelters, because they're in a state of war. Others should arrive soon. They could see the mysterious vehicle rushing toward them. It was a large truck, surprising fast.

"It's here!" the first one spoke to his radio.

The second soldier raised his rifle pointing it at the vehicle. Suddenly, the vehicle slammed its brakes. Stopping a few feet away from the two.

"What the?! It's stopping!" the first solider screamed out, still pointing his rifle at the truck.

The two slowly stepped toward the vehicle. Being a little closer, they didn't see no one in the driver's seat.

"Damn!" the second muttered, was this a decoy or were they somewhere else.

They heard a low growl, one filled with bloodlust.

Suddenly, they spotted a…skeleton that shouldn't be alive. It was tall, about seven feet, encased in a strange device on its frame. It did have eyes, but they looked rotten, even its organs were on display.

The monster was standing on the truck, glaring at the soldiers.

"What in the name of Black Heart is that?!" the second solider screamed out, terrified at seeing such a…thing alive.

"Just shoot it!" the first one ordered. "It's one of those demons they told us about!" He fired his gun at the skeleton.

The second soldier followed his lead, but the demon was fast. Before the second soldier could fire. The Revenant jumped on him. It raised its left fist and punched the man.

The man screamed in pain, it got worse. The demon grabbed his right arm, the one holding his gun. With astounding power, it ripped off his arm. Blood erupted from the soldier's stump and severed arm. His screams increased.

The first solider paled at such a site. The demon then used the arm to beat his opponent to death.

"You, sick bastard!" the first soldier screamed, shooting the demon. Hoping to kill this monster.

His bullets hit the demon, it's head snapped to glare at him. Those bullets hitting its body were causing damage. Even if it's mainly bone, they were tuff as steel.

The Revenant's launchers pointed at the solider. With a quick hum, two missiles burst out them. The first soldier didn't react in time to dodge. He screamed in pain while being blown apart.

The Relevant roared in victory, it could smell the burning meat. This was only the start, suddenly shoots ring out in the air. Bullets hit its frame, instantly it looked at two more soldiers firing at him. It growled at the humans who dared shoot at him.

"Damn it!" another solider muttered. They were briefed about their new enemy, but weren't expecting this. Truth be told, not even their goddess expected to see demons.

He was beside another soldier, each pointing rifles at the skeleton. They fired on it, seeing it kill two of their fellow soldiers who came here, but now. They couldn't help, but be scared at seeing something from a nightmare stand before them.

The sounds of gunfire erupted, bullets hammering the demons body. It screamed at them from the shots, but it did something unexpected.

"What the hell?!" the soldier screamed out, for their target took to the air. It's…machine it had on its frame, it had a jetpack in the back.

For this demon took to air, and pointed its launchers at them. Acting on instinct, the two jumped to the side. That saved them from the demon's missiles that were fired at their spot.

"Damn thing!" the second cursed while shooting at flying demon. "No one told me, they can fly!"

Revenant winched in pain. His body was being harmed by bullets, but it was more than willing to land and attack them. His rage was burning from being attacked by humans. It was then, he received orders.

The two soldiers kept firing at the demon, but it growled at them. With that, it turned around, flying away from the humans.

"Did it…retreat?" a solider asked, unsure at seeing this. That thing looked ready to fight them, if so. What stopped it.

They heard another growl, coming from the truck.

"There's another one!" the other solider screamed out, pointing his rifle at the truck.

The other one also pointed his gun at the spot.

To their horror, a giant thing burst out of the trucks bed. It landed a few feet away from the soldiers. It roared at them, showing them a mouth full of teeth.

This one was different, it seemed fat, but armored. This armor covered its whole body, but it's head and bulging stomach. It had only one large green eye, on its chest seemed to be a glowing rune.

The Mancubus stopped its roar, pointing its arms at the soldiers. Instantly, flames rushed out of its barrels.

The two soldiers screamed, falling back to a safe location, behind there hummer. One of them caught on fire, but could put it out by rolling on the ground.

"What's up with these…things?!" One of the soldiers screamed. "Do all of them have weapons on them?!"

They lowered to the ground as flames rushed over their heads. They could feel the very air sizzle.

Uni heard the call for help, she growled. They already killed two of their soldiers, more could be joining them.

"Uni!" Noire appeared beside her sister. "What's going on?!"

"There's a report of two demons appearing," Uni reported. "They used a truck to get in, but…so far nothing!"

"Nothing?" Noire whispered, not liking this. If this was an attack, it was poorly done…was it?

"I don't like this," Blanc appeared, growling at this information. "If this was an attack, why so few of them! There should be much more! That barely equals a scout force!"

Uni nodded. "I'm with you White Heart! There is no way this an attack! Not unless…I'm going!" She transformed into Black Sister, leaving the room.

"Be careful!" Noire screamed out to her sister. Even she wanted Uni to stay here where it's safe, there was no way she could stay of this fight.

Noire stiffened, another beep on their radar detected something. Coming from a different direction.

"Noire," Vert appeared looking at black-haired goddess, even Blanc looked concerned.

"There's something over here," Noire brought up a map of Lastation. She pointed to a spot to the right. "There's movement there, it's feint, but…I think there's enemies there!"

"We're on it!" Blanc became White Heart with Vert transforming into Green Heart.

Noire wanted to say they didn't need to go, but held her tongue. There her allies now, so they wanted to help them with this invasion.

"Okay," Noire nodded, she gave them small devices, that could fit in their ears. "Take these radios. You can talk to us, or we can get in touch with you."

White Heart and Green Heart took the devices with thanks. The two flew out of the room to investigate the spot.

After a few short seconds of flying, they arrived at the place, both looking for anything. It was then, White Heart heard a faint whistle.

"Get down!" she tackled Green Heart to the ground, who squeaked at such an action.

After a short second, a rocket rushed past the spot they were at. The RPG blasted a wall, spraying them with plaster.

"What in name of…!" Green Heart screamed out from such an attack. She slowly got White Heart off her, making such the goddess wasn't exposed to whoever fired on them.

White Heart was off Green Heart, but on edge, if she didn't hear that. They would have been blasted by that damn thing.

The two winched, for the wall that protected them. It was now being shot at with dozens of bullets.

"Not again!" White Heart cursed at being in this situation, like when she arrived in Lastation all those months ago.

"They have a _Gatling gun_!" Green Heart exclaimed. "They made a darn Gatling gun!"

White Heart growled with a nod. There was no way a person could fire that many bullets, they even seemed to be piercing the wall.

"Move!" White Heart ordered Green Heart while waving a hand to a safer place. She crawled over there.

Green Heart didn't waste any time, she crawled to the spot. There attacker only kept firing at their previous spot. But, she knows that can change any minute.

Suddenly, the shots stopped. The two goddesses didn't like that.

"Are they low on ammo, or is someone coming here?" Green Heart whispered out to White Heart, trying to keep their enemy from knowing where they are.

"Both!" White Heart screamed out, seeing a flying shadow move toward them.

Green Heart's eyes widened at seeing the demon, a skeleton pointing two launchers at them. But before it could attack them, White Heart slashed at the demon, cutting off it's right arm.

It screeched in pain, but punched White Heart's face. The goddess's head moved to the left, surprised at feeling such power. It may not be as strong as a goddess, but it wasn't nothing to laugh at.

The Revenant engaged its thrusters, blasting away from the goddesses. Not a second later, bullets slammed near White Heart. Even another RPG was fired there.

"How did they know we're here?!" Green Heart exclaimed at seeing them react so fast. She didn't see it talk to anyone on any devices.

"Your right!" White Heart exclaimed at this. She couldn't understand, as soon that demon was clear. They fired again at the spot where they should be at.

They ducked seeing more wall being blasted.

Black Sister arrived at where the two soldiers were trying to move to different cover. She could spot the demon that had them boxed in. She growled, even if this was a former human, it was trying to kill their people.

The Mancubus stopped trying to get to the soldiers, truth be told. He was being a decoy by doing this. But now, it changed. He could sense a…goddess coming for him. Its massive head snapped to see Black Sister flying at him. It let out a roar of pure rage.

She was one of the goddesses that let them sufferer when he was human. It was time show her what he could really do.

Black Sister watched as the demon move closer to the truck, was it trying flip the vehicle on to the soldiers. She aimed her gun, shooting at demon. It blocked her shoots with its right arm. Black Sister couldn't believe that it's armor was that sturdy.

But the next thing horrified her.

The Mancubus slammed the ground with its barrels, instantly, flames erupted around the area. Killing the two soldiers, it even burned the truck they were using for cover. It looked at Black Sister.

Black Sister felt her blood boil, this…monster just killed two of soldiers right in front of her. It even taunted her, even without any facial features, it laughed at her. For not saving those soldiers.

"Bastard!" Black Sister fired on the demon, it didn't move, but used it arm to block shots that would have hit its head. Black Sister growled, clicking her gun for the next barge.

The Mancubus launched a reddish liquid at Black Sister. The goddess didn't know what it was, but she flew down to dodge. Missing the liquid, she watched her opponent, it seemed to be moving off to the side. Black Sister raised a brow at such a move.

It wasn't fast enough by the looks of it chase after her, it was even the opposite direction. She gasped at seeing missiles coming at her.

"Shit!" Black Sister cursed, flying as fast she could to cover. Lucky, she could get behind a wall, taking most of force. Even if it lessened the force, she felt her ears popping.

She looked to see more demons appearing, ones that were only skeletons, and the same one she spotted.

"There were others hiding!" Black Sister muttered at the tactic. They could have been there the whole time waiting. She didn't see that thing talk or signs of dialogue.

What was going on?

White Heart and Green Heart moved to another place, they were near an open spot. They looked to see a different demon working on a Gatling gun, another close holding a RPG, ready with another grenade. On the back of a parked truck. Those didn't look like that skeleton, but were strong looking. They just didn't have the firepower of that skeleton on their bodies.

"Damn!" White Heart cursed. "There commander armed them to the teeth!"

Green Heart nodded, seeing the weaponry they had at their disposal. "So, what do we do? We can't simply charge them, not if we want to see if we're bulletproof!"

White Heart nodded in agreement. They may have stopped firing, but that didn't mean they ran out of bullets, from what the two could tell. They were searching for them, not wasting their ammo.

"I know we can't stay here," Green Heart whispered. "We need to take out that Gatling gun! If we did that, our chances would be much better!"

"I know!" White Heart agreed. "The longer we stay like this, the better they'll find us! If we take out that gun, we could fight them better!"

Even if they were goddesses, they weren't invincible to high powered rounds.

"How fast are you, Green Heart?" White Heart looked at Green Heart.  
"I don't know," Green Heart answered. "I'm pretty good speed wise, I might be fast as Black Heart…you _want_ _me_ to attack those demons?!"

"Yes," White Heart nodded. "I'll get their attention while you attack them!"

Green Heart could see it wasn't such a bad plan, but….

"Are you sure they won't know something is up!"

"There's no guarantee!" White Heart answered. "Is which why, you need to get there fast! You might have a few seconds at best! I need you to get there!"

Green Heart didn't like this. Her…friend was putting herself in danger with this plan. Even herself was in danger, if they spotted her before she could reach them. They could pelt her with bullets, even an RPG before she reached them. But, they didn't that many options.

"Go, I'll do it!" Green Heart replied looking serious. She readied herself for this, she faced the direction she needed to go.

White Heart simply flied to the direction where they might not see Green Heart's charge. She screamed from an open spot, throwing her axe at demons, trying to show them she was attacking.

Green Heart blasted off to the spot where those demons should be, she hoped to be in time. If she screwed up, she was dead with White Heart.

The demons pointed their weapons at White Heart, they even ducked to where White Heart's axe would sail over them or hit their Gatling gun. They were about to shoot at White Heart, but their gaze went to the opposite direction.

They roared at seeing Green Heart, they were about to open fire at her. But, Green Heart threw her spear at them with a 'Gravity Javen'. The attack landed true, killing the two demons. It even destroyed their Gatling gun.

Even if the two goddesses sighed in relief, they didn't let their guards down. There could be more demons near-by. Green Heart recovered her spear with White Heart picking up her axe.

The two looked around for anymore, but there didn't seem to be anymore right now. The two heard of a report, one that made White Heart gasp in fear.

"This is Ram!" Ram's voice screamed from the earpiece. "We're under attack in sector eight one! There's demons trying to get into the city! We're fighting them off with soldiers right now! We may need back up!"

White Heart was going to fly over there to help her younger sisters, but a missile rushed by her. She glared at a different skeleton demon appearing. It wasn't the one she faced before, but had the same power.

Suddenly, more appeared beside it, each glaring at the goddesses, wanting to tear into the ones who wrong them.

Green Heart tensed at seeing this bunch. She griped her spear, feeling what…one of their kind helped create. She raised her spear, she gave off a war cry, she charged at the group. White Heart joined her in charging at the group.

White Sister Ram winched at a demon being stopped by a barrier, near to her head. The demon jumped away before White Sister Ram could counterattack.

"Ram!" White Sister Rom screamed out to her twin. "Don't get carried away! We're at a disadvantage when we're not together!"

White Sister Ram nodded in understanding. One of the demons attacked, she may have dodged it, but she chased after it. Almost leaving Rom behind. Even if she was better at attacking then her twin, she didn't have that good of defense.

"They trying to separate us!" White Sister Ram growled out. "They must know we work better together!"

White Sister Rom nodded. "They're thinking of ways to stop us! This attack here, it seems different from the others!"

White Sister Ram hummed while moving back with her twin. The soldiers, opened fired on the group of three demons. This bunch seemed more agile, faster than expected.

"Are they trying to rush us?" White Sister Ram muttered out.

"It's possible," White Sister Rom replied. "This group isn't like the one we've heard about. The one that Black Sister reported was slow, but a heavy hitter. There might be a pattern to this."

White Sister Ram growled, by the sounds of it. There enemies were trying different tactics on them, at the same time. She didn't know if it was brilliant or reckless.

The two could see one demon charging the soldiers, they acted quickly. White Sister Rom made a barrier to block the demon while Ram shot ice at it.

In another part of Lastation, two soldiers were firing at a large demon. This one was like the one that Black Sister reported, but it didn't have amour. It had massive fist, and seemed to formed spikes when it slammed those fists on the ground. It could even jump long distances, making up for its lack of range.

"I'm going to push the Gatling gun to its limit!" a soldier stated behind a Gatling gun. It was special one, it's barrel looked to have three smaller ones built into it.

The Gatling gun stopped moving, the soldier pressed a button, the barrel spread out. Each becoming three turrets. The solider pressed the trigger, instantly, all three barrels fired, blasting the demon with three times the bullets.

The solider could see the barrels slowly turn red. Even while it was using up its limited ammo, this was another drawback. It was overheating from the rapid firing.

"I'll got a lock!" another soldier stated near the Gatling gun. He was pointing a rocket launcher at demon. The Gatling gun stopped, it would need a few seconds to cool down with getting more rounds.

The rocket launcher fired, firing not one, but three rockets at the demon. Lastation had made it where their rocket launchers could fire three rockets at time, if it had a lock, but it also overheated for a short pause.

All three of the rockets slammed into the massive demon, it slammed into the ground. Blood and gore splashing onto the ground.

The two soldiers nodded at stopping the demon, but were reloading. They couldn't rest intel the all clear was given. By the sounds of it, there were dozens of demons attacking.

They cursed at seeing another one in the skies. It appeared right now, it pointing its launchers at them.

"Damn!" the soldier with Gatling gun cursed, he wasn't sure if his weapon could point that far up. He wasn't even sure if it was cooled enough. Even the rocket launcher might need a few seconds.

A black blur tackled the skeleton. The two crashed into the ground.

"Lady Black Heart!" the soldiers screamed out at seeing their goddess, saving them from that demon.

Black Heart glared at the Revenant, she had her sword in a reverse grip. With a grunt, she plunged her sword into the demon's skull. Gore erupted from the blow, some landed on her face. She was disgusted by this, but looked at where her soldiers were at.

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine ma'am!" They both screamed out to her with salutes.

Black Heart sighed with a nod. "Good! But don't let up! I don't know how many there are! Backup is coming with ammo and more bodies to help! Stay on your toes!"

The two nodded, more help is always welcome during an attack. They could see a hummer pull up.

Black Heart nodded at seeing this. Hopefully, others were getting help. They seemed focused in three spots, each different in attacking. One seemed to full of heavy hitters, the other mixed. One meant for rushing.

"What is going on?" Black Heart muttered out.

"There trying to find weakness in your defense!" White Heart screamed out.

"What?!"

"They are trying different tactics at the same time," White Heart answered. "Me and Green Heart seemed to facing ones that are able to move fast while attacking hard. They had weaponry with ones that have it engraved on them."

"I agree!" Black Sister reported. "I'm safe for the moment, but not for long! They have me boxed in! The first ones were the heavy hitters, they hid somewhere, waiting for the right time to show themselves! I…."

"Uni!" Black Heart screamed out at losing the signal, afraid her sister was killed. She winched at feeling an explosion off in the distance. It didn't come from where Uni was at, but seemed close to where her friends were at. Soon, another one rocked in a different location.

She gulped at a sickening thought.

"Take a platoon to help Black Sister, I'll go there to help, but also reinforce the Sharicite! We must keep it safe!" Black Heart ordered out to her military forces. Done with saying that, she blasted off to help her sister.

Green Heart's drill-spear went through a Revenant's head. With a twirl, she knocked another demon behind her. With unparalleled fury, she stomped its head. Its skull couldn't take the force.

White Heart did winch a little at Green Heart's fury, but she wasn't being merciful either. Even if she did tell everyone what was going on, she was still fighting.

"Trinity Smash!" She slammed her axe into another demon, one that was loading a rocket launcher. Killing it before it could fire.

They had one before firing at them. Lucky the two goddesses could dodge the rockets. The two sucked in deep breaths, trying to caught their breaths. Done fighting this group.

"Darn," Green Heart cursed. "Histoire wasn't lying about them being strong! They may not have our strength, but still there nothing to sneeze at!"

"I agree Green Heart," White Heart panted out. "To make matters worse, there using weapons! They even seemed to be working together like I've never seen before! Like…there connected…"

Green Heart only looked at White Heart, knowing she was thinking of something. But her attention was drawn to what Black Heart said earlier. Why did she want to reinforce her Sharicite?

"White Heart, why did Black Heart order her forces to protect their Sharicite? I thought it was safe with its current protection?"

White Heart looked at Green Heart, lucky for them. They weren't under attack right now, that would change, but Green Heart brought up a good point. Why reinforce the Sharicite…damn.

White Heart suddenly started speaking into her earpiece, trying to connect to Lowee.

"White Heart?" Green Heart questioned the younger goddess.

"We're facing demons!" White Heart exclaimed to Green Heart, looking at her with fear. "Do you know what that means?!" She went back to connecting Lowee.

Green Heart thought about the comment, these demons seemed strong, merciless…oh no. She got what White Heart was talking about. It was about the Sharicite, even if themselves was going to do such a thing. They were only shutting one down because it needed it, unlike this situation, there enemies wouldn't think twice about destroying it with the entire building.

Even if goddesses have fought in the past, there was always them holding back on destroying each other's Sharicite. Because, it was like killing their own land. This information brought to light one weakness they have. One, they will need to be protected at all costs. For their enemy, wouldn't hesitate to destroy their power source in a second, given an opportunity.

Green Heart also tried to contact her land, telling them they needed to reinforce their defenses for there Sharicite, also, to be ready in case there might be a force on the way to Leanbox.

Even if they were talking to their commanders, they make sure to take cover. They didn't know if there were more demons coming.

Black Sister growled in a new spot, she was behind another study wall. But, it might not hold for long. She made out what her sister ordered, so backup was coming for her. She slowly peaked from the corner, she could spot demons still firing at her back, they know she was here, and they weren't letting up. She could barely attack them, it was too risky.

If she tried to shot them, they would have a clear target, and there was to many for her to dodge. Then there was another problem, they could send a couple of demons to her unguarded side. She might be able to repel them, but…

Sounds of gunfire, explosions erupted from the other side of wall. Black Sister took another quick look, she smiled at seeing reinforcements. Some taking cover in their armored hummers, others got out to return fire at their invaders.

Black Sister shot a few of the demons, to help them and herself. She could see there was chance for her to escape, she nodded. She bolted toward where reinforcements were, a blaze of flames nearly hit her. She could feel the heat of those flames, but they didn't harm her. She arrived near the small group.

"Commander!" Dante saluted his commandeering officer, being of ones to arrive here.

"Thanks for coming for me," Black Sister retuned the salute. "How are we doing against them!"

"We doing fine commander, but there have been fatalities," a somber Dante answered.

Black Sister's rage flared at losing their people, she knows of four that were killed, but there could be more. From what she seen, those…monsters loved to kill their victims. But, they weren't stupid. There were showing skill with this attack.

Black Heart flied to where her sister should be, but she couldn't explain this feeling of…helpless. Her people were dying…she could feel it. She did have these feelings before, during the Planeteptune war, but…this was more intense.

"It's because there in my land," Black Heart stated. "Here, I can feel them more clearly…why?" Her frustrations were boiling to the surface.

This new war, how the betrayer bought this on them. What this means to her people, everything. It threatened to break her spirt…no. She will not bend to this.

She will prevail.

Black Heart felt, no she _needed_ her people's help. "Please everyone! Give me your power, determination! Please!"

(Listen to Unmei no Hi- Tamashi vs Tamashi by Hironobu Kageyama)

In Lastation's tower, the place where the Sharicite rested. Even if it's land conscious was in coma, it felt the call of its goddess. Calling it for more power, more determination. The Sharicite started to spin, collecting all its share energy.

The goddess's call must be answered.

Black Sister shoot at a few demons, suddenly, she felt a surge of power. She could tell her sister was doing something. Only she could do this…what was she doing?

"Commander!" Larson's voice screamed from the earpiece.

"What is it sergeant?" Black Sister replied to the man.

"What are you doing?!" he replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've checked the share energy because of strange readings, it's _collecting_ _together_! I've never seen this before!"

Black Sister stiffened, the feeling she felt. The only thing that she could tell was High-grade share energy was being made. She couldn't explain, but it was being made.

Both White Heart and Green Heart were rushing to where Black Heart was at. They felt they needed to be by there friend…an event was taking place. One, they needed to see. They could feel power was being unleashed, the same they needed.

The Sharicite glowed brighter, gorging on the share energy. Done with collecting all the share energy, it blinked. Suddenly, a burst of blue erupted, the Sharicite was smaller, but glowed with intense light. All the systems connected to it were struggling to contain the newly made High-grade share energy.

A blue beam of light blasted toward it's goddess, everyone could see this. They had to look away from it, it was bright as the sun.

Black Heart could feel the power on the way, she stopped her trek to take this power. She waited for this much-needed power.

Black Sister could see her sister appear close-by…open to attack. "Noire! Get to cover now!" Even if warned her older sister, she didn't respond, she only waited for something.

Both Green Heart and White Heart were near Black Heart, they could see her waiting, they noticed the share energy rushing to her. They also spotted two demons already to fire on the defenseless goddess. They looked at each other with a nod.

The two demons had their weapons pointed, even if they would gladly kill this goddess. There instincts were screaming to kill her now. What she was doing…it would be there end.

They were to engrossed in taking down Black Heart. They didn't notice the other goddesses that attacked. Their attack was fast, brutal, there corpses fell to the ground.

"What is she doing?!" White Heart screamed at Black Heart. "She's leaving herself open!"

Green Heart nodded in agreement, but gasped. The blue beam slammed into Black Heart, she screamed with everyone. They had to cover their eyes, that burst of light was too intense for everyone, even the demons covered their eyes.

Black Sister screamed at this, this was High-grade share energy that her sister was taking in. If it was, then…Noire would die. There was no way she could handle that kind of power. It was trying to hold back a flood with a small wooden dam.

The light faded, Black Sister could see her sister. Her eyes widened in shock. For her sister was fine, but changed. Even the soldiers, goddesses, and demons were looking at a new Black Heart.

She had her eyes closed while floating in the air with new wings. They could now see her look like…a cyborg. Her legs and hands were machines. Her legs weren't that big, but her hands were larger with glowing orbs on them. Her white glowing skinsuit seemed to be on her entire body, but her head. On her head was a pair black rabbit-looking ears with a small visor on her right eye. Her hair was still white, but had a tint of blue in it, lastly. On her chest was her nations symbol.

"That form…" Black Sister muttered in disbelief at seeing the same form as before. It was there during their fight with Iris Heart, but she could barely make it out.

Black Heart opened her eyes, revealing her teal eyes, they had the power icons, but with plus symbols in them. Even if they appeared before, those looked more stable. With her eyes opening, her skinsuit started glowing blue. She looked at the demons before her.

"Corrupted souls," Black Heart spoke calmly. "You have my sympathy for what happened to you. But! Don't think I'll let you harm my people anymore! Prepare to face me!" A new sword appeared in her hands, it's blade glowed blue. " _Next Black_! The Successor to the original goddess's determination!"

(Listen to The Hero ~Ikareru Ken ni Honō o Tsukeru~ by Jam Protect)

The demons let out roars of rage, they charged at the goddess. Next Black then disappeared in a blue blur.

Every one of the demons that attacked the goddess, fell apart. Next Black standing past them, her gaze went to the next ones, ones by her sister. She growled, her new wings blaring to life like jet engines. She disappeared again.

One of the demons screamed in pain, a beam sword appeared in its throat. A Relevant, glared at seeing Next Black in air. It flew up to charge the goddess. Next Black charged at her attacker, she punched the demon's head, knocking its head clean off.

"Damn," Dante mange to say their goddess seemed to stronger, even faster.

"Can she teleport?" Green Heart muttered out. Trying to understand how Black Heart could move so fast.

"No," a wide-eyed White Heart answered. "She's moving so fast…we can barely see her!"

Next Black screamed while flying down, she grabbed her beam sword. The sword sparked to life, it became longer. She charged at the remaining demons. Her new beam sword slashing at them, cutting them down. The demons fired at this new goddess, but they couldn't move fast enough.

She turned into a force of nature before them. She kept moving so fast, too fast for them to see.

Next Black screamed at slashing at a demon. This new power that was rushing in her being, she never felt so much power. It was like she…wasn't a normal goddess, she transcended into another being. She was blocked by a Mancubus, it's arm could block her sword, her beam sword might be able to cut through the arm, but instead.

Next Black kicked the Mancubus's stomach, caving it in. Causing the demon to scream in pain from having its stomach caved in. Her hand shoved the beam sword into the demon's head. She glared at the next one, it held up a rocket launcher. Firing at Next Black.

Next Black with quick reflexes, kicked the corpse in front of, blocking the rocket. The armor of that demon protected her. The demon tried again, but a blue blade erupted from its chest. Next Black standing behind it.

"I'm not going to let you harm my people!" she declared, looking for her next targets.

She could see they were running to get away from her…they needed to be killed. They were too dangerous to leave her lands. She pulled out her sword about ready to chase them. But she, was starting to weaken. Her sword fell to the ground. Even her new wings faded.

"Lady Black Heart!" a concerned male voice screamed her…normal goddess form. She tried to stay awake, but couldn't.

Dante caught Next Black, he wasn't alone. Black Sister followed with others, giving him cover. Even if the demons were retreating, they were shooting at them. Dante winched a little, Next Black was a little heaver then Noire. Might be her having artificial limbs.

"I…" Next Black muttered before a glow covered her body. Dante looked away from this glow. It was a bit bright. The glow stopped, exposing a collapsed Noire in Dante's arms.

"Lady Black Heart!" Dante screamed in fear at what happened to his crush.

Even the other soldiers looked scared at seeing their goddess out cold.

Black Sister landed by her sister. She put her hand on Noire's neck, feeling a pulse. "It's okay, she's tried out."

The eased everyone's concerns. Black Heart seemed to be okay right now, but they still had to protect her. Even if their enemies were retreating.

"I bet," White Heart agreed, landing close to the small group with Green Heart. "I've never seen such a thing. She…changed into a more powerful form!"

"She even called herself…Next Black," Green Heart muttered out, trying to make sense of this.

"This has…happened before," Black Sister replied to everyone, looking at the two goddesses.

"Explain," White Heart stated. Black Sister quickly told them about the site when they fought Iris Heart.

"Why didn't you tell us, we had forms behind us?" a narrowed-eyed Green Heart asked.

Black Sister shivered at the cold tone, but spoke to everyone. "I'll explain later! Right now, we need get my sister to a safe location."

Green Heart and White Heart wanted to keep talking about that event, but Black Heart was more important. They nodded.

They called in a medic transport for Noire, and everyone else who needed it. They also made sure their attackers were gone.

In The Dark One's land, the new ruler watched this from a screen in control room. On the vehicles, his army used, it could take pictures of place it was at, and send them. It still needed more touch ups, but did the job. His eyes glowed in rage, he finished seeing Black Heart's new form.

"How did that goddess do that!" he slammed a fist on the control panel, holding back some of his strength, he didn't need to break it. His thoughts turned to what happened at Lastation.

Even if the attack was being forced back, this one was meant to test them, and an unknown new threat was discovered. He connected his thoughts to one of his legions. Truth be told, he could do that the whole time. It was how his legions could talk to each other without radios.

A demon answered its master, sorry for failing in its attack.

"It's fine," Drillix commented patiently. "This was a test, not to important, but we've have a _new_ _problem_!"

The demon agreed with that. To their memories as humans, this has never happened before, nothing on subject of a goddess going beyond their limits seen moments before there retreat.

The Dark One remembered what the goddess said, it asked the demon if it felt anything different when Black Heart changed forms. It answered, saying they felt a great determination come from Black Heart.

"That…damn goddess knew this would happen!" Drillix screamed in rage at his old foe. "I may not know how goddess are born, but she did give herself to that system! There might be parts of her alive in there! If that's the case…her virtuous parts were given to Black Heart, Green Heart, and White Heart! They many not hold all her qualities, but independently. They carry them!"

He could now understand what Black Heart said by being a Successor to the original goddess determination. Even if she didn't say it, he must have felt it. That goddess was determination to succeed, her land was proof of it. It was the most determined land in Gamindustri.

"Then that leaves Green Heart and White Heart!" Drillix thought about those two. They might not pose a threat as they are now, but that could change. If they awakened like Black Heart.

He knows what they are like, he had been studying them for the past few days. Green Heart was the most caring of goddess. She ruled with a tender fist, but could be firm when needed. Like his foe, she cared for her people, land she wasn't limited in caring for things.

"Green Heart has that love of hers," Drillix growled at the thought of such an emotion, so vile.

White Heart did curse and scream her anger, but could hold it in. She showed wisdom beyond her years. She loved to learn about things, even collect information about the world.

"That young goddess is the holder of wisdom," Drillix stated on White Heart. The original goddess was smart, she could be tricked, but learned from her mistakes.

White Heart was the same way. She studied, learn on what to do. Just like the original goddess. This changes things, he now has a time limit. There was no way the other goddesses would overlook such an event. They were even there to see it. Which means…one of those goddesses has foresight like his foe. It might be the mature goddesses or a candidate.

They were proving to be formable foes. He has learned much more this attack, now, he must think about killing them. Even if he could try to take out Black Heart, given she awakened. She might not control her new power, but that leaves the threat of Green Heart and White Heart.

They should be the ones targeted. If they're killed before awakened, his chances were much better with only dealing with one successor then all three together. Because, he seen they're willing to fight together, which makes it more dangerous.

Blanc and Vert were in a hospital room. They stood close to Noire's bed. What they tell, Noire was changed into a hospital gown, covered by a sheet. They could see the IV dripping as it fed Noire. They wanted to help with Noire's recovery. She seemed to lose some nutrients from her battle.

She wasn't in any danger, but needed time to recover.

"I think we have our answer," Vert said softy. Looking at the sleeping Noire.

Blanc nodded. "To think we…could do that, I mean…" her mind raced at the thought of becoming stronger by transforming into a new form.

Sure, she already does that, but this…was new territory for them. Hell, it was for any goddess. Nothing like this has happened before.

"How are Rom and Ram?" Vert changed the subject. She needed to know if they were okay from earlier attack.

"There fine, just drained from the attack," Blanc answered in relief her younger sisters were okay.

Vert sighed in relief, glad those two were safe. But, she did feel sadness for the ones who lost their lives. It may not have been that many, twenty, but it was still too many for the blond goddess, even for Noire. By the way she fought when seen by Vert, Noire was saddened by their deaths.

The two heard a person enter, it was Uni dressed in her BDUs her beret in hand. They could see the tiredness from her eyes, even her shoulders were slightly slumped.

"How did it go?" Blanc asked Uni, she said there were adjustments needed to be made to their Sharicite. Because now it held High-grade share.

Uni rubbed her eyes. "It's as powerful we were told. I've had to make sure it doesn't overload our systems, hell, we're lucky they didn't when it was made!"

"It's that powerful!" Vert muttered in awe, she knows it should be powerful. But, she never touched it or been close to High-grade share to know for sure.

"Yes," a tried Uni nodded. "I've had to configure everything. If I didn't, our power systems would have overloaded! Even…if it's half."

"H-half?!" a shocked Blanc muttered in disbelief. Even Vert looked shocked at such a reply. What could drain High-grade like that?

"I'm not sure," Uni replied, standing by her sister's side. "It's too powerful for me to really tell. I…got no experience on High-grade. It's so amazingly powerful, I could see how using it would hold back The Dark One."

"Your right, Black Sister," Blanc stated. "But it has the same weakness as normal share energy, maybe even more."

"Blanc, what are you talking about?" Vert questioned the younger goddess, curious about her statement.

"As…any goddess should know," Blanc started explaining. "Share energy is made of people's faith in us." The two goddesses nodded in understanding. "If Share energy is exposed to a lot of negative emotions. It will weaken, even more being used."

"So," Vert rubbed her chin. "That's why the original goddess input that want to keep despair, rage in check for protecting the seals. Because, the seals she made to keep Drillix prisoner were basically Share energy! They may be the most powerful, but it's Share energy!"

"Right!" Uni nodded, griping the rails on Noire's bed. "They were being used, even more! If he wanted to be free, he would try to break his prison from the inside!"

"Your both right," Blanc sighed. "Those seals could have been attacked from the inside, but it wasn't intel that damn betrayer's actions. Caused them to be really weakened! She…"

"She didn't know when to listen to her damn sense, that's if she had any!" a female voice growled out.

Instantly, the trio looked at the bed. They gasped at seeing Noire looking at them, awake.

"Noire!" a joyful Uni hugged her older sister. Noire gladly returned the hug.

"Glad to see your back, Black Heart," Vert smiled at seeing her friend conscious.

Noire looked at Vert with a small smile. "I'm glad to be back my friend."

"I'm glad to, but," Blanc's became serious. "How in name of reading did you…?"

"Change into Next Black," Noire replied.

"Exactly!" Blanc ferocity stated. "What did you do, besides taking in High-grade Share energy, which by the way was stupid beyond belief!"

Noire looked sheepish at that. "I couldn't help it…my people needed me."

Blanc wanted to wail on her, but took a deep breath. Now calmer, she started speaking. "That was the correct move. You had duty to your people, you only did what was needed."

Noire gaze went to her hands. Even if they were the same human hands, she could feel when they were machines, with her legs. Noire pulled of the covers, exposing her normal shape legs.

"Noire?" Uni raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"It's my body," Noire answered looking over herself. "I remembered how it looked before, even felt it. It's…strange. I could move, feel those limbs like they were like flesh and blood…"

"It could be," Vert said. "Whatever changes happened to you, it allowed you to feel your new limbs."

Noire nodded. "That feels right. It's like when I first went HDD, only…more intense. I've never felt so much…determination!"

"Determination?" Blanc muttered out, rubbing her chin in thought.

"The same you've felt when we battled Iris Heart?" Vert questioned Noire.

"Like that," Noire shook her head. "But different! This was my own…my want to protect my people, save them from those demons! I felt their deaths! I know I've felt them before, but I couldn't stand it! I needed to stop our enemies that killed them!" Her Next eyes appeared, even her form stated glowing in response.

"Noire!" Uni screamed out. "Please calm down!"

Noire's transforming stopped, hearing Uni's cry. She even took calming breaths.

"That's the trigger!" Blanc slammed a fist into her palm.

"Blanc, you know how Noire became Next Black?" Vert replied to Blanc.

Blanc started pacing around the room. "It's makes sense! Somehow…we use those values of the original goddess! Use them to break the goddess barrier she made!"

"What?!" Vert screamed out, her head spinning at this information. "Are you saying…that my _compassion_ could make me change into a… _Next form_!"

Blanc's head snapped to look at Vert. "Yes! Even my wisdom could do it! We inherited those traits that the original goddess was known for! Her determination, wisdom, even her love! All of them, they were the reason she fought for Gamindustri! Why she even went to war against The Dark One! Because, she felt, knew the danger he posed! Somehow, we can usage those strengths!"

Vert gasped in realization. By that logic, if they pushed more during their fight with Iris Heart. They could have awakened their Next forms. But, they didn't have the instigation for it…they needed more motivation.

"Then," Noire said. "I'm the first to awakened what the original seen all those centuries ago?!"

"Yes!" Blanc nodded. "She must have seen it, even if it wasn't us, three of her descents inherited her traits. Ones that would push beyond our limits! Because, we had her drive to save our world, it's people!"

"Is that why," Vert gulped. "Why no other goddesses could do it?"

"It is!" Blanc stated. "We're the ones who received those feelings. But…it still doesn't make it right. We now know what could help us, but…The Dark One will be coming for us, _he'll be coming_." She rubbed her eyes.

"Blanc…are you saying. We're targets?!" Vert screamed out. She was afraid to be in a war with this demon lord, but now. It sounded there was more to scared of.

"You bet your favorite game, Vert!" Blanc growled out. She looked at the group, her eyes hard as steel. "There's a chance, he knows about Noire's new transformation!"

Vert gasped. "I'm not sure if he knows, but…your right in making that assumption! These demons seemed to work together so well. Could it be, he has some kind of link with them!"

"We have to think he does!" Blanc stated. "He might go after Noire, before she could control her new power. But, _we're_ the ones ripe for the picking!"

"Because," Vert shivered. "We haven't _awakened_ yet! He wants us dead before that! We were his targets in beginning, but now…"

"He will pull out all the stops! Because this Next form, it's too much of an unknown to him and us! We could become his equal in power!" Blanc stated with dread. For now, she and Vert were The Dark One's next targets.

Why face three equal opponents in power, when you could only face one. It would tip the balance of power.

"This is…a blessing and a curse," Vert rubbed her aching head. "His next target will be Leanbox or Lowee. From what we've seen, he is clever. Those demons were armed, knew how to use those weapons. They even retreated when the odds were against them. This is a smart commander!"

"I'm afraid," Blanc gulped. "That was nothing, but a small force!"

"What?!" Noire screamed, punching the beds rail. "Are you saying the deaths of my people…. are nothing?!"

Blanc almost glared at Noire, but can understand her pain. During the Planeteptune war, she grieved for her people that were killed. But, she needed to be tactful on this matter. "The attack force wasn't to many. They altered their attacks, this wasn't an invasion. It was more of feeling out your opponent."

Noire lowered her head, growling. Her rage threatened to burst out, but she kept it bay. Blanc was right, there were many, but they were prepared to leave. Even their weapons didn't seem complete…it was only a small attack.

"Damn!"

"He wanted to see what we would do," Uni stated. "He was testing us! But now, seeing the Next form. It would only make him more determined to stop anymore enemies have the same power!"

Noire growled, she hopped off the bed. "Call the nurse! I'm getting out of here!"

"Noire!" Uni pleaded. "Please be careful! We don't know if you can handle the Next form like a normal HDD! It may be more draining to you! It could even shorten your life!"

Noire looked at Uni, she narrowed her eyes, but didn't snap at Uni. "Your right, Uni. Which is way, I need to get out of here. We must test it! I'll…take it slowly. I won't risk my life so easily."

Uni could hear the empathy of her sister. She'll lay down her life for her people, but won't do it foolishly. "You win Noire. We'll have the doctor check you. While you're doing that, I'll set up a place where we can test your Next form."

Noire nodded. "Thank you, Uni. I'll get checked out."

Uni smiled with a nod. She rushed off to make the arrangements for her sister.

"I think we better watch this," Vert replied.

Noire looked at the two. "You want to watch, but don't you have to get back to your lands?"

"We do," Blanc nodded at the wisdom. "But, we need to watch this. If we do, there's a better chance we could awaken much faster! We'll need this power! If we get close to our creator in power. Our odds will be much greater."

Vert nodded with that. "I know we watched you change, even might know what is needed. But, it's not enough! If watched this in a controlled environment, we could learn more."

"Okay, you can watch," Noire replied. "Even if I became Next Black, there's much I still don't know. Your input will be most helpful."

Blanc and Vert smiled at what Noire said. She was willing to have their help. She has changed, before, she never asked for help like this. Then again, that was forced on her. Noire was a kind ruler who cared deeply for her people. Speaking about caring.

Vert smirked at seeing how flimsy those hospital gowns were. "My, Black Heart."

Noire looked at Vert with confusion. She could hear the teasing, even Blanc looked at her intensely, like…the wheels were turning in her head. There was no telling what was turning in that head of hers.

"Okay," Noire sighed out. "What's with the smirks?"

"I'm seeing how mature your underwear is," Vert stated with wiggling brows.

Noire blushed, realizing her back was exposed to the goddesses. They could see her velvet panties, that were cherry red. The waist had ribbons etched. Showing her shapely dearie.

Noire closed the back, glaring at two. "So why are you so…entranced by my _underwear_?"

Vert mischievously hummed. "Why wear such an interesting pair. Would suggest you have an interest in a person, hmm."

"You're thinking too much into it, Vert," Noire tutted crossing her arms. "Why do you think I'm _interested_ in _Dante_."

"So, you've developed feelings for that young man," this time Blanc hummed out, her voice dripping with mischievously.

Noire stiffened, her mouth gaping like a fish. She had to blab that out.

"So," Vert smirked. "Are your feelings for him, are they only for a _citizen_?" She wiggled her brows at Noire.

Noire could denied it, but…there would be no point. With a sigh, she sat down on her bed, making sure she could still look at the two.

"Would you believe that…I'm starting to care for him. Maybe even more then is…right for a goddess," Noire ameanted to the two.

That reply somber them. They could hear the conflict in the black-haired goddess.

"What makes you say that, Noire?" Vert softly asked out.

"It's that…goddesses haven't never thought about being with a human before. Not like how they be a…couple. I mean…"

"Your right, Noire," Blanc said with melancholy. "Long as our history says, or ones that was written by goddesses. There has never even been an event of a goddess taking a human for their life partner. Truth be told, we may never have thought of it. We have our duty to humans has left us with no time or want to be with them. I'm much in the dark on this."

"You," Noire looked at Blanc. "The goddess of knowledge has no clue on what I should do."

Blanc narrowed her eyes a bit at Noire's bite, but could sense the frustration. Her friend was confused on what to do with those feelings.

"Well," Vert said. "I can't blame you on your feelings." She did giggle a little.

"Vert," Noire groaned. "I'm not in the mood to be toyed with!"

Vert waved it off. "I'm being serious. Remember, I was there when we've meet Dante. Or in this case, me and Blanc meet him for the first time."

Noire did nod at that. She did meet him years before her return to Lastation.

"He's proven to be a good person. Considering his…past," Vert sadly stated, remembering what happened to him.

"Yes," a nodding Noire agreed. "He has all the right to be like those nomads. Only coming to us with our world in danger. But…he didn't. He instead joined my land, even fight to protect it and its people. I can't help, but admire that drive. Is that…wrong of me?"

"I don't know," Vert ameanted while shaking her head. "This is along the lines of two people wanting to start something. Because, you know." She smiled sincerely. "Dante has taken a liking to you."

Noire's face did redden a little at that. She even remembered being in his arms for a short while, before she blacked out. Can she…do this. Have a relationship with a human…

"As much this is interesting," Blanc coughed out. "The doctors here." She pointed to the door, he had really let himself in. She answered the door when he knocked, snice Noire and Vert were talking.

"I'm glad to see your awake Lady Black Heart," the doctor smiled at the goddess.

Noire nodded back at the doctor. "Thank you doctor. Please let me know if I'm ready to be discharged."

Doctor started talking to Noire. Explaining that she needs to be careful. Noire agreed with the statement, but still wanted to discharged. The doctor started his test on the goddess. Making sure she wasn't in any danger.

Vert stepped off to side, letting the doctor do his work. Even if they were goddess, their bodies were close to humans. So, there wouldn't be any problems in seeing if Noire is in danger.

She looked at Blanc, interesting enough. The brown-haired goddess was muttering to herself, even pacing a little.

"Yes, that would work!" Blanc muttered out. "A forbitten romance! One on the side of people, another on the other side…maybe even a different kind of people. With that…yes."

Vert giggled at what Blanc was talking about it. It would seem, Blanc was making a new story. One that could mirror what was happening between Dante and Noire. Maybe even Uni and that sergeant named Larson. She once seen them together when she arrived here.

There seemed to be a spark between those two. It looks like, the two sisters shared love problems.

'Well why not!' Vert giggled at this. 'We've broke tradition by being different in those past few years.'

They didn't fight against each other, but Neptune. Only because that goddess was destroying the peace, before she unleashed The Dark One. They even worked together during their war, even before that. So why not, try to have a relationship with a human. If they could break the goddess barrier, then why not this.

To be continued

A/N comment or review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Eleven-Requirements for The Successors

Noire exhaled a deep breath standing in a gym. She could see the various things set up for her, practice dummies, even a few weights. She looked at where Uni, Blanc, Vert were standing in a watch box. They were behind a protective glass to protect them in case she gets to rowdy.

They made sure that everything needed to be done to protect and help their people before coming here. They didn't expect an attack again so soon, but had to be ready for anything.

"Are you ready, Noire?" Uni's voice called out from the PA system.

Noire looked over herself, seeing the various little devices on her arms. They were monitoring her vials. "I'm set."

Uni nodded in the control room, there, she stood by a computer. On its holographic display was Noire's current information. Everything was being recorded, even more was being taken.

Blanc and Vert watched with careful eyes. They were about to see Noire transform into Next Black again, only now. They would get more information on it.

Noire took a deep breath. 'It's controlled by determination, focus on that!'

Uni saw spikes in the Share Energy, almost like when they use it to change their forms.

"Here we go," Blanc muttered out. Even Vert was holding her breath.

Noire was engulfed by a light, soon, she was replaced by Next Black. Next Black let out a breath, thankful it worked. She took two steps, feeling her new body. It seemed heavier than normal.

Next Black looked at where Uni was. "Uni, can you bring up a mirror."

"Sure thing," Uni replied working the controls.

There was a clink, a mirror came from the floor. Lastation's gyms could storage various things in the floor, helping to keep things tidy. Next Black looked at herself.

"Amazing!" She muttered out at the site of her Next form. Even if her hair was the same color as her normal HDD, there was a tint of blue mixed in.

Next, came her clothes. They were the same type as a goddess, but different. These covered her whole body, they even glowed. She willed her wings to appear. When they appeared, she looked at them.

Each one had four fins, a soft blue light coming from them. Next Black floated seeing their increased light.

"So," she muttered. "They give signs of being used. I can feel their power."

The group watching could see Next Black floating, next she shot like a rocket. Uni worked the controls. Her red eyes widened at seeing the readings.

"She's…faster than her normal HDD! This might even be much faster than…what _any_ _other goddess_ has done before?!" Uni screamed in shock.

"Maybe not." Blanc rubbed her chin. "It's possible, Noire is nearly as fast as our creator…"

Vert nodded. "Right, because there are records of goddesses after her death. I don't which goddess started writing history, but there is no way to tell if this is true."

"It's true." Histoire floated close to the screen. She was there the whole time, only staying in the back. "Lady…Next Black is nearly fast as mother."

The three goddesses looked at the tome. Even if they knew she was there in the background, they focused on Noire. Histoire wanted to be here, she sensed Noire's change. But, she didn't know much about it.

This was new territory for her.

"That shouldn't be a surprise," Uni said. "Noire is currently the fastest goddess."

Even before gaining the Next form, Noire was pretty fast, but still strong. She only used her speed more than the other goddesses. Even Vert and Blanc had their own strengths.

Next Black landed, feeling the rush. Even with these bulky limbs, they didn't impair her movement. She willed her sword to appear, it appeared in her hands. She smirked when she activated its blade.

Next Black's head snapped to look at the training dummies. "Here we go!"

For one second Next Black was standing there, then the next. She was standing past the dummies. After a second they all fell apart, each sliced differently. Next Black flicked her blade like there was blood on it.

"This is a beam weapon, or close to it," Next Black commented on her new sword. She did feel resistance when cutting with it, but not enough to stop it.

"Damn!" Blanc whistled at seeing this. "I…she cut through those dummies like a hot knife though freckling butter!"

Vert nodded in awe…Noire's new sword seemed powerful.

Uni nearly had her eyes pop out of her sockets, but recovered quickly. She took a reading from her sister's sword. It's a beam weapon no denying that.

"She even upgraded her sword." Uni typed the information in their database.

"Uni," Next Black called out. Uni answered back. "I want targets on the ground and in the air. Mixed movement."

"Right away, Noire," Uni replied inputting the command.

Next Black tensed at seeing various orbs appear, even four-wheeled boxes came from the ground. The orbs floated higher in the air while the boxes started moving on the ground. These were training tools used for training ones' reflexes.

They moved and turned on a dime. If they were programmed, they could give a low shock to the person chasing after them.

Next Black give off a low scream, her wings hummed to life. Everyone could barely see the goddess moving around the gym. She flied around chasing after the orbs, even tried to touch the boxes. They were at their highest settings, even with that they were hard pressed to dodge the goddess.

"She's…pushing the trainers to their limit!" Uni stated the readings on her terminal. Before, Noire couldn't do this to those machines, they were the same type she used for her own training.

"Like a wasp," Vert muttered out. She was familiar with insects, the way Noire was flying reminded her of wasp that lived in her lands. They were mean, but could fly like the dickens.

They were so agile in air, moving side to side, up and down with no equal. Is what made them so deadly to their opponents because of those movements.

"Her transform is like a power-up of herself." Blanc rubbed her chin in thought. She knows that Noire was the fastest of the current goddesses, where she is strongest of them.

Histoire only watched this with wonder. Remembering seeing how her mother flew in the skies. Next Black resembled that flying. Her mother could be so fast, but so agile at the same time. It was like she was a ballerina of the skies.

Next Black could see three bolts coming at her. With unparalleled grace, she flew backwards even not fast as going forward. It was enough to give her time to dodge the bolts. She charged at the orbs tagging them.

She looked down slightly winded. "Uni, that's enough. I'm going to check my Share intake."

The orbs and boxes started moving to their storage areas. Next Black landed on ground. She closed her eyes to focus.

Uni watched as her sister consumed High-Grade Share Energy. At first it was high, then low. Now it was between those lines. It looked to be double what Noire needed to stay in her normal HDD, given her estimate with High-Grade Share.

"Uni," Next Black said while opening her eyes. "How much am I consuming?"

"It's about double what you need," Uni answered.

"About double…" Next Black muttered in thought, now looking at the watch box. "Do we have normal Share?"

"There is some that was made," Uni answered. "You want to use it?"

"Yes." Next Black nodded. "I need to know if I need High-Grade Share to use this form."

"Okay, I'll send it right to you," Uni replied.

Even if they can send certain Share Energy to a goddess, it wasn't like what was done to Vert, Blanc and Noire during their capture. They couldn't stop the flow completely.

Next Black winced a little at feeling the change of energy. It wasn't…bad only _less_ _filling_.

"Is it not enough, Noire?" Uni asked her sister seeing that wince.

"I…don't think so," Next Black answered. "It's…less filling."

"Less filling?" Uni tilted her head in confusion.

"She might not need High-Grade Share energy. But it's like eating food when hungry," Blanc replied.

"Could you explain, Blanc," Vert said trying to make sense of the statement. Uni and Histoire also looked at Blanc.

"Think of it like this." Blanc held up a finger. "Say right now the Share Next Black is consuming, it's a medium candy bar." Vert nodded with Uni and Histoire. "When she is using High-Grade, she's eating a full course meal. I know normal Share is usually like a meal to us right now. But that might change when we use the Next form. She needs more power to maintain it which is why, normal Share is less filling to her."

"Oh." Vert nodded in understanding with the others. "So, she really doesn't need High-Grade. Normal Share is enough, only she'll need more of it."

"Right." Blanc nodded looking at Next Black. "Which is a relief! If we get our own Next forms, we don't have to worry about it being High-Grade Share energy to use them."

Vert did agree with that, luckily Lastation had enough to make it, but not enough to keep producing it. Even Leanbox and Lowee could make it, but not continually.

"So." Vert rubbed her chin. "We need to make High-Grade when we get back to our nations."

"I don't think that will be enough," Next Black's voice stated.

"What?" both Blanc and Vert asked at the same time. They looked at the window to look at why Noire said that.

Next Black was floating by the window looking at them. "When I called for more power…it was in response to a need. Not a desire. So just making High-Grade is not the answer. You must make it in a certain way."

"A certain way," Blanc muttered out.

Vert rubbed her head, thinking back to when Noire transformed. She barely heard Noire's plea for more power, more determination.

"Darn!" Blanc muttered out. "She's right! If making High-Grade was the answer, we could have done it by now! But…she's right! We have to make it a certain way!"

Vert slowly nodded, her feelings confirmed it. They couldn't just make the Share Energy, it had to be done in the right way, if not. Their efforts would be wasted.

"We…have do it the way Next Black did it," Vert stated looking serious. "Because if we don't, it would waste the power and we can't waste that chance! Because Drillix won't wait for us to be ready! I know there is a way, but…"

"It's not completely there," Blanc finished for Vert. "It might be we need more of the same feeling we're known for. Like more wisdom for myself and love for Vert."

Next Black nodded in agreement. "That's the right path. You need more of that! Only by _using_ _that_ _feeling_ , you'll awaken as Successors!"

Both Blanc and Vert slowly drowned out the world around them. Their eyes formed their own Next eyes. Winds picked up around the two goddesses. Uni and Histoire slowly moved away from the two goddesses.

Next Black nodded crossing her arms. "That's right! Don't fight it! Let it come to you, my friends!"

Behind Blanc and Vert, two forms appeared. The same ones that were with them during their fight with Iris Heart.

Histoire gasped at seeing them again, they even looked clearer than before.

But, the two-gasped stopping the wind. They landed on all fours taking deep breaths.

"Green Heart, White Heart!" Uni exclaimed about ready to rush at them. "Are you okay?!"

Blanc held out a hand to calm down Uni. "I'm fine, but…so damn close! I could feel it! Taste it!"

Vert growled punching the ground. "Nearly there! I could feel…so much love! The same needed for my Next form! Curses!"

Next Black's face softened. "Don't push it too much. You'll get it, please don't get discouraged."

The two picked themselves up. Their faces were unreadable to the group. Next Black started floating down, landing on the ground. The goddess went back to human form.

"I'm calling it on my Next training," Noire called out. "I'll go check on our status, let me know if you need my help Uni." She started walking off while taking off the devices.

Uni replied she'll tell Noire anything if she finds anything new. Uni looked at Vert and Blanc both looking down. She wanted to comforted them, as it would seem they were disappointed with not getting their Next forms. Even if they were close to getting them.

"We better get ready to leave," Blanc finally spoke after a few seconds, walking to leave the room.

Vert only walked out of the room. Blanc nearly was out, but stopped. Without looking back, she spoke.

"Be ready to leave with me, Histoire."

Histoire only nodded, knowing that they wanted her in Lowee. Black Heart had told her that bit of information. The tome only watched the other Successor leave the room.

"I better get to work on this data." Uni turned to start storing the data for later use. It was a job needed to be done, plus, nothing she said would help Blanc and Vert right now.

Histoire only kept quiet, knowing she couldn't say anything to help either.

In the room were Ram and Rom stayed in, they were packing their things. It's been an hour or less since Next Black's testing new form. They noticed their older sister seemed…saddened by something.

They weren't sure on what to do, but…give her space for now.

"There we are." Rom nodded at being packed. Even if it wasn't much it was still a bit.

The twins heard knocking on their door. They both looked at the door wondering who was visiting them.

"Come in," Ram called out, done packing. This might be there sister or their escorts.

They might now have escorts or least be ready to fight when they go to different landmasses. Given they were in a state of war.

Uni stepped into the room. "Hello, I've come to say goodbye."

"Thank you, Uni." Rom smiled at the fellow goddess candidate. Even her sister smiled at Uni.

"So…how are you two doing?" Uni asked the twins nervously. She closed the door to give them privacy.

"I guess…fine," Ram answered reserved, lowering her head. Even Rom sobered at the question.

"I guess that fight drained you a bit," Uni sighed out, understanding it was taxing on anyone, but they had to keep their guard up.

This was only the beginning.

"You can say that again," Ram sighed out. "How…do you deal with what that damn betrayer help create!" Her mouth thinned.

Rom started to get mad, but took a deep breath to calm herself.

Uni rubbed her aching head. "That I have no answer for. This…hasn't happened before."

"Actually," Rom said. "This has happened before, only…it's been centuries. Our creator was the one to face this." She corrected them.

Uni and Ram nodded at the information. The Original Goddess didn't give many records of her time, only Histoire who was sealed away.

Ram looked at Uni. "Speaking of… _unfavorable_ _goddess_. What is to happen to Iris Heart and Purple Sister?"

Uni looked back at Ram seeing simple curiosity there. Even her sister seemed curious about them, it might be they want to know what will happen to them.

"Iris Heart," Uni started talking. "She's being kept in a secure location. We can't really give her a trial since she's insane-even if she was already there-but we making sure she isn't a _threat_ to anyone!"

Ram narrowed her eyes with a nod. Even if she wanted more done to that goddess, this was enough. Iris Heart is where she can't harm anyone else. Even Rom let out a sigh of relief glad at Iris Heart being locked up.

"As for Purple Sister," Uni hissed with her eyes narrowed in rage. "She's going to face a trial down the road. We're putting together a list of her crimes with that little posse of hers!"

"Posse?" a brow raised Rom asked Uni.

"IF and Compa," Uni answered out.

"Oh." Rom nodded in understanding. She knows who Uni was talking about, they had information about those two from there intelligence reports and what their sister said about them.

Ram huffed crossing her arms. "We finally got those idiots! I for one wish it was sooner! I would have loved to wail on that damn Purple Sister!"

Uni couldn't agree more. Maybe she should let Ram and Rom see that goddess. They had much right to speak their minds to her as much as her.

"Not now," Rom muttered rubbing her head.

"Huh?" Uni's head snapped to look at Rom. "Did you say something, Rom?"

"I did," Rom replied. "I know we'll get to see…. Purple Sister later, but…now's not the time."

"Okay," Uni said confused at Rom's reply, but knows it's her foresight at work.

"Well," Ram sighed. "I for one hope its soon! I have so many things needing say to that idiot. Like why in the hell did she make those fake versions of us!" She pointed to herself and Rom.

Uni give her a flat look, but nodded. "True, she even made a damn fake version of myself. Though I wonder…why she made them look so _young_? We looked older before this mess begin, so why those looks?"

"Maybe she wanted to feel superior?" Rom voiced out to everyone present.

Uni nearly slapped her head in exasperation. "She might…I don't know! All I know is she wanted us to be _friends_ with her!"

Ram give a flat stare. " _Friends_ …right. More like, we're her _scapegoats_! Blanc told me how did those versions of ours acted. They might win some battles, but Purple Sister was the star! The one who got most of the _attention_ , even _mature_! I for one don't think that screams friend!"

Uni didn't agree more with that. Purple Sister was going down the same path as her older sister, taking stuff without earning it. If she wanted to be there friend she should treat them as equals, not make them her lesser.

Ram looked at her fellow twin, even if she had a calm look on her face. She could tell that anger was below the surface. Even if Rom was calmer then herself, she did have her temper like Blanc and Ram. Only, she could keep better control of it like Blanc when needed to.

"When we see her," Rom calmly spoke out while patting her dress. "We'll get our answers, but I'm not going to _let her off easy_! She might have gone with the betrayer's actions because of having little choice. But she still did _questionable_ _things_! Things that aren't excusable."

Uni and Ram nearly shivered at Rom's cold tone. It was like being hit with Lowee's coldest wind. They were shown even if Rom was the calmest of the candidates, she knew where to draw the line.

Blanc and Vert were by their escorts. Vert could leave for Leanbox right away, but a nagging feeling eat at her. Was it because she didn't awaken or because Noire walked away from them.

Was that disappointment from the dark-haired goddess or was she trying to be compassionate to them? Vert couldn't come up an answer to that question.

Blanc sighed looking for her sisters. They should be done packing, so they'll be here soon. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Noire walking to them. She seemed calm, but there was…concern coming from her.

"Noire." Blanc waved at the goddess. Noire returned the wave still walking to them.

Vert looked at Noire with her own little wave. Curious as to way Noire showed up.

Noire stopped walking close enough to her friends. She looked at them, waiting for something.

"Why are you here?" Blanc broke the silence. She and Vert waited for Noire to respond.

"I'm here to say goodbye and good luck," Noire replied after a few seconds that felt like minutes. She started rubbing her arms.

"Noire…are you disappointed that we…didn't awaken?" a nervous Vert asked Noire. Wanting an answer to her own question.

Noire shook her head.

"Then…why did you walk away after our try?" Blanc asked this time, not believing Noire.

"I." Noire looked at them straight in the eye. "Wanted to give you space. I know it's difficult for you, the pressure of trying to awaken your Next forms. Even if we didn't know about them before, we sensed them. I didn't want to make it worse for you, I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way."

Vert smiled at Noire. "No apology is needed then, Noire. I thought you were disappointed we didn't awaken."

Noire softly smiled at the reply. "I was lucky or…something to awaken when I did. I don't know, it's strange…"

"Strange," Blanc hummed out.

Noire looked to the horizon. "I guess…it's because of being in that prison for those years. I've…developed a little of a habit of doubting myself."

"Noire," Vert muttered out with a hand over her chest.

"During that time." Noire looked back at her friends. "I did so many things, things that should have done great things, but blow up in my face! I know it's Neptune's way of getting revenge, but…why does it feel like it will happen again!"

Blanc softly touched Noire's shoulder with Vert doing the same. Both smiling at their friend.  
"Vert, Blanc," Noire muttered at her friends' actions.

"You're not the only one with doubts my friend," Blanc's tone held wisdom. "I even have my doubts. To have doubts is normal, it's only if _you_ _don't act_ when the time is right. You've acted when your people, land need you! You didn't stand back and do nothing! You acted like a responsible, mature leader! You put your people first."

"White Heart speaks the truth, Black Heart," Vert said with compassion. "You are a goddess with great love for your land and people. Neptune could never dare claim that! She's only a selfish goddess, one that has doomed our world with her actions. When it came to act, you acted with your people in mind. Not for glory or praise, but genuinely wanting to save them."

"Thank you." Noire nearly teared up at the words her friends told her.

The trio heard footsteps, they looked too see all the candidates and Histoire moving at them. Even if they didn't know what was going on, they smiled at seeing the older goddesses getting along. Blanc and Vert took their hands off Noire's shoulders.

"It's time." Blanc moved away from Noire. "We must return to our home. I've learned much from you Black Heart. Now, it's time for me to use it! For my land and our world depends on it!" Her fists closed with her Next eyes appearing.

Noire gasped at seeing Blanc's Next form appear again, even if it wasn't fully formed. She could feel it's overflowing wisdom, one was wise beyond her years. She then felt a great love. She watched as Vert walked off to her own vehicle.

The love was coming off Vert, even an image of her Next form was there. Even if Noire couldn't see her eyes, she knows they were her Next eyes.

She didn't notice it herself, Noire's own Next form was there standing behind her. Showing her own support for her fellow successors.

The group that arrived couldn't help, but feel their combined power. One that was filled with hope.

"Mother," Histoire muttered quietly to herself. Remembering this was the same presence she felt all those years ago.

"We need to go," Rom replied softy to her sister and Histoire. "There's work to be done and we need to be ready."

Ram nodded, they had to leave. Even if they might be safer all together, it wasn't a guarantee that an attack would happen in their own lands, and they weren't there to protect them.

Rom, Ram and Histoire joined Blanc in their vehicle. Vert was already in her own vehicle. Noire watched her fellow goddesses leave for their lands. Uni stood beside her, looking at Noire with concern.

"Are you okay, Noire?" Uni asked her sister with a gentle voice. Noticing that she was on edge given the latest events.

Noire looked at Uni. "I'm a little…lost is all."

"Lost?" Uni tilted her head.

Noire somberly smiled looking at her city. "I guess there's still a bit of damn betrayer's programing in me, or I've gotten used to her winning the main battle. Being forced feed that I can't do anything without her help…left a mark."

Uni wanted to say that wasn't true, but she could see signs of it time to time. But Noire hasn't let those things stop her. She's been a fair ruler like before her capture. Everything she's done has been to protect her people.

"I know it's going to be a long road ahead," Noire said. "I'll need everyone's help. Maybe…I just needed to be reminded, I'm not alone in this war…truthfully. I was never alone before and after my capture." She looked at Uni with a smile. "I have you, my people, Lastation, and now the other Successors."

Uni returned the smile. "Yes, we do. They are our friends. I hope they awaken and together, you can stop The Dark One!"

Noire nodded, if they could fight together. Their chances would be much better. Her gaze fell to where they left, hoping the best for them.

Blanc muttered in her sleep while lying in her queen bed. It was too quiet to be heard. Her blue eyes slowly opened. Even her short hair looked messy. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What time is it?" Blanc looked at her clock, seeing it near seven in morning.

She pulled off the covers to show various papers and an Lpad near around her body. She's been busy the last two days working on preparing for any attacks from their new enemy.

Even Rom and Ram were doing all they could with her people.

Blanc let out a yawn, even if she did get enough sleep. It was mainly a restless one, but it would do. Slowly she got out of her soft, warm bed. Even if she is used to Lowee's cold temperatures, she still enjoyed being warm time to time.

Blanc's feet touched the floor standing to her full height. Even if she needed to rush to her office to start checking everything, she walked to a full-length mirror.

Blanc looked at herself in the mirror. She was still dressed in her sleepwear, a long shirt that nearly reached to her knees. Even with this shirt, you could see hints of her femaleness. Her skin was lightly tanned, but still had a tint of silky white.

Then her legs, ones that even short they looked longer. They could entice a person with them being so smooth.

Blanc wondered…why? Why way she so enticed at looking at herself.

"Noire's problem with Dante," Blanc answered herself.

She lowered her head. It was like she told Noire back in that hospital. They never thought about taking on a life partner, no goddess thought of it before…or have they? Blanc wouldn't kid herself, time to time she would notice various people who looked cute to her.

Including Dante to name one.

But, before seeing him. She noticed a couple before her capture, maybe even some returning. Why did it bug her so much…?

" _Neptune_ ," Blanc nearly growled. "Are you so jealous of us that you didn't want any of us to notice the other sex…or was it because no one wanted to see you!"

Her thoughts raced to come up an answer. From all the reports from Planeteptune no really cared about Neptune. They would give her HDD a look, but for the most part. No one seemed to care about her. Because of what she did, which was a _big fat zero_.

But with the other goddesses, there were…talks about them. Vert and Noire could easy be called beautiful by any standards. Given their figures, smarts, even their compassion for their people. Then there was herself.

There were talks about how spirited she was, but smart beyond her years. Even various members of the opposite sex found her cute, beautiful even. She had a classic beauty to her.

Blanc removed her nightshirt to show her half-naked self. She didn't have a bra on, showing her modest breast. Her lean stomach with the right amount of weight. Then her only piece of clothing, her panties. They were a light pink with snowflakes engraved in the waistband. They were a bit skimpy being a side-tie type with snowflakes hanging on the ties.

If she let a male see this…they probably couldn't help, but stare at her. That…made her cheeks burn.

"Darn Noire," Blanc cursed. "She has to bring this up, but…truthfully. It's a good thing. It means we're not being controlled…"

There were times Blanc wanted to pinch herself. When she said, everyone had doubts, she meant it. Even if she had to fight a powerful demon lord. She still wouldn't go back to that mess Neptune called reality.

How could she fail at writing, even barely prosper in her land? When she worked hard to make sure her people were being cared for! They had food, shelter, encouraged to learn, even put new ideas into effect. They had passion to thrive.

But Neptune, she wanted to be praised. Only she was the star, the strongest of the goddesses, but that was a lie she spread.

When all of Blanc's memories came back, she learned that she indeed was forceful in her land, but she learned to loosen her grip. Because it would only lead to tragedy. She couldn't do that…they depended on her.

Maybe that's why, you never got to see her people. If they were truly seen, then it would lead to exposing Neptune's dirty secret in that dream. Even Blanc herself could feel something was wrong. Her people at times looked…dead in that dream. So, lifeless like the walking dead…maybe they were. They were numbed to the point they couldn't tell what was going on around them.

Even Blanc was numbed to not notice this. Or had to fight some stupid villain to distract her.

Blanc's mouth thinned with a twirl. She walked to her closet, in a few seconds. She was dressed in her normal white dress and shoes, she grabbed the things on the bed. With purpose, she walked off to her office to start the day.

Vert watched the sunrise in her room. Even if she had work to do, this little reprieve was needed. She needed to remember what she was fighting for. Her land, it's people under her care. She couldn't forget that.

It might be because she didn't want to walk down the same path as the betrayer. She could become so engrossed her own wants that she…forget her duty to her people and land. Or was it because of something else at play.

It could be that the Goddess System made an error when creating Neptune, but then again. The same could be said of Iris Heart. She was nearly bad as Neptune, becoming consumed by seeing people in pain.

Even if Vert loved to play games…she couldn't live with herself if her people got harmed because of her neglect. Maybe, she never did because of that want. She fell in love seeing her people being cared for by her tender hands, even care for nature. She loved it too much.

"How much is that from myself or is it from inheriting the Original Goddess's love?" Vert said with melancholyat knowing that bit of information.

Would she be the same if she didn't inherit that trait. Or heaven forbid it, she became the betrayer…she didn't want the answer to that. She thought back to the talk with Noire and Blanc coming back from their fight with Iris Heart.

Each, and every goddess born was given free will. Even if she did inherit their creator's love, Vert might have shown it in different ways. Like how Noire and Blanc could be doing it also.

Each one of themselves may have those traits, but it didn't rule them. Because if it did, they wouldn't have done what they did. Noire would only care about moving forward, even if meant putting her land in danger, but she didn't. She was determined to succeed, but not at the cost of her people.

Blanc would only care about knowledge, live like a hermit and not share it. Then came Vert herself, she could care about a few things. Because even if the Original Goddess cared for Gamindustri.

It didn't mean all of it. Vert would only care for a small part, her own land. Nothing else, even then, she didn't have to give it so much attention. She didn't have to care about what went on in the other lands or their people, but she did.

So, there lays the answer.

"We may have been named her Successors because of inheriting her traits," Vert said to herself. "But we _really are_ because of the choices we made!"

Even if you did inherit something from a person. It doesn't mean you'll be like that person. You could do things differently, something that their creator wanted for them.

Because, if she didn't want that. She could have made copies of herself down through the ages. But there have been different kinds of goddesses, even if you include the bad apples, all of them were unique.

Speaking of unique. Vert looked at her mirror in her room, one she uses every now and again. Vert give a mischievous smile at seeing her underwear.

She was dressed like before in that vision shared with Noire and Blanc. She had on forest green baby doll, one that showcased her sizable breast. Along with her firm stomach. The one thing that could make a person look twice was her panties, they were green, but…had a bowl of fruit on the back. Saying 'Soft Contour' on them.

Vert giggled at having such an interesting pair on, but didn't mind it. She couldn't help if she wanted to be…different at times. With that thought, her face turned serious. Enough fooling around, she had work to do.

Rom and Ram walked toward their sister's office. They finished with checking on how their defenses were doing with their commanders, even if it didn't seem Blanc was doing this. She did her share with the twins.

They arrived at the office with a knock, the two entered the modest office after hearing Blanc. That at times seem like a library with all the bookshelves with different kinds of books, but on the desk. Were stacks of documents with a computer, and a videophone.

"Hello." Blanc waved at her younger sisters, a small smile at seeing them.

The two retuned the smile. Even if there was tension in the air from newly started war, they couldn't help but be happy at seeing each other fine.

"So," Rom took a seat by the desk with Ram. "Things are looking okay on reinforcing the Sharicite?"

Blanc nodded her answer. "It's done, even if it's tougher. It's not invincible. So, we still need to watch over it when we're attacked."

The twins nodded at the logic of their older sister. Sooner or later, something is bound to give when attacked.

"Now for the other business that we need to talk about," Blanc stated to her younger sister with seriousness.

They nodded, ready to hear what Blanc wanted to talk about.

"As you know," Blanc said with a cough. "I've brought Histoire here to be examined and if possible, have her knowledge drained out of her. So, we can see what secrets that tome has on magic with other things."

Ram didn't like the sound of Blanc's voice. Even when she explained this to them. She and Rom knew that Blanc wanted them to learn the Original Goddess's spells, but there seemed to be a snag.

"What's the problem?" Ram asked Blanc with Rom waiting patiently for the answer.

Blanc sighed. "We're making progress, but we still have ways to go! There is a bit of failsafes and it could be months before we could drain that information."

"Okay?"

"The thing is," Blanc continued. "I would like it where you two can read it yourselves!"

"You're telling us." Ram narrowed her eyes a bit. "Histoire is going to be _teaching_ us!"

Blanc nodded her answer.

Ram didn't know how to react to this information. Sure, she wanted to learn more on magic, but learning from Histoire. It seemed to leave a…bad taste in her mouth.

"We were expecting to learn, but this…" Rom managed to say, shocked as her twin.

"I know." Blanc rubbed her head. "Even if Histoire seems to be helping us. I, we're, still weary of her! She might not pull anything with you, but…"

"We'll be careful of her!" Ram stated fiercely with a firm look. "It's the only way to start learning, because time isn't on our side!"

Blanc agreed with her sister on that. Their time is limited given their state of war. The Dark One could attack at any moment, and they needed to be ready.

"I'll…trust you," Blanc said with reluctance at doing this. She didn't know if Histoire would do anything to hurt her sisters.

Sure, the tome isn't combat capable, but that didn't mean. She couldn't sabotage their efforts.

"Thank you, Blanc." Ram smiled at Blanc for trusting them. Even Rom gave her own thanks with a smile.

"Why don't you two go see her. She's expecting you," Blanc replied to her younger sisters with a small wave.

The twins nodded and left their sister. Blanc watched them, after a few seconds. She flopped back in her chair with a sigh.

"There…growing up." Blanc could cry at seeing her sister's maturing.

It wasn't bad, given they were making good choices under her teaching. But…it was saddening to her. Because her sisters are showing signs of wanting to leave Lowee and start their own land. In that dream world, they never showed that want.

But then again, Neptune or Nepgear didn't want that to show how mature her sisters were. Even before she was captured, Rom and Ram were mature…like her in ways, but so different.

Ram was the headstrong one, but could be clever and kind. She had a passion for succeeding for what she set her mind to. Even if it nearly blinded her to certain things, she was learning to control it.

Then there was Rom, calmer then Ram. Even Blanc herself, but was a bit timid on matters at times. But her patience helped her to think things though. She even had a temper, only it was a bit hard to come out.

They even wanted to rule their land together, in a way. This makes sense, because the two work so well together as a team. Ram can make the much-needed moves for Rom, while Rom's calmness can help Ram with her drive.

"I wish they could stay," Blanc said with thoughts of seeing of her sisters leave Lowee, and what that means for her.

But…she couldn't really stop them. They would leave with or without her permission. They only stayed because they knew there was still much to learn, with handling there enemy. Even Uni seemed to share this want.

"Our sisters…they will become full goddesses," Blanc muttered out at what that means.

Will they succeed in their new lands? Will it be like the ones that call home right now. Or will it be different? Blanc couldn't come up an answer for those questions.

"Vert…is this why you wanted a sister?" Blanc asked looking out her window.

Even if Vert had her people and Leanbox. That didn't mean she didn't want a family member to be with her. Even if it seemed selfish, in a way, it wasn't completely. She wouldn't be alone with her duties as much. A candidate could help her while at the same time. It could be frustrating. Blanc knows this with her sisters.

Even if they did get along better here than in that dream world. They still had their disagreements, even when Ram thought that Blanc loved Rom more. Which wasn't true. She wanted them to succeed and be happy. Only…it was difficult to make the right choice with them. She…can't force them to be like herself…it wasn't right.

It would be like that damn betrayer's way of doing things. Making everything right because she said so, when that's not how it works. Sure, Blanc could be right about certain things, but she could also make mistakes. Even Vert and Noire were the same. Only, they were willing to admit them and learn from them.

Her thoughts went to what Histoire told her about something last night.

Blanc walked into the room where for the moment Histoire was staying at. She still had the anklet on her ankle, only now. She was wearing a helmet that had various chips and wiring. Near-by were people examining the information coming from the helmet on Histoire's head, on their various computers.

"I see your doing fine," Blanc replied to Histoire with a neutral tone.

Histoire nodded while looking at Blanc. "I am Lady White Heart. It's only…different."

Blanc raised a brow. "How is this different from Lastation?"

"Not different from my time in Lastation." Histoire shook her head. "The past few days of me being…with you and the other Successors is what I'm talking about."

"Are you saying." Blanc glared at what Histoire could be talking about. "Is that we're not _good_ _enough_ for you!"

Histoire shivered at Blanc's cold tone. Even the other people seem effected by seeing their goddess mad, but they kept on working. "No! It's…"

"Tell me why?" Blanc drilled the tome.

Histoire gulped, but started talking, "It's that…I've never had seen so much action from Neptune like what I've seen from you."

"Your saying, you've finally seeing what a _true_ _goddess_ should be doing," Blanc stated with a calm voice.

"Right." Histoire nodded. "Maybe I've gotten used to that way…if only. I've awakened to the facts of what my nativity was causing…I'm sorry. This is confusing to me."

Blanc wanted to bite her head off, she wasn't lying when she could hold a grudge. Considering what Histoire had done to herself, her land, and her friends. She wouldn't mind giving her another kick in the teeth, but took a calming breath.

"Your trying to learn from your mistakes," Blanc replied after a minute to collect her words.

Histoire looked at Blanc softly. "Yes, it's so different or maybe I've never wanted to see the truth. That I've screwed up."

Blanc might have lost a little of her anger with Histoire, but she wasn't going to trust her fully. Not yet.

"There's another thing we need to talk about," Blanc said.

Histoire only nodded for her to go on.

"I want you to train my sisters," Blanc replied to Histoire with a firm tone.

"In what?"

"Rom needs help on her foresight. While Ram could learn about spells focused on attacking," Blanc answered.

Histoire lowered her head. "I'm not sure if…I'm the right one for the job…"

"As much I would like to agree with that," Blanc said. "We both have to face facts! The knowledge hidden in your head. It will take to long for us to _exact_ _safety_."

Histoire nodded at the logic. Even if she wasn't sure about trying to teach anyone given her…mistakes with Neptune. She knew after helping Lady Rom how much she could help with teaching them the mystical arts of being a goddess. But…

"I'll…try to help them." Histoire looked at Blanc. "Your right Lady White Heart. We need all strength we can muster. Even if Drillix would know about my mother's spells, they still can help stop him."

Blanc nodded at this. It wouldn't be surprising if The Dark One knew about their creator's power. Those two must have fought each other to know their opponents well enough.

Blanc narrowed her eyes when Histoire seemed to speak, but closed her mouth. "Are you _hiding_ _something_ again, Histoire."

Histoire nodded after a few seconds, not looking at Blanc.

"What is it?"

Histoire thought on what needed to be said. Because the more she thought about it, the more they will find out what she now knows.

"As you noticed," Histoire begin talking quietly while looking at Blanc. "I'm starting to get more information, information that wasn't accessible to me before."

Blanc nodded, and motioned her to go on explaining.

"I've learned…how to _connect_ to the Goddess System," Histoire whispered to the brown-haired goddess, trying not to let everyone know this.

Blanc stopped breathing in shock, hell, you could hear a pin drop after hearing this.

"You mean…" Blanc nearly grabbed the tome, trying to keep her voice down. "You can excess the very same system that makes goddesses?!"

Histoire only nodded her answer.

Blanc held her forehead in disbelief. She even might faint from hearing such information. The very essence of what made goddesses of Gamindustri…could be accessed!

"That…"

"I know," Histoire agreed. "It even shocked me. I didn't think that was included in my memory…it must have been added before my awareness was made. Or I didn't notice it."

Blanc tried to stop her head from spinning at the thought of seeing the Goddess System. The one thing that she knew existed and was out of her reach…

"Damn," Blanc only said, trying to wrap her mind around this. Luckily no one seemed curious about this talk between her and Histoire. Or they know when to stay out of her business.

Histoire decided to tell about another important detail. "I'm afraid The Dark One might come here first."

"What?" That snapped Blanc out of her trance. She looked at the tome.

"He knows of my existence. Maybe from Planeteptune, I don't know, but he knows what I am. So…."

"You're afraid he'll come for you," Blanc finished the statement.

Histoire nodded looking sad. "He would want to destroy the Goddess System. To stop anymore goddesses from being created."

Blanc rubbed her aching head. What the tome said was true. If you prevent more enemies from coming, you would do what it takes to stop them.

"It's relevant," Blanc stated.

"What?!" Histoire screamed in shock. "How! If he gets his hands on me, he could find a way to excess my knowledge!"

"True," Blanc agreed nodding. "But! Your forgetting, he has to deal with us first!"

Histoire nearly screamed that wasn't good enough, but she thought about it. If… she was captured by The Dark One, he'll need time to exact her information, then need more time to get the materials needed. Even if she did know how to access the Goddess System, it needed certain items to call it forth. With so much delicate work…there was no way to fully say he would summon the Goddess System right away.

Not being in a war with observant goddesses.

"Your right, Lady White Heart," Histoire replied. "He'll focus mainly on stopping the current generation of goddesses! Because, you would get in his way. But…"

"You'll be his primary target if…we fail," Blanc bitterly stated. "Because he'll need that information to stop any _new_ _Successors_ being created."

Histoire nodded in agreement. Even if there were Successors right now, that were in the process of awakening. Her mother was still in the system, and possibly her traits needed for being a Successor where there. They could be passed on again to a new generation.

"So, if worse comes to worse." Blanc stared at Histoire with seriousness. "You need to hide your ass! Anything to stop that information from reaching The Dark One's hands!"

Histoire gulped in agreement. She already had seen what little her knowledge has done. Sure, it might have been a fraction on what she had on goddesses, but it was enough to cause so much harm.

"Yes, Lady White Heart." Histoire kneed for her delegation. "As the Tome of Knowledge, I'll make it my duty to protect that information to best of my ability. I will not fail again."

Blanc only stared at the tome, knowing she got the point across. For there would be disastrous results if she failed in that mission. Even if she wasn't going to roll over and die. She had to had to least have a backup plan or know someone would finish their fight. Maybe that's why the Original goddess made sure the Goddess System was working and safely hidden. To have descendants protect their world and its people that call it home.

Blanc let out a sigh at the memory. Even if she wanted to see the Goddess System, she wouldn't want to tamper with its settings. It seemed to be doing a good job as it was. Even if you could argue that goddesses like Iris Heart and…Purple Heart were made by the system. That it needed to be fixed, the truth is. They themselves were also examples of it working right, even with other goddesses from the past.

Each one had a choice to follow their duty to care for their people where their land formed. Its only that those _bad_ _apples_ made bad choices and didn't see what they were doing. It's no different than humans. They had the capacity to do great things, good or bad.

Maybe one day she will get the see the system. Not alone, she would invite her sisters and fellow goddesses. But, she will make sure not to mess with it, and not say anything. Not intel it's safe to talk about it. She had to keep this information under wraps. Even if she did share information, she knows what can happen if the wrong knowledge were let out.

Histoire's example was enough to show that.

Blanc worked out the kinks in her body. Her glaze went to her window. She could see Lowee's scenery, even if it was mainly covered in snow. It had that beauty she loved…maybe more from seeing her people living there lives with peace.

"Please my people," Blanc pleaded softly. "Be ready for the coming storm. I'll do my best to protect you with the others. We'll fight for you, so please, help us to win this fight." Blanc's Next eyes formed.

Whatever she knew this or not, there was no way to tell.

Even if Lowee was near a mountain covered in snow. They haven't had an avalanche before, but only because of their goddess's protection and her precautions. Between the mountain and Lowee was a station. It was packed with various equipment meant to stop an avalanche from forming or derivate it away from Lowee. The building was a good size to hold equipment and people.

There was a skeletal crew of workers that worked in there. They did have firearms training in case someone wanted to sabotage this station. They even housed the spare parts in case of a failure with their systems since this was an important place, even if unnoticed by most people.

The crew went about their usual routine of checking their systems. For the most part they were isolated from Lowee, but not forgotten as they give reports and shift rotations.

Near this vital station, a small platoon of demons. One of them watched the station with a pair of binoculars, colored white for this mission. It was lowered to the ground with the rest. Even if it was smaller than the ones with weapons on their frames. It was by no means weak, it was more agile and strong enough to rip into its opponent.

It along with the rest were in white clothing from head to toe with weapons hidden. They weren't effected by the cold, this mainly used to hide their presence from watchful eyes. They needed stealth for this mission.

The demon could see the people moving in there and a possible window to over-take it. But now's not the time. They were waiting for the other part of the mission. The needed the go to attack, because this mission needed to be executed at the right moment.

They knew their master's plan and were surprised by it. He was going to use the goddess own land against them. It was only a matter of time before they strike and crippled their foes.

To Be Continued

A/N comment or review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Twelve-The War Has Begun

Vert was dressed in her work clothes, the ones she mainly wore when she was fixing Leanbox. Sitting in her office working on documents. Even with this taxing work, there was a lump of ice in her stomach.

Vert looked out her window seeing how lush her land was. Even with all the buildings around, there were hints of grass growing with tall trees beside them. Even if she had visited Lastation she noticed how much…cleaner the air was here. Not to say that Lastation had smog overrunning it like that fake one. But it's because of all the vegetation growing in her city.

"I have a bad feeling," Vert rubbed her head in concern. It might be her nerves acting up or…

An alarm sounded from Vert's computer, snapping her out her thoughts. Instantly, she brought up what caused the alarm.

"A fire!" Vert exclaimed at the readout. Even if her land was protected from this sort of thing, there was the possibility of a forest fire happening. Already she could see the firefighters mobilizing to stop this blaze.

If any fire in her land was to remain unchecked, it could spread all over her city. Feasting on the grass and trees that covered it. Even if her firefighters were trained to handle this…her anxiety increased.

"Captain," Vert said into her video phone. Soon a man's face appeared on the screen.

"Yes, Lady Green Heart." He saluted the Goddess.

"I want soldiers to watch over the firefighters," Vert commanded.

The captain looked confused at this order but nodded. He ended the call. Vert brought up where the fire was taking place. It was near the south part of Leanbox.

"That's going to Lastation…or Planeteptune," Vert muttered while rubbing her chin. Were her nerves acting up or was this too much of coincidence? She didn't like how this fire started in the same direction of where their new enemy could come from.

Her mouth thinned while staring at the screen. Vert typed the keyboard to where she could get the latest information about the fire. "Please let this be nothing."

Blanc rubbed her eyes while staring at her computer's screen. It's been only thirty minutes since her sisters left to talk to Histoire. Even if she knows they will be safe, why was it that…

An alarm blared on her computer.

"What?!" Blanc stood up in shock at hearing this alarm. She checked what caused it and her heart flopped into her stomach.

"Shit! A platoon is hitting straight for our asses!" Blanc exclaimed at seeing the information pop on her computer's screen. Already everyone was being alerted to act. Her soldiers were getting their weapons and getting into vehicles to move out.

Even the civilians were getting into shelters. Shelters that were built during their rebuilding Lowee given they were worried Neptune might pull something, even now more were being made. To make sure everyone was safe when needed.

Blanc cursed running out of her office. "They had to come knocking on our doorstep! Damn it! I wish that I wasn't right about this!"

She should give Leanbox and Lastation information about this, but she needed to be ready to take charge outside on the battlefield that was going to erupt. They did do drills and such for this, but still, there could be chaos waiting to burst.

Then there was their enemy. She dares not think he would hatch a plan. She needed to make sure everything was going okay.

Histoire gulped at hearing the alarm. For the past few minutes, she was talking with Ram and Rom. Each one discussing on how to teach them, but the alarm stopped that conversation real fast.

"Damn!" Ram cursed going to a computer. She brought up what happened and growled. "What _excellent_ _timing_! Now they choose to attack us!"

Rom gulped at hearing this. "Do you know how many are coming, Ram?"

Ram shook her head. "There still a bit always. But, there definitely coming here!"

Rom looked at the other people in the lab, and gave an order, "Everyone! Get to the shelters! We have an invasion force coming!"

They all looked at the young goddess and stopped what they were doing. They started moving out of the room, leaving for their safe places with calm, but fast walks.

"You better go with them," Ram ordered to Histoire.

Histoire nodded and floated off to follow the people. She shivered at what this attack could mean. It was like Lady White Heart said, she was a big target. So, she was being attacked right now.

Black Sister glared at the distance outside their city, close to its edge she was flying at with gun at the ready. She wasn't alone, dozens of troops were standing there, each armed with various weapons. Even a few Gatling guns were there. Each of the soldiers was behind makeshift barricades. They had a warning from their radar that a squadron of vehicles was coming. They couldn't tell what they were but by their direction. It was sure a fire bet they were from The Dark One's land.

Noire was staying behind at the tower. To keep an eye out for any more enemies that might sneak in from a different way.

Black Sister give an order to fire at seeing heavily armed vehicles appear, their speed was decent for having so much armor on them. They opened fire on the vehicles, the air filled with the sounds of gunfire. Soon, their opponents returned fire with Gatling guns and rocket launchers popping up from the vehicles.

Black Sister fired a few shots, then flew lower not to get by any projectors. Even fellow soldiers ducked with bullets flying over their heads. She landed behind the barricades.

"Watch your backs!" Black Sister screamed her warning over the sound of gunfire. "They could send a few to get behind us!"

A few soldiers slowly moved to where they could watch their backs. Given the last time they attacked, they showed stealth even being so big.

The firefighters for Leanbox arrived at the fire that seemed to be on the verge of becoming an inferno. They all hopped out of their fire trucks, each wearing protected gear. They even had oxygen tanks and masks in case the smoke got too thick for them.

Near-by were soldiers armed in case of anything, even a few that were trained in firefighting joined the normal firefighters. Even there was a chance their bases might catch on fire. In the span of two minutes, they had their hoses pointed at the fire. They open a flood of water from each of the hoses altogether.

But to their horror, instead of them calm the fire. It only acted they were pouring gasoline on it. The flames blazed to the sky, a hand seemed to be reaching for the firefighters, they screamed turning off the water. The fire slowed going at them, but it was bigger.

"What in the hell is this fire!" One of the men screamed at never seeing such a thing before. Maybe from a chemical fire, but there didn't seem to be any of those here.

Vert received the information from one of the soldiers at the fire. Her insides froze in horror. "That isn't a normal fire! It's…an attack!"

She looked out her window in horror of what this means. There were various plants growing near the buildings, even then, they weren't immune to fire. Only…the plants would help spread the fire. Her whole city could become an inferno in minutes if they don't find a way to stop it.

In Lowee's mountain station. Two people received the warning of an attack taking place in their city. They may not be there now, but in a few minutes, they would be there.

"Is everyone alerted?" the first one asked the other one. He nodded, both dressed thick clothing in case they had to leave. They even had pistols hoisted on here belts with spare ammo.

"It was what Lady White Heart said," the second said with a shiver. "These demons might attack us. I know we're expecting attacks, but this…is the first time one came barreling at us."

The first one nodded in understanding. They were secure during the Planeteptune war, even if they usually stationed at this place. They were ready for any attack from Purple Heart, but for the most part. She stayed in her land, never really going after her enemies.

The second stiffened at hearing a noise. "What?"

The first one raised a brow but slowly moved his hand to his pistol. If there was faint noise…. plus, it seemed quieter. The second caught this and placed and hand on his weapon.

The two slowly moved toward the door, the first one slowly opened it. They tensed while looking through the door, hoping it was only their minds playing tricks.

What they saw could be described as a bloodbath.

On the floors, walls, even the ceiling. Blood, flesh dripping with it, even bits of their fellow soldiers littered the room. The two nearly screamed in horror, but pulled out their pistols and went to ready positions. Each back to back scanning for intruders.

"They're here!" The second one whispered to the first.

"Yes!" The first one whispered. "They must know what we're doing here! If so, we must warn everyone!"

The second soldier nodded gulping. A chill was running down his spine, even the room felt colder than one of Lowee's coldest days, the feel of death. Even if they feared what this means, they had a bigger problem. If an enemy force was here, then they must be planning something. They may even want to cause a….

A low hiss stopped their thoughts, the two soldiers pointed their pistols at where the noise came from. It was from the room where all dead soldiers were. Suddenly, a pair of yellow eyes rushed out at them. They screamed while firing at the eyes. Bullets passed by the eyes because of it ducking so quickly, even that didn't slow its movement.

The demon threw a punch at the first one's stomach. Its strength was so powerful that it punched into the stomach. The demon felt the rush of tearing into his opponent.

The second soldier gave a yell of anger at the demon that appeared and was about to shoot it the head.

But, it wasn't alone, another demon tackled the second soldier. The other demon punched the second soldier's head so hard, it snapped his neck. As for the first, his organs littered the room, from it ripping them out. The soldier's body fell to the ground with a spat.

The first demon nearly roared in victory but held it in. Even if there wasn't any chance of them being heard. There could still be other humans guarding this place. The two received confirmation that the building was cleared for them, by the others in there. Each one made sure to kill every person in this place.

The two nodded at each other, even if they seemed similar in appearance wearing thick clothing. Hints of their orange and purple bodies, tight, lean muscles and yellow eyes could be seen. They were about five feet in height, a little less strong than the other taller demons, but they made up for it in speed.

The Imps moved toward the control panels. To check to see if any transmissions were sent, from what they could see. Only the periodic signal of them running soothingly. They felt another one start hacking this program. If they noticed there was no signal. They would send a force to investigate and spot what their plan was.

The Imps spotted their codes running on the screen, after a few seconds. A fake signal was now being sent. They give the order to the other group outside.

It was time for them to do their part. Because the other force was now attacking Lowee. If this keeps going right, they will bury that goddess in her own land.

A flying White Heart glared at the armored truck that slides to the side from braking, protecting their opponents from their opening fire. Not a second too soon, a barrage of missiles came from the side, followed by bullets. Her soldiers ducked to miss the projectiles.

"Why those bastards!" White Heart growled out ready to charge down there and kick their butts. They were invading her land, and it wasn't going to be tolerated.

She gave orders to another squad to direct their fire at another spot. They pointed their weapons and there appeared another vehicle. They opened fire on the vehicle with their heavy artillery. Pounding its armor.

Even if it seemed that Lowee wasn't the strongest in fighting, there might not be like Lastation, but they make up with tactics. With them calculating where their enemies would appear and what they could do about it. Which is what was happening right now as they predicted where the vehicles were stopping. Each one was being blasted with bullets before the demons could retaliate.

This was made harder on the demons to get out of their vehicles, but they could shoot back while inside.

"Use RPGs on the ones inside those trucks!" White Heart screamed the order while pointing at one of the trucks that had demons in it. She even lowered down to avoid any possible shots directed at her.

Three soldiers pointed their RPGs at the truck and fired. All three of the rockets landed true and blasted the truck so much that it flipped in the air. It crashed down on the ground burning.

"Do that to each of the parked trucks that have demons in them!" White Heart ordered to her troops. "Try to take out much of our enemies out before they could spread out! Decrease their numbers!"

The soldiers give their reply, each one that RPG, rocket launchers focused on the vehicles that demons taking cover in their vehicles. Whilst the others covered them by shooting at the invaders.

The demons tried to shoot at the soldiers with the heavy weaponry, but ice appeared under them that skewered their bodies. Killing them before they had a chance to fire.

"Rom and Ram," White Heart muttered narrowing her eyes at having her younger sisters here. She wasn't sure to be proud or…angry.

White Sister Rom had a barrier protecting herself and her sister, flying to where their older sister was. They could see the wheels turning in her head, but she took a quick look at the battle erupting in her land. She could see the same thing happening, demons trying to invade their land.

So far…nothing different.

"I thought you two." White Heart looked at her younger sisters firmly. "Would stay with Histoire." Even if she meant her tone to be neutral it held an edge to it.

Given how concerned she was for her younger sister's safety, this wasn't unusual for the blue-haired goddess.

"This is our home too!" White Sister Ram screamed with clenched fists, even if she was glaring at White Heart, she made sure to keep an eye out for attacks. Even with Rom protecting them from bullets.

White Heart clicked her tongue but nodded. "Be careful! For right now, this is a simple invasion. I don't know if they're going to pull anything right now, so, we need to watch our asses!"

The twins nodded in agreement with their older sister. There could be a plan in the works, one that could do any number of damage to their land.

Green Heart filed fast as possible while carrying a large container, full of fire retardant, one that will smother the fire. She wasn't sure if this will work, but she needed to find a way to stop this fire. Her planes and other vehicles that will deliver the retardant were preparing for it. She decided to drop some on fire to test its effectiveness.

She was close to the fire, down there. She spotted various workers digging trenches, even cement blocks around the area to contain it. Since water wasn't working, they had to try other ways of slowing down the fire. Already her people were in their shelters. They should be safe from this fire since they were underground. She spared no expense in protecting them.

"I hope this works!" Green Heart pulled the lever and the retardant fell to the inferno below her. She could feel the heat of those flames, much worse than a sauna. They almost looked to be reaching for her.

Green Heart watched the gray liquid hit its target, instantly becoming a foam. There were steam and hissing coming from the battle between the retardant and the fire. At first, it looked that the fire would win, but slowly foam covered the fire where it landed. Green Heart sighed in relief at seeing it work, but whatever was powering the fire. It would need more of the retardant to stop their problem.

"The fire-retardant mixture eight-one-four is effective," Green Heart spoke into her earpiece, a receiver that let her talk to forces. "Have every plane and vehicle have it ready for use. We must be ready for any more fires! We should assume there are demons in Leanbox! Find them right away!" She heard them reply and started carrying out her orders.

Green Heart started flying back to the bunker to reload more retardant, even if she should be looking for the demons, she wanted to protect her precious trees. The ones that she cared for all these years. They were precious children to her.

'I wish Leanbox was here!' Green Heart growled at how this was happening. If Leanbox was awake right now, maybe, it could help stop the fire, but…there was no way of telling. She still protected her land, but it was limited without the lands conscious. For now, she had to fight for people.

Suddenly, she wanted to go to the west side of her city. Green Heart shook her head there was nothing there. No fire, no-wait. She stopped her trek to the bunker. She looked in that direction, was it possible _the_ _demons_ were going there.

"Leanbox." Green Heart placed a hand on her chest. Could it be that she felt Leanbox reach out to her warning about the demons that were attacking? She had felt Leanbox recovering the past few days. Even weak, it was him and trying to speak to her, comfort her in this dark time. Green Heart narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to sector six!" Green Heart lowered to the ground to drop off the empty container. "Have a squad there with the retardant."

Once the container was on the ground, Green Heart took off to where her feelings wanted to go. She pulled out her drill-spear, gripping it tightly to where her gloves were crinkling against it. Her rage was ready to burst like the fire they were fighting.

For how dare they try to harm her land!

White Heart screamed while slamming her ax into a Reverent that was trying to attack her soldiers from the skies. She growled at seeing another one trying to shoot her down but was blocked by a barrier.

Ram screamed while pointing her wand at the demon armed with an attack rifle. She used a slow spell, like the one that Iris Heart used, but much more potent and had a sister to help. White Heart slammed the demon with her ax, snow blew away from her strike. The demon's spit body fall to the ground, blood gushing out.

"Damn!" White Heart cursed with her sisters. Their enemies kept coming after them, even if didn't seem like there was a lot. It felt endless with how they ducked, took cover and returned fire. She could feel the bloodlust coming from those things.

They even showed it when they killed a few of her soldiers, either by gun or hand. Whatever way they did it they enjoyed it. Maybe more since they were her people given these were former people that were harmed by goddesses.

White Heart wanted to comfort them, anything to turn them back into normal people. But…she had to swallow a bitter pill. Even if she wasn't caring as Green Heart, it didn't mean she was heartless. Even Green Heart could be enraged like herself. They had to stop this menace no matter what it means.

"M-mou-mountain!" a voice screamed out to White Heart. One that caused her to stiffen.

White Heart looked at who said that, but didn't see the person. She gasped in realization, it was Lowee trying to warn her! Her gaze went to the mountain the wheels in her head turning. Her eyes widened in horror at what could be taking place there.

She talked to her command center to get a status report on the station, they said it was okay. But…she growled while putting away her ax.

"Rom, Ram!" White Heart's head snapped to look at her shocked sisters, who were wondering what changed her demeanor. "I'm going to the mountain station!"

"W-what?!" White Sister Rom questioned their older sister's choice in leaving. Even Ram was confused at this change.

"I don't if it's paranoia or Lowee trying to tell me something," White Heart explained. "But, I feel something happened there!"

The twins gasped in horror at what this means if demons were there. The whole reason for having a station up there was to prevent avalanches if a force was up there. They could bring the whole mountain down.

If that happens, they might not be able to stop it! Even with their lands help probably couldn't stop all of it.

White Heart looked back to the mountain and shot off as fast she could fly. Even if she wasn't that fast compared to the other goddesses, she was nearly a white blur in the air.

"Lowee, thank you for warning me," White Heart said to her sleeping land. Even if it hasn't recovered from using the land barrier, Lowee showed signs of coming back to her.

There was an irony to this, in past, their lands tried to talk to them when under control of the betrayer. No matter how much they tried, it wasn't intel they were breaking their chains when they heard their cries. But if there was any consolation to this, they didn't have wait years to talk to them. For each of goddesses that cared for their lands, this was a painful experience not being able to talk to them. They've gotten so used to their lands being there for them, as much they relied on their goddesses.

"I hope this isn't nothing." White Heart hoped that this was a false alarm, paranoia because of the current attack. But…deep in her being, this wasn't the case. Because of the short attack at Lastation did show that The Dark One likes to plan attacks.

White Heart stopped when close to the station. Nothing looked destroyed, but she landed keeping an eye out. With careful steps, she walked up to the station. She swallowed her anxiety down. Slowly, she opened the door and nearly cursed in every language she knew, current Gamindustri and ancient. She could see all the gore in the first room.

White Heart looked around for any demons, they had to still be here. Her pink eyes spotted a group higher on the mountain and by the looks of things. They weren't there for the view.

White Heart took off to where the group on the mountain was at, she got out her ax. Even if there might still be demons in the station. The ones on the mountain were her priory! From what she could make out, they were setting bombs right over there! Ones that could cause the mother of all avalanches.

"Not on my watch, you bastards!" White Heart screamed enraged for what they were doing and did to her own people. Up here and down in her city.

Green Heart was near sector six. Her purple eyes were searching for anything out of the norm. She spotted a group of demons holding what looked to be a glass sphere that seemed big. A battle cry erupted from her mouth.

The demons instantly heard her scream or sensed her, either way. They launched the sphere at a spot that various trees. Green Heart flew faster seeing it was only a liquid. They might only need a spark to make a fire and to her luck.

A Mancubus right there. Somehow the thing could keep up with the group to move here so quickly.

The large demon looked at Green Heart, seemly wanting to shoot at the goddess. But firing at the liquid, instantly setting it on fire. Green Heart cursed in rage at having a fire burst right before her eyes.

She moved to the right to dodge the bullets and flames that came toward her. She weaved again to dodge even more projectiles coming at her. She got behind a tall building, but she could see the fire starting to get bigger.

"Damn them!" Green Heart screamed in rage at having this happen. Never did she think that these…fiends would try to burn her city like this. She might have prepared for fires, but not like this.

She peeked to where could see the demons moving away carrying more spheres. Green Heart growled knowing what they were doing. They were trying set everything on fire. Sure, they had a fire retardant that worked, but it would be no use if everything was set ablaze. Because they needed their replicators, and the power to keep making the solution.

"No, you don't!" Green Heart flew to the other side, hoping to catch them off guard, anything where she could face them before they could make more fires. But a wall of flames appeared where she was going. "Damn!"

They made another spot of flames erupt while trying to slow, hurt her at the same time. They kept doing things that she should have noticed or be ready for. What Histoire said about Drillix finding any weakness they had and exploiting it. Was right on the mark, because all the trees around Leanbox were a danger when exposed to fire like this.

White Heart was on top of the group of demons where. She growled while dive bombing to tear into their asses, but a barrage of bullets came at her. She cursed blocking the bullets with her ax but looked to see if the demons were shooting at her. But to her surprise it wasn't them, it was turret placed by the spot they were standing.

"They keep building good shit!" White Heart screamed at their ingenuity at making things like this. She could see the demons running away, which means they already set the bombs to blow. Still trying not to get hit by the turret's bullets.

Why stay here if they didn't finish their job.

White Heart wanted to chase them but had a bigger problem. She had to get down there and disarm the bomb, or destroy it! She couldn't see how much explosive was down there. For all she knows, it could blow a hole in the mountain.

"Here I go!" White Heart rushed down while the bullets rushed by her head. She blocked them while still rushing down. She didn't have time for dodging or anything, not when her time was limited. A bullet grazed her right cheek, but she slammed the machine with her ax.

Pieces of the turret fell to the ground. White Heart could see blood dripping down her face, but paid no attention rushing over to where the bombs were at. Even if her cheek stings like hell from the injury and cold. There she gasped in horror at a large amount of explosives in the ground with its timer.

She only had about two short minutes before it went off. "Shit fire!"

There was barely enough time for her to do anything, she wasn't even sure if she could disarm it. She wasn't that smart to know how this thing was wired, not without studying its make, even then that might not be enough. They weren't giving her a lot of options.

She couldn't move it…can she? Her mind tried to think if that was possible. "Please give me wisdom! I need more…please!"

(Listen to Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons)

She didn't know why she pleaded out to the heavens, or why those words. But she could feel something was on the way. She looked to where her land was, there, she spotted a white beam of light rushing for her.

"I need it now my knowledgeable people!" White Heart screamed out to the beam, her Next eyes forming.

The light increased its trek to the calling goddess. Much like the event that took place in Lastation. It slammed into the blue-haired goddess. A bright light engulfed the area. Even the retreating demons could see it from their backs.

Green Heart flew higher to escape the wall of flames. "I'm not giving up! Not when my land and people need me!" She let out a breath of relief at being high enough to not get burned.

She glared at seeing the demons getting into a vehicle, almost like a car, but seemed silent and big enough to carry them. "That's how they got here!"

That vehicle reminded her of Lastation's own vehicles. Given that they had access to some of their knowledge, this shouldn't be a surprise to her. She spotted her forces arriving in two hummers, one had a tank of the retardant behind the first. The demons opened fired on the hummers. The first one was blocking the bullets for the second. They needed to protect their cargo.

She was glad to see backup, but she needed to get down there. She had to help her people fight those demons, for they won't be idle for long. About a few feet down to the battle, they were already trading bullets. Green Heart growled pushing herself harder.

Few of the demons spotted the incoming goddess. They won't last against their foes, given their number was ten max. They needed to move quickly to spread fire all over Leanbox. However, their master gave them an idea and luckily for them. They had the necessary items to do it.

Green Heart was about to attack the group, but they opened fire on a building near her soldiers with RPGs, bullets. The building was weakened already but was getting worse at being shot at. It was now starting to slowly lean toward her people.

"No!" She screamed in terror, with no choice. She made a beeline for that building. Her full HDD already on to increase her power to the max. Her soldiers noticed the building and were about to move out of the way.

Even then, they all wouldn't make it. But they spotted their goddess up there and holding the building up. She was pressed against it as much her body would allow, hoping to be a harder target for the demons. She barely held up the building, pushing her strength to the max. She wished to have White Heart's strength right about now.

Green Heart could hear her soldiers call her name, even all the firing going on. She could hear the rush of bullets flying close to her body. She screamed when one hit her left leg. But she couldn't move now, she could feel her people still under her.

The soldiers snapped out of their shock and tried to move or shoot at the demons. They couldn't stand there and let their goddess die! Not when she was trying to save them.

Green Heart could feel her people's concern for her being. Even if they were soldiers meant to be calm under fire. They still had a love for their homeland. That feeling of love wasn't limited to them. She could it feeling coming from all over.

The firefighters, civilians…all her precious people were cheering for her with their warm hearts. Green Heart couldn't hold back her pleas for more of that love.

The area started to glow with a warm light. Even if the demons kept attacking the goddess and her people, they were getting enraged by the feeling of…love. This feeling made them sick for where was it when they were alive. Even so, they still couldn't stop shooting, even more now. That damn goddess is starting to awaken into her Next form.

Given what they learned by Black Heart's own, it wasn't anything they wanted to see or fight with.

The demons that left the bomb on Lowee's mountain were leaving by the same vehicles they use to get here. These ones could transverse the snow and ice of Lowee like the ones that appeared in the city. They only had a minute left before that bomb goes off. They did see that bright light.

They hoped it was too late for that goddess. For could be a sign that she was an awakening into her other form. Like the Successor before her, if she was. They needed to get away given they weren't a match for them. They were barely able to fight the goddesses as they were. All three of these vehicles were running and speeding off to their base. One of the demons watching their back spotted a…chunk of land fly in the air. The demon's yellow eyes widened, that looked to be placed where they placed their bombs.

Not a second later it exploded in the air, they felt a tremor in the air from the force of the blast.

The demons couldn't believe how that was done. Somehow…that blasted goddess lifted that spot of land high enough to where it won't cause an avalanche, even use that land to help mutter the exposition. Because there was enough power in those explosives to make a landslide.

They spotted a white blur rush by them. They couldn't make out it was but could feel a great wisdom. One that was coming from whatever that-no! It wasn't a thing.

It was a goddess! One that evolved into a much greater threat!

"Probability of them being dangerous is low," a wise voice stated. "They used up their items from their sneak attack. That's the main plan of The Dark One. Even if they attack, it will be with the current force in the city. That's where their chances are best. That's where I must be!"

The white blur kept rushing down to Lowee.

Rom and Ram felt a change. Even the demons seemed to be edge after seeing that explosion in the air. They could now see the demons turning tail, trying to retreat.

"They're retreating!" White Sister Ram screamed while pointing at the demons. "Try taking them out before they get away!"

Lowee's soldiers followed the order trying to take as many demons as possible. Even if this seemed to overkill, they didn't have a choice. This wasn't the time to be merciful with these demons.

The twins gasped at seeing two Relevants about to fire on them from the air. Seemly wanting to take out Lowee's candidates, even at the cost of their lives. White Sister Rom was ready to make a barrier to protect them, but an ax sailed past them, a second later. Their heads fell to the ground with their bodies no longer held up by their jet backs. The young goddesses could feel…wisdom. They looked to where that ax came from.

"Onee-chan/Blanc!" The two screamed at seeing their sister.

"Right on target," Next White commented landing close to her younger sisters. Her two new wings had white angelic feathers, all together to form her wings. Giving her much more peaceful look.

Everyone could now see the new White Heart. Her hair was still the same color and style. They couldn't see her eyes as they were covered by a dark visor, they did wince at seeing her wound on her cheek. Her arms and legs were just like Next Blacks, but white. The top of her hands seemed more circular compared to Next Black. She had on a lite blue bodysuit. On her shoulders was Lowee's symbol. Lastly, she had a glowing red chest plate.

"I'm glad to see you two and our people doing fine," Next White said with a smile at seeing her family safe and sound.

"You've awakened!" White Sister Rom gushed in joy at seeing her sister's new form. Even Ram had a giant grin at the site of their sister's new form.

Next White's visor raised to her forehead. Everyone could see her soft Next eyes. They were still same pink color only with plus symbols added to them.

The very air carried love, all of it was going into Green Heart. Soon, she gave off a cry when she absorbed enough. A flash of light burst from the goddess. The soldiers didn't give any noises at this flash but ducked while covering their eyes.

They couldn't take a chance of being shot even if the demons were blinded like them. They could still be firing at them.

The bright light was fading and everyone heard a crash. Once their eyes could see, the group. Demon and human could see the building landing far enough where it didn't land on the humans.

They also saw…her. Instantly the soldiers could feel a great love coming from Next Green. She was comforting them like before, but much more intense. Letting them know her great love for them, and letting them know how much she was willing to protect them.

Now able to see her, she looked more…conservative. She was wearing a tank top of green and white, holding down her bust much more. She even had on a pair of dark green running shorts that on the hips had white orbs. Like Next Black her arms and feet were machines. Both black and green, a little smaller than Next Black's own limbs. Her hair was a deeper green in its ponytail. But, on her forehead was a tiara that looked to be gold, or close to it as it shined brightly. On this tiara was engraved pasture with an LB, Leanbox's symbol.

"I wish not to fight you," Green Heart's soft voice spoke to the demons, filled with compassion for them. "But! You've dared to harm precious life! Ones that are innocent! For that, I'll stop you!" A new spear appeared in her right hand. This spear's blade was deep green, the handle looked to made of sturdy oak.

The demons let out roars of pure rage from the goddess's caring words. They were fed up with such lies! They recklessly charged at the goddess, not caring what fate awaited them. With their rage at its max.

The soldiers gave grunts at seeing how the demons reacted and were about to fire on them, but they felt something stop them. Was that their goddess or something else.

Next Green's face tightened at their reply to her words, even if she hoped they would listen to them. She'll have to fight them will her being. Her new wings appeared behind her, floating each side of her back. Resembling butterfly wings, only dark green. They give her burst of speed that was faster her normal HDD. She still had her leg wounded but was ignoring the pain.

Next Green flew over one of the Imps that tried to stab her with its claws. She thrust her spear at the back of its head, gore pouring out when she pulled it out. She turned to see the Mancubus firing at her with its flamethrower. The Inferno rushed at the goddess but seemed to be moving away.

"What…the hell?" one of the soldiers muttered at seeing how this was taking place. Even if they knew about the strength of their goddess.

Sure, she wasn't the strongest like White Heart or fast as Lastation's goddess. She was more of a medium type of fighter, between the other main goddesses. Her fighting style was that of one that grace.

Next Green speared the Mancubus head before it could get another shot. Her Next eyes could see other demons raising their rifles to fire at her, but they started jumping toward their car.

"Drillix is ordering them to retreat," she muttered at this change. Given how they were connected to her main target. Even if her compassion was telling her to let them go, the other part was saying not let them leave.

The part that won was her logic, knowledge of what would happen if they escape. They would only continue to threaten everyone in Gamindustri. That was a fact because their master won't stop his rampage. If this was because of her own feelings or those of Original Goddess still in her being. She had to be _merciless_.

Two demons give off grunts as they were being pulled back toward the goddess. It wasn't where they could move, but this force was making it harder for them to escape. Their last site was that of Next Green's spear flashing before them.

Next Green stepped back and with a flick of her spear. The demon's heads fell off their bodies. She didn't stop there as she spotted the rest running away from her, getting into their car. They didn't get grabbed by her new power. Her mouth thinned, she tensed to chase after the remaining three but gasped.

"Lady Green Heart!" She heard the soldiers called out. She could barely make out what they said.

It was then they snapped out of their shock and started firing on the retreating demons. They returned fire as much while driving away, it wasn't long before the demons were gone. The soldiers give orders on their radios to search for the retreating demons, because right now. They had a more pressing matter: their goddess.

Next Green was trying to stay standing, awake, but failing. "It's like Next Black's first transformation…she couldn't keep it for long…" She looked at her soldiers trying to give more orders before she loses consciousness.

"P-please…stop the fires! Y…"

One of the soldiers barely caught Next Green's falling form. He also tried to not touch her nice assets. A glow engulfed Next Green, and like with Next Black. Vert was unconscious while being held by one of her precious people that she protected.

"Get an ambulance on the double!" One of the soldiers ordered, knowing hurt Green Heart was and needed help.

The order was carried out while another was trying to get the firefighters here, while they tried to calm the fires around them. They still had a blazing inferno to deal with, and with not much choice. They had to move Vert and themselves away from the raging flames that threatened to consume them all.

Next White suddenly started gasping. She could hear her young sisters scream her name with panic. Even her soldiers looked at her with concern.

"It's…I can't keep my form," Next White gasped out trying to talk, but it was becoming hard for her to form the words. "I thought…"

Instantly her sisters were by her side to help hold her up. Next White glowed and was replaced with Blanc, but even with her going back to her human form. She was struggling to stay awake.

"Blanc," White Sister Ram muttered in concern for her sister. Even if it seemed that Blanc was trying to stay awake, she was failing.

"The first transformation," Blanc struggled to speak. "It's so draining…I never…"

"Please stop," White Sister Rom replied while holding Blanc tighter. "You need to rest! Please."

Blanc looked at her sisters seeing their concern for her being. Her eyes scanned the area to see if any demons were left, but all they ran away. She spotted a few of these vehicles left behind. Strange that they would-no!

"Everyone!" Blanc tried to scream. "Get awa- "

Her words were interrupted by explosions, made by the vehicles the demons used. There were screams of pain all over the place to where she didn't distinguish them, even if Blanc was far enough not to be hurt by the explosions. The force of the blast knocked her on her back. She was barely conscious laying on the ground. She tried to look at how bad the damage was, her eyes widened at the site of carnage.

The one that made her scream in horror was right beside her. Her sisters…they were hurt by the blast! Taking the worse of a blast from what she could guess. They have knocked two feet away from her on their bellies.

"Ram…Rom!" Blanc tried to scream at seeing there still bodies, even trying to grab their hands to see they were alive.

Her fear increased tenfold when they went back to their human forms. That could mean that they were unconscious or dead. She couldn't tell since their faces were hidden and she was losing consciousness, strength quickly. She reached out to grab their hands, anything to hold them.

She once left them alone, even if she didn't mean to do it. She wasn't going to let that happen again. She barely grabbed their hands. She could feel they return her grip, giving her hope that they were alive.

She tried to give orders for medics and to warn the other Successors about this. They needed to know what happened, she didn't know if it reached someone's ears or not. That command took the last of her strength.

Black Sister glared while shooting one of the vehicle's tires, anything to stop it from rushing toward Lastation. They started noticing how the trucks stayed in place, and no demons came out. Their suspicions increased a few seconds ago when reports of Lowee and Leanbox of being attacked came in.

Then came that warning from Lowee about how the vehicles that were left behind exploded. So, they had everyone trying to disable them before they started moving because their engines started revving up. Showing them there about to go kamikaze.

Dozens of shots filled the air and after a few moments. Each of the vehicles was stopped, but all the soldiers moved away from them with haste. Even Black Sister moving away in case they start blowing up. They increased their trek when they start exploding.

"Everyone get out of here!" Black Sister screamed to her fellow soldiers, flying away before anything could harm her. She could see all the soldiers already in their hummers driving away.

They all got in their hummers once they learned what these rolling bombs could do. Thankfully it seemed everyone got away safely.

Black Sister growled at this. "What in the hell is going on?! Was this a decoy?"

"It was," Noire's voice answered the question. Black Sister had a radio in her ear that allowed her to receive orders and give information.

"Then, Leanbox and Lowee were the real targets," Black Sister replied with steel, putting away her gun.

"I'm afraid so," Noire replied in sadness. "Drillix wanted to keep us busy. While his army tried to cripple Leanbox, Lowee at the same time."

Black Sister cursed under her breath. She had to give him credit for pulling this off. By the looks of it, he didn't waste any soldiers here, but what about the other places?

"Noire," Black Sister spoke. "What happened there? Do you have any information what happened at Lowee and Leanbox?"

She could hear Noire take a breath, that didn't calm her. It made her on edge even more.

"From what we were told," Noire started talking. "They tried to burn Leanbox to the ground. Whereas they tried to bury Lowee with an avalanche."

Black Sister gasped at those two kinds of attacks took place. They should be prepared for those types of disasters, but somehow their enemy was able to get past them.

"How could The Dark One do that?" Black Sister questioned her sister. "I know for a fact that Lowee is prepared for avalanches with Leanbox being able to fight fires. How could he get past those safeguards?"

"I haven't been told, but…" Noire was having trouble speaking. "However, I'm afraid that…White Heart's sisters were hurt in the attack on Lowee."

Black Sister's stomach flipped at hearing that. Rom and Ram were…hurt. Her friends were injured…

"Uni," Noire spoke softly. "I'll let you know how they're doing once I get any word about them."

"Noire…thank you," Black Sister replied with a nod, thankful her sister understood her concern. She didn't hear anything from Noire, for which she was glad for.

She was still a bit away from the city, her fists clenched in anger at learning what happened. Rom and Ram were injured and she…couldn't do anything. She wanted to attack the one responsible for the attack, but she couldn't. Even with her burning anger, she had to admit that she didn't stand a chance of facing him.

The Dark One isn't one she dares underestimate if he was able to hold back the Original Goddess. Even then, she hasn't seen him fight. They only had tales of him fighting Iris Heart, maybe even against Purple Heart, and he defeated them. They couldn't tell how much of his power was used in that battle. Only that, he destroyed Planeteptune during his fight with the betrayer.

Her thoughts went to the twins. How that they became to be friends, ones that she cared deeply for. While it was no secret she hated Purple Sister, the White Sisters were a different story. They seemed to embody their sister but had their own ideas.

With Ram, they mirrored each other in ways, given that they were tomboyish in their manners, but they did have their girl talks with Rom. Black Sister gave a small giggle at remembering the times they commented about guys, even if it embarrassed Ram a bit. Even with her tough exterior, she was shy around the fairer sex.

She wasn't sure on how to respond to them given she was a goddess. Even herself and Rom shared that little problem. They had those kinds of talks over the videophone before and after the ruin of their lands. Black Sister couldn't help, but let out her fears with those two. They even shared the same with her.

Even during that time Ram was having some problems with Blanc, she still loved her older sister. Even Blanc loved her but had trouble with their own headstrong nature.

"Please be okay, my friends," Black Sister muttered with concern for her friends, flying back to her home. Hoping for good news down the road.

Noire sighed while laying back in her chair. She already ordered a bomb squad to the place where those vehicles should be at. They'll be able to tell if there any more danger from those things, plus get information on the bombs used. She rubbed her eyes. Even if this wasn't intense fight for their land.

It was a taxing day to her, because of what happened to her friends…a small smile came to her face from that thought.

"Friends…" Noire muttered, thinking how things changed for her. Even if it was all silly to think that time being prisoner of the betrayer was real. When it came down to it, they now were acting like they should have all long.

Each one helping each other to protect their own lands, and the world now. Not be forced as someone's foil, but to be there for them. Help each other with their problems, not use them because they could get away with it for selfish reasons.

Noire's heart went to the people of Leanbox and Lowee. She wished they didn't have those attacks happen to them. It would seem now, their war is now getting underway, and it wasn't going to be easy on them.

Vert was looking at Noire with a sad look. It been three hours since the attack on her land happened, and thankfully. Her forces did stop the fires, but she learned of the terrible news of what happened. She may have lost about ten people or less, many of her pretty trees were burned to a crisp. Even a few buildings were destroyed.

She was sad at losing those places, lucky no one was burned in them. But…her land was harmed. She saw the damage after she wakened up and checked out by her doctors. She like Noire was fine, only drained from awakening her Next form. With her leg wound taken care of, it will heal in a few days.

"Vert," Noire softly spoke. "Are you going to be okay?"

Vert give a slow nod. "I'll…be okay. It's that so much _life_ was lost. I'm saddened by it all…"

Noire could say that she didn't lose that many, but Vert was talking about her trees. Given how much she cares for it, she would be saddened. "You have my condolences for what was lost."

"Noire, thank you." Vert gave a small smile to the black-haired goddess. She gave a sigh. "How are Rom and Ram? I haven't heard anything else about them?"

Noire's mouth thinned. "They're okay, but Blanc is _beyond_ _pissed_."

Vert gave a nod of understanding. She knows how much the young goddess's temper can flare and with her sisters being hurt. She might do something reckless.

"I understand her anger, but…"

"I know," Noire replied with a groan. "If Uni was hurt I would become enraged beyond measure. But we can't make any mistakes with this Demon Lord. I can't believe he decoyed us while attacking your lands. I mean we might not be there to help much, but…"

"He needed to make sure," Vert replied. "That Lastation will not come to our aid. Because there was still a chance you would be in time. Yourself or your vehicles could reach us in time."

Noire gave a nod in agreement. "Correct. There's still a chance. As for our attacks, I'm having what was left of the remote-controlled vehicles analyzed."

"We were able to get some of liquid the demons used in Leanbox. We're seeing what combination The Dark One used, plus. We'll share the information how we're able to stop those fires," Vert reported their own findings.

Noire was thankful for that. There was a chance Drillix might try to burn down Lastation or Lowee with that method. They wanted to keep talking about these attacks but decided to wait on Blanc. They valued her input.

They only hoped she doesn't try to attack The Dark One right now. For she might not be ready to fight him, Next form or not.

Blanc was sitting down between two beds, her younger sisters, she did give quick talks to her forces, and Noire. Given her sisters were hurt they understood her actions. She watched the monitors and IVs that feed them.

The two had various tests done and luckily, nothing serious happened to them. They suffered mild concussions, but still…it angered Blanc.

She clenched her fists with a growl, even flashing power icons appeared in her blue eyes. She was dressed like her younger sisters, in a hospital gown. Her cheek stings a little from the wound, but it was bandaged.

"When I get my hands on that Demon Lord…" her thoughts became dark at when they meet, but she _needed_ _to be calm_.

Her anger wasn't going to help right now. Even if she has her own Next form, she needed to face the facts that it might not overpower her opponent. This wasn't one of those stories where a person gains a power and instantly win. Plus, her opponent was on par with her creator, and by all counts. That was no small feat.

Blanc was snapped out of her thoughts hearing the door open and close. Her cheeks might burn because of being still in a hospital gown, she turned to see Histoire.

"I came to see how Lady Rom and Ram were doing," Histoire replied with a sad tone. Even her eyes were downcast.

Blanc nearly snapped at the tome, her anger coming back. She was the one should have told them about this Demon Lord sooner. If she came to her first or tried to free them…

Histoire gulped at seeing Blanc glare at her. That glare looked ready to kill her on the spot, she even floated back in fear. But Blanc shook her head and looked back at her younger sisters.

"They're doing okay, luckily. They weren't hit with a full blast like…some of my soldiers," Blanc replied with sadness at learning how many were killed by those bombs.

Then there were the ones in mountain station. They all were killed with no remorse.

"So…what are you going to do, Lady White Heart?" Histoire slowly asked in concern. She wasn't sure what the goddess would do now. She could try to attack The Dark One for this.

Blanc sighed. "As much I want that _bastard's_ _throat_ in my hands," she growled. "I need to think! I just got my Next form with Vert getting hers, even if we have them. I don't know how it really works."

Histoire tilted her head in confusion. From what she could understand it seem that White Heart knew how it worked. "I thought you had control over it?"

Blanc looked at her with a shake of her head. "Yes, to an extent, but remember. Noire was the same. She mainly used the most _oblivious_ _abilities_ of her form. I know she could have found other abilities to it. I and Vert are the same, we still need a little time to understand them and fully control them. Then, we can start going on the offensive."

Histoire gave an 'oh' at Blanc's logic, understanding what she was getting. The Successors are awakened but like her mother and past goddesses. They needed to learn how to control their power. Even the Dark One followed this if he didn't then he couldn't do some of the things he has shown.

"As much I want to stay here." Blanc stood up while holding back of her gown to keep her modesty. "I need to talk with the others. We'll need to talk about the attacks that took place, and be _ready_ for Drillix to get involved."

Histoire gasped at hearing this. It's true that there has been fighting, but it's only been with his army. They haven't seen him or felt his presence in any of the attacks, but that could change. The Successors were awakened and he might be the only one could face them. She wasn't sure why he didn't show up during any of the attacks, but sooner or later.

He will make an attack himself because he's no coward. Even he does retreat, it mainly when the fight was to even or he might get ended. Even her mother was the same. She couldn't be killed easy in her war with Drillix, not if she had to stop him. It was same for her opponent.

They wanted to kill the each other but wasn't stupid to throw their lives away.

Histoire watched as Blanc left the room to be cleared and talk to the others. She only hoped that they be ready for when The Dark One comes charging in. She doesn't have too much information on how Drillix fights, but her mother said to ready for him to adapt. Which could mean he will change tactics during a fight.

She was afraid they will find out soon enough.

To be continued

A/N comment or review.


	13. Chapter 13R

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Thirteen-Many Returns

In a room that housed various electronics, monitors displaying various reports. On a table had tablets charging, a few stacks of papers near them. The lights were working in this place, but it seemed darker, menacing.

The reason because of its occupant in here. Drillix was in there sitting down on a dark throne, seething at how his demons failed in their attacks on the goddesses. He didn't care if the one in Lastation was stopped so easy for that one was a decoy, but the others- the main ones- those enraged him.

"Those damn goddesses!" sparks of power came from Drillix's body, the room got darker. His red eyes burned with anger. With the amount of power coursing, this room might be blown apart by his burst of power.

Wisely his demons were staying away from their master. Drillix also didn't want them around because he might kill them. He didn't really care if they lived or died, he would gladly have them all killed if it meant victory over his foes, but he couldn't risk such a loss.

He can make more demons, it would take too much time for them to be trained, supplied and given roles. Then there was finding enough souls for him to transform into demons. Planeteptune was full of angry souls because of the actions of their goddesses. It was one of the best places he been in, and he couldn't expect more places to be like that.

Drillix could continue his display of power, but it was calming. The light returning to normal, the malice was subsiding. His attacks did fail, however, there was a consolation to this, they did weaken their forces, but with the loss of a few. He couldn't help but think this was…unsurprising to him.

"This is a continuation our fight, goddess." Drillix stood up to pace in his control room. His thoughts turning to his long-dead foe.

For the longest time, starting with their first battle that sparked in their war. They were equals in the art of fighting, wits, and innovation. But there was never a true victor to their war. If anything: _it_ _was_ _postponed_.

"You banked on these young goddesses to finish me," Drillix growled at this info.

His short fights with Iris Heart and Purple Heart showed how dangerous of a fighter he was. But he must confess those two goddesses, they weren't up for battle. They were to content on being lazy, not fighting against their enemies like him. They in a way were raised in an era of peace, where The Original Goddess brought the fires of war. She had to be ready to fight with all of her being to stop him. The same with him.

Given, they were weaker than her. He couldn't understand why not make those goddesses her equal. It might because of her system needing ways to balance on making goddesses or having them born with her traits.

"Either way," Drillix said with clenched fists sparking with power. "The Successors are a different type goddess from my first opponents in this era! I'll bet they're getting ready to attack me. If they think I'll be like those pathetic goddesses, they'll be wrong."

They might know he was weak from making his armies, there was a chance he could have killed The Successors before there awakening without making his army. They could have awakened during his attack, and with their armies backing them up. There was no telling what kind of damage they could have done before his escape. He tried that once with the Original and paid for it.

He only needed a few more days to be at full power and once then, he really sees if they can fight.

In Lastation, Noire was sitting down in her office with Uni by her side. They were in front of a holographic display of Vert and Blanc. Both clothed in their normal clothing. Blanc called and asked for a meeting with them, they answered and set it up in no time.

Even if they didn't mind talking to each other like this, they were being more cautious now. Given how much their enemy was advancing, they were concerned that he'll hack their lines to listen-in. So, they all had their specialists in security work on keeping their lines secure from any eavesdroppers.

"I'll start by saying," Noire said to her fellow goddesses. "I hope for the best for everyone who was lost, hurt in the recent attacks. I know there will be more, but we mustn't forget their pain. For now, we're doing good, but there's still more horror to come. So be ready for more rough times."

The others gave nods of agreement with the Lastation goddess. With all the attacks that have taken place has shown them the dangers of their enemy.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Uni said. "But can White Heart tell us how Rom and Ram are doing? I know it hasn't been long since you've told us about them, but I'm uneasy."

Blanc gave Uni a soft smile. "They're doing better their lives aren't in danger. But, they'll be out for a few days. We'll need to make sure there's no brain damage to them, for now, they'll stay in the hospital. Once they wake up I'll tell you and everyone."

Uni gave a sigh of relief with a thankful nod to Blanc. Thankful for her consideration.

Blanc's face hardened to stone. "Now back to business." Everyone nodded, mirroring her look. "We've only been facing the demon army of The Dark One. I haven't felt or seen any sign of him. I've also haven't heard any reports of him from anybody."

The others said the same, no sign of The Dark One in the recent attacks.

"This is confusing," Blanc muttered rubbing her chin. "I don't think he'll stay on the sidelines. Why is that he hasn't attacked us? His chances could have been higher with him, his power could have tipped the scales in those attacks, any ideas?" She looked at the others for information.

"I don't have any ideas," Noire sighed with a shrug. Her sister still quiet on the matter.

"What if…" Vert hummed, her eyes closed in thought. After a few tense seconds, she opened her blue eyes. "What if he can't attack right now."

Noire blinked. "He can't?"

Vert nodded. "It's possible that when he made that army, it drained his power. I know Histoire said he could do it, but what if it takes a lot of power to do it."

Blanc clicked her tongue. "Damn, I bet your right, Vert. He is powerful, but he could also get tried. He's resting now, it's possible The Original Goddess might not have noticed this. Given her abilities to spy on her opponent were limited, but we're not."

Uni growled slamming a fist on the table. "We should have attacked his ass when he made that army!"

"That would have been imprudent," Blanc commented with a shake of her head.

Uni started at Blanc, waiting for her response.

"Even if we tried to attack him then. There was a chance he would have left or had traps ready for us. Even both. Given how smart he is."

Uni slowly nodded at Blanc's logic, given how smart Drillix is. They could have walked into a trap or have a fight on their hands even before getting to Drillix.

"So," Noire said. "That's why we haven't seen him. But, we must be ready for him or at least see him soon."

Even if they knew he would attack them, there were shivers down each of the goddesses' spines at the meaning of this. For there is no telling what kind of fight they will have on their hands with The Dark One.

"Do you think," Vert said. "He'll come to our lands? Is it possible with our lands sleeping he'll coming barging in?"

"Yes, but even if he does before there recovered enough," Blanc replied while holding a finger up. "There still protected to an extent. It doesn't seem like it, I'll bet those demons had resistance getting into our lands."

Noire and Vert thought about it and it was possible they did have trouble getting into their lands. It was that they didn't notice them when entered. Given that it was usually their lands that warned them, before anything else since this was the fastest mentioned.

"I hope they come back." Noire's longing was heard in her voice. Longing to talk with her precious Lastation and know it's safe. Uni had her own longing to talk with Lastation, she only kept quiet on the subject right now.

"They'll come back," Vert's soft voice replied with a hand over her beating heart. "I can feel my Leanbox getting better by the day. If it wasn't for that, Leanbox wouldn't have let me know where to go."

Blanc gave a small smile, her eyes nearly watering. "I know. Lowee helped me, even if he's still weak from protecting us. He wanted to help us. I still feel that strength. I just…"

"Want him to come back," Noire finished for Blanc. "We all want them back, we…love them so much. All we can do is let them know we're staying with them, not leave them alone again."

Those words were from the bottom of her heart. There was nothing fake about them, Noire wasn't hiding her love for Lastation. Even if she is developing feelings for a human, she still had a place for her land. Also, more for all the people, she governs.

"I'm with you, Black Heart," Vert agreed with Noire's heart filled words. "We won't leave them, but we need to get back on topic." She could keep talking about this, but they needed to focus on what to do next.

For it would be pointless if they don't plan their next move.

"Your right, Green Heart," Noire replied with a nod. She wasn't alone, Uni and Blanc nodded with her. "For now, we have some information on the vehicles used. I'll send the complete report on them. Those remote-controlled vehicles were equipped as the vehicle we used to warn Planeteptune. Maybe a little better."

"So." Blanc rubbed her cheek. "Drillix is getting good at using technology, then again. The bastard seems to be a quick study! I didn't think they would make a turret or a damn fire fuel that was resident to water. He had the gall to bury us with an avalanche!" Her rage was heard, even if calmly spoken.

Noire narrowed her eyes. "Agreed, you prepared for those events. He by-passed them. That was no small feat. We're not where an avalanche could take place, I can't help but be worried if he tried to burn Lastation down to the ground."

Blanc growled. "We're still in danger of fire! Only-he wanted the most effective method at the time. For all we know, there might variations of that mixture. There's no way of telling."

"Which is why," Vert replied with steel. "We're giving the formula we used during the attack. More so, we almost know what his mixture is made of. So, we'll be sharing that with you. In case you run into it."

Her friends gave their thanks for this. There was still chance the same attack could be used on them, only in a different matter.

"What about you, White Heart?" Uni asked the goddess. "How are you going to respond to that attack?"

"First thing is," a closed eye Blanc said while crossing her arms. "We're going make sure the station has people back in, then, we're going to add more security there. Maybe another building with radar close. So, there more bodies to keep watch."

Uni liked the notion of that. They could do the same thing again, only with more force since it's no longer a secret.

"As for me," Vert said. "We going to work on delivering retardant much faster. We did very well, we still are much better at delivering!"

Uni and Noire nodded in agreement with this logic. There could be ways of doing it faster.

"That leaves us," Noire replied. "We're still trying to see if there any way to spy on The Dark One's land, you do have your own ways. We need fast intel on him. If we could see his next attacks."

The trio nodded at this. Even it seemed the jamming wasn't as bad, there was still enough to block them. They were doing that sort of jamming to help keep their own plans secret.

"We'll pass along what information we have on code-breaking," Blanc replied with a raised hand. Given how Lowee could read and decipher codes, they could find ways to get into their systems.

"Thanks, White Heart," Noire thanked the goddess. "If we could get that intel we could plan an invasion down the road."

"Oh, I'm up for that." Blanc deviously chuckled. "I would _love_ to get that bastard with his pants down."

"As much I'm not with swearing," Vert replied, clearing her throat. "I can't help but want to give him a royal kick in the ass when we do this!"

Noire and Uni had sweat-drops from Vert's chose words, given how she carries herself.

"I'll be." Blanc snickered at Vert's reply. "Who would have thought the _soft-spoken_ _goddess_ would use such language. I'm shocked."

Vert pouted. "Come on! You swear all the time. I'm not allowed to do it when I'm threatened?"

Blanc snickered while waving a hand to calm down Vert. Soon, a smile came to Vert at the irony of this. Here she was swearing and having a little spat with Blanc over it. How strange.

"I guess we can't be too surprised." Noire giggled. "Let's not forget we have me trying to be _buddy_ with a human."

There were more snickers with that reply. Even if Uni could say her two cents, she couldn't bring herself to talk about it. Given hers was more of a sensitive matter.

They should be talking more about the war. They couldn't help but talk about some trivial matters with each other, giving themselves a breath of relief from their tension.

In Noire's bedroom, the goddess was slowly opening her eyes. The last two days passed with no more attacks. But they were busy in preparation for more attacks, reading reports on recent events. All of them taking up her time. Luckily for her and Uni, still able to get decent amounts of sleep. If they didn't, their performance would be hindered.

She gave a yawn while getting out of her bed. She moved to her closet full of various clothes. Some for simple lounging, even if she hasn't been doing that lately, ones for cosplaying, and lastly for special events. Noire could see her reflection in a mirror.

"Not bad for waking up," Noire muttered to herself, seeing the semi-messy hair. It was mainly loose, almost like a silky blanket that covered her back.

Noire giggled while running a hand through her soft hair. It still had a shine to it, her care of it showed. She was so busy these past few days, she still gave herself enough time to take care of herself. Uni showed that, well they were trying to look their best for certain people.

She removed her short nightshirt to expose her bare bust, she still had on red shorts. She did want to check over herself, she needed to get started checking on their status the past few days. With this pleasant peace, there was still a threat on the way.

Noire stiffened at feeling something. She even dropped the gray sports bra she was going to put on.

Her red eyes widened in shock. Slowly, she moved to look at the door, from hearing frantic footsteps coming from the hallway.

In Lowee, Blanc was looking over a new dress in her room. Her normal clothes were fine. She wanted a change. The dress was white but darker with a thicker cloth. It wasn't bulletproof and such but was tougher and lighter for movement.

"I wonder if it's okay with this hat?" Blanc picked up a similar colored hat. The hat was a bit puffy, on top of the visor was her nation's symbol. She wasn't sure, but it might not matter given she usually wears a hat.

She stiffened at feeling something. "Is this…"

In Leanbox, Vert nearly dropped her morning coffee. She had a pink robe on since she was about to do her morning ritual when suddenly she felt something.

"Is that you…L-Leanbox?!" Vert screamed her question. It felt like her beloved Leanbox was back to where they could talk normally. "Please answer me!"

After what felt like hours, a reply came back to Vert. One that made her cry tears of joy. She dropped her mug of coffee at having Leanbox back. The contents spilling to the floor, it still wasn't important to the goddess. For there was a bigger event taking place.

"Your back! I've missed you, Leanbox!" Vert couldn't hold back her squeals of joy at having her land back.

The door to Noire's room flew open by a frantic Uni. She barely had any clothes on, mainly a gray t-shirt and gray side tied panties. Showcasing her feminine curves.

"Noire is it Lastation?!" Uni screamed at her sister, she felt him coming back. She wasn't sure if he was back fully or another sign of him recovering.

Noire slowly looked at her sister, tears of joy coming to her eyes. "It is! I-"

She couldn't find any words to say, because Lastation was now talking to both, and it was much clearer.

Uni couldn't help but tear up at having Lastation back.

There were screams of joy coming from Blanc's room in Lowee.

"I missed you my beloved Lowee!" Blanc couldn't stop her tears of joy.

Her land returned its sentiments of being back, and its empathies of not being there for her when she needed him.

"It's okay." Blanc sniffed, wiping a few tears. "Your back! I, we missed you, and please don't do anything so damn stupid again!" She harped at her land, showing how much, she was worried about her land.

Lowee knew that snap was out of concern for him, showing she was worried about him. Its goddess thanked him for warning them during the invasion.

Blanc's ears could hear the videophone ringing, she looked to see Vert's number. A soft smile came to her face.

"It seems, I'm not the only one lucky today," Blanc replied while walking to the phone to answer it.

Soon, she was talking, squealing with Vert in joy at having their lands back with them. Noire called them to tell them the good news of Lastation's return.

On this day there was a pep in each of the goddesses' steps at this joyous occasion. They still had a war taking place, they couldn't help but be happy at the return of their precious land's conscious back with them.

And so, another day passed. There was a buzz in Lastation. Noire was busy away at her terminal with Uni, both talking about possible attacks. With Lastation listening intensely. Trying to make for lost time, it could pick this up by syncing to one of its goddesses. It couldn't help but want to help protect its people and goddesses.

"Please don't push yourself too hard, Lastation," Noire said to her land, Lastation was certainly better now. She still was wary of it pushing too hard, since it seemed a little weaker.

But she could tell it would be no time for Lastation to be at full strength. She smiled at the reply 'I'm good'. Her land shared her determination. Uni also smiled with a nod. The two were about to get back to their discussion.

When suddenly, their eyes had flashing power icons and then they felt it. Rage, despair, and bloodlust…!

"No!" Noire screamed while standing. "He's here! D-Drillix is near Lastation!"

Uni had sweat run down her face. Sure, she felt his presence, but she didn't think it could this strong.

(Listen to Hellwalker by Mick Gordon)

Near the city of Lastation, Drillix was standing there glaring toward the city. Taking care to mask his arrival intel arriving at this spot. before arriving here, he could feel the faith of the goddess that lived here. All that determination and there was…

"Lastation has noticed my presence," Drillix commented at sensing the land's probing. He might haven't noticed if not for his experience with Planeteptune's own. "Still, it's time to face Black Heart!"

He started flying to the city that housed his opponent.

In the Lastation tower, Uni tried not to shiver at feeling so much raw power or was it. This demon lord was picking a fight? She didn't know what to think while trying to calm her nerves down.

"Lastation!" she heard Noire scream, snapping her out it. "Stop! Don't do it!"

Uni was lost at what Noire was talking about but realized that Lastation was going to use the land barrier again. She could hear Lastation's pleas to use it, anything to stop this monster from coming.

"Thank you, but this was inevitable," Noire sadly replied with a shake of her head. "If you used it again, there's no way it would completely stop him. For all we know, he'll break it or stay around intel it's gone. For now, you'll need to stay awake and help Uni."

Lastation questioned his goddess, 'why?'

"In case he pulls anything." Noire became Black Heart. "We can't be sure he won't try anything when it seems he's fighting by himself."

Uni and Lastation understood Black Heart's logic, Drillix seemed to favor surprise attacks of any kind. So, what's to say he won't pull it off again.

"Noire-be careful," Uni replied, her voice full concern for her sister. Knowing this fight could be a whopper.

Black Heart nodded. "I will but get everyone underground. If we're going to fight in Lastation, then the damage might be immense! I have no way of knowing." With that said, she flew to meet her opponent.

Instantly, Uni sounded the alarm on the control panel. She took over the controls to let her know what was happening. Lastation was scared, while he had talked to this demon before. He didn't it think it was this powerful. Drillix must have suppressed its power when talking to it.

Trying to deceive them all.

Drillix grunted while trying to get in but was able to burst in with more power. Still, this little setback of trying to break in won't slow him down, he had enough power to fight. It was then he seen, sensed her. Right about a few feet away was Black Heart, matching her picture exactly.

Her power was stronger than Purple Heart, but she's going to see how much that is a little comfort right now.

Black Heart was near The Dark One and trying not to shiver. She may have felt his power when freed and in that vision, but this was more intense. How could their creator stand this much power? She must have gotten used to it or learned to surpasses her fear. She stopped being near the demon lord.

"So, we finally meet, Black Heart goddess of Lastation, and Successor of my late foe," Drillix commented with a cold voice, so cold that his breath could be seen. Despite it being a warm day.

Black Heart brought out her sword and was in a guarded position. "Yes, Dark One! Or would you rather be called by your name?"

"Doesn't matter." Drillix got out his own dark blade to hold in his right hand. "I was given those titles by my actions, and mostly by the ones who seen them. But now."

Black Heart's eyes widened in shock at seeing Drillix vanishing, and without a second to waste. She swung her blade to the left side.

*Clank*

She barely stopped a dark blade that would have sliced her arm. she did block it. Her whole body shook from the force, that blow was too much for her to handle.

'What the hell!' Black Heart thought in shock. She never felt such a blow, not weakened in that stupid dream she got hit this hard. That one blow might be stronger than White Heart at full strength.

And to top it off, her opponent was only starting.

"Your better than those miserable excuses for Planeteptune goddesses," Drillix praised Black Heart for catching his blow, sure this wasn't his best. It still was much more than what he used against the last goddesses of this era he faced.

"But, your still not going to survive if this all you can do!"

Black Heart screamed when a savage kick in the stomach launched her away, she couldn't see the move, only felt it happening. She grunted at the pain flaring in her stomach but bit it down. Stopping her launch, her teal eyes widened at seeing him vanish again. She tried to find him, given how dangerous it was to lose one's opponent in a fight.

*Clank*

Her sword barely stopped another hard slash from behind, her whole body shaking at the force, but Drillix seemed-glad.

"You're making this so easy!" Suddenly something slammed into the top of Black Heart's head, flinging her to the ground so fast that she couldn't react fast enough to stop.

She slammed into one of the buildings down below, a dust cloud came from her crash landing. Drillix raised a palm at the building, a black orb already there and launched.

Drillix wasn't wasting time on trying to kill this goddess. He wasn't interested in seeing how he fares against the goddesses. If he can kill them quickly, all the better for him. Suddenly, his four eyes widened at feeling something he hasn't felt in centuries: determination.

The same as _her_! The one who fought so hard against him, the one who sealed him for all those years, even if the other parts weren't there. His eyes glared at where Black Heart should have landed.

A growl came from him. His attack did land true, it seemed to be parted ways enough for her to survive. He could also see a soft blue light coming from the rubble, it moved.

Instantly, he swung at a spot overhead. Not a second later, Next Black was there slashing at her opponent, a blow that was blocked. She glared with her Next eyes burning in determination, ones like The Original Goddess.

(Listen to Virtue and Vice by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas)

Drillix couldn't stop his screams of rage erupting, sparks of power came from his body. He pushed back the Successor, but it wasn't easy. Not only her speed increased, her power did too. Drillix chased after the goddess and was top of her. He brought his sword down, but it passed through her.

"What?!" Drillix couldn't believe that she moved that fast. His head snapped to look behind, barely catching Next Black attacking his exposed back.

Next Black slashed at Drillix, but it passed through him. She clicked her tongue at missing her opponent but shot up. Dodging the next strike from her opponent.

Drillix stopped his charge and glared at the goddess. Becoming more enraged, because of the feeling of his past foe combined with her shadow appearing to stand behind Next Black. Next Black didn't notice The Original Goddess behind her, only returning the glare.

The two combatants gave battle cries at each other and attacked with new found vigor.

In the tower, Uni couldn't believe what was taking place. She and Lastation screamed in terror when Noire was knocked around like a ragdoll. They thought she been killed when Drillix shot that orb at her, but she became Next Black and changed the fight.

Now, the two were blazing all over Lastation. She barely could see their blurs up, down, everywhere in their city. Shockwaves came from their blows. Lastation couldn't keep up with Noire's newfound speed, and that was saying how fast they were moving.

"Damn!" Uni cursed at how this fight was taking place. She could still feel what they gave off, this was much more than a fight between two combatants, it was as if a fight of virtue and vice taking place.

Next Black was above her city scanning for her opponent. Her eyes and device looking for him. Her headset was much more than an accessory. It allowed her to sync to Lastation's coms and scan. It might not be on par with Next White's own but was helping.

She blocked another blow from The Dark One, she shoved him back and delivered three quick slashes, the last one glanced his right arm. But he tagged her with a sidekick, she went with the blow.

Drillix chased after her, but suddenly went to left, missing another thrust by Next Black.

'How fast is he?!' Next Black growled at how both seemed equal in speed, she couldn't tell which one was faster, only they kept doing this dance.

Next Black brought up her arms, a small barrier forming at the spot. Blocking another energy blast from Drillix, he's been doing this during the fight. A few of those landed in her city, causing damage to various buildings. She was glad her people were in shelters. There was no way they would be safe with this fight taking place outside of those underground shelters.

She grunted at landing another slash on Drillix's sword, she was close to his level of strength, she couldn't help but think he was strong as Next White. She didn't know if this true, but she wouldn't be surprised if he was. In a strange way, this demon lord was a mixture of all three Successors in one package.

He was strong, fast, agile, and cunning as hell. She nearly fell for all the feints, misdirections. During this intense fight. Forget what Neptune called for enemies, this one she was facing was more dangerous than all of them combined!

For those foes were too flashy, stupidly focused on power, and leave holes that you could drive a car though. All of them couldn't hold a candle to this monster.

Drillix gave a grunt when Next Black nicked his side. It was hard to see because of all the darkness around his body, he had nicks and cuts from this goddess's attacks. He could see all the injuries on Next Black, but she was the same as him. They weren't going to back down from this battle.

He wasn't sure what kind of blade this goddess was using, but it was powerful like the Original's own powered by a spell, lucky his blade was able to stand it. Where his body wasn't. But if his past battles have told him, was to stand the pain and have a plan ready.

He quickly sent the command to his forces to attack, not a second later. He barely dodged a thrust from Next Black, he lashed out with a thrust of his own but hit a small barrier on the other arm. Next Black growled while blocking the hit.

Back to Uni, who was trying to make sure everyone was safe, not only the civilians but the soldiers. They were ready to fight but given how much power Drillix was showing. They would be massacred before getting a shot off. She might not fair that well.

Noire was much faster in close range combat, where she wasn't sure long range would work against this demon lord.

Uni stiffened when Lastation warned her about something sneaking in.

"Damn bastard!" She became Black Sister and brought out her gun, growling. For Noire was right, he was trying to pull something.

She asked where they were, and her heart stopped beating. They weren't going to where Sharicite was housed, but a place close enough to harm it. There, they could dispute the flow, or be ready to blow up everything, but that wasn't what scared her.

In that building were various personal, including her secret interest. She sounded an alarm to warn them and shot off to help them.

"Please be okay!" Black Sister screamed, rushing toward the building at full speed.

Lastation shared her anxiety, hoping she'll make it time. Concern for it citizens and for Next Black, there was no telling could happen in there if they weren't stopped.

In a command center close to the home of the goddesses. This was being used as a base since a lot of information came in, with where they have their meetings with various people. This is where the Lastation goddesses had that meeting with their commanders and the other goddess before.

Larson was working the network with others, the place was made sturdy in case of attacks, so they should be safe and give status reports. But the alarm blared. Instantly they looked around for why, and they heard small explosions.

"Their breaking in!" One of the soldiers screamed from the hall, running in with his pistol out. "Damn!"

All the soldiers drawled their weapons, given their state of war. They needed to have at least some form of protection. Larson and others grinded their teeth, held tightly to their guns. They were hoping nothing like this would happen, but no.

It would seem The Dark One will keep pulling sneak attacks when being the decoy.

Shots were fired down the hall, hissing, and then returning fire sounded.

"Everyone make barricades!" Larson ordered, sure he wasn't the most combat able person. That didn't mean he wasn't able to make the right calls.

The other soldiers overturned desks, tables, anything that could slow down bullets, they used them to cover the doorway. There was one entry in this room, acting as a shelter from outside battle. They hid behind the makeshift barricades and waited. All the gunfire stopped, an uneasy silence fell in the room.

"Where are they?" A soldier asked, tense at why they stopped shooting, coming for them.

Larson barely heard a noise and cursed. "They're trying to get behind us!"

He and others looked behind them to look at the wall there. The room was resilient to attacks, but not imperceptible. Not if they know what to do.

They heard an explosion that bumped the room, however, the wall held it back.

"Are they smart or dumb?" One of the soldiers asked, unsure of what they were trying.

There was a roar from the other side of the wall. Suddenly, hammering erupted came from the wall, sounding as if their fists were pounding at it.

"I think, they aren't too happy," another soldier commented rather nervously.

With that sneak attack happening in the command center, the battle raging in the city wasn't one to ignore either. How long as it been since a fight of this magnitude happened? Not between two goddesses having a fight, but one that threatens the world?

It was confirmed that goddesses fought against each other, they held back on full-scale war. They didn't try to blow up each other's Sharicte or kill all their rival's people, unlike the betrayer who was the one that set things in motion for Drillix to be unleashed on Gamindustri, the one from the legends of old. The Original Goddess most powerful foe to be on this land.

One that did powerful things like the opponent that tried so hard to stop him. Clever enough to use tactics against his foe, old and new. Lastation did wonder if the Original had her own land like the current land masses under the rule of goddesses. It had no way of knowing, despite it seemly knowing what happened in their lands, the truth was. They couldn't see the past the moment of them gaining conscious of being with there goddesses. Planeteptune was born the same way, only it had the _worst luck_ at being given the betrayer.

Lowee was the first one to sense something terrible was happening, despite being in pain from missing White Heart. It couldn't help but notice something amiss with its candidates. Which is why after White Heart came back it tried talking to Planeteptune, noticing a deep pain. It let White Heart feel that pain to warn her something was amiss.

Lastation wanted to succeed in caring for its people, goddess. From what it could get from the other landmass, they shared their goddesses' ideals. Lowee wanted its people to have wisdom. Whereas Leanbox wanted the ones who called it home to have warm hearts in caring for their world. They weren't sure what Planeteptune wanted, because of what happened to it. They probably would never know because of it being destroyed, lost forever to time.

There was also the question as to why they were like this. While they can't really talk to each other, Lowee seemed the most interested in finding why they have a conscious. Lastation and Leanbox did wonder this question. Was it because of the Original giving her descendants a way to warn them of danger? Or was it another reason. Could it be that she wanted her descendants to have a companion be with them? She was the first of her kind, not the last, but the first one to ruled Gamindustri.

Could she have felt a longing for another of her kind, one to talk to about her past? Maybe have an ally to help her fight The Dark One? Having a friend to be by her side? Sure, they had that tome she created, Histoire might not know such intimate details, or she showed the Original was alone. Given how Histoire was alive, maybe she gave that spark because of that desire.

Lastation couldn't come up with the answers or may never get the answers to those questions. They now had to deal with this ancient enemy, Lastation wanted to speak, help Next Black in any way possible. It couldn't risk it.

It could tell his goddess was focused on fighting Drillix. Given how dangerous he was, Lastation's call might give him an opening. So, Lastation only quietly watched the fight taking place, not able to help Next Black.

Next Black was slashing at Drillix with her beam sword. The two were on the ground. Shockingly, with Drillix's sword being older, it was close to her beam sword. He might have found a way to empower it.

They were slashing so fast, only blurs of their weapons could be seen. The buildings and cars close-by were slashed up from this exchange. If there was one watching this, they couldn't believe such a fight was taking place. The site of a city being the battleground of this scale, but it has happened before. Only no one could speak of it. Only the Dark One, present goddesses that had that vision of the past could speak of this.

The two broke off their sword fight, taking to the air. Drillix slashed at Next Black with a black crescent wave. Next Black responded with her own, but she added two more waves to the attack, making Drillix move to the side to dodge the last one. The first two canceled his attack.

Next Black rushed at him with a thrust, Drillix send another crescent wave at the goddess, but it was blocked by a barrier she made. Next Black thrust her blade against the dark blade. It knocked Drillix's sword to the side. His grip held on to it enough.

'She's using her speed as a battering ram,' Drillix thought at how this goddess was learning to use her speed, power in different ways.

Next Black wasn't done yet, with her left hand. She jabbed the demon lord's face, her hand glowing. It landed on his face and the force was considerable, knocking him down.

Drillix fell down a few feet but stopped to glare at his opponent. Her not being able to use magic, this goddess was showing to be a hard opponent to defeat. He could see her breathing hard that might be a good thing, if only he wasn't getting tried also. He doesn't have unlimited stamina.

Next Black took deep breaths to recover, but she can't keep this up. This was turning into a stalemate. Still, her determination wasn't going to let up. She must stop this demon lord.

Her eyes glowed with power, showing her unwillingness to back down. She charged at her opponent again.

In the command center, various soldiers were still behind the tables, waiting for their unwelcome visitors.

"Where are they?" One of them asked, speaking to anyone who could see any demons present.

She wasn't the only on edge, they have demons were ready to kill them. Plus, they were there for more than one reason.

Larson didn't like this, his heartbeat threating to go sky-high. He heard a beep on a nearby computer. He checked what it was and cursed at seeing the message on the screen.

"Sergeant, what's wrong?" A female soldier asked, given how he reacted. It wasn't good.

"They're trying to hack in." Larson was typing fast as he could. "They might be trying to stop the flow of Share Energy, even more. I don't know, but I need to stop this, or we need to kill them before they succeed." He tried to work fast enough to stop this.

The other soldiers looked to see if they could find any demons lurking around. They needed to stop them, they might have tried to kill them. So, they wouldn't get in the way.

They heard something landing in the room.

"Grenade!" A soldier screamed at seeing the device land in the room. The thing barely cleared over the various tables in the doorway.

Everyone tried to duck, get away from the explosive.

*Boom*

There were screams of pain, moaning in the room. The tables blocking the entrance were blasted away. A Relevant bursting into the room growling, it launchers ready to open fire on the group.

It was about to unleash hell on the group, but shots erupted behind it. It growled, nearly cursing at hearing this. It looked back to see various soldiers charging in.

"Die!" Black Sister charged into the room. She tackled the Relevant into the wall.

She grunted as the demon trashed to hit her. Black Sister thrust her gun into the demon's mouth and fired, the head exploded from the shot. Gore splashed her face, she got off the corpse. Her eyes looking at the room, her teal eyes widening in horror at seeing Larson on the ground hurt.

"Larson!" Black Sister rushed over to the young man, seeing him holding his bleeding leg. It looked to be split open, showing muscle with blood gushing.

"C-commander?" Larson muttered, his voice in pain at having his leg hurt.

Dozens of soldiers came running in. Black Sister looked at them.

"We need medics! We have wounded in here!" Black Sister desperately ordered, her hands moving to stop the bleeding on Larson's wound leg, while she was doing this. She couldn't forget the others in the room.

She spotted others with similar wounds. Instantly, other soldiers were trying to help their comrades, they had basic training in field aid.

"Commander…you must s-stop them!" Larson tried to tell Black Sister what was happening.

"Larson," Black Sister muttered, concern for the man she cared deeply for. Her eyes spotted the broken computer. "Are they trying to do something?"

Larson only nodded, trying not to pass out from the pain.

Black Sister growled, torn at what to do. She needed to help Larson, but if she doesn't do something. The demons might help their master win the fight taking place outside.

Dante appeared beside Black Sister. "Commander, I'll take it from here."

"Private?" Black Sister whispered, confused at this.

"You better go!" Dante replied, even if he might get in trouble for raising his voice to a superior. He needed her to snap out of it. "Your more able to fight the demons in this place. You need to stop them…" He couldn't talk anymore, trying to save his fellow soldier.

Black Sister lowered her head, with a clicked her tongue. She bolted out of the room. Taking off to where the demons could be.

Even if no could see it, her form glowed for a few seconds.

About a dozen demons were protecting two demons working on computers connected to the central data lines, trying to hack the Share Energy system. Keeping them safe from any hampering by their enemies. Even if the goddesses could still take it in other ways, this could stop the flow enough to slow down Next Black. Possibly helping their master in killing that blasted goddess.

An Imp and Relevant were working fast as they could. They were the first ones here while a few tried to kill the soldiers in this place, they know their time was cut down, even more, having reinforcements blast in here.

Even if it seemed that some were not bright, various demons were still clever despite their looks. A Mancubus could help with this stuff, sure it was limited, but they could still do things like this.

The group stiffened at feeling a goddess coming for them: Black Sister. Given her sister was fighting outside, she was the only goddess that could come here.

The other Imps, Relevants spread out in the spacious room. With its thick cables and servers in the room. It was still big enough for them to move, but hardly any cover.

An Imp ordered the two to work faster. They gave growls that were doing that. They were nearly past the last two firewalls.

(Listen to New Noise by Refused)

They could hear the footsteps of the goddess, why? She should be flying, but then being by the ceiling might give them a clear shot.

Suddenly the shots ring out from down the hallway. Black Sister rushing to the right side away from any return fire, rapidly firing her gun. Her opponents firing at her, rockets, bullets anything they had.

Black Sister screamed in rage, for them invading their land, and harming her precious people. She kept firing at the demons that were dead set on killing her. Her gun humming to life.

She got behind one of the few walls, even ducking to help keep her safe. While fighting, she noticed her outfit changed differently like when her sister went full HDD. There were floating fins around her, they were armor but something else.

"Here we go!" Black Sister charged back into the firefight, she should question about the things floating around her. Her instincts told her they would help her.

A few fins instantly slapped on the barrel of her massive gun. They glowed as she fired a beam, once that shot was fired. It was much bigger then what it should have been, it surprised the goddess. The larger beam hit two Imps that were about to fire on her, but the beam hit them first.

There burnt corpses fell to the ground, Black Sister's mouth gasped at seeing such power. But cursed jumping to the left, a Relevant was firing at her from the air.

Barely missing the barrage by being on the ground, she tried to shoot again, but the fins didn't seem to be work. Blocking her next shot, making a clicking noise.

"Should have known!" Black Sister spring to her feet to move. The fins looked used up from that shot, they must have limited use, and she didn't know how to really work them.

But their power was unmistakable with that display. The fins popped off at her command, and her gun now able to fire normally again. Her wings appeared, bigger than normal. She charged at the glaring Relevant.

It rushed after her, but it veered to the right at the last second. Able to dodge the goddess and give its fellow demons a shot at her.

Black Sister cursed under her breath, barely spotting the Imps pointing their guns at her. Acting quickly, she rushed at the demons. They opened fire on her.

With a scream, Black Sister shot at them. Nicking them on the arms, she did hit them. It wasn't enough to stop them or prevent their bullets landing on her arms, legs.

She grunted in pain at being shot, but didn't slow, if anything she pushed harder. She used the force of her flight to slam the butt of her gun in right Imp's face while pulling the trigger. The barrel was pointed at the other Imp's head.

Black Sister killed the two demons with this move, but she wasn't safe yet. As the Relevant tackled her behind, grabbing her in its arms. The two slid down the hallway, Black Sister screamed, trashing to get free.

She cursed at dropping her gun. They were moving away from it; Black Sister was able to twist enough punch the demon's face but didn't stop it from engaging its thrusters even more. She could see them rushing toward a wall.

"You bastard!" Black Sister knew what it was trying to do, slam her head into that wall. Hoping to cave her skull in and given how fast they were going.

She wouldn't survive the impact. She kept punching the thing's face, but while hurting it. It wasn't slowing down. Black Sister cursed at this, she couldn't anything to stop this.

Her left hand touched one of the fins that floated around her body. It mustn't be used, if so. Her left hand grabbed and thrust the pointed end at her attacker. it wasn't sharp enough to be a stabbing weapon, it was piercing the demon's skull.

Black Sister didn't stop at one stab, she frantically kept stabbing away with both hands. She didn't know how many hits she got in but stopped when the demon loosened its grip. With a grunt, she freed herself from the arms to fall to the hard ground.

The Relevant kept flying to the wall, its thrusters kept going while stunned. So, it crashed into the wall with a spat. Its body slid down the wall, leaving a bloody smear on the wall.

Black Sister stood up breathing hard. "Damn…that was to close." She tried to recover her bearings.

After a second, she rushed back to where her gun was laying. It was back in her hands, back in ready position to see if any more demons were here. She didn't see or feel any, but that didn't mean anything.

" _They're gone,"_ Lastation replied to Black Sister, noticing that the remaining few left when that Relevant tackled her.

Black Sister still started searching the area. Looking for traps, anything out of the ordinary. Her eyes spotted the computer and how they hacked into their systems.

"Clever bastards," Black Sister cursed under breath at this. Her hands worked the computer, not getting anything because of a kill switch was activated. "They didn't give much, but…"

She tapped her earpiece to let others know what took place here, in case it wasn't known. They needed to make sure which systems were hacked, find out if there was a virus in there. After getting a confirmation that the systems would be checked over, she went back to searching the area.

She wanted to check on the injured soldiers, and her injuries. This needed to be done. It would mean nothing if a bomb went off.

Outside, Next Black had her sword against Drillix's own. This was a battle of strength between the two, each not giving an inch in the air. Both glaring, grunting at each in this struggle of wills.

Drillix already knew his backup plan failed, as much he could fight more. This was turning bad for him. this goddess was at her limits, so was he. Not to mention this is her land, here she had backup waiting to come to her aid.

There was only one choice in this matter.

The two combats were still a deadlock when suddenly Next Black's head snapped back. She growled at being slammed, when hit by this, it wasn't enough to knock her out.

Her eyes widened when Drillix was at another spot, there he was launching an orb at her home. With a silent curse, she rushed to stop that orb still watching out for that crafty demon, but she couldn't risk that orb hitting her home. Not unless she wanted to test if the Sharicite could withstand that power.

With all the speed she could mutter was able to get in front of that orb, and a barrier in her hands. She grunted while trying to move the energy blast up, with another grumble. She was able to throw it into the air, where it exploded into a flash of darkness.

Next Black growled at the power in that orb, it could have destroyed the Sharicite killing her precious Lastation. Her goddess instincts screamed in rage, and she was more than willing to pay back that demon lord for this, but…he was gone.

"Where are you?!" Next Black roared her challenge. Nothing replied to her screams, she tried to find him, but nothing.

Lastation replied that the demon lord had retreated, scarcely sensing his presence anymore.

Next Black growled in rage at having her opponent escape her grasp. She clenched her fists at this, she want-no-needed to find that bastard!

But her fatigue was catching up with her, her skinsuit was turning a different color, orange showing her low energy. she could chase after him, however, she was weak from this intense fight.

"Damn, the bastard knows how to escape." His battle with their creator might have helped with that, The Original Goddess might have done the same thing with this enemy when needed.

Next Black sighed at how this was turning out, she hoped that she could stop him. But…it wasn't so. Not to brag that she could do it, but to stop this menace before any more people got hurt, and she couldn't do it.

"Curses," Next Black muttered with her head down in disappointment.

Lastation finally told her about the secret attack that took place, and how her sister was doing. She succeeded in repealing it, this wasn't cost-free.

Next Black cursed again but vanished. Off to check the damage done to her people.

In the command center, Dante watched as various soldiers wheeled away on stretchers, some in stable condition. Others fighting to stay alive, a low growl came to the young man's mouth.

At how this happened, and who was responsible for this. While this should only be a goddess's fight in a way, this was turning into a fight for humanity. Given how much this demon lord loves to cause suffering they needed to help their goddesses anyway they can.

Sadly, it seems no one was safe in this war.

The soldiers gasped, another one called out 'Attention!'

Instantly, every soldier snapped to attention. For they could see their goddess in the room, mad at seeing the mess in the command center. One of them was saluting their goddess.

"At ease," Next Black said to everyone, returning the salute.

They relaxed at the command. Her eyes had a burning rage at the site of carnage, just the same that happened in Lowee not long ago. They keep trying to disable their vial systems in various ways.

"Where is Black Sister?" Next Black asked one of the soldiers, she knew her sister was here but isn't here anymore.

"The commander went to the hospital since she had some gunshots wounds," the soldier answered the question.

Next Black's mouth thinned at her sister being hurt, along with everyone who got hurt here. If there was any good news, Uni wasn't in a coma from her wounds. She threatened to growl, punch a wall. But held it in as best as she could.

"I want this place secured!" Next Black ordered. "We need it back up to snuff."

The soldiers gave there to reply to the orders given, she seemed cold at giving this order. They know she was concerned for her people in this situation, given they were attacked again. Only this time, it was much different than the last attack on Lastation.

The main enemy came barging in and showed how dangerous he was.

Next Black glowed and was back in her human form. Her red eyes scanned the place once more and turned to go to the hospital. There nicks and cuts on her body, they might not be serious. But she needed to check on them, plus see if her sister was doing fine. Then later get a report on what happened.

After two hours, Noire was sitting down at a videophone, Band-Aids on her face, legs, and arms. She was able to contact the other Successors. She finished telling them a condensed version of the events that took place.

"So, Drillix finally showed himself," Blanc commented with a cold tone, one that promised pain to a certain someone.

Vert even had a face of steel at hearing the latest news, knowing that this wasn't good news.

Noire gave a nod. "Afraid so, and…I couldn't defeat him." She looked away from the screen.

"Noire why- "

"I know!" Noire interrupted Vert, facing the screen again. "I thought that I've could have killed him, but…"

"He was too much, wasn't he," Vert calmly replied, understanding that Noire was frustrated at not stopping their enemy.

Noire's eyes were shadowed by her mouth thinning. "I know that our power-ups shouldn't instantly give us a shoe-in but, damn it!" her fist slammed the table. "I thought that I would have done better!"

Vert's face softened knowing Noire's frustrations, she couldn't say if she would have fared better. She couldn't afford to be arrogant with Drillix, considering how close he came, to burning down her land to the ground.

"How hard was it to fight him?" Blanc questioned Noire, her voice trying to stay calm.

Noire took a deep breath and decided to tell them an important fact first. "Let me start by saying this." She looked at her friends straight in the eyes. "If you think if there's a chance you'll see him, don't and I repeat. Don't hesitate to go Next!"

"What?" the two questioned the reply from Noire.

"I faced him with my normal HDD and let me tell you." Noire shivered at the memory of being thrown like a ragdoll. "He's not playing around. If I didn't transform before hitting the ground at that moment…I could have been killed." She whispered the last part.

The two other goddesses' eyes widened in horror.

"He's that powerful?" Vert whispered in disbelief.

"That and fast…so fast I can't tell if he's faster than my Next form. Hell, it wasn't intel I became Next Black that I was able to even face him. He was able to keep up with me. Then came the energy blasts he can launch. They were different in power but still dangerous. Then his fighting style it's a mix of swordplay, limbs and those blasts.

"He isn't interested in how he would fare or come up with some stupid plan to show how inferior we are. He…wants us dead! He is merciless like Historie told us," Noire finished explaining to the others, there was fear in her voice.

"This is bad," Vert muttered in disbelief at this information. Sure, she knows how fearless Noire can be, but to have her this shaken up. She must have come close to death in that battle.

"I'm afraid…we should have expected this." Blanc rubbed her throbbing head. "We can't, shouldn't rely on that damn betrayer's idea of a villain. After all, those villains were used to boost Neptune's fame-even if she didn't have any to begin with-our creator showed she doesn't beat around the bush. Not in the art of battle.

"Heck our true history has shown how vicious we goddesses can be when pushed," Blanc replied.

The other two gave nods of understanding what the young goddess was getting at. Even if there wasn't any attempt of the goddess to completely kill their rival's Sharicite. They still had intense battles away from anyone or their lands. In a way was a civilized fight.

Even with that, the place was torn up from there fights. There were poor souls who got killed in the crosshairs of those battles. themselves had shown their own merciless side in the Planeteptune war but held back when needed.

Drillix though didn't have such restraints on him. He was free to be cruel as he wanted to be.

"So, we have one dangerous fighter…am I right?" Vert voiced her concerns at this turn of events.

"Fighter, General…I go with all of those above," Noire said with a heavy heart. "I'm starting to see why The Original Goddess had so much trouble facing Drillix. If he wasn't so smart, powerful she could have stopped him, but…"

Blanc shook her head. "He isn't, he's very dangerous in various ways. A most dangerous enemy. One that will learn, adapt, do anything to win." Blanc looked at Noire. "Did you say that Lastation was ready to use the land barrier again?"

"Yes, when Drillix let himself be known. Lastation was so scared for everyone, he was ready to engage it again. Thankfully I was able to stop him," Noire answered the question.

"The Great Terror," Blanc muttered the title. "So, it isn't just for kicks. He did earn those names."

"He did say the same thing himself," Noire replied.

The two-other goddess stared at Noire with confusion.

"Before we fought we talked for a few seconds," Noire answered. Her friends slowly nodded at such a thing. "He in ways don't care for the names…or maybe does because he earned them. I can't be sure."

"I go with," Vert said. "He has those names for good reason. He's shown his willingness to defy goddesses, destroy all that stands in his path. Scare things, the last title is easy enough. How can we stand against such a foe? I mean, not to doubt myself and you, but…this sounds impossible."

Noire and Blanc understand her fears, they didn't know what to think at first in fighting against Drillix. They were cautious sure, but this is becoming a seemly impossible task set before them. Given what has happened with him so far.

"This may sound harsh," Blanc replied after a few seconds of thought. "But the best way to put this is: suck it up."

"W-what?" both her friends replied with confusion at such a reply. Sure, her swearing wasn't new, but the way she said it was weird.

"It's true that _we're_ fighting a being that is very capable of killing us. That it is a given, will kill our precious people and lands. Are you willing to let him run wild? Make a deal with this demon lord?" Blanc asked them, her voice neural not judgmental or anything.

"I'm not going to let him run wild if that's what you mean, White Heart," Noire stated with crossed arms, her red eyes hard as steel.

"As much that could work, truthfully, it would be the same as what's happening right now. Drillix might stop attacking us, but he'll _not leave_ humans or anything else alone. Even then, he could turn his back on this foolish deal. Only now, we have a chance to stop him for good," Vert said with a cool voice, making her point on the subject known.

"Are you thinking we're cowards, White Heart?"

Blanc shook her head at Vert's question, one that was saying they didn't have the courage to fight in this war. "True on both of your accounts, even I'm no fool to think peace could co-exist between us. Not unless we want innocent blood on our hands. If anything, I think we have it a little easier than our creator."

"Okay, now you're not making any sense, White Heart," Noire replied in confusion, even Vert tilted her head at such reply. "I've told you how dangerous of a fighter he is, and you know he'll use tactics against us. So how is it easier for us?"

"You, Green Heart have been saying the answer all this time," Blanc wisely spoke with closed eyes.

Noire narrowed her eyes at the answer, not getting what she was talking about. Her mouth opened to speak more on this matter when the answer came to her mind.

"It's…because there are _three_ of us, isn't it White Heart?"

Blanc opened her blue eyes, she nodded at Noire. "Correct. We need to remember that we're here. Whereas our creator didn't have another goddess to help her. Sure, she had people-like us-help her in her time of need. But to take out the main threat she was the only one who could face The Dark One on even terms.

"I will not sugarcoat it in saying that this is enough. It wouldn't be an easy fight or change things. He is one, but a very cunning foe that might be ready for all his enemies to come at him. When it comes to it, we need to support each other in this war. As allies, friends because it's what we need to do. This is the task The Original Goddess given to us. We're the ones she placed her hope on, the ones who would do what she couldn't do, and it's because we've made the choice."

Vert smiled at the heartfelt words of Blanc. "Nicely said, my friend. You have a way with words, White Heart."

Blanc couldn't help but smile at the praise, given she was an excellent writer. "Thank you."

"So," Noire spoke. "We're in this intel the bitter end, aren't we?"

Vert and Blanc gave their replies about staying in the fight. Even though they could argue that their creator should finish her fight with Drillix, in a way she couldn't without killing herself. There was no telling if that could be true, but she thought this was the best way to have peace was to seal him, which worked through the ages. It could have lasted if Neptune didn't have her rampage.

But what was to say it would have skipped to another, there were too many factors to know for sure. For now, it was time for this generation of goddesses to finish The Original's war with Drillix. Not because of them being given commands, but because of there want to protect this world that they've come to call home.

To Be Continued

A/N comment or review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references made.

Chapter Fourteen-Burdens

In a clean hallway, Uni had her head down, bandages on her face and legs. They addressed her wounds from before, but her thoughts. Were conflicted on what has happened and what it means for them. They lost one to three persons in the raid, the others were alive, but.

"Damn." Uni seethed at how they were maimed in this attack. Some were lucky enough to keep their limbs, but others like Larson had to be amputated.

His wound tore various tendons and muscles in his wounded leg. They were afraid of it being too damaged, and he wasn't the only one. Various others had their share. Thankfully they had prosthesis to help with that, but they'll need time to adjust to them. Still, it brought anger to Uni how they were hurt.

What about Noire? Why didn't she finish the job? She was-no. Uni shook her head at the thoughts that threatened to burst at her older sister. She knows how hard Noire fought in that battle, she tried her hardest to stop Drillix from getting away, it's that-

A beep stopped her thoughts. Uni grumbled at who would be calling her at a time like this. She tapped her earpiece. "Commander Uni speaking."

Uni listened to the person, and a low growl came to her lips. "You're sure _she_ _wanted_ _me_?"

The person responded with an affirmative, causing Uni to get madder. She could tell them this wasn't important but sighed. "Alright, I'm on my way. Make sure they know I'm coming."

Uni started walking, almost stomping at who dared asked for her. Her red eyes burning coals. It didn't long for her to be in a room, a prison room used for visiting various prisoners with a table and two chairs.

A door opened from the other side. Nepgear stepped in, wearing an orange jumpsuit as Compa had on. It looks that her hair would be cut short, but not now. Uni didn't care, she wanted to know what this person wanted from her.

Nepgear stayed on her side of the table, both keeping the chairs near the wall.

"I'm here Purple Sister," Uni said with a growl. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

Nepgear winched at the reply but stared at Uni's eyes. "He was here, wasn't he?"

Uni narrowed her eyes knowing who she was talking about. "If you want a metal for noticing Drillix, then get in line. About _everyone_ in Lastation felt his presence the moment he wanted to be found."

It was true, everyone felt him when he appeared. There were reports of people of being so scared that they had needed snapping out of it to move, lucky they followed the order to get into the shelters made for them.

Nepgear growled. "Enough! What are you doing to do about it?!"

Uni's jaw dropped at such a reply. Nepgear pointed a finger at her. "Why isn't he dead! I thought your sister could do the job. So why, is that I feel he isn't dead."

Uni suddenly growled, flashing power icons appeared in eyes at what Nepgear was getting at. "You thought it would be easy for them?!"

"Yes, I was told that they could finish him, but why hasn't it been done?!" Nepgear replied with frustration.

Uni stepped closer to the irate goddess, staying on her side of the table. "Do you think this is your damn sister's world!"

Nepgear shook her head. "No, but wh- "

"Will you shut up!" Uni snapped at Nepgear, making her step back in fear. "I'm starting to get more pissed off at you. Do you think once they _gained the power_ to face The Dark One that they would magically stop him?"

"Well." Negpear looked away nervously tapping her index fingers together. "It's how it should be."

"This isn't a damn story!" Uni exclaimed, pounding the table. "If Drillix could be stopped so easily. Why hasn't The Original Goddess did it in her time? Or you going to say she wasn't up for it? I want to hear your reasons."

Nepgear didn't answer her. "So, you think that you can whine and gripe about it. While my sister fought for her life, and everyone in Lastation. Tell me, Purple Sister."

Nepgear slowly turned her head at Uni, not looking at her. "I didn't know she was at risk of being killed…I thought she could do it with no problems."

Uni growled at Nepgear's disgraced for everyone's safety or was it. "Do you want my sister dead? So, you don't have to face your crimes, or have the satisfaction of her no longer here to remind you of how she kicked your older sister's ass?"

Nepgear shivered. "No! I don't want her dead…but she…"

"I'm starting to think you want to this to be _another_ _one_ of your sister's stories," Uni replied.

"Why not," Nepgear whispered, hoping that Uni didn't hear that.

"Ooh." Uni heard that reply. "So Purple Sister wants her _big_ , _strong_ _sister_ to save the day, then her _perfect_ _little_ _sister_ can be brag at how she saved everyone. All the while, leave everyone in the dust, is that it?"

Nepgear grumbled at the jab. "No, it just her stories was …safe. They didn't have so much hopeless as this."

"Are you saying how she treated people deaths as nothing?"

Nepgear winched at such a reply from Uni, knowing what she was getting at. In that situation Neptune acted like they weren't worth worrying about, it was only a game is what she would say. In an ironic twist, it was a game, hers that was happening. Only, she would downplay the danger when this time. There was nothing like that, people were dying for real and she couldn't stop it.

"Or how about your just trying to get in everyone's good graces," Uni hissed at Nepgear. Who looked at her with widened eyes. "I bet I'm right, you want to be a star like your sister. Use us as your scapegoats only this time." Uni glared at her. "We're not going to play your stupid game! For how many will you have killed?"

"I don't want any more people to die!" Nepgear pleaded while slamming her hands on the table. "In Onee-Chan's dreamworld, no one was getting killed, even if it looked like it! They were knocked out and put in a different place. But this…how you act so cold." She lowered her head.

Uni could punch her head clean off for that insult, she only felt what has been happening, or did she get any information about the war taking place. Either way, this was getting on her nerves.

"So, what did you call me for, Purple Sister?" Nepgear heard Uni's voice, slowly she looked at her. Her eyes hardened at what she needed to say.

"I want to help."

Uni's mouth thinned at the request. "You want to help us fight Drillix?"

Nepgear nodded with clasped hands. "Yes, I want to help in fixing my mistake. I need to if I've done something…things might have been so bad." Her eyes were pleading at Uni, hoping that she'll let her help.

Sure, she didn't have the full details, but it seemed things were bad out there. She was weak from having no Share Energy and such, but she could sense things to an extent. She didn't know why or how, but it seemed things were bad.

Uni clicked her tongue at Nepgear's plea. "If that was your most heartfelt plea, then I'm not buying it."

Nepgear's jaw dropped at the cold reply. "W-what but I could help…"

Uni sneered at Nepgear. "Oh, you're going to fly at Drillix and kill him." She hummed. "Or use us to get close to him so you have the finishing blow, all the while. Have dozens or more killed? Or do you want to use the same plan your sister used? Have our people numbed to where they would be cannon fodder?"

"No!" Nepgear screamed while shaking her head. "I don't want that, but please." Her eyes looked at Uni. "I want to help. Anything to stop this demon lord from hurting anyone else."

Uni narrowed her eyes. "That's the thing, Purple Sister." She paced around the table, seemly like a predator. "I don't trust you enough. For all we know, you'll fly the coop when you get Share or try to control us. Call me crazy for not believing you. Or you'll try some stupid plan that throws us under the bus, just to make you look good.

"Or you just want everyone to praise you? Oh, poor Purple Sister she's our only hope," Uni mocked.  
Nepgear glared and growled, "Will you stop playing me for a fool! Here I am offering my help, and you act so high and mighty! Can you kill Drillix? Are you strong enough to stop him?"

"No," Uni simply answered the question. Nepgear gasped at the honest reply. "As much I would like that to be different, truthfully I'll be dead before I know it. He's too powerful for me."

Nepgear was trying to make sense of this. If Uni wasn't strong enough to stop Drillix.

"That's reality." Uni looked at Nepgear with vulnerable eyes, ones that hated her lack of power to change anything. "As much I want to save our people, stop this damn demon lord who is powerful as hell…I can't do it. So far, Noire has shown to be the one who stands a chance. He will not be so kind to you or me."

Nepgear gulped in fear what she saw and felt is the truth. Because when she gets down to it, she's never been in real combat before. Like her sister, all the enemies she's faced were weakened for her.

"This is…."

"Whatever you want," Uni's voice spoke. "I'll never trust you, Purple Sister."  
Nepgear seethed at the reply. "I want to be different, not a monster."

"Then find someone who gives a damn," Uni coldly spoke.

Negpear glared at Uni, her eyes had flashing power icons. Even if she has no Share Energy, she still is a goddess, a young one, but is one.

"What do I have to do to make you understand, I'm not a threat?!" Nepgear exclaimed pounding the table. "You could at have a little idea that I want to save people! What about Planeteptune's people that I've brought here."

Uni crossed her arms. "That could be an act you know. Here I am being a good goddess, then when we least expect it. You backstab us or try to get all the glory."

Nepgear clenched her teeth to where they could break. "Then, why don't you just go charging at him? You should be able to find Drillix and kill him. Can't you do that?"

Uni glared at what Nepgear was getting at. Making it sound that they can't find him, oh they know where he is, but…

Nepgear watched as Uni looked ready to smack her. She might get away with that, but Uni instead took a deep breath to calm down.

"You don't know what we're really up against, do you?" Uni asked.

"How am I supposed to know," Nepgear replied, she didn't have excess to the news. They barely told her anything about what was going on out there.

Uni nodded. "I should have known. Prisoners are given limited information." Her eyes boarded into Nepgear's own. "We're not just facing The Dark One, we're also facing a strong army of demons too."

Nepgear's eyes widened to dinner plates. "What?! How are there an army of demons here! I only thought Drillix was freed."

Uni sneered at Nepgear. "That was done by _your dear sister and friends_ , even yourself helped in making it."

Negpear felt a chill run down her spine, remembering the feelings that came to her when she escaped. "It couldn't be…no…"

"Yes," Uni's cold voice said. "You felt the same thing as us. The corruption of souls taking place, that was when Drillix was making his army."

"N-no!" Negear screamed to deny what happened, knowing the truth at some level. She didn't ask Histoire what those feelings were when they talked, because of fear.

Fear of what she did and how much pain she caused. Dooming them more.

"I didn't know," Nepgear sobbed, tears now coming to her eyes. "How was I to know that. I never knew about Drillix…. I."

"That is no excuse," Uni stated. Nepgear looked at her with watering eyes. "You didn't help them in their time of need. So, don't be playing innocent! They were suffering under your sister's rule. They were filled with rage, only now. They're too far gone for our help." She looked down in sadness.

"What?" Nepgear sniffed. "They were human can't we find a way to change them back? I mean, can't it be done."

Uni shook her head. "We're told by Histoire that it can't be done. Our creator has tried everything when she found out. They gave up their humanity, now, they're slaves of The Dark One. Ones that are merciless, strong, and willing to fight against us."

Negpear could scream that they should try, but the words couldn't come out. Because of what Uni said, if Histoire is telling the truth-little chance of it being fake-there was no way to change them back.

Uni turned around to leave. Done talking to the goddess.

Negear reached out to stop Uni, but couldn't, she already left. The guards came to take her away. Nepgear followed their instructions since she wasn't strong enough to fight back.

Soon, she was back in her cell thinking about the given news.

"How did it go, Nepgear?" IF's voice asked.

Nepgear looked at the nearby cell, the one that housed IF and Compa. She had her own, but those two shared one. Like her, they wore orange jumpsuits.

"Terrible," Nepgear answered hugging herself while taking a seat on her bed.

IF clicked her tongue. "Great, I thought they wouldn't mind having another goddess help them. I know that legend said The Dark One was a match for the first goddess, but how is it. They're having such a hard time?"

Nepgear lowered her head in shame at hearing this.

"Nepgear…what's wrong?" a gulping IF asked, not liking this. What shook her up.

"We…helped him." Nepgear hiccupped. "M-make him an army…an army of demons…"

The two humans gasped, both now looking at Nepgear in shock and fear. IF standing close to bars. While Compa stayed by the bed, enough to see and hear better.

"What?!" IF grabbed the bars. "How can that demon lord does that! He was alone, by himself when we saw him. Did he summon those demons?"

Nepgear started humorlessly laughing, causing them to increase their worry.

"I wish." Nepgear snickered, bordering on losing her sanity. "They weren't summoned from some realm. They…were former humans…our people that we killed in Planeteptune: _all_ _of_ _them_."

IF's eyes widened, shocked-no-afraid at this news. "How…could they? Why didn't they resist? Why….?"

"It's not surprising," Compa's cold voice replied.

Nepgear and IF looked at the young nurse, shocked at her words, and seeing her ice-cold face.

"Compa?" IF slowly backed away from the nurse, becoming scared of the nurse. "How can you say that? Didn't we try to help them?"

Compa glared at IF. "By help, you mean enslave them! Force them to be killed by Iris Heart, what about fighting in a war _we_ _started_? Where Purple Heart didn't try to help stop it? Should I go on?" She challenged IF to answer those questions.

Even if she was guilty of helping in those crimes, she couldn't stop her frustrations come to light, she was a nurse, should have been one. She's broken her promise of doing no harm many times. By now, she no longer deserved to be called one for her crimes.

IF's head lowered in shame at those words, every part was true. They weren't treated fairly, before and after the capture of the goddesses. Even during there dream state…they were treated as slaves.

"This…is too much to handle." IF tried to stay standing at what they've done, and their sins to bare from there actions.

"It's more than a simple single opponent," Nepgear said, her voice heavy hearted. "From what Histoire said is right…he's not one to underestimate. He's nothing like we've seen before. And I've…only made it worse…"

Uni had a hard time keeping her temper under control while walking down the hallway, already out of the prison. The gall of that goddess, she stopped walking to think. While it's true that Purple Sister is different than her older sister.

She can't ignore what the damn coward has done. She may not have the strength to stand against her sister or Iris Heart, but that didn't mean she couldn't get help. Or secretly try to undermine those two blasted goddesses…

"My own personal feelings are getting mixed up this." Uni's mouth thinned at where her thoughts were going. She is more than mad at Purple Sister and that group she lived with.

Histoire had a spot on that list, but it was out of her hands with the tome. She was being taken care of by White Heart and seemed remorseful of what her actions have caused. Purple Sister might be in the same boat, but…how could she help.

She might not fare well in a fight, but her skills in tech could help. Then there was the other reason that had them all on edge. If one of the goddesses gave her access to their own Share Energy, she could snap and run wild before stopping her rampage. They can't afford any more losses, ones that could be prevented.

"I'll talk to Noire about this, maybe she'll have insight into this." Uni huffed at how this was going.

Noire might not like it or such, but it wouldn't hurt for her to know about this. If they allowed Purple Sister to help them, it'll have to be done with care. She was too much of an unknown right now.

From the top of Noire's home, the leader of Lastation was looking at her hurt city. Seeing around five destroyed buildings, various cars ruined by the battle between the two. The damage she knows how much it'll take to repair, which is less with replicators, still, it was a lot. Time and effort will be spent on fixing it.

Also, is it worth it if Drillix returns?

" _It's not your fault_ ," Lastation said to Noire, hoping to reassure her.

"I know, Lastation," Noire replied. "Still, it's madding! If only I could have knocked him out of the city, lead him away somehow. You wouldn't have gotten hurt. This could have been stopped." She stared at what her fight brought on.

Lastation didn't try speaking to her on this, knowing how worried she was for him and their people. They have a dangerous threat looming over there heads, one that could easily wipe them out.

 _Creator, did you have these worries in your time?_ Noire thought about there creator, and how she faced this alone. Did their enemy try this tactic on her, maybe?

"Noire," Uni's soft voice spoke, making her look behind her.

Noire gave a wave at seeing her sister safe. One that she doesn't take for granted.

Uni stepped close to her older sister knowing her burden. The one of having the power to face a powerful foe, but also. Not strong enough to stop him. "Are you going to be alright?"

Noire sighed with a shake of her head. "I might be, it's only this frustration. Of what happened to our city."

Uni gave a sad smile at that, her own sad feelings there too. The same as when she couldn't help ease Lastation's pain of missing Noire. This was right in that vein.

"As much I don't want to add to your plate," Uni said. "You need to know about Purple Sister."

Noire narrowed her eyes. "What about her?"

Uni talked about what she wanted and if it was possible to have her help them.

Noire started pacing, like Blanc, thinking about this. She may not hate her as much as Neptune, but there was bad blood there. In what she's done to them.

"Her combat is lacking, to say the least," Noire muttered twirling the end of her left ponytail. "But with her skills in using technology could help. But could we let such an unknown be let loose?"

Uni nodded at that. They could leave her be, and not deal with it. But they needed all the help they could muster in this war.

"She could help a little, but if she's allowed access to any Share. She'll be able to run amuck before we could stop or slow her down, and such." Noire thought about the options on what to do.

Nepgear could help them in aways, but she could easily turn on them. While connected to Share, she'll be able to do an unknown amount of damage. If only-wait.

"What if we have a way to block her in case she goes wild," Noire said, stopped to look at Uni who raised a brow at such a thing.

"You mean have a switch we can flip that'll stop her access to Share."

Noire nodded. "It's possible to make one. Remember, she made one during our capture." Her eyes had a hint of rage at the memory of being a prisoner.

Uni didn't like the sound of that. "Are you planning on having her memories altered to where she'll hate the betrayer? Not recall what she's done?"

Noire shook her head. "No, we're not going down that route. Even if we could, it shouldn't be permitted. If the device is broken, she'll be snap at us. But, if we only made it where she'll be herself. We're not going be Neptune! It will only stop the flow of Share to her if she turns on us."

Uni gave a slow reply, "That seems okay, but. Do we force this on her and how to do it?"

"First things first." Noire walked to her computer to email this to the others. "We'll let Blanc, more accurately, Histoire know what we want to do. Vert will also be told…"

Uni watched as Noire typed away on the keyboard knowing this might go either way. They were dealing with a delicate situation, to say the least. Lastation didn't know what to think about being connected to the goddess. If she does help, the better for them.

Still, it leaves a bad taste in its mouth from the thought of it being connected to Purple Sister.

The next day in a hospital room, Blanc was standing by her comatose sisters, dressed in her new clothes. They resembled the ones she wore returning to Lowee, but not as thick. They were splinter pattern camouflage with white and gray, helping her to blend in Lowee while not restricting her movements. A new cap on her head had her nation's symbol above the visor. Her hands now wearing tan fingerless gloves. Her white boots were flexible enough to run in with being tougher.

She looked more as a soldier than a leader right now.

Her blue eyes held concern for both of her sleeping sisters.

She's been doing this every day they've been here. Hoping they'll wake up and be with her again. A growl came to her throat at how this happened. They didn't have any attacks, but she'll know they're coming. Her hands become fists, clenching to point where they'll break her gloves.

" _I know you want a piece of Drillix, but please. Don't go hurting yourself_ ," Lowee spoke to Blanc with worry. Worry she'll fly off the handle and do something dangerous.

Blanc nearly snapped at her land that she's fine, but…loosened her fists. "Your right, Lowee. It's only-there my family. My precious little sisters…ones that I was powerless to stop…"

Guilt threatened to eat her alive. To where nothing would help. She should have pushed them to safety, away from that battle…she shook her head. There was no way that they would have listened to her. They could have left to go to another spot with fighting. They were ready to fight, die for there people. The same as her.

"I've taught them too well." Blanc thought on how she taught them the values of fighting for there people, not to bring war for nothing. The dangers of it and what it entailed. That lesson became more obvious during the Planeteptune war.

She loved them so much that it was hard to let go. Her land and people had a place there too. Which is why she's so strict with them to protect from harm. While good it could also be harmful. Holding them back to where they couldn't do anything or be themselves. Fearful of incurring her wrath.

Her thoughts went to what Noire proposed. She knows that Histoire had the information of restraining a goddess's Share. Only they weren't going to make Nepgear a prisoner, giving some freedom to help them fight their enemy.

But was it worth the risk?

Blanc sighed rubbing her aching head. It's true that Nepgear seemed to care for people and hated what her actions have caused. There were warning signs of her losing it. She's lost her home, family, freedom in a short amount of time. Plus, everyone didn't care if she lived or died. Herself on that list.

"If she does help us, maybe Vert might be the one to take care of her." Blanc hasn't talked to Vert or Noire about her thoughts on this, wanting to think it over herself.

Vert might hold feelings of wanting to care for Nepgear from there confinement. Or was those put in by Neptune? Still, Leanbox might be the best one to care for her. Vert was kinder but firm with her rule. They could help ease Nepgear's pain since they had experience with this.

Leanbox was more peaceful then Lowee or Lastation, not in the sense their own lands were hostile. It's only that Leanbox had a peace in it, one that calmed peoples' hearts, a land enriched in peace. It's no surprise that those most traumatized wanted to live there, maybe those nomads wanted to live there because of that feeling.

Whereas Lowee had a hunger with knowledge or knowing you'll learn about the world staying here. Lastation is a place that welcomes drive, a passion to succeed. If Nepgear were to stay in those places it might affect her.

What she needed was a measure of peace to help ease her mind. Unless they wanted to see if she'll snap under pressure. They were going to give her a chance to correct her sins, much as Histoire.

With a nod, Blanc thought that was the right choice. Have Vert look after Nepgear if she wants to help fight in this war. But not use her as a tool, she'll not be treated harshly, but fairly.

Blanc looked at her sisters again with watering eyes. "Please return, I miss you…" she softly hugged each one and left them. Off to do her duty.

In a room that housed a Sharcite, Leanbox's own. Vert was looking at the crystal. The one that powers her nation much as the other goddesses.

Vert closed her blue eyes to listen to its hum. Her cheeks became a lite pink at feeling the warm feelings. With love and courage coming from it, this was much more than a power source. It was a symbol of there hard work and love.

 _Leanbox's heart-and our peoples care for it,_ Vert thought, wondering if the others have done this.

They could easily check the Share on devices meant to for this, but they could also do this. She did check using devices but found time to do it the old-fashioned way. She felt the power of the High-Grade Share.

She had prepared for it after seeing Next Black's transformation. To be ready for the day when it'll happen to her. They worked as the High-grade could have overloaded their systems when made. She was sure that Blanc followed suit.

Her blue eyes opened to think of what the brown-haired goddess told her. The fate of Nepgear. She lowered her head, what does this mean for her? She didn't have to deal with this, but her compassion came to the surface. For what Nepgear has gone through, how her sister used her as a tool, Iris Heart's treatment.

She didn't think that its so bad, but Vert was sure that Iris Heart scared her. The scorn of being in Neptune's shadow. One forced her to do things against her will.

But what if she didn't mind it as much? What if she secretly wanted to be the same. Have people follow her commands, love her for nothing.

Vert huff crossing her arms under her bosom. "This is confusing as hell. I'm equal parts mad, caring for Nepgear. I know she's a victim of sorts, but she's not that innocent. She hasn't tried to help us or anyone during our capture.

"I can't ignore that. She could snap or play the victim intel she gets what she wants. Could that be to stop Drillix or take over as a single goddess? Or does she want to stop Drillix for her crimes." Vert walked out of the room.

Using this to help clear her head of the rushing thoughts. They couldn't fully trust Nepgear, but with the option to have a kill switch in case she runs wild. It would make things easier to stop her.

Vert sensed Leanbox was thinking about this seriously too. For if Purple Sister is connected to its Shares. There's a good chance it'll feel what that goddess as much with Vert. Could it do that? Expose itself to one who's been vile to its own goddess?

The two had to think hard about this. For it might be they are the only ones who could help heal such a wounded heart. One that is very fragile and ready to break.

From the Noire's balcony. Noire stared at her city her heart still heavily from it getting hurt. Dressed in a simple beige t-shirt and shorts for sleeping.

Well, the part of where Nepgear is going wasn't on her plate. She could keep that on the back burner. Still, if Vert decides to have her join them. There was no telling what it would entail.

Noire grabbed a section of her hair to twirl it, this was starting to become a habit. It shined in the low light, soft to her touch. Her hands weren't that hard, surprising how much she uses her hands. In working and fighting, then again. She wears gloves to help grip things.

Her thoughts went to Uni's internal struggle as of late. She did worry about the others who get hurt in the attack, but the one that worried her the most: Larson. The one who has her sister's attention.

Noire couldn't tell her to stop her affections or didn't feel it was her right to stop it. Her thoughts turned to what would happen to Dante if he got hurt because of her.

Guilt and rage started to boil. She could easily go into a blind rage, same as when Lastation came close to being killed. If Drillix found about her developing crush on a human-no. It might not matter.

He'll kill him and all who stands before him. That's a given, the problem is. How much will it take for her and the other Successors to stop their enemy? They were given one hell of an enemy, and that won't change.

Noire stopped playing with her hair, walking back into her room. "Lastation…is Uni okay? I know I should talk to her, but how can I do that? I'm worried for her."

Lastation was silent for a while, seemly not answering her. Noire lowered her head, did Uni want to be alone. Her head snapped up at hearing the door open.

She spotted her younger sister, dressed in a green tank top and shorts. Her hair loose, most likely ready to sleep for the night.

"Uni?" Noire whispered, confused as to why she was here.

"Lastation," Uni spoke after a few seconds of silence. "Said you wanted to talk, what about I'm not sure."

Noire could wail at her land but didn't. What better way to ask then talk to the one you wanted to. "I'm concerned for you is all. You've had one bad experience lately, so, I wanted to be sure you're holding up."

Noire watched as Uni stared at her. Not moving or talking, after what felt to be hours. Uni slowly walked to her sister, and when close enough. She bear-hugged Noire.

Noire's eyes widened at being hugged but returned it at hearing Uni sniff.

"It's hard," Uni muttered against her sister's body. "I know that I should be strong, but why couldn't I stop that attack! I'm a goddess, but I couldn't get there fast enough to stop Larson from getting hurt. I…" Uni started sobbing, crying.

Noire softly rubbed her younger sister's back, not saying anything. Letting her cry her fears, frustrations out. Ones that she didn't have to face alone right now. This made her wish she wasn't captured those years ago. Not being there for Uni when Lastation was in pain, with her people being forced to move out their beautiful city.

Noire had her own tears at how powerless she felt. She did have the strength, but what good is it if she can't prevent this pain. The needless death and destruction of things she holds dear to her heart.

And when will it stop, when they stop Drillix or heaven forbid. They're killed in this war. Only time will give them the answers they want.

The next day on the outskirts of Leanbox, it was being watched by someone. They watched such a beautiful city, a land of love and tenderness.

If you took a deep breath and calmed yourself, you'll feel its warmth flowing into your being. It's a peace that you could taste.

The Revenant snared at this feeling. Remembering its days as a powerless human. One that thought its goddess would protect him: _what a lie_. That goddess didn't care for him or any of the others that joined that so-called nation. It was more of a flophouse for the goddess, not them. She was the one who was getting everything good in these past few years.

Growls, muttering came out of the demon's mouth. At those memories, she even had the gall to send that reneged after them. What passes for a grin came to the Revenant, knowing her fate. Their master showed her, each knowing what befell her and their so-called leader.

It knows that he was a tool, so easy replaced, disposable to his new master. But, it didn't care. It's rage, bloodlust drove it forward. They made there a choice that day and will do their duty to their last breath.

For they will show those so-called leaders what it means to suffer, die by there hands.

(Listen to Broken English by Schaft)

The Relevant pointed at the city, leading the rest of his squad to attack. They rode their vehicles of war to battle. For it was time to kill.

In Vert's office, the alarm sounded alerting Vert of an invasion. Her blue eyes hardened for it was time to battle again.

Her fingers typed on her computer's keyboard. Orders were given for everyone, and now. She'll need to protect her city and people.

The vehicles were closer to the city. What should be guns, were replaced by hoses. High-pressure hoses to be exact.

Each one pointed and fired their pressured fluids at various structures. The chemical developed by them was being used again, but they were now doing it more assertively. While the hoses were spraying the chemical, another part of the squad launched incendiary bullets, sparking the chemical. Lighting it with those few sparks.

The buildings were catching fire instantly, by the looks of things. Much faster than the last time this deadly chemical was used.

The demons heard the noise of gears creaking. They watched as dozens of nozzles spurted out of the ground, buildings close to the fires. They pointed and spayed at the fires.

Blobs of gray liquid blasted the fires, hissing erupted from the retardant landing on the fire. The demons roared at this but weren't too surprised.

Knowing this blasted goddess had a retardant. They were going to blast those nozzles when an RPG blasted one of there vehicles. Pieces of metal and sparks erupting from being nailed. They spotted Leanbox's soldiers arriving and opening fire on them.

A few Revelents took to the air to open fire on them, the Imps started shooting at them with there own rifles. Trying to duck and keep spewing there chemical.

Green Heart was in the air watching this. She growled at how they were trying to burn her city again. She should rush down there and join her soldiers but wasn't sure.

A nagging feeling eat at her when she arrived here. Was it because she knows that Drillix's army was attacking her-no!

The goddess glowed for a second, suddenly there floated Next Green. She felt something coming at her back. She hastily made a barrier at the last second before it could hit, but even with it. She flew to the ground, she landed on all fours. The ground caved an inch from her landing, she coughed at being hit so hard. If it wasn't for that barrier the damage could have been worse.

She heard a tongue clicking. "I've missed my chance to end this quickly."

Next Green's body shivered in horror. That voice was colder than any winter, and she felt it. Rage, despair, and bloodlust coming at her in waves. Her violet eyes snapped to look above.

Drillix was floating there with his four glaring eyes. Sword in hand ready to fight her.

Next Green could gulp at feeling this terror, but an equal part came to her. Anger at being blindsided and this fiend appearing in her peaceful land. A snarl came to her face, a green and white aura came from her body.

It was full of love and caring for her people, land. Drillix's own aura appeared in response to this challenge. Rage, fear-inducing sprouted from it.

The demon lord vanished before Next Green's eyes. She grunted rolling to her right.

A dust cloud came at her previous spot, Drillix thrusting his dark blade right there. Next Green stopped rolling with her wings appearing and faced her opponent with a spear at the ready.

But her opponent threw dirt at her face that his blade dug up. Using it blind her. Next Green cursed at the dirt hitting her eyes. She tried to rub it out but felt that bastard come at her left flank.

Drillix charged with an overhead slash at the recovering goddess, he only had a second to bash her brains in. His eyes widened at being dragged away from her, it was enough to change his course. He missed her by four feet.

Next Green cleaned her eyes and charged at the demon lord with her spear. Sparks epurted at hitting his sword. She thrust again at him, he blocked that one.

Next Green tried again, but it passed through him. She instantly stabbed behind her with the blunt end of her spear. It nailed her attacker in the face. Drillix flew back from the hit, knowing not to stay there.

For that blow wasn't anything to sneeze at. It had blurred his vision. He screamed in rage at having one of his arms nicked by that spear. His eyes glowed in rage, glaring at the goddess.

Next Green moved to the side to miss any attacks from Drillix. He was mad from her attack, but she dares not think he'll be sloppy. Her eyes widened at seeing a dome appearing around his body when he wrapped his arms around his torso. Sparks came from it and pebbles floated.

Acting quickly, Next Green made a barrier in front of herself, big enough to protect her. Drillix screamed with rising his arms and the dome exploded, releasing a blast of power.

Next Green grunted at the power behind this move, trying to keep her barrier up. Her eyes filled in shock at seeing buildings breaking apart, trees uprooted. It was starting to rush toward her people fighting, they and the demons would be killed by this. The two sides now spotted the blast of power coming for them.

"Stop!" Next Green screamed to stop Drillix from continuing this attack, her eyes shook at seeing him increase the power. She only braced for it.

The buildings kept blowing apart, screams of demons and humans now erupted from the blast, trying to take cover from it but failing. It died down, Drillix stared at the enraged goddess. Covered by a dust, soon, that cloud ceased.

Next Green was about to foam at the mouth, her eyes glowing with power. Her arms and legs glowing brighter as she took in power. "You…bastard!" She roared at the top her lungs.

She charged at the demon lord with all the power she could mutter. Drillix stood his ground, at the last second sidestepped the goddess's attack. Next Green glared at the demon. This would be the opening the demon needed to attack, and by the looks of things. He was about to slash at her.

Drillix's sword was five feet away from slashing Next Green's body but was pushed away-no-pulled away. His head snapped to see what was pulling him. There was a distortion behind him, barely noticeable to the eyes, but there.

 _This goddess can control gravity to an extent_ , Drillix figured out what she was using not only during this fight but the one she first awakened.

Next Green charged at the demon lord seeing red. Her gravity orb should hold him, her thrust landed true. Only for her to go through him.

She snarled at missing him. Next Black wasn't lying about his speed. She sensed him coming behind her. She straightened upright and twirled to face him. He was petitioned to strike, but Next Green's head snapped to right.

Seeing another one. "Damn, he's trying to confuse me."

"Right you are, blasted goddess." Drillix appeared with an overhead strike to the left side of Next Green.

The goddess blocked it with her spear's handle. She winched despite stopping the blow, her whole body shook at such power. The ground caved around her feet, luckily her spear was sturdy enough to stand it. She growled while trying to shove the demon lord back.

"How could you?" Next Green demeaned from her opponent, this might not be the right time to ask questions. But her anger was boiling, and she needed answers.

"Do what?" Drillix kicked the goddess's stomach launching her away from him.

Next Green's feet made a trench while knocked back, she stopped a few feet away. Still glaring at Drillix, snarling. "Killing your subjects! How could you be so cold-hearted?!"

Drillix tilted his head. "There only tools to me. Nothing, more or less. If that enrages you." He disappeared and appeared with a punch to her face. "Find a person who cares."

Next Green's head snapped back from the punch but lashed with a front kick to knock him away. Drillix winched at the hit, his body was hard, but that kick was nothing to laugh at.

Next Green shook the cobwebs to glare at The Dark One, her rage threatening to consume her. She should attack again but let out a breath. It seemed Drillix was trying to enrage her more. If so.

Drillix could see Next Green calming down or controlling her rage. Truthfully, he was trying to make her sloppy, but now she was wising up. He shouldn't be surprised at this. These goddesses are evolving, learning from the battles taking place, much as his late foe. The only one who he didn't experience yet was White Heart, but that day was coming.

Next Green positioned herself and with a grunt. She flew at her opponent with a calmer head. Her thrusts were lighting quick, much more dangerous than her earlier strikes. More focused, quicker.

Drillix swirled, twisted, blocking the spear's strikes. Two or three nicked his torso. However, with the next attack, he knocked down the spear. He thrusted with his sword. Going for Next Green's right arm.

The goddess reacted quickly to dodge the strike by using her spear. She was able to use as a pole vaultjumping over the thrust, but the end of her ponytail was clipped.

Next Green squeaked when her head jerked back. Drillix was able to grab enough of her hair and went into an airplane spin. Next Green tried not to lose her lunch. She was let go, hitting for a building that was standing.

Drillix stopped spinning to watch the goddess. Ready for her to crash into the building, but his eyes widened at seeing her twist around before hitting the building. He brought up his sword block the blow.

Next Green glared while hitting the demon lord's sword with her spear. She made a gravity orb and used it as a slingshot. Using that power, she was launched as a bullet to her opponent. The power behind that attack made the two move six feet away. Sparks epurting between the two weapons clashing.

Drillix bent his back to the ground for Next Green to pass over, once the goddess flew over him. He formed an energy blast and fired at the goddess's back. Next Green twisted to face her attacker, she spotted the blast. With a second to spare, she made an x with her arms. The energy blast exploded against her hastily made barrier.

She was blinded for a second. Once she could see, she looked for Drillix. She didn't see him or felt his presence. Her violet eyes narrowed trying to find him. Nothing, was he hiding for another attack?

" _He's gone_ ," Leanbox answered her question, knowing to stay quiet during the fight. Also, ready to feel fear, anything from when Drillix would show itself. It was warned about this by Next Green.

It tried to help her by trying to lessen the damage caused by Drillix. Even if he did lessen it, the demons lord's power was too much to handle. Which is why this section was destroyed. It didn't go beyond that, but still…

Next Green dropped her spear feeling the adrenaline die down. Her eyes starting to water at what happened to her city…her precious people. Rage did remain, but it was being taken over by helpless, for she was standing close enough to stop that attack. She unsteadily walked to get a better look.

Tears came to her eyes at seeing the buildings ruined, but the worse was seeing the twisted metal close-by. Military vehicles that they used to get here, the same as that vision she shared not that long ago. She could barely see any corpses of the humans or demons. They were killed before her…and she was powerless to do anything.

Next Green fell to her knees and screamed in anger and sadness, started pounding the ground with her left fist. Leanbox couldn't cry, but it had its own tears at this senseless slaughter that took place. For now, they were seeing the horror of a terrible war.

This one, they were afraid for everyone they cared will be killed. Before there very eyes.

In Blanc's office, the brown-haired goddess was deeply worried. She has read what happened in Leanbox yesterday and couldn't believe the amount of damage done to it. It was about three blocks, but that was enough to unnerve her. Noire seemed concerned for Vert at what happened.

It might be more than Lastation's damage during Next Black's fight with the demon lord. It was driving home that Drillix was changing tactics against them. This one he was trying to sneak attack Vert while his forces tried to burn her city down.

Blanc clicked her tongue at what this meant. The last war they had wasn't like this, she shook her head at the thought. If she could stop her enemy fast, this is a tactic she would have pulled. They were on the defensive and it was severely limiting them. They needed to try tactics of there own. For if they only defend themselves they'll not get anywhere or might get killed.

They were protected in their lands, but it was also their weakness. There Sharicite was by them, and with an opponent who wouldn't think twice of blowing the entire place that housed it or the city. They would be ripe for the picking.

Blanc felt rage and screams of fear coming from Lowee. Her eyes snapped to look outside her window. She screamed at seeing an energy blast hitting right for her city.

Drillix growled at seeing his energy beam go off course. He was trying to blast that goddess's home. Even if it was going off course he could still make it explode right now. He commanded it and it exploded, but the blast was lessened enough to shake the buildings under it.

His four eyes narrowed at sensing wisdom and a shadow where his blast was. "She's here."

Next White was under where his blast had been, along with barrier by her hands. Using it with the land to lessen the damage. His right-side eyes lessened their glow with the left side glowing brighter, his way of raising a brow. At seeing a visor on this goddess.

Next White floated to get a better look at her opponent, she made sure orders were given for everyone to shelters when coming here. For rage would be an understatement to what she's feeling right this moment. The bastard basically kicked her front door down. Well if he wanted a fight, she'll give him hell!

(Listen to Deal with by Oldcodex)

Drillix could fire another energy blast, but Next White was charging at him. Time for clandestine.

The enraged goddess was on top of the demon lord and was about to slam him with her ax but swung at her back. Her weapon landed on a dark blade.

"Welcome to Lowee, asshole!" a glaring Next White greeted the demon shoving her weapon against his.

Drillix grunted at feeling such strength, much more than the other two goddesses. Interesting, even young, this one was powerful, but that won't get you far if you can't use it right.

Next White kicked the demon away from her, charging at him with her ax raised. She didn't land her blow as he vanished, her eyes widening under her visor from this move. It was now feeding her tons of information. It was an excellent tool but wasn't perfect.

She was getting signals behind and front. A growl came from her thoughts, Drillix was trying to use his speed against her. To confuse her.

Drillix was doing that, but it became obvious that wasn't the only thing.

The goddess winched at feeling a slash on her right arm. She cursed under breath and spotted a blur coming at her back. She lashed at the blur, but it went beneath her. Before she could react, an uppercut slammed her head back. It got worse when a kick launched her away.

Next White nearly tasted blood in her mouth. She tried to see where Drillix was going to attack, but her visor was giving her too much information to sort now. She clicked her tongue at this. This visor was good at analyzing, planning, but it needed time.

The visor went to its standby mode, above her eyes. She didn't need it right now, not with this high-speed fight taking place. She needed to rely on her senses. She flew up to dodge a sword. She brought her ax to block another attack overhead.

Drillix appeared there with his sword hitting the ax. His four red eyes boring into Next White's pink eyes. Ones that probed her being. A snare came to Next White. She shoved for him to disappear again.

Next White looked around trying to find him again. _This is like taking on Noire!_ After being freed of Neptune's control each of them went into there own fighting styles.

Ones that captured one each of there own strengths. While they did show that at that point in time, it wasn't as good as now. Especially with them training for this war taking place, and now. It was becoming obvious how much they needed that training.

A grunt came from Successor's lips, a cut appeared on her left leg. She knows what Drillix was doing. Hit and run attacks against her. Making sure she can't hit him all the while, hurting her. She'll fall to these attacks sooner or later.

Drillix slashed at Next White's back only for it miss, the goddess stopped flying by dropping to the ground. He needed to keep the pressure on this goddess. She was slower but seemly tougher than the others, and he dare not underestimate her intelligence.

Next White twisted to look for The Dark One, she did spot him above. But he vanished. A sneer on her face. There was no telling how long he'll keep this up. She's the one who was in it deep with her speed falling short…or not.

That line of thought stopped when her left wing was slashed. Winching in pain she was fell to the ground faster, losing her ability to fly with her wing wounded.

Drillix could see the Successor going to the ground and gave chase. He was behind her and about the attack, only for her…skate away? Where her feet could touch the ground. The shoes on her feet lightly glowed as she moved away, she twirled to face him.

Next White rushed toward her opponent, moving her feet as if she was skating. In a way, she was doing that. Her boots had the ability to float off the ground, so being a good skater. She was able to utilize them with no problems.

She turned at seeing his blur move to the right again. Dodging her attack, but she was ready for that.

Drillix wasn't sure what to think about this goddess skating and such but surprised at her suddenly blasting toward him, much faster than before. He only blocked her ax with his sword. The clanking of metal rang in the air.

The two grunted trying to break there even power. Next White was the one to break the quick deadlock with a sidekick. Drillix rolled with and made a dash to the ground, seeing another strike from the ax. One that could have the head.

The goddess's left foot rose to the side and with a click. She rushed after the demon lord.

 _Those boots act as boosters!_ Drillix noticed how those things had dual functions. Not only did they acted as skates when near the ground, they also gave her speed in air, if she could manage the power needed to do it just right, and she was smart enough to do that.

Drillix landed, using his sword as a spear to attack Next White, who was coming in too fast. She didn't land on his sword as she flew over him by seven feet. "What?"

Next White flipped and with impressive flexibly, landed ten feet away from Drillix. She didn't go after him, only skating away.

 _Now Lowee!_ She sent the order to her land, it was hard to send her plan to Lowee during this fight. One that she needs his help in this fight.

Drillix didn't know what that goddess was planning but got his answer when falling snow and fog blanketed the area. "Clever," He muttered what she was doing.

To blind him with this cover. But that didn't mean he was able to know where she was.

Next White charged at the demon, her ax whistling at him. She could see despite this fog and snow. Drillix jumped over her, but this was expected. Acting fast, her left hand grabbed Drillix's right foot. Once the limb was caught she used his weight to launch them into a spin.

Drillix cursed at being grabbed and about to blast that goddess, but she let go. The demon lord stopped his trek after a few feet. Ready to hit that goddess, but a slash from behind caused a grunt of pain.

 _Now, she's the one trying to keep me confused._ Drillix knows how this was supposed to keep him from seeing and close to the ground. Or at least close enough to it where she could make hit and runs or was she planning something different.

Next White could see that Drillix was getting wise to this, truthfully she didn't think this would work for long. For she knows where he is what to say he couldn't do the same.

A burst of wind reported in the area. Causing a blanket of snow to hit the goddess, it didn't hurt her but made her wince at the sudden change.

"Damn," Next White muttered at what Drillix did. He was trying to turn her attack against her.

Her pink eyes widened at seeing a black orb rushing at her. She clicked her tongue at what he did. He was trying to slow her enough to shoot that orb at her, well let's see how he likes this.

Drillix could now see with all the fog and snow cleared but knows his energy blast was going in the right direction to hit Next White. Indeed, he spotted the orb about to land on the goddess's torso.

But to his surprise, it didn't do that. It circled around the goddess and hit right back at him! "Damn!"

He reacted quickly by making a barrier to block his attack. He blocked the blast, seething at what she did. She somehow made a barrier that would redirect his blast back him. She was clever as his old foe. He cursed again at seeing the goddess blasting at him with a strike.

With no choice, he blocked it with his weapon. A shockwave erupted from the blow. Next White glared while pushing her weapon against the dark blade, a click was heard and Drillix was pushed back. Her wing was healed enough to fly again.

 _Again! These goddesses keep evolving,_ Drillix thought on what Next White was doing. It was the same attack as Next Black. They kept learning as there creator.

In an odd turn of events, they were her Successors because of their actions.

Next White growled about to charge down there, only to see him coming at her. "Damn, should have known."

Her ax lashed out to strike only air as he ducked. Next White grunted at the kick that hit her torso, but then. Her pink eyes widened at seeing the orb about to fire at her. She didn't have any time to do anything but engage her boot thrusters.

The goddess flew up narrowing missing the orb, but that wasn't good news. For her missing that orb didn't notice what was behind her. It was her home! Where the Sharicite rested, and her power source.

Next White's head snapped at feeling where that orb was going. "No, Lowee!" her screams of terror could be heard.

For that orb could destroy the Sharicite, and worse she's not fast enough to stop it. Only watch in horror as that orb raced toward her home.

But, Lowee was going to show it was clever as it's a goddess. For a blue-green barrier formed in front of the huge house. The orb hit this barrier, but it wasn't meant to stop it. No, it was the same when Next White redirected that blast from before. The barrier was a trench that redirected it toward the sky, away from anyone.

There it exploded in a flash of darkness. The house shook from it but was saved.

Next White was scared, enraged at how close she lost her beloved Lowee, her eyes turning red in rage. Back to looking for Drillix, but he was gone. A scream of rage burst from her mouth.

Instantly her visor was online and searching for her opponent. It said he retreated, despite having an advantage when her attention was on Lowee. Must have used up too much energy or wanted to be safe than sorry.

With that done, she tried talking to Lowee. For that was the land barrier that it used when Drillix was freeing himself. Will he be okay or…?

A sigh of relief came to her at feeling his reply to her calls. He sounded worn out, but strong enough to stay awake. She landed on the ground on all fours, grabbing the ground with her hands. Her fingers digging into the snow, dirt as she tried to control her raging emotions.

The most noticeable would be the rage, but there was fear. Fear at how she wasn't strong enough to stop this demon lord, despite having gone beyond her previous limits.

It was there because of nearly losing her precious family. Her sisters were in comas, then Lowee was so close to being killed in her battle. She should have done better!

"It's official." Next White's head snapped up, eyes filled with rage and tears. "This bastard wants to piss me off! He got that wish, he better be ready for payback, asshole!"

Her screams echoed around her area to let what anyone listening know her feelings. For this war is not one that'll beat around the bush on both sides, and sadly. It was looking that the victor to it will be unknown right now.

For the sides, fighting seemed evenly matched, and that makes things worse. For how one can predict the outcome when the factors are so closely matched. And how much suffering will be caused by it intel the end of it, that's the hardest question.

That they don't have answers for.

To be continued

A/N comment or review.


End file.
